


Durmstrangs bester Schüler

by Jessica_Graves, LaDuchesse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Durmstrang, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Headaches & Migraines, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mind Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Murder, Neck Kissing, Partial Mind Control, Past Torture, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Prophetic Visions, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Teen Romance, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Truth Spells, Underage Kissing, Visions, Visions in dreams, World Domination, World Travel, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 106,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDuchesse/pseuds/LaDuchesse
Summary: Wie er es auch drehte und wendete: Gellert war mehr als nur einer seiner Schüler. Die Abmachung, die sie hatten, wog weitaus schwerer als sein Job als Lehrer in Durmstrang oder Gellerts Status als Schüler. Und dennoch befiel ihn am nächsten Morgen ein brennendes schlechtes Gewissen. Wozu hatte er sich nur hinreißen lassen?! Er war schockiert über die Dinge, die er gestern gesagt und getan hatte. Mit einem Schüler, der sein Schutzbefohlener sein sollte! Doch der Schock währte nur kurz. Genauer gesagt bis er Gellert an diesem Tag im Unterricht sah. Etwas musste mit ihm geschehen sein. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er geglaubt, Gellert hätte ihn heimlich verhext. Der junge Mann kam ihm plötzlich noch attraktiver vor, noch anziehender, noch… interessanter.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 108
Kudos: 93





	1. Ankunft

**Author's Note:**

> Die chinesische Übersetzung dieser Fanfiktion gibt es hier:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813031/chapters/68091970
> 
> ~*~ 
> 
> Hallo zusammen, und ein kurzes Wort vorweg:  
> Die Hauptfrage dieser AU ist: Kann es dem jungen Gellert Grindelwald gelingen, seinen Lehrer zu verführen, in Richtung Weltherrschaftsfantasien? Dieser Frage wollte wir auf den Grund gehen. Und das ist das Ergebnis ;)  
> Wir (meine liebe Co-Autorin LaDuchesse und ich) haben dieses Mal die Grenzen etwas ausgedehnt, was Zeit und Raum angeht.  
> In unserem Setting ist Albus gerade 28, Gellert 16 Jahre alt (und wird in wenigen Monaten volljährig = 17 in der Zaubererwelt).  
> Wir vermischen auch andere Zeitachsen, so ist beispielsweise Igor Karkaroff schon Lehrer an dieser Schule. Und Abernathy wird als Schüler ebenfalls den einen oder anderen Auftritt haben... weil wir ihn einfach gern quälen, für seinen Verrat am MACUSA.  
> Durmstrang ist ebenfalls sehr frei angelegt. Über diese Schule ist sehr wenig bekannt, also haben wir die Lücken mit unserer eigenen Kreativität gefüllt.
> 
> Was die Form angeht: Wir haben es dieses Mal so geregelt, dass jedes Mal der Name der jeweiligen Perspektive aufgeführt wird, wenn es wechselt. Das führt hoffentlich zu weniger Irritationen ;)  
> Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For our English readers: "Zauberkunst" is the school subject "Charms", which Albus teaches

~Albus~

Albus ging mit gemischten Gefühlen auf die hohen Mauern zu, die das Anwesen umgaben. Ohne den Portschlüssel hätte er nicht hierhergefunden, das wusste er. Durmstrang galt als die Zaubererschule, die am besten versteckt und geschützt war. Dass er dennoch hier war, lag daran, dass man ihm einen Job angeboten hatte, als Lehrer für Zauberkunst.  
Wie hätte er das ausschlagen können? Nachdem er die letzten Jahre in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte, war er neugierig geworden. Hogwarts war schon jahrelang sein Zuhause gewesen - spätestens, als Mutter und Schwester starben und er sich mit Aberforth so sehr zerstritten hatte, dass sie selbst im Schloss nicht mehr miteinander sprachen.  
Etwas hatte ihn schon immer hinaus in die Welt gerufen. Aber er war zu verwirrt gewesen von der Vergangenheit, geblendet von der Trauer. Also hatte er stattdessen im direkten Anschluss in Hogwarts angefangen. Erst als assistierender Lehrer. Später hatte er eigene Klassen übernehmen dürfen. Seine Zauberkunstfähigkeiten waren schon immer überdurchschnittlich gewesen (warum damit hinter den Berg halten?) und so war es nun dazu gekommen, dass Durmstrang ihm ein attraktiveres Angebot gemacht hatte. Er war 28. Für eine Veränderung war es wirklich an der Zeit.  
Und so schritt er jetzt auf den Schulleiter zu, der vor dem großen schmiedeeisernen Tor stand, und begrüßte ihn, bevor dieser den letzten Schutzzauber entfernte, der zwischen ihm und seiner Zukunft als Lehrer an diesem Jungeninternat lag.  
Albus trat ein. Hinter ihm baute sich der Schutz wieder auf. Er bemerkte die Magie, die ihn streifte. Sie war stark genug, dass er vermutete, dass man für gewöhnlich nicht würde über die Barriere hinaus apparieren können. Albus schmunzelte in sich hinein. Das würde er noch austesten können.  
Eine sonderbare Euphorie hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Es war nicht nur die Vorfreude auf eine neue Herausforderung, erkannte er. Vielmehr fühlte er sich nun zum ersten Mal wohl in einer selbstgewählten Freiheit. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, die ihm mehr Macht gab. Mehr Möglichkeiten. Zu wissen, dass sein Ruf so gut gewesen war, dass man ihn aktiv abgeworben hatte, schmeichelte seinem Ego noch immer. Und ein gewisses Gefühl der Genugtuung hatte sich seit einigen Tagen in seine Brust gelegt. Vielleicht war die Zeit der Trauer, des Konflikts und des Gedenkens der Vergangenheit nun vorbei. Vielleicht war dies der Moment, in dem Albus nach vorn sehen und endlich sein Potenzial ausschöpfen sollte. Es kribbelte ihm bereits in den Fingern, herauszufinden, welche Grenzen er würde überwinden können. Er hatte seine Zwanziger beinahe vollständig in einem Job zugebracht, der ihn von Tag zu Tag immer mehr anödete... Nicht wegen der Tätigkeit an sich, sondern wegen des Käfigs, in den sich Hogwarts über die Zeit entwickelt hatte. Eine selbstgewählte Gefangenschaft, die ihm die Flügel gestutzt hatte. Nun war er frei. Und er war bereit, diese Energie, die ihn bei dem Gedanken durchströmte, zu nutzen, um das, was vor ihm lag, in eine erfolgreiche Zeit zu verwandeln. Wer wusste schon, wohin es ihn in ein paar Monaten verschlug? In ein paar Jahren? Vielleicht wäre er dann Schulleiter? Politiker?  
Seit einigen Wochen schon hatte er das befriedigende Gefühl, dass alles möglich war. Und er war bereit, diese Hoffnung in Taten umzusetzen. 

~~~~~~~  
~Gellert~

Es war früher Abend und der Unterricht hatte vor über einer Stunde geendet. Deshalb hielten sich die meisten Schüler Durmstrangs in ihren Aufenthaltsräumen, der Bibliothek oder in den Duellierräumlichkeiten auf. So auch Gellert, der im Aufenthaltsraum mit einem Buch in seinem Lieblingssessel saß. Heute sollte der neue Lehrer aus Hogwarts ankommen und man hörte kaum ein anderes Thema, das unter den Schülern diskutiert wurde. Die meisten waren neugierig oder skeptisch, einige amüsierten sich darüber und schlossen bereits Wetten ab, wie lange der Ausländer wohl durchhalten würde, bevor er wieder zurück zum 'Kindergarten', wie sie Hogwarts gern betitelten, reiste.  
Gellert war vor allem neugierig, auch wenn er sich nicht allzu große Hoffnungen auf einen kompetenten Lehrer machte. Sicher, man hatte bereits etwas von Albus Dumbledore gehört. Offenbar ein aufsteigender Stern am Zaubererhimmel. Doch Gellert vermutete, dass der Mann am Ende ein größeres Ego als tatsächliches Potential hatte.  
Dennoch wollte er sich selbst ein Bild machen, noch vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Es konnte nie schaden, gut informiert zu sein. Deshalb hatte er auch den Aufenthaltsraum gewählt. Hier würde er zuerst mitbekommen, wenn der fremde Professor das Schulgelände betreten würde.  
Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, kam schließlich Unruhe unter die Schüler, die sich am Fenster scharten. Offenbar war es nun soweit.  
Gellert gab sich den Anschein vollkommenen Desinteresses, las sein Buch einige Minuten weiter und verstaute es dann in seiner Tasche, bevor er betont gelangweilt aufstand und den Aufenthaltsraum verließ. Er ging gemächlichen Schrittes die Gänge entlang und in die Richtung, die der Schulleiter sicher mit Dumbledore einschlagen würde, sobald er das Schloss betrat.  
Es dauerte nur einige Minuten, da bogen besagte Männer tatsächlich um eine Ecke und kamen ihm entgegen. Gellert reihte sich mit ein paar anderen Schülern ein, die den Gang hinabschritten, während er den Professor von Kopf bis Fuß begutachtete.  
Er war recht jung, schien geradezu vor Motivation zu strotzen und wirkte auf den ersten Blick sehr selbstsicher. Und er war recht attraktiv, das musste man ihm lassen.

~~~~~~~  
~Albus~

Albus war ein wenig reizüberflutet, als er das erste Mal durch die eindrucksvollen Flügeltüren des Schlosses trat. So viele neue Eindrücke überwältigten ihn nach der langen Zeit in vertrauten Gefilden. Wie es schien, hatte sich seine Ankunft schon herumgesprochen. Es ließ ihn schmunzeln. Schüler waren eben überall gleich, ganz egal, wo sie unterrichtet wurden. Die Neugier, mit der sie ihn betrachteten, war vielversprechend. Neugier war das Beste, was ein Schüler seinem Lehrer entgegenbringen konnte.  
Albus behielt ein höfliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er dem Schulleiter tiefer ins Schloss hineinfolgte, ohne jemand bestimmten dabei anzusehen. Sein Blick glitt wie beiläufig über die fremden, kindlichen Gesichter. Dann blieb er einen Bruchteil länger an einem Jungen hängen. Er sah außergewöhnlich hübsch aus, wie Albus verblüfft feststellte. Großgewachsen, schlank, blond, mit anmutigen Gesichtszügen. Seine unterschiedlich farbigen Augen verliehen ihm ein gewisses Etwas, das Albus dazu brachte, ihm eine Sekunde mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, als den anderen – ehe er sich wieder fing, fort sah, bevor jemand glauben konnte, dass er starrte, und an dem jungen Mann vorüber ging, darauf bedacht, dem Schulleiter zu folgen.  
Dieser führte ihn eine Treppe hinauf und dann zu einer einfach aussehenden Holztür. Sie schwang auf, kaum, dass die beiden sich näherten. Der Schulleiter wies hinein.  
„Das wird Ihr Klassenzimmer”, sagte er. „und daneben”, er deutete auf die benachbarte Tür, „befindet sich Ihr Büro und Ihr privater Raum. Richten Sie sich in Ruhe ein.”  
Albus bedankte sich. Dann schaute er sich um. Es hatte alles, was es brauchte. Und doch war Albus ein wenig enttäuscht. Er hatte vorher nicht viel von Durmstrang gehört - weil darum stets ein großes Geheimnis gemacht wurde – doch er hatte nicht angenommen, dass es derart... spartanisch war. Sicher, sie hatten alles, was sie brauchten. Aber er musste doch zugeben, dass er den Prunk, die Wandteppiche und Rüstungen aus Hogwarts’ Gemächern und Fluren ein wenig vermisste. Er ging in sein neues Klassenzimmer und sah sich um.  
Es dauerte nicht lang, da hörte er Schritte auf dem Gang und dann ein leises Klopfen an der offenstehenden Tür.  
„Sie sind Professor Dumbledore, nicht wahr?”, fragte eine Jungenstimme.  
Albus wandte sich herum.  
Sehr zu seiner Überraschung fand er sich dem hübschen jungen Mann gegenüber, der ihm bereits zuvor im Gang aufgefallen war. Sicher, Albus gefielen hübsche Dinge und er ließ sich schnell von ihnen einnehmen. Aber nicht so schnell, dass er seine Vorsicht vergaß - oder die Tatsache, dass der Junge ein Schüler war und Albus deshalb in jeglicher Hinsicht professionelle Distanz wahren musste. Dass sein Äußeres Albus’ Interesse weckte, würde nur dafür sorgen, dass er NOCH MEHR auf der Hut war.  
„Hallo”, grüßte er ihn und setzte das ewig sanfte Lächeln auf, das er sich bereits zu seinen Hogwarts-Lehrerzeiten angewöhnt hatte. „Das bin ich in der Tat. Und Sie sind...?”  
Der junge Mann lächelte einnehmend und schlenderte durch den Raum, ehe er sich gegen eines der Pulte lehnte. „Gellert Grindelwald. Ich bin im 6. Jahrgang, Sir."  
Aus seinen Augen sprach die gleiche Neugier, wie aus denen der anderen Schüler. Albus nickte.  
„Nun, dann werden wir uns vermutlich bald im Unterricht sehen. Falls Sie Zauberkunst weiterhin belegen?” Albus ließ es belanglos klingen und gab sich den Anschein, den Koffer, der hinter ihm hergeschwebt war – getragen von einem seiner Handschuhe – in die benachbarten Räume zu bringen, in denen er sich häuslich einrichten wollte. Trotzdem hoffte ein Teil von ihm auf eine positive Antwort. Ein kleiner Teil, aber er war da. Irgendetwas an Grindelwald schien er interessant zu finden.  
In seinem Rücken hörte er ein kleines, warmes Lachen.  
„Ja, ich habe Zauberkunst gewählt”, bestätigte der Junge und fuhr dann leiser fort: „Aber selbst, wenn nicht, würde ich wohl spätestens jetzt eine Kursänderung beim Direktor beantragen, Professor."  
Albus war froh, dass er gerade mit den Koffern an Grindelwald vorbeigeschritten war, sonst hätte dieser die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht gesehen. Es war nicht so, als könne ihn ein solcher Spruch aus der Fassung bringen, es war nur... unerwartet. Aber nichts, was er zum ersten Mal hörte. Albus war jung – fast zu jung, wenn man einigen seiner Kollegen glauben durfte –, talentiert und sein Ruf eilte ihm voraus. Dass die Schüler ihn testeten oder ihn tatsächlich bewunderten, war beides für ihn nicht neu.  
Mit geübt unbeeindruckter Miene wandte er sich zu Grindelwald herum.  
„Nun, dann können Sie sich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass Sie diesen Extraaufwand nun doch nicht bewältigen müssen”, sagte er mit einem distanziert freundlichen Lächeln. Dann ließ er ein wenig lehrerhafte Autorität durchscheinen, damit die Grenzen gleich gesteckt waren und fügte hinzu: „Und jetzt raus aus meinem Klassenzimmer, Mr. Grindelwald, Sie werden noch früh genug hierher zurückkehren müssen.” Er winkte ihn auffordernd hinaus, während er selbst auf den Gang trat, um zur danebenliegenden Tür zu gehen.  
Grindelwald schenkte ihm ein unverschämt charmantes Lächeln und schlenderte an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum heraus.  
„Ich kann es kaum erwarten Ihre... britischen Lehrmethoden zu erleben", antwortete er. „Einen schönen Tag, Professor."  
„Ihnen auch”, antwortete Albus und ignorierte den Rest, während er Grindelwald dabei zusah, wie dieser auf den Gang hinaustrat und sich entfernte. Albus beschloss, die Worte nicht näher deuten zu wollen. Leeres Gerede eines Schülers, der die Grenzen austestete. Er wollte Albus nervös machen, ihn ein wenig verwirren. Albus kannte diese Spielchen.  
Trotzdem kam er nicht dagegen an, Grindelwald länger nachzusehen, als er sollte. Während die schlanke Gestalt von ihm fortlief, bemerkte er das Kraftfeld, das Grindelwald umgab, deutlicher. Er hatte es bereits vorhin gefühlt und nun war er sich sicher: Grindelwald gehörte zu den Stärkeren - wenngleich seine Kraft auch weniger zutage trat und nicht vollends kanalisiert schien. Vielleicht wusste er selbst noch nicht einmal, wie mächtig er sein könnte. Er war, gewissermaßen, ein ungeschliffener Diamant mit großem Potenzial.  
Albus hatte mittlerweile Übung darin, Zauberer auszumachen, die ähnlich stark waren, wie er selbst. Eventuell verfügte Grindelwald über ein vergleichbares Gespür für seine Mitmenschen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb der Junge ihm als einziger hinterhergelaufen war – obwohl alle anderen sicher ebenso neugierig waren. Hatte er die Gemeinsamkeit gefühlt? Die vergleichsweise hohe Stärke?  
Albus machte sich einen mentalen Vermerk, während er die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete, die der freie Handschuh hinter ihm wieder schloss. Er durchmaß den Raum, ohne ihm wirklich Beachtung zu schenken. Es gab auch nicht viel zu sehen, außer einem schlichten Stuhl und Tisch vor einem kleinen Fenster. Ein leeres Regal stand an einer Wand, neben zwei kleinen Sesseln, die gerade noch hier drin Platz fanden. Insgesamt war der Raum recht karg eingerichtet.  
Albus ging weiter. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach, während die Tür vor ihm aufschwang und den Blick auf ein größeres Zimmer freigab. Ein breites Bett nahm den größten Teil des Raumes ein. Albus beachtete es ebenso wenig wie den Kamin daneben oder die Aussicht auf die dunkler werdenden Schlossgründe vor dem Fenster. Immerhin, der Raum hatte einige dekorative Objekte: Scheußliche Gemälde irgendwelcher alter Männer und trister Landschaften. Albus mochte es nicht, wie die Herren ihn ansahen. Am Rande dachte er daran, die Bilder abzuhängen. Die Vorstellung, dass sie ihn beim Schlafen beobachteten, behagte ihm nicht sonderlich.  
Aber er konnte sich mit dem Gedanken nicht lange aufhalten. Während er mit einigen Handbewegungen seinen Handschuhen bedeutete, den Koffer auszupacken und den Inhalt in dem dafür vorgesehenen großen, schwarzen Ebenholzschrank zu verstauen, dachte er an den seltsamen Jungen zurück, der sein Interesse geweckt hatte. Er ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder, das eine Staubwolke ausstieß, kaum, dass sein Gewicht die Bettdecke berührte, und konnte nicht anders, als an dieses sonderbare Zusammentreffen zu denken. Über die Gedanken verlor er vollkommen das Gespür für Zeit. Sie rieselte ihm einfach durch die Finger, während er hinaus starrte und vor seinen Augen der Himmel immer dunkler wurde.  
Albus würde es niemals zugeben, aber das Funkeln in Grindelwalds Augen blieb ihm noch bis in den späten Abend im Gedächtnis.  
Als der Schulleiter wie verabredet wenig später an seine Tür klopfte, um ihm den Speisesaal zu zeigen, war er froh darum. Es würde ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen.  
Den ganzen Weg zum Saal hin hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Es ließ sich nicht abschütteln, obwohl Albus wusste, dass er es sich einbildete. Und dennoch... Grindelwald musste einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen haben, denn Albus glaubte ständig, ihn aus der Masse herausstechen zu sehen, die mit ihnen gemeinsam den Weg zum Saal nahm. Und jedes Mal, wenn er genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass er sich irrte.  
Albus versuchte, sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und die Reisen mit Portschlüsseln strengten ihn weit mehr an als das Apparieren. Er fühlte sich dabei immer flau im Magen und sein Kopf schwirrte oft noch den restlichen Tag. Das war sicher der Grund dafür, dass sich sein Bewusstsein nun so sehr auf diese Gedanken stürzte. Morgen würde schon alles anders aussehen.

In der Tat half ein erholsamer Schlaf deutlich. Auch, weil Albus zuvor die Gemälde abgehängt hatte.  
Was ebenfalls half, war, dass sein Unterricht erst in den niedrigeren Jahrgangsstufen begann. Sich anfangs mit ein wenig Schwebezaubern aufzuwärmen und dann zu den anspruchsvolleren Themen mit den älteren Schülern zu kommen, war eine gute Methode, sich langsam, aber sicher in Durmstrang einzufinden. Er hatte ihre bisherigen Unterrichtspläne studiert, die ihm der vorherige Zauberkunstlehrer, der in den Ruhestand gegangen war, überlassen hatte. Es gab einige Abweichungen zum Lehrplan in Hogwarts, aber von der schwarzen Magie, die hier angeblich unterrichtet wurde, war zumindest im Zauberkunstunterricht nichts zu spüren. Das war gut, denn Albus war sich nicht sicher, ob er bereit gewesen wäre, solche Themen zu lehren.  
Nachdem die ersten Stunden mit den jüngeren Schülern zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen waren, entspannte sich Albus allmählich. Durmstrang mochte einen zweifelhaften Ruf genießen, aber was die Disziplin und den Respekt anging, konnten die Schüler denen in Hogwarts noch das eine oder andere beibringen. Nicht, dass Albus nicht eine unverfrorene ehrliche Frage zwischendrin schätzte, oder das fröhliche Geplauder, während sie ihre Zauber übten. Aber bis die hiesigen Schüler sich solche Dinge bei ihm trauten (und er führte seinen Unterricht lieber ein wenig antiautoritär), würden noch einige Stunden vergehen, in denen er sich ihr Vertrauen gewinnen musste.  
Als am frühen Nachmittag endlich der vierte Jahrgang aus seinem Klassenzimmer verschwand und einem sechsten platzmachte, der hineinströmte, schlug Albus’ Herz grundlos ein wenig schneller und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er den Blick durch die Menge schweifen ließ. Es war eine leicht zu kontrollierende Neugier, die ihn nicht beherrschte, sagte er sich, während er sich abwandte und seinen Handschuhen befahl, die alten Notizen von der Tafel zu wischen. Dann beschäftigte er sich damit, sein Lehrbuch für die sechste Klasse zu der Stelle aufzublättern, an der der Zauber lag, den er heute unterrichten wollte. Er ging seine Notizen durch, was vollkommen überflüssig war, ihn aber davon abhielt, erneut grundlos durch das Klassenzimmer zu schauen, auf der Suche nach einem blonden Haarschopf und verschiedenfarbigen Augen. Der Zauberer in ihm wusste auch so, dass er nicht mehr die einzige überdurchschnittlich begabte Person in diesem Raum war. Das konnte er sogar mit verbundenen Augen fühlen.  
Jetzt musste er nur noch sein schneller schlagendes Herz davon überzeugen, dass dieses Wissen rein gar nichts änderte. Er atmete einmal tief durch, als der Gong den Beginn der Stunde ankündigte, und hob mit einem freundlichen Lächeln den Kopf, bereit, sich der Klasse vorzustellen.  
Albus wusste, dass er die Fähigkeit hatte, die Aufmerksamkeit einer Klasse auf sich zu richten, ohne, dass er sich dafür besonders anstrengen musste. Wenn er sprach, hörten ihm die meisten ohne Widerstand zu. Dass er nun beobachten konnte, wie auch diese Klasse keine Ausnahme machte, flößte ihm neues Selbstbewusstsein sein und erinnerte ihn daran, wer er war. Das Mysterium darum, was es mit Grindelwald auf sich hatte, trat in den Hintergrund.  
Albus hatte sich für die erste Stunde etwas Besonderes ausgedacht, von dem er ahnte, dass er die Sympathien der Klasse damit für sich gewinnen würde. In anderen Zaubererschulen wurde dieses Wissen bereits sehr früh geteilt, doch in Hogwarts war es erst für die späteren Jahrgänge angesetzt und er hatte kurz vor seinem Antritt hier erfahren, dass es in Durmstrang ebenso gehandhabt wurde.  
In der Erwartung, dass die Schüler ihm auch weiterhin an den Lippen hängen würden, sagte er also, nachdem er sich vorgestellt hatte: „Heute werden wir ein Thema beginnen, mit dem Sie sich in meinem Unterricht noch das gesamte Schuljahr immer wieder beschäftigen werden. Und auch im kommenden. Wenn Sie es richtig anstellen, wird dieses Wissen Ihr gesamtes Leben verbessern.”  
Mit einer Geste seiner Hand erhob sich einer seiner Handschuhe und griff nach der Kreide.  
„Ich spreche von unausgesprochenen Zaubern”, sagte er, während der Handschuh es neben ihm gut leserlich an die Tafel schrieb. „In Süd- und Nordamerika werden schon die Kinder früh daran herangeführt, ihre Zauber stumm zu nutzen. Das liegt an der massiven Hexenverfolgung im späten Mittelalter, die auf den dortigen Kontinenten weitaus grausamer und akribischer betrieben wurde als hier in Europa.” Er nahm den Blick von der Tafel und ließ ihn durch die Klasse schweifen. „Aber auch hierzulande kann es nicht schaden, seine Zauber unausgesprochen wirken zu können. Ich gebe Ihnen ein Beispiel.”  
Albus griff nach seinem Zauberstab, deutete auf das leere Glas vor ihm und füllte es mit einem stummen ‘Aguamenti’ bis zum Rand mit Wasser.  
Er ließ den Stab sinken und hielt das Glas zur Verdeutlichung hinauf. „Unausgesprochen”, sagte er, „Und dennoch wirkungsvoll.”  
Auffordernd sah er die Jungen an. „Ich möchte, dass Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe nehmen und es ebenfalls versuchen. Allerdings werden Sie mit etwas Leichterem beginnen, mit einem Schwebezauber. Richten Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe auf Ihre Schreibfedern und denken Sie laut und deutlich in Ihrem Kopf ‘Wingardium Leviosa’. Tun Sie so, als würden Sie es tatsächlich aussprechen wollen.” Er nickte ihnen zu. „Fangen Sie an.”  
Albus beobachtete, wie seine Schüler der Aufforderung umgehend nachkamen. Diese Übung war ein guter Test, um den Fähigkeitsstand der Klasse zu prüfen. Er bemerkte, dass es mindestens der Hälfte der Klasse auf Anhieb gelang, dass ihre Feder wenigstens zuckte, oder sogar ganz vom Tisch abhob. Die andere Hälfte hatte nicht so viel Erfolg. Ihre Federn rührten sich gar nicht. Manche hatten sogar das Pech, dass mit ihren unausgesprochenen Zaubern etwas schieflief. Ein Junge in der ersten Reihe setzte seine in Brand. Während er panisch zurückzuckte, löschte Albus das Feuer mit einem Schlenker. „Versuchen Sie es noch einmal”, bat er ihn, „Mr....”  
„Abernathy, Sir”, quiekte der junge Mann.  
„Mr. Abernathy. Ich vermute, Sie haben den Zauber zu oft hintereinander gedacht. Denken Sie ihn einmal, laut und deutlich, als könnten Sie ihn selbst hören. Wie, wenn Sie ihn aussprechen, muss er fehlerfrei sein.”  
Abernathy nickte hastig. „I-ist gut”, sagte er eilfertig, „Danke, Sir.”  
Albus nickte. Abernathy schien zu der Sorte Jungen mit niedrigem Selbstvertrauen zu gehören. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz zu dem Gesicht, ehe er durch den Raum lief und den anderen bei ihren Übungen zusah. Er nickte einigen wohlwollend zu, gab anderen Tipps und Hilfestellungen und konnte es schlussendlich nicht länger hinauszögern, sich auch dem jungen Mr. Grindelwald zuzuwenden, der nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab gegriffen hatte und recht gelangweilt aussah.  
Albus stellte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln vor seinen Tisch. „Wie kommen Sie voran?”, fragte er aufmerksam, als würde er den Jungen gerade beim Üben beobachten und nicht dabei, wie dieser Däumchen drehte.  
Grindelwald hob den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein einnehmendes Lächeln. „Sehr gut, Sir”, sagte er und machte weiterhin keine Anstalten, sich irgendwie am Unterricht zu beteiligen.  
Albus entschied, sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.  
Er verbarg sich hinter seiner Maske aus Freundlichkeit, lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben Grindelwalds Tisch und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er nickte auffordernd zu der Feder hin. „Lassen Sie mal sehen”, forderte er ihn auf.  
Auf Grindelwalds Lippen schlich sich ein spitzbübisches Lächeln, während die anderen Schüler in ihren Übungen innehielten, um sich auf das Gespräch zwischen ihnen zu konzentrieren.  
„Glauben Sie, ich kann es nicht?", fragte er. Es klang vielmehr neugierig als angriffslustig.  
Albus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich glaube nichts, bevor ich es nicht sehe”, sagte er mit einem ruhigen Lächeln. „Allerdings gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie, wenn Sie nicht üben müssen, es tatsächlich bereits können”, fasste er seine Vermutungen zusammen, „Beweisen Sie es mir. Dann denke ich vielleicht darüber nach, Ihnen eine Aufgabe zu geben, die Sie mehr fordert als das hier.”  
Seine Worte waren wohl unbedacht gewählt gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er den Jungen unbewusst provoziert. In jedem Fall sah er sich plötzlich der Feder gegenüber, die hinauf zu seinem Gesicht geschnellt war und dessen scharfer Federkiel vor seinem Auge zum Stehen kam.  
Albus hatte mit etwas Gemäßigterem gerechnet als damit. Vielleicht mit einem gelangweilten Griff nach dem Zauberstab. Dass Grindelwald die Feder schweben ließ, ohne auch nur danach zu schielen, war unerwartet – und übertraf seine kühnsten Vorstellungen davon, mit welcher Art Zauberer er es hier zu tun hatte.  
Er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Grindelwald würde es nicht wagen, die Feder in sein Auge schnellen zu lassen. Für so dumm hielt Albus ihn nicht.  
Und tatsächlich: Nach den ersten Sekunden, in denen alle im Raum den Atem angehalten hatten (Albus eingeschlossen), drehte sich die Feder um und ihr weicherer Teil strich geradezu neckend über Albus’ Nasenspitze. Die Berührung löste eine Gänsehaut in seinem Nacken aus. Er riss sich zusammen.  
Es war sehr selten, dass die Handlung eines Schülers - oder irgendeines anderen Zauberers überhaupt - so nah dran war, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
Glücklicherweise hielt seine Maske der distanzierten, gleichmütigen Freundlichkeit.  
Ungerührt griff sein Handschuh die Feder aus der Luft und legte sie zurück auf den Tisch.  
„Unausgesprochen und zauberstablos”, sagte er anerkennend und warf einen Blick in die Runde der gaffenden Schüler. „Beides gleichzeitig anzuwenden, gelingt nicht einmal einem Prozent der Zauberer weltweit derart fehlerfrei. Was Sie sehen durften, ist höhere Magie, die oft jahrelange Übung verlangt. Einigen wenigen von uns allerdings...” Er warf Grindelwald einen prüfenden Seitenblick zu. „... ist sie angeboren”, setzte er langsam hinzu. Er fragte sich, welches von beiden bei Grindelwald der Fall war. Aber diese Frage musste bis später warten. Erst hatte er eine Abmachung zu erfüllen.  
„Sehr gut, Mr. Grindelwald, dreißig Punkte für Sie.”  
Er hatte sich mit dem Durmstrang-Punktesystem im Voraus vertraut gemacht. Es war vergleichbar mit dem in Hogwarts, mit einer Ausnahme: Es gab keine Häuser. Jeder kämpfte für sich allein. Es wurden Bestenlisten geführt, man bekam Punkte für besondere Leistungen im Unterricht oder gewonnene Duelle. Am Ende des Jahres wurden sowohl die Jahresbesten als auch der Schulbeste gekürt.  
„Und nun zu Ihrer Sonderaufgabe...”, begann er, ehe er den Blick in den Raum warf, „An der sich übrigens auch alle anderen Schüler versuchen dürfen, denen es erfolgreich gelungen ist, ihre Feder schweben zu lassen.”  
Albus hob seine Hand und aus seinem Büro schwebte ein dicker Foliant herüber. Er hielt ihn hoch.  
„Agnes Nutters ‘Zauber der alten Zeit’, geschrieben in den Originalsprachen, in denen die Zauber entwickelt wurden.”  
Albus legte das alte Buch auf Grindelwalds Tisch ab. „Ich möchte eine exakte Kopie davon, in einem unausgesprochenen Verdopplungszauber, wasser- und feuerbeständig und vor allem immun gegen Alterung. Fangen Sie an. Wenn es Ihnen gelingt, dürfen Sie die Kopie behalten.”  
Vom Schweben der Feder zur Kopie eines Buches war es ein weiter Weg. Der Verdopplungszauber galt schon ausgesprochen als kompliziert und wurde schwerer, je detaillierter das zu kopierende Objekt war. In Hogwarts hätte man nicht einmal bei den ZAGs ein Buch dafür vorgelegt bekommen, weil es einfach zu schwierig war. All die Zeichen mussten an die richtige Stelle, es mussten die gleichen Seiten vorhanden sein, die gleichen Bilder, der gleiche Einband. Alles leserlich. Dieser Zauber würde Grindelwald etwas beschäftigt halten, weil er mehrere Dinge von ihm abverlangte. Es war keine unmögliche Aufgabe – zumindest nicht für Albus und vermutlich auch nicht für den jungen Grindelwald. Darüber hinaus ahnte Albus, dass hinter dem fordernden Verhalten ein Wissensdurst lag, der gestillt werden konnte, mit einem Buch wie diesem. Darin standen Zauber, die heute niemand mehr kannte. Und sie alle waren ungefährlicher als einige der Zauber, von denen es hieß, dass sie hier auf Durmstrang unterrichtet wurden. Albus tat also nichts Falsches. Im Gegenteil, er ermunterte einen Schüler dazu, zu lernen.  
Sogar, wie es schien, mit Erfolg. Ein fasziniertes Funkeln war in Grindelwalds Augen getreten, während er ihm zugehört hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Unterrichts schien er ehrliches Interesse zu haben. Sein Blick glitt unverhohlen gierig zu dem Folianten und dann wieder zu Albus zurück, als fürchtete er, man würde ihm das Buch gleich wieder entreißen.  
„Mit oder ohne Zauberstab?", fragte er. Es klang ungeduldig.  
Albus schmunzelte. „Nun, da Sie uns Ihr Können bereits so eindrucksvoll demonstriert haben, denke ich, es wäre eine angemessenere Übung für Sie, es ohne Zauberstab zu versuchen”, sagte er. Dieser Junge musste offensichtlich gefordert werden, da durfte man es ihm nicht zu leicht machen. „Wenn es Ihnen heute nicht gelingen sollte, dürfen Sie in der kommenden Unterrichtsstunde mit Zauberstab einen neuen Versuch starten.”  
Grindelwald nickte. Er wirkte enttäuscht. Ihn mit einem Buch zu locken, das er nicht sofort bekommen konnte, schien seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen.  
Wortlos nahm er den Folianten zur Hand, betrachtete ihn zunächst eingehend von außen und schlug ihn dann auf, um ein wenig darin zu blättern und ein Gefühl für das alte Buch zu bekommen.  
Albus war sehr neugierig, zu beobachten, wie Grindelwald die Aufgabe angehen würde. Aber ihm war auch klar, dass er nicht vor ihm stehen und starren konnte, bis dieser fertig war. Also zwang er sich dazu, sich umzudrehen und sich den anderen Schülern zuzuwenden, deren ungesagter Schwebezauber noch deutliches Verbesserungspotenzial zeigte. Nachdem die ersten ebenfalls eine solide Leistung gezeigt hatten, durften sie sich an Bechern versuchen, die sie mit Wasser füllen sollten, wie Albus es zuvor demonstriert hatte. Und als es zum Stundenende läutete, hatte der Großteil der Schüler bereits diese zweite Aufgabe begonnen und nur wenige blieben dahinter zurück. Albus trug seinen Schülern auf, ungesagte Zauber für Kleinigkeiten in ihrem Alltag zu üben, bis sie sich das nächste Mal wiedersahen, und ging dann zu Grindelwalds Tisch, wo der Junge noch immer saß und verbissen Seite um Seite kopierte.  
Albus musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Dieses Mal nicht vom Zauber an sich, sondern von der Entschlossenheit, die Grindelwald an den Tag legte.  
„Der Unterricht ist vorbei, Mr. Grindelwald”, sagte er freundlich, um ihn aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand zu reißen, „Beenden Sie noch diese Seite und dann lassen Sie es für heute gut sein. Sie können das nächste Mal dort weitermachen, wo Sie heute aufgehört haben.”

~~~~~~~~  
~Gellert~

Gellert hatte die ganze Stunde lang konzentriert durchgearbeitet. Er wollte dieses Buch! Er wollte das Wissen, das darin verborgen war. Wissen, das, wie er hoffte, neu sein würde. Die Bücher in der Bibliothek hatte er bereits alle durchgearbeitet und deren Zauber beherrschte er im Schlaf. Etwas, das ihn so lockte, wie dieser Foliant, war neu und erfrischend.  
Nach seiner kleinen Vorführung hatten die Blicke seiner Mitschüler ihn verlassen und er hatte sich endlich konzentrieren können. Und weil er darüber die Zeit vergessen hatte, rissen ihn Dumbledores Worte aus seiner Arbeit. Er hatte noch immer eine Hand auf den Einband gelegt und die andere schwebte über der Tischplatte daneben. Unter ihr hatten sich bereits einige Seiten materialisiert. Den Einband würde er als letztes angehen, auch, wenn eine Kopie Seite für Seite deutlich länger dauerte, als zu versuchen, den Folianten direkt in einem Stück zu verdoppeln. Gellert versprach sich davon ein gut leserliches Exemplar, das keine Fehler aufwies, die die Zauber unnütz oder unkontrollierbar machen würden.  
Er blickte zu Dumbledore auf, enttäuscht darüber, dass er nicht weiter gekommen war. Sein Blick fiel zurück auf die Seiten des unvollständigen Buches vor sich und er merkte, wie in ihm ein Gefühl aufkam, das er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, vor allem nicht im Unterricht: Frust darüber, eine Aufgabe nicht zufriedenstellend erfüllt zu haben. Er zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln, während er seine Hände zurückzog und stattdessen nach seinem Lehrbuch griff, um es einzupacken.  
„Natürlich, Professor", antwortete er knapp, ehe er sich erhob, um zu gehen.  
Gellert war bereits fast durch die Tür, als Dumbledore ihn doch noch einmal aufhielt.  
„Einen Moment noch“, hörte er Dumbledore sagen und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick über die Schulter zu.  
„Ja, Sir?“, fragte er.  
Gellert beobachtete wie Dumbledore eine Seite aus dem Stapel fischte. Als sie zu ihm herüberschwebte, griff er sie aus der Luft und sah den Lehrer einen Moment überrascht an.  
„Nehmen Sie sie”, sagte Dumbledore mit einem auffordernden Lächeln, „Dann haben Sie bis zur nächsten Stunde etwas zu lesen. Den Rest werde ich für Sie aufbewahren.”  
Gellert schwieg. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, eine weitere Belohnung zu erhalten. Zumal er die Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt hatte. Vermutlich sollte er dankbar sein, die Seite einfach nehmen und gehen. Doch sein Stolz war schon immer groß gewesen und meldete sich auch nun zu Wort. Er flüsterte ihm zu, dass er weder auf Almosen noch auf Trostpreise angewiesen war.  
In seiner Hand faltete sich das Blatt zu einer Taube und flog zu Dumbledore zurück.  
„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Sir“, sagte Gellert höflich, „Aber ich mag keine halben Sachen. Ich nehme lieber die fertige Kopie nach der nächsten Stunde. Einen schönen Tag, Professor."  
Damit wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum.


	2. Duell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellerts Neugier an dem neuen Lehrer ist ungebrochen. Und es scheint auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Zwei Magneten der gleichen Kraft, die sich gegenseitig anziehen - oder abstoßen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,  
> heute gibt es mal einen Gastauftritt eines vertrauten Gesichts. Wie gesagt, wir haben uns in dieser AU sehr frei an den Charakteren bedient, also rechnet nicht so genau nach ;)

_~Albus~_

Über die nächsten Tage lebte sich Albus mehr und mehr im Schloss ein. Es war anders als Hogwarts aber deshalb nicht schlechter. Sicher, er vermisste ein paar Dinge – etwa die Aufteilung in die Häuser, auf die jeder Schüler von Hogwarts so stolz war – oder die großen prunkvollen Festessen.

Durmstrang hatte mehr Zucht und Ordnung, mehr Disziplin und mehr Egoismus. Teamarbeit wurde hier nicht so sehr gefördert wie in Hogwarts. Dafür wurden die Leistungen des Einzelnen deutlicher hervorgehoben und jeder wurde als Individuum betrachtet (und nicht nur als Mitglied eines Hauses).

Eine weitere Unterscheidung war, dass zwar Quidditch auf den Schlossgründen gespielt wurde, das Ganze aber nie zu einem solchen Ereignis heranwuchs, wie es das in Hogwarts bei jedem Spiel tat. Viel wichtiger schien es hier zu sein, sich zu duellieren. Öffentlich, in dafür vorgesehenen Räumen, unter Aufsicht eines Lehrers.

Es gab sogar Unterricht dafür. Geführt wurde dieser derzeit von Igor Karkaroff, einem streng wirkenden Lehrer, der darüber hinaus auch das fragwürdige Fach „Magische Kampfkunst und ihre Anwendungen” unterrichtete... Ein Fach, das „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste” zwar nahekam, aber, wie Albus vermutete, die dunklen Künste nicht in der Praxis ausschloss.

Albus mied Igor, wann immer er konnte, behielt ihn aber aus der Ferne im Auge. Er wollte sich nicht mit ihm anlegen, konnte aber auch darauf verzichten, von ihm als Verbündeter betrachtet zu werden.

Trotzdem kam er nicht ganz umhin, der Aufmerksamkeit Karkaroffs zu entfliehen. Manches Mal geschah es, dass sein Ruf keine positiven Konsequenzen nach sich zog, sondern eher unangenehme. Und so kam es, dass Karkaroff ihn bat, ihm bei einer kommenden Duellier-Stunde als Kontrahent zu assistieren.

Albus stimmte allein schon deshalb zu, weil er kollegial sein wollte und noch immer besonders Anstrengungen unternahm, um das Vertrauen seiner Kollegen zu gewinnen. Es konnte nie schaden, sie für sich einzunehmen.

Und so fand er sich, etwas mehr als zwei Wochen nach Beginn des Schuljahres, in einem großen Saal wieder, der extra für die Duelle hergerichtet war. In der Mitte lag ein langer schmaler Teppich, der die Positionen der Duellanten kennzeichnete. Während Albus sich an das eine Ende stellte und Igor an das andere, versammelten sich die Schüler des sechsten und siebten Jahrganges, um zuzusehen.

Albus war ein wenig nervös. Aber nicht aus den offensichtlichen Gründen - etwa, weil er beobachtet wurde oder weil er fürchtete, zu verlieren – sondern vielmehr, weil er ahnte, dass er nicht seine gesamte Macht entfesseln sollte. Karkaroff war ein durchschnittlicher Lehrer. Kompetent und bewandert in den unterschiedlichen Künsten aber nicht einmal in der Lage, stablos zu zaubern. Und auch vor anderen schwierigeren Zaubern, etwa einem Patronus, schreckte er wohl zurück, wenn Albus den Gerüchten glauben durfte.

Er nahm sich also vor, rücksichtsvoll zu sein.

Das Duell begann.

Igor warf den ersten Schockzauber routiniert und blockte dann Albus’ Konter ebenso geübt ab. Albus beschlich schon das Gefühl, dass er sich in seiner Einschätzung vielleicht vertan hatte, als er einen Incarcerus entgegengeschleudert bekam, gepaart mit einem Schlangenzauber. Da Schlangenzauber den magischen Schutzschild durchdringen können, brauchte Albus eine Sekunde länger, als er sonst benötigt hätte, um Igor nach zwei weiteren Zügen schließlich doch zu entwaffnen und damit in die Knie zu zwingen.

Karkaroff trug es mit Fassung. Er wiederholte für die Schüler die einzelnen Schritte und warum er so gehandelt hatte, wie er es tat. Wann Verteidigung wichtig war und wann Angriff. Dann bot er an, dass sie miteinander übten, in geordneten Paaren, nicht zu viele auf einmal. Albus half ihm dabei, die einzelnen kleinen Duelle zu überwachen und warf dabei interessiert einen Blick zu Grindelwald, den er bereits zuvor in der Menge hatte ausmachen können.

Grindelwald war eben von seinem Siebtklässler zum Duell aufgefordert worden. Und Albus beobachtete den Kampf nun interessiert.

Sie schienen gleichstark zu sein. Das Duell war so beeindruckend, dass auch andere Schüler ihre Kämpfe unterbrachen und sie beobachteten.

Allerdings entging Albus der unterdrückte gelangweilte Ausdruck in Grindelwalds Augen nicht. Diesen Blick kannte er. So hatte Grindelwald in seiner allerersten Unterrichtsstunde ausgesehen, als er glaubte, Albus’ Aufgaben würden ihn nicht ausreichend fordern.

Das bestätigte Albus’ Vermutung, dass er mehr konnte als das hier. Wenn er wöllte, hätte er den Siebtklässler schon lange entwaffnet.

Aber wenn man seine Kräfte einmal öffentlich machte, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb Albus sich vorhin bei Karkaroff zurückgehalten hatte.

Dieser schien indes genug davon zu haben, die Schüler miteinander üben zu lassen. Als Grindelwald schließlich das Duell beendete, mit einem knappen Sieg, wie es für das unachtsame Auge schien, trommelte ihr Lehrer die Klassen wieder zusammen.

Er griff sich einen der Siebtklässler heraus und forderte ihn auf, sich mit ihm zu duellieren. Dabei sollte er die Zauber anwenden, die er in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte. Albus war froh, dass kein Unverzeihlicher dazu zu gehören schien. Zumindest kam er in dem Duell nicht zum Einsatz. Und die Gerüchte um ihre Verwendung in Durmstrang hatte Albus bisher noch nicht belegen oder wiederrufen können.

Das Duell endete mit einer herben Niederlage für den Schüler und einige gebellte Tipps von Karkaroff, ehe er Albus zu sich heranwinkte und ihn bat, sich seinerseits einen Gegner auszuwählen.

Aber Albus, den das Gefühl beschlich, dass Karkaroff sich nun bewusst jemand schwachen ausgewählt hatte, um nach seiner Niederlage gegen Albus Stärke zu demonstrieren, wollte keinen der Schüler auf die gleiche Art demütigen. Daher warf er ein freundliches Lächeln in die Runde und fragte stattdessen sie, wer von ihnen es wagen wollte. Ein paar Hände reckten sich in die Höhe.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung war Grindelwald nicht unter ihnen, sondern schien sich in den Hintergrund zu schieben. Ein Duell mit ihm wäre vielleicht eine Herausforderung gewesen.

Doch dann, als Albus schon bereit war, jemand anderen auszuwählen, trat Grindelwald aus der Gruppe heraus und nach vorn. Kaum hatte er das getan, ließen alle übrigen Schüler, die sich bis eben gemeldet hatten, eilig die Arme wieder sinken.

Albus hob die Augenbrauen. Ihm entging die Reaktion der Mitschüler nicht. Es sprach in jedem Fall dafür, dass Grindelwald ungewöhnlich war. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, würde sich noch zeigen.

Albus nickte ihm zu. Er war selbst neugierig auf ein Duell mit dem jungen Mann, wappnete sich und warf Karkaroff dann einen Blick zu. Dieser sagte die typischen Worte: „Kontrahenten, macht euch bereit” und gleich darauf folgte ein „Los.”

Dicht gefolgt von Albus’ Protego Totalum, der ihn umgehend verhüllte und vor dem größten Teil der Attacken schützte. Er griff nicht an, zumindest nicht sofort. Dafür war er zu neugierig, womit Grindelwald ein Duell mit einem Lehrer beginnen würde.

Es war nicht so, als hätten sie sich in den letzten Wochen sonderlich füreinander erwärmt. Dafür, ihn auch nur annähernd besser zu verstehen, hatten Albus Zeit und Gelegenheit gefehlt. Dass Grindelwald die Kopie des Buches gelungen war und er es deshalb hatte behalten dürfen, war nur ein kleiner Fortschritt gewesen, auf seinem Weg, den Jungen weiter zu ergründen. Er fragte sich, ob er bereits Zauber aus diesem Buch zu sehen bekommen würde.

Grindelwald ließ ihn nicht lang im Unklaren. Nachdem er selbst einen Schild heraufbeschworen hatte, schoss er eine Handvoll Angriffszauber auf seinen Lehrer ab.

Albus wartete die ersten Schüsse von Grindelwalds Angriffssalve ab und konterte den letzten gezielt mit einem eigenen Zauber. Der Zauber griff den des jungen Mannes aus der Luft und ihre Zauberstäbe verbanden sich mit leuchtend hellen Blitzen miteinander. Es gab einen Knall, als die Zauber aufeinanderprallten und eine Druckwelle ließ die anderen Schüler straucheln. Die Zauber, die weder vor noch zurück konnten, drängten sich gegeneinander, unaufhaltsam ohne Ziel, und das Band, das entstanden war, verschaffte Albus ein wenig Zeit, um in seinem Kopf bereits den nächsten Zauber zu formen, ehe er seinen Stab fortriss und für den nächsten Angriff – einen ungesagten Fluch – Grindelwald neu anvisierte. Mit einer Hand stellte er beiläufig sein halb geschwächtes Schild wieder her, während er angriff.

Er hatte keine Lust, behutsam zu spielen. Schließlich wollte er kein vorsichtiges Duell mit einem deutlich unterlegenen Gegner, sondern Grindelwalds Fähigkeiten austesten.

Der Junge stand noch auf seinen Füßen. Bisher hatte Albus ihn also nicht überschätzt.

Und auch jetzt wehrte er den Angriff erfolgreich ab.

Mehr noch als das: Nach einem kurzen Überraschungsmoment, in dem er verblüfft zu sein schien, mit welcher rücksichtslosen Kraft Albus ihn attackierte, ging er zum Gegenangriff über. Er feuerte eine neue Salve ab, dieses Mal bestehend aus einer größeren, abwechslungsreicheren Bandbreite und vor allem unausgesprochen.

Das machte es unvorhergesehener. Albus gelang es zwar ohne weiteres, die Angriffe zu parieren, aber nicht schnell genug. Einer von ihnen riss ihn fast von den Füßen und der letzte schnitt ihm die Wange auf.

Albus ignoriert es, bemerkte, wie Adrenalin durch seine Blutbahnen rauschte und erlaubte sich ein Grinsen, das er nicht hatte verbergen können. Es war selten genug, dass jemand ihm das Wasser reichen konnte, wenn es ums Duellieren ging.

Igor und die Klasse mehr und mehr vergessend, nutzte Albus die kurze Pause, in der Grindelwald auf das Ergebnis seiner Offensive wartete, und ging zum Gegenangriff über. Er erneuerte seinen Schild abermals, zerriss mit einem deutlichen machtvolleren Zauber den Protego von Grindelwald und führte dann einen Aguamenti Totalum aus, der eine riesige Wasserfontäne aus seinem Zauberstab schießen ließ. Sie formte sich zu einer Schlange und schoss auf Grindelwald zu.

Wie vermutet, erstarrte Grindelwald vor Schreck zur Salzsäule. Und, zu Albus‘ Enttäuschung, schien er aus der Schockstarre nicht wieder zu erwachen. Der Schlangenkopf schnellte vor und begrub ihn unter sich.

Doch, als das Wasser zu Boden fiel, stand Grindelwald nicht mehr da. Und Albus bemerkte zu spät, dass es nicht Grindelwald gewesen war, dem er gegenüber gestanden hatte, sondern einer Illusion von ihm. Daran bestand kein Zweifel, den aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er mit einem Mal eine Bewegung war und schon wurde Albus wieder mit Angriffszaubern beschossen.

Albus konterte die Zauber instinktiv, ohne genau hinzusehen. Dass Grindelwald woanders stand, erklärte die Machtverschiebung, die er zuvor gespürt hatte. Während er sich noch anerkennend fragte, wann Grindelwald die Illusion gezaubert hatte, disapparierte er, tauchte direkt hinter Grindelwald wieder auf und entwaffnete ihn mit einem simplen Entwaffnungszauber, der das Ende des Duells einläutete. Grindelwald stolperte nach vorn, der Stab flog ihm aus der Hand und bevor das Holz auf dem Boden aufschlagen oder in der Menge untergehen konnte, rief Albus den Stab zu sich.

Erst jetzt, da der Kampf vorüber war, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wo er sich befand. Mehrere Dutzend Augenpaare starrten ihn an. Und dann wurde ihm klar, dass er einen Schüler mit Zaubern beschossen hatte, die er nicht einmal einigen der Erwachsenen entgegenschleudern würde - und dass er gerade innerhalb des Schulgeländes appariert war, weil er einen Moment lang vergessen hatte, dass das für ‘normale’ Zauberer eigentlich nicht möglich war.

Er ignorierte die stumme starrende Masse und Igor Karkaroff darunter noch einen Augenblick länger, reichte Grindelwald seinen Stab zurück und nickte ihm zu. „Beeindruckend”, sagte er, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Es brauchte noch ein paar weitere Sekunden, in denen Albus Zeit hatte, bis zur Mitte des Raumes zu schlendern, ehe der Sturm um ihn herum losbrach. Die Schüler sammelten sich um ihn, beglückwünschten ihn, gaben ihm Komplimente und warfen ihm Fragen über Fragen zu seinen Techniken zu.

Albus, dem es mittlerweile unangenehm war, dass er unbedacht appariert war – etwas, wofür er mit Sicherheit eine ernste Unterredung mit dem Schulleiter würde führen müssen - hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Als das nicht half, wirkte er entschieden einen Silencio auf die gesamte Halle. Nun, da er bewiesen hatte, dass die Gerüchte um seine Macht wahr waren, gab es keinen Grund, sich zurückzuhalten.

“Beruhigen Sie sich alle wieder”, sagte er mit freundlicher Strenge, „Sie sind Zeugen eines Duells geworden. Prägen Sie es sich ein, lernen Sie für die Zukunft. Professor Karkaroff wird Ihre Fragen zu Duelliertechniken sicher gern beantworten.” Er trat aus der Traube heraus, die ihn endlich gehen ließ. „Und nun packen Sie zusammen”, sagte er, da Karkaroff die Stimme fehlte, um seinen eigenen Unterricht zu beenden, „Gehen Sie etwas essen. Es hat gerade zur Mittagspause geläutet.”

Bevor ihn noch jemand aufhalten konnte, löste er den Silencio auf und verschwand im Gang. Obwohl es ihm in den Fingern juckte, verzichtete er darauf, ein weiteres Mal zu disapparieren. Er eilte auf gewöhnlichem Weg durch die Gänge, fort von den Augenzeugen seiner Tat und hin zum Speisesaal, wo er sich betont entspannt am Lehrertisch niederließ und sich ganz so gab, als sei heute nichts Weltbewegendes geschehen. Als habe er heute nicht das beeindruckendste Duell seines Lebens geführt. Mit einem Schüler.

Besser nicht zu genau darüber nachdenken.

_~Gellert~_

Gellert war zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit tatsächlich so baff und geschockt wie seine Mitschüler. Er starrte Dumbledore ungläubig hinterher. Der Mann war gerade disappariert! In Durmstrang!

Etwas, das Gellert bereits seit Jahren zu erreichen versuchte und nicht einmal ansatzweise geschafft hatte!

Trotz der Überraschung fing sich Gellert als Erster wieder. Er begann, seine Sachen zusammen zu packen, als sei nichts passiert. Allein sein angespannter Kiefer und die fest zusammen gebissenen Zähne verrieten einem geschulten Auge, welcher Tumult gerade in dem jungen Blonden vorgehen mochte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Raum und ging in den Speisesaal. 

Beim Mittagessen kam Gellert nicht umhin, immer wieder verstohlen zu Dumbledore zu schielen. Die Neuigkeit über das, was eben geschehen war, hatte längst die Runde gemacht und so tuschelten alle Schüler über Dumbledore.

Gellert zwang sich, sich auf sein Essen zu konzentrieren und warf jedem, der sich traute, ihn nach dem Duell zu fragen, einen funkelnden Blick zu. Vermutlich glaubten die meisten, er wäre unzufrieden, weil er das Duell gegen Dumbledore verloren hatte. Doch das könnte nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein.

Nein, er war vielmehr wütend auf sich, dass er Dumbledore maßlos unterschätzt hatte. Außerdem frustrierte ihn, wie schnell sein Lehrer danach verschwunden war.

Gellert wollte mit ihm sprechen, wollte ihm hundert Fragen stellen und vor allem von ihm LERNEN!

Doch stattdessen musste er hier am Tisch sitzen und danach noch vier Stunden langweiligen Unterricht über sich ergehen lassen.

Als der Nachmittagsunterricht endlich endete, beeilte sich Gellert, in seinen Schlafsaal zu kommen, sprang unter die Dusche, zog sich eine neue Uniform an und machte sich dann direkt auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

Gellert hastete die Gänge entlang, blieb dann vor der besagten Tür stehen und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Er war überrascht als sich die Tür öffnete und er hereingebeten wurde, noch bevor er überhaupt geklopft hatte. Als hätte Dumbledore gespürt, dass er auf dem Weg zu ihm war.

Als dann ein aufforderndes „Kommen Sie rein“ von drinnen ertönte, zögerte Gellert nicht länger. Er kam der Aufforderung nach, schloss hinter sich die Tür und blieb vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch stehen, während er höflich abwartete, dass dieser aufblickte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Grindelwald?”, fragte Dumbledore, der eben noch eine kleine Notiz an den unteren Rand eines Aufsatzes schrieb. Dann blickte er auf.

Gellert erwiderte den Blick einen Moment, ehe er geradeheraus fragte: „Wie haben Sie die Appariersperre umgangen?"

Dumbledore stutzte. „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen“, antwortete er ruhig.

Gellert runzelte unzufrieden die Stirn. „Bringen Sie es mir bei, Professor“, insistierte er.

Ungerührt schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. „Mr. Grindelwald”, sagte er, lehnte sich zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände gegeneinander. Er warf dem Jungen darüber hinweg einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass man nicht innerhalb dieses Gebäudes apparieren darf. Und an diese Regel sollten wir uns halten. Nehmen Sie sich kein Beispiel an mir und versuchen etwas, das Ihren Rauswurf riskieren könnte.”

Gellert schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sagte nicht, dass ich es nutzen will", log er, „Ich möchte lediglich wissen, wie Sie es gemacht haben."

Zu seiner Enttäuschung seufzte Dumbledore und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Mr. Grindelwald”, sagte er ruhig, „So gern ich Ihnen und allen anderen meiner Schüler Dinge erkläre und beibringe, über diese eine Sache sollten wir nicht sprechen. Das Apparieren wird Ihnen im siebten Jahr erklärt. Dann können Sie den entsprechenden Lehrer mit Ihren Fragen löchern und er wird Ihnen auch erklären, warum Appariersperren sinnvoll sind und nicht umgangen werden sollten.”

Gellert verdrehte die Augen bei diesen Worten. „Der entsprechende Lehrer für Apparieren wird mir nichts beibringen können", knurrte er eisig und setzte kühl hinzu: „Und ich bin nicht wie all Ihre anderen Schüler."

Dumbledore blieb weiterhin unverschämt ruhig. „Sie haben meine Antwort, Mr. Grindelwald", sagte er, „Wenn das alles ist, schlage ich vor, Sie nutzen die restliche Zeit des Tages damit, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen."

Gellert holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Doch er ließ sich nicht ohne Weiteres abwimmeln. „Wieso wollen Sie mir dieses Wissen vorenthalten?", fragte er stur. Er hatte hier die Chance, endlich wirklich etwas zu lernen. Von jemandem, der ihm überraschenderweise überlegen war! Da würde er sich nicht einfach so abspeisen lassen!

Dumbledore erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl. „Weil ich nicht verpflichtet bin, Sie in diesem Thema zu unterrichten”, sagte er und seine sanfte Höflichkeit hatte sich in kühle Strenge verwandelt, „Im Gegenteil, es könnte mich meinen Job kosten.” Er hielt den Blick zu Gellert eisern aufrecht, ehe er mit ausgesuchter Strenge sagte: „Und nun gehen Sie. Sie vergeuden hier nur nicht nur Ihre Zeit, sondern auch meine.”

Unzufrieden knirschte Gellert mit den Zähnen. Eines musste er Dumbledore lassen: Sein Lehrer hatte diesen Grund insoweit klug gewählt, da es Gellert nur wenig Spielraum ließ, dagegen zu argumentieren. Zumindest, wenn er es sich mit dem Älteren nicht ganz verscherzen wollte - etwas, was ihn sonst recht wenig bei anderen interessierte. Doch Dumbledore war nun mal, genau wie er selbst, nicht wie alle anderen.

Widerwillig schluckte Gellert seinen Frust herunter und bemühte sich um eine neutrale, höflichere Fassade.

„Natürlich, Sir, entschuldigen Sie", sagte er in betont einsichtigem Tonfall.

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. „Gut”, sagte er schlicht. „Also dann, wenn das alles ist...?”, fragte er, in einer erneuten stummen Aufforderung, dass Gellert sein Büro verlassen möge.

Gellert verstand den Wink. Er nickte. „Einen schönen Tag, Professor", wünschte er mit einem Lächeln, ehe er sich umdrehte und Dumbledores Büro verließ.

Erst draußen auf dem Gang fiel sein Lächeln in sich zusammen und er machte sich mit geballten Fäusten zurück auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum.

Dumbledore wollte also seinen Job nicht verlieren? Dass er nicht lachte! Was für einen Wert hatte ein Lehrerposten für jemanden mit Dumbledores Potenzial!

Vermutlich hatte er einfach Sorge vor den rechtlichen Konsequenzen, für den Fall, dass etwas schief gehen würde. Unbegründete Ängste eines Briten! Sie waren immerhin in Durmstrang, wo man heiklere Dinge lehrte, als das Umgehen einer Appariersperre! Was immer hier 'schief ging', wurde möglichst einvernehmlich unter den Teppich gekehrt.

Oder Dumbledore wollte einfach nicht sein Wissen teilen, da er in Gellert eine künftige Konkurrenz sah? Was auch immer der eigentliche Grund war, Gellert würde einen Weg finden, mehr von dem Älteren zu lernen.

Und bis dahin würde er seinen Frust kontrollieren und abbauen müssen.

Wo war eigentlich Abernathy?

*

In den nächsten Tagen beobachtete Gellert seinen neuen Professor intensiv. Er achtete darauf, unauffällig zu bleiben und Distanz zu wahren, aber das tat er nur, weil er lauerte. Auf ein Zeichen, eine Möglichkeit, eine Chance.

Und selbst, wenn er sich nicht in Dumbledores Nähe befand, drehten sich seine Gedanken um ihn.

Zugegeben, die entschiedene Abweisung war anfangs frustrierend gewesen. Gellert war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihm etwas vorenthalten wurde, das er wollte. Wenn er jemanden schon nicht mit schönen Worten überzeugen konnte, dann hatte er es sich bisher wenigstens mit Magie beschaffen können. Aber Dumbledore schien immun gegen seine äußere Erscheinung, die ihm die wenigen Sympathiepunkte bei den anderen Professoren eingebracht hatte. Ebenso hatte Gellerts deutliches Interesse, bei ihm zu lernen, keinen Unterschied gemacht und mit Magie würde Gellert ihm nicht gegenübertreten. Nicht noch einmal. Nicht, solange er ihn nicht besser kannte. Er nahm Dumbledores magische Fähigkeiten nicht leichtfertig, im Gegenteil: Sie waren eine von vielen Gemeinsamkeiten, die sie beide zu haben schienen.

Das eröffnete Gellert unglaubliche Möglichkeiten. Zusammen hätten sie ein umwerfendes Potenzial, das er sich nicht zu erträumen gewagt hatte.

Je mehr Zeit verging, desto faszinierter wurde Gellert von dem jungen Lehrer. Seine Kraft war beachtlich, seine Intelligenz herausragend und seine Denkweisen – zumindest das, was Gellert unter der Fassade erahnte – vielleicht ein wenig naiv und optimistisch, aber nicht weniger einnehmend. Sein Charakter war strukturiert und es mangelte ihm nicht an Selbstvertrauen. Von seinem attraktiven Äußeren einmal abgesehen. Diese Taille… und die Art, wie seine Dreiteiler seinen Körper umschlossen. Gellert gefiel, was er sah.

Irgendwann konnte Gellert sein eigenes Verlangen nicht mehr leugnen:

Er wollte Albus Dumbledore.

Auf jede erdenkliche Weise.

Wer hatte die Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit des Professors auch mehr verdient als er selbst? Sie waren beide etwas Besonderes, unter all den langweiligen, engstirnigen Idioten um sie herum. Es ergab Sinn, dass sie einander näher kämen. Und vielleicht war genau das die richtige Herangehensweise? Sich näher kommen?

Trotz der rüden Abfuhr, die er beim letzten Mal erhalten hatte, schöpfte Gellert neuen Mut. Er war von seinem Plan so überzeugt, dass er nicht daran zweifelte, dass er ihn würde in die Tat umsetzen können. Er würde Albus Dumbledore überzeugen. Von sich, von seinem Ziel und davon, sich mit ihm zu verbünden. Vielleicht sogar mehr als das.


	3. Feenbeschwörung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus versucht, Gellert auszuweichen, weil er die Anziehung zwischen ihnen überdeutlich fühlt und fürchtet, wohin sie ihn bringt. Gellert ist da weniger ängstlich. Er hat bisher immer bekommen, was er wollte.

_~Albus~_

Albus brauchte ein paar Tage, um zu verarbeiten, mit welchen herausragenden Fähigkeiten ihm Gellert Grindelwald im Duell gegenübergetreten war. Die Ausführung seiner Zauber war roh und ungelenk gewesen, hin und wieder ein wenig grob gehauen, aber dafür umso mächtiger und zugleich durchaus wirkungsvoll. Albus hatte lange niemandem seine volle Macht entgegengeschleudert. Dass er nun beinahe sein gesamtes Können demonstriert und sich nur noch minimal selbst gezügelt hatte, sprach für sich.

Es machte die Sache zwischen ihnen nicht einfacher.

Natürlich, da gab es keine Sache zwischen ihnen.

Aber auch, wenn es sonst niemandem auffiel, bemerkte Albus doch das magische Feld der Macht, das Gellert umgab und das ihn anzog wie ein starker Magnet den anderen. Es war weder ein emotionales Interesse noch ein sentimentales. Es war vielmehr eine Art Urinstinkt. Das Gefühl davon, einer von zwei Puzzleteilen zu sein, in einem Puzzlespiel, das nicht viel mehr Teile zuließ, die mit ihnen gleichrangig wären. Es war eine Anziehung, die sich schon fast schicksalhaft anfühlte. Unausweichlich. Schwer zu fassen und noch schwerer zu beschreiben. Und Albus fragte sich, was seine Ahnen ihm damit sagen wollten, dass sie ihm einen gerade noch minderjährigen Schüler vorsetzten, der versprach, ihm eines Tages ebenbürtig zu werden... oder mehr.

Auch das Gespräch, das Grindelwald danach gesucht hatte, ging Albus lange nicht aus dem Kopf.

Mit jedem Tag, der verging, wurde dieses Gefühl in ihm größer, dass er Grindelwald mehr und mehr verstand und doch zugleich immer weniger. Es war seltsam und verwirrend und er versuchte, nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken.

Aber das war nicht leicht, denn es schien, als hätte der junge Mann es nun auf ihn abgesehen. Wo Albus auch hinging, er konnte spüren, wie ihm verschiedenfarbige Augen mit den Blicken folgten – ohne, dass er ihn je beim Starren erwischt hätte. Er fühlte Grindelwalds mächtige Präsenz nahen und wieder gehen, wenn sie in Korridoren aneinander vorbeiliefen und den Schauer, der ihm jedes Mal über den Rücken lief. Er bemerkte seine eigene aufgewühlte Reaktion auf Gellerts ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit und auf seine wiederholte, scheinbar zufällige, Nähe.

Was auch immer Grindelwald in ihm auslöste, es brachte seine Ausgeglichenheit aus dem Konzept. Und Albus war es nicht gewohnt, über seine innere Ruhe keine Kontrolle mehr zu haben.

Glücklicherweise hielt Grindelwald sich mit weiteren fordernden Fragen zurück und murrte nicht einmal mehr, wenn Albus mit der Klasse Themen durchging, von denen er ahnte, dass der Junge sie bereits im Schlaf beherrschte.

Aber es fühlte sich nicht beruhigend an. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war vielmehr so, als würde Grindelwald auf etwas lauern. Und Albus, der sich nicht dem Gedanken erwehren konnte, dass ER es war, den Grindelwald belauerte, fühlte sich mehr und mehr unwohl in seiner Sonderstellung. Mit dem Duell hatte er sich den Respekt und die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen verdient. Nun wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen. Er hatte nie der langweilige Lehrer sein wollen – aber nun schätzte er die Vorzüge, die das haben konnte.

Und so war er auch heute, während er der Klasse den Verschwinde-Zauber erklärte, wachsam und auf der Hut. Grindelwald, der in den hinteren Reihen saß, lauschte seinen Erklärungen ebenso aufmerksam, wie der Rest. Der eindringliche Blick in seinen Augen linderte Albus’ Nervosität nicht im Geringsten. Und Albus gab sich Mühe, ihn weitestgehend zu ignorieren, während er sich professionell und gefasst gab.

Als der Unterricht endlich endete, vermied Albus es, in die hintersten Reihen zu spähen. Er konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, seinen Tisch aufzuräumen und seine Handschuhe die Tafel abwischen zu lassen.

Dennoch… als er eine vertraute Stimme hörte, die fragte: „Hätten Sie einen Moment für mich, Professor?", seufzte er innerlich.

Albus schaute kaum auf. Er war sich Grindelwalds Nähe in diesen Tagen ohnehin überdeutlich bewusst. Er versuchte, den Moment, in dem er Grindelwald ins Gesicht sehen musste, hinauszuzögern.

Seinen Blick auf das Lehrbuch geheftet, das er zu sich schweben ließ, um es in seiner Tasche zu verstauen, sagte er: „Was gibt es, Mr. Grindelwald?”

„Ich habe den Foliant weiter durchgearbeitet und komme an einer Stelle selbst nicht weiter“, sagte Grindelwald.

Albus runzelte unvermittelt die Stirn. Einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, ob das ein Vorwand war, um ihn erneut zu belagern. Oder interpretierte Albus nur zu viel hinein, nahm sich selbst zu wichtig und bildete sich ein, dass Grindelwald sich die Mühe machen würde, wenn das gar nicht der Fall war?

In jedem Fall war seine Neugier ungewollt geweckt und er presste den Kiefer aufeinander, weil er bemerkte, wie schnell Grindelwald ihn am Haken hatte. Er bezweifelte, dass es eine Stelle gab, an der der junge Mann nicht weiterkam, aber andererseits war es sein sehr anspruchsvolles Buch.

Auf alles gefasst richtete sich Albus aus seiner halb über die Tasche gebeugten Haltung auf, wappnete sich und blickte dem hübschen Jungen ins Gesicht.

„Lassen Sie sehen”, sagte er mit einem der Lächeln, die ihn erfolgreich dahinter versteckten.

Grindelwald nickte ungewohnt eifrig. Er zog das Buch hervor und schlug es auf der Seite auf, die von der keltischen Feenbeschwörung im britischen Raum berichtete.

„Das hier“, sagte er.

Albus stutzte. Er hatte angenommen, dass Grindelwald sich lieber mit anderen Dingen beschäftigte als mit Feen. Er besah sich die Seite, die darüber aufklärte, über welche Tore man in die Feenwelt gelangte und warum man es nur mit Bedacht tun sollte. Eichen und Steinkreise dienten zur Dämmerung als Portale in die andere Welt. Wenn man das Ritual gemäß den Vorgaben vollführte, würde man Einlass erhalten. Oder eine Fee würde einem erscheinen.

Die Erzählung war so alt, dass sie sogar in den Volksmärchen der Muggel vorkam. Shakespeare hatte ein Stück dazu geschrieben, das vom Feenkönig und seiner Gattin berichtete, die den Hofstaat der Leprechauns, Elfen und Feen um sich scharten. Der ‚Mittsommernachtstraum‘.

Allerdings war ein Zusammentreffen mit ihnen nicht ungefährlich. Ihre Magie war alt und mächtig, so hieß es. Sie waren überdies listig, hinterhältig und liebten es, Dinge zu stehlen. Die Erzählungen davon, dass früher in der Nähe von Steinkreisen Kinder verschwanden, die König Oberon dann in seinem Feenreich aufzog und die nie wieder in diese Welt zurückkehrten, waren zu Legenden geworden. Albus hatte sich nie mit der Frage beschäftigt, ob nicht doch ein Funken Wahrheit darin steckte.

Überrascht schaute er von der Seite zu Grindelwald auf.

„Die Feenbeschwörung?”, fragte er, „Was wollen Sie darüber wissen?”

„Nun“, begann Grindelwald und er schien sich seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen, ehe er ausholte: „In dem Buch werden verschiedene Möglichkeiten genannt, das Ritual durchzuführen. Aber keine Angabe darüber, ob eine größere Erfolgsaussichten hat als die andere."

Albus hielt einen Moment inne und hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie wollen tatsächlich eine Fee beschwören?”, fragte er und deutete auf das Buch, „Mit diesem Ritual?”

Selbst geübte Zauberer ließen die Finger davon. Zumindest in Großbritannien. Die Erzählungen über die Listigkeit und Boshaftigkeit der Feen waren einfach zu einprägend.

Albus runzelte die Stirn, gab der Tür einen Wink und sie schloss sich. Es musste ja nicht die ganze Schule mitbekommen, dass sie sich über solche Formen der Magie unterhielten. Sie war nicht erprobt und noch weniger sicher. Albus hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, es den jungen Mann einfach versuchen zu lassen – egal, welchen dunklen Ruf die Schule ohnehin bereits hatte.

„Wieso?”, fragt er.

Grindelwald schmunzelte spitzbübisch. „Ist es denn verboten?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage.

Albus’ Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Es ist gefährlich”, erwiderte er, „Das sind Mächte, die die wenigsten von uns verstehen. Und der Preis für den Kontakt zu ihnen ist oft sehr hoch. Das haben Sie sicher gelesen.” Er deutete auf den unteren Teil der Beschreibung des Rituals. Dort, wo stand, für welches Opfer eine Fee bereit war, auf einen Menschen einzugehen. Je größer der Wunsch, desto größer das Opfer. Seit damals, als die ersten Zauberer sich an die Schattenwelt herangewagt hatten, so viele Kinder verschwunden waren, war dieses Thema ein rotes Tuch für die zaubernde Bevölkerung.

„Das führt mich zu meiner nächsten Frage“, sagte Grindelwald unbeeindruckt. „Wie groß ist der Preis für eine Information? Keine Handlung, kein Zauber, nur Wissen."

Er beugte sich über das Pult, zu Albus hin, und machte Anstalten, in das Buch schauen zu wollen. Albus wich instinktiv zurück. „Das kommt auf das Wissen an, das Sie erlangen wollen”, sagte er konzentriert, „Es gab schon Zauberer, die sich die vollkommene Weisheit über alle Dinge wünschten und der Fee dafür ihr Leben verschrieben, bis diese sie nach erfüllter Vereinbarung tötete.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sollte es Ihnen überhaupt gelingen, einer Fee zu begegnen, dann wird diese ihren eigenen Preis für das Wissen haben. Es kann mehr oder weniger sein als bei anderen, ähnlichen Begegnungen.”

Grindelwald schien über seine Antwort nachzudenken. Er nickte langsam. „Ist es möglich, das Angebot ohne Konsequenzen abzulehnen, wenn ich nicht bereit sein sollte, den Preis zu zahlen?“

Albus dachte darüber nach. „Wenn Sie es geschickt anstellen, dann schon”, antwortete er schließlich. Er überflog die unteren Zeilen. „Sie können sich während des Rituals eine Hintertür offenhalten. Aber wichtiger ist...”, setzte er hinzu und suchte Grindelwalds Blick, um ihn eindringlich anzusehen, „... bevor Sie das Ritual nicht offiziell beendet haben, dürfen Sie unter keinen Umständen apparieren. Unter gar keinen!”

Seine Tonlage schien auszureichen, damit Grindelwald ihn ernstnahm. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso nicht?“

Albus fragte sich, warum er dem jungen Mann das alles erzählte. Er selbst hatte sich noch nicht an die Begegnungen mit dem Feenreich gewagt – auch, weil er bisher kein Bedürfnis danach verspürt hatte. Und nun sprach er mit einem Schüler darüber, als wäre dieser im Begriff, es tatsächlich zu tun. Sicher, dass Grindelwald für ein Alter herausragend weit entwickelt war, konnte er nicht leugnen.

Außerdem war Albus selbst schuld. Er hatte ihm das Buch gegeben. Nun hoffte er, dass er damit nicht für irgendwelche Dummheiten verantwortlich sein würde, die Grindelwald oder einem anderen das Leben kosten konnten.

„Weil das Apparieren ein kurzzeitiges Eintreten in die Schattenwelt ist”, antwortete Albus ernst. „Zumindest gibt es das Gerücht und ich persönlich halte es für denkbar.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie sonst kann man so schnell an einem anderen Ort sein? Wenn man nacheinander zwei Portale öffnet - eines in die Schattenwelt und eines hinaus – dann ist es möglich. Wir tun es vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber in dem Moment machen die Zauberer sich die Schattenwelt zunutze.”

Sein Blick blieb nachdenklich auf Grindelwald liegen. „Und wenn Sie in die Schattenwelt eintreten, während Sie eine Bindung zu einer Fee knüpfen, kann es sein, dass Sie nicht mehr hinauskommen.” Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn Sie also fliehen müssen, sollten Sie es auf einem anderen Wege tun.”

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen nickte Grindelwald einsichtig. „Verstanden“, sagte er ernst und überraschte Albus damit deutlich. Er hatte mit mehr Diskussionen gerechnet oder Fragen zur Sinnhaftigkeit der Schattenwelt-Theorie.

Stattdessen schien sich Grindelwald auf ‚wichtigere‘ Dinge zu konzentrieren. Er drehte sich, um das, was für ihn auf dem Kopf stand, besser zu lesen, und stand damit plötzlich neben Albus und nicht mehr ihm gegenüber. Ihre Schultern berührten sich beinahe. Albus machte einen kleinen, unauffälligen Schritt von ihm fort.

Grindelwald, der das nicht zu bemerken schien, deutete auf eine Textstelle.

„Was bedeutet das hier?“, fragte er, „Dort steht, ich muss sowohl mein Blut geben als auch das einer Magd?"

Albus überflog die Zeilen. Nicht nur, dass dieser Teil des Buches auf Englisch verfasst war – nicht Grindelwalds Muttersprache -, nein, es war auch noch altenglisch und in Reinform. Dass der junge Mann überhaupt so viele Dinge richtig übersetzt hatte, war beachtlich.

Auf die Frage schüttelte Albus also den Kopf. „Fast”, sagte er und mittlerweile war er so sehr in das Thema involviert, das seinen eigenen Erkundungsgeist geweckt hatte, dass er unbedacht die kryptischen Zeilen übersetzte: „Das Ritual braucht das Blut einer Jungfrau, die zuvor im Schein des Vollmondes nackt um das Portal getanzt hat.”

Grindelwald schwieg nachdenklich und gab ein Geräusch des Verstehens von sich.

Und Albus, der schon hoffte, dass damit endlich alle Fragen beantwortet waren, wurde abermals enttäuscht, als der junge Mann fragte: „Muss es eine Frau sein? Ist eine männliche Jungfrau auch möglich?“

„Es geht auch ein...”, Albus unterbrach sich. Was, in Merlins Namen, besprach er hier gerade mit einem minderjährigen Schüler? Blut, Nacktheit, Jungfrauen… Wenn das jemand erfuhr, steckte er in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten! Grindelwald war im besten Alter, Dummheiten zu begehen. Wenn er auch nur ein bisschen so war wie Albus damals, dann würde er diese Dummheiten auch ausprobieren. Albus sollte ihn dabei nicht auch noch unterstützen.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei”, sagte er und nachdem er dem Buch einen strengen Blick zugeworfen hatte, klappte es sich zu. „Das wäre dann alles.” Er griff nach dem Buch und reichte es dem Jungen zurück.

Grindelwald ließ sich von seinem Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht verunsichern. Im Gegenteil: Ein charmantes, bittendes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Eine letzte Frage ist da noch, Professor…“, sagte er bedächtig und als Albus den Fehler machte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, schenkte er ihm einen intensiven Blick. „Müssen Jungfrau und Beschwörer zwei verschiedene Personen sein?“ Sein Ton wurde leiser und lockender. „Oder darf ich auch selbst nackt um das Portal tanzen?“

Albus war immer froh darum gewesen, eine rege Vorstellungskraft zu haben. Sie war vermutlich auch einer der Gründe, weshalb er so mächtig war. Was man sich vorstellen konnte, konnte man auch erschaffen. Jetzt allerdings wurde seine Fähigkeit zu einer Schwäche. Bevor er sich dagegen wehren konnte, dachte er an eine hübsche, schlanke Gestalt, die um eine Eiche tanzte. Das Mondlicht ließ ihr blondes Haar leuchten. Die Gestalt hatte erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit...

Albus starrte Grindelwald an.

„Unsere Unterhaltung ist beendet”, stieß er aus – unkontrollierter als üblich. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen, wie nackt einer seiner Schüler für irgendetwas sein musste. Solche Unterhaltungen konnten böse enden.

„Gehen Sie zu Ihrem nächsten Unterricht, die Pause ist gleich vorbei.”

Ungerührt blickte Grindelwald ihn an. Albus‘ Reaktion schien ihn nicht im Geringsten aus der Ruhe zu bringen. „Verzeihung, war das eine unangemessene Frage für Sie, Sir?“, fragte er unschuldig schmunzelnd und der verführerische Funken in seinen Augen verschwand, als wäre er nie da gewesen. Grindelwald lehnte sich ein wenig zurück.

„Wir sind hier in Durmstrang vermutlich etwas... direkter als in Großbritannien", gab er zu bedenken.

Albus war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich Grindelwalds Verführungsversuch nur eingebildet hatte. Es war nicht gesund, wie sehr er sich unterbewusst auf ihn fixierte, das war ihm selbst klar. Vielleicht hatte es sein Urteilsvermögen tatsächlich getrübt, dass er ihn seit Tagen im Auge behielt?

„Vermutlich”, stimmte Albus also mit einem Nicken zu, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Selbst, wenn Grindelwald einen Versuch unternommen hätte, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen, fehlte Albus nun die Kraft, das ausdiskutieren zu wollen. Er raffte sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln auf und deutete auf die Tür, die unter seinem Fingerzeig aufschwang. „Also dann, raus mit Ihnen”, sagte er mit einem angestrengten freundlichen Schmunzeln und wedelte demonstrativ in Richtung Ausgang.

Grindelwald setzte einen bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Wie schade“, sagte er und Albus schluckte, als er sich zu ihm vorbeugte. Was hatte dieser Junge nur an sich, dass sich Albus derart hilflos ihm ausgeliefert fühlte, wenn er ihn so ansah? Dass er in eine Starre verfiel, die ihn nicht ordentlich denken ließ.

Er atmete erst auf, als Grindelwald sich das Buch griff, wegen dem er sich zu ihm gebeugt hatte, es vom Tisch nahm und einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Ich unterhalte mich gern mit Ihnen über… Rituale im Mondschein“, sagte er samtig und mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag, bei dem Albus‘ Herz aussetzte.

Als wäre nichts geschehen, steckte er den Folianten fort und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Bis bald, Professor“, verabschiedete er sich. Sein Ton klang unangemessen säuselnd.

Albus, dem jedes mögliche Wort im Hals stecken geblieben war, schaute ihm hinterher, wie er endlich aus dem Klassenraum verschwand. Spätestens nach dem koketten Augenaufschlag war er nicht sicher, wie er sich am besten verhalten sollte. Er holte tief Luft, während er sich allmählich aus der nervösen Starre löste, knirschte mit den Zähnen und ließ die Tür hinter Grindelwald ins Schloss fallen. Dann seufzte er, schloss die Augen, verschwand in einem leisen Knall und tauchte in seinem Schlafzimmer nebenan wieder auf. Manchmal hatte er einfach keine Kraft mehr, sich permanent in seiner Magie zu zügeln. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er gerade einen Moment durchlebt hatte, in dem er sich überraschend schwach und verwundbar gefühlt hatte.

Nun, da er am heutigen Tag keine weiteren Stunden mehr haben würde, erlaubte er sich, die Unterhaltung zu verarbeiten. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, der junge Grindelwald war eine Herausforderung und Albus wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm.

Natürlich, er durchlebte die typischen Teenager-Phasen, zeigte sich mal in sich gekehrt und leicht reizbar, mal provozierend und herausfordernd und mal, so wie eben, kokettierend. Nichts, worauf sich Albus etwas einbilden sollte.

Und dennoch bemerkte er das Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend. Merlin, wieso verfiel er hübschen Dingen so schnell? Noch dazu, wenn es nur die Oberfläche war, die so attraktiv war und er nicht sehen konnte, was darunter lag? Etwas faszinierendes, dessen war sich Albus sicher. Nur sollte er vorsichtig sein, auf seinem Weg, den Charakter des Jungen weiter ergründen zu wollen. Wenn er falsch abbog, konnte er über seine eigenen Füße stolpern. Sie waren nicht nur einfach zwei Menschen, die sich begegnet waren. Albus hatte eine Pflicht gegenüber der Schule und ihren Schülern zu erfüllen. Das durfte er nicht vergessen, nur, weil ihm ein hübscher junger Mann, der ihm in seiner Magie beinahe ebenbürtig war und die gleichen Interessen zu haben schien, aus Jux schöne Augen machte.

~~~~~~

_~Gellert~_

Gellert war mit dem Verlauf der Unterhaltung sehr zufrieden gewesen. Er ging mit einem Grinsen zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Es war ein Jammer, dass sein Verhalten Dumbledore nicht offensichtlicher aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, aber andererseits wäre es dann nicht so unterhaltsam. Und auch, wenn der Ältere wirklich gut darin war, alles hinter einem höflichen Lächeln zu verstecken, so hatte Gellert doch gefühlt, wie er ihn aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Allein das gefiel Gellert bereits ungemein. Es bestärkte seinen Beschluss, seinem Professor sein Interesse weiterhin vor Augen zu führen. In jeglicher Hinsicht.

Aber nicht sofort.

Wenn er es zu schnell anginge, würde Dumbledore ihm zu früh auf die Schliche kommen und trotz allem Interesse an ihm wusste Gellert, dass er sich von ihm nicht zu früh in die Karten schauen lassen sollte. Der Ältere schien einen starken moralischen Kodex zu haben, den Gellert nicht nachvollziehen konnte und der ihm seine Annäherungen erschwerte. Er musste also vorsichtig sein, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er Dumbledore so weit vertrauen konnte, dass er mit ihm über die eine oder andere Sache sprechen konnte.

In den darauffolgenden zwei Wochen nutzte Gellert jede Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot.

Er sorgte dafür, dass sie sich öfter über den Weg liefen, blieb nach dem Unterricht noch ein paar Minuten länger, um Dumbledore in kleine Gespräche zu verwickeln und machte dabei ein paar bewusst platzierte eindeutig zweideutige Bemerkungen. Dazu kamen intensivere Blicke, verführerische Lächeln, hin und wieder eine Berührung, bei der er zufrieden bemerkte, wie Dumbledore seinen Schauder nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Es war hinreißend, Dumbledore dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich mühsam zu beherrschen versuchte. Und egal, in welche Richtung Dumbledore sich lieber gehen lassen wollte, Gellert konnte es nicht erwarten, ihn endlich soweit gereizt zu haben, bis er aus sich herausbrach. Die rohe Kraft, die ihm im Duell entgegengeschleudert war, hatte Gellert nicht vergessen.

Eine weitere Woche verging.

Gellert arbeitete unermüdlich an seinem Plan, Dumbledore für sich zu gewinnen. Aber er schien über einen gewissen Punkt nicht hinauszukommen.

Jedes Mal, wenn es Dumbledore zu viel wurde, warf er ihn aus seinem Klassenzimmer. Mittlerweile hätte Gellert erwartet, dass er sich vielleicht so weit hätte nähern können, dass er mehr von Dumbledores innerer Gefühlswelt würde erahnen können.

Aber weit gefehlt.

Als würde eine unsichtbare Barriere ihn davon abhalten, konnte Gellert einfach nicht näher an ihn heran. Und langsam fragte er sich, ob sein Plan doch zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

Natürlich war Dumbledore eine Herausforderung. Er war keiner der Jungen, die Grindelwald mit ein paar koketten Worten und einem Augenaufschlag um den Finger wickeln konnte.

Aber, dass er sich so gar nicht von ihm verleiten ließ, frustrierte Gellert auf Dauer. Bisher war ihm noch jeder gefolgt, den er anvisiert hatte. Schwächere Geister, sicher, und dennoch.

Hatte Gellert denn nicht alles, was es brauchte, um Dumbledores Interesse zu wecken, anzufeuern und zu halten? Wenn nicht er, wer dann?

Während er heute im Zauberkunstunterricht saß, hörte er Dumbledore nicht zu. Er hatte besseres zu tun, als sich Dinge anzuhören, die er schon wusste. Die Zeit nutzte er lieber zum Grübeln. Sein Plan brauchte offensichtlich eine Verbesserung und während er versonnen zu Dumbledore vor blickte, der mitten in seinen Erklärungen war, dachte er darüber nach, was er tun sollte.

Vor einigen Tagen hatte er eine Erkenntnis erhalten, auf die er zuvor in seiner Suche monatelang hingearbeitet hatte. Ein Wissen, das ihm eröffnet worden war und ihn nun nicht losließ. Er hatte sich erhofft, jetzt schon weiter zu sein, in seinen Annäherungen an Dumbledore. Denn er brannte darauf, dieses Wissen mit ihm zu teilen. Und er gab es zwar nicht gern zu, aber er brauchte seinen kompetenten Rat.

Aber so, wie die Dinge standen, wäre es dafür zu früh, um überhaupt darüber mit ihm zu sprechen. Unzufrieden zerkaute sich Gellert die Unterlippe.

Er brauchte Dumbledore. Als Partner, als Verbündeten und weil ihre großen Fähigkeiten gar keinen anderen Schluss zuließen. Der Mann stand ihm intellektuell näher als alle anderen, die er bisher getroffen hatte. Sie waren vom Wesen ganz gleich, daran bestand für Gellert kein Zweifel, auch, wenn er noch keinen Beweis dafür hatte.

Das Schicksal hatte ihm Dumbledore nicht ohne Grund vorgesetzt. Nicht ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr, in dem seine eigenen Erkenntnisse sich regelrecht überschlugen. Sie waren dafür bestimmt, die Welt gemeinsam neu zu gestalten.

Als der Gong ertönte, der das Ende der Stunde einläutete, fasste Gellert daher einen Entschluss und erhob sich. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er nach dem Unterricht zu Dumbledore nach vorn ging – in letzter Zeit war das immer öfter vorgekommen – doch heute würde er sich einen Schritt weiter wagen.

Die Gewissheit, was er im Begriff war, zu tun, machte ihn ungewohnt nervös.

Er blieb zögernd vor dem Pult stehen, fürchtete eine kalte Abfuhr, bevor er überhaupt zu Wort gekommen war und straffte dann die Schultern, um sich nicht schon von seinen Ängsten in die Knie zwingen zu lassen.

„Mr. Grindelwald“, sagte Dumbledore, ohne von seinen Notizen aufzusehen. Er klang nicht überrascht. „Langweilt es Sie nicht allmählich, Ihre Pausen in diesem Klassenzimmer zu verbringen?“

Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. Der kleine verbale Hieb half ihm, sich zu entspannen.

„Manchmal", gab er schmunzelnd zu. Und dann, nach einer kleinen Pause, fragte er entschlossen: „Wäre es möglich, Sie heute Abend nach dem Essen unter vier Augen zu sprechen?"

Dumbledore, der ihn noch immer nicht ansah, seufzte. Er würde ihm absagen, Gellert konnte es an seinem Gesicht ablesen.

„Es wäre wichtig, Sir“, setzte er ernst hinzu.

Dumbledore legte seine Notizen in die Tasche und wies die Handschuhe an, etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben. Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er Gellert ansah.

„Egal, wie oft Sie mich fragen: Ich werde Ihnen nicht beibringen, wie man innerhalb des Schlosses apparieren kann“, sagte er.

Gellert hielt seinem Blick unbeeindruckt stand. „Darum geht es mir nicht, Professor“, sagte er ruhig. Ruhiger, als er sich fühlte. Anstatt hier zu stehen, und ein Treffen auszuhandeln, wollte Gellert es ihm lieber direkt sagen. Aber er musste sich gedulden – und erst herausfinden, ob Dumbledore dieses Wissen nicht gegen ihn verwenden würde.

Dumbledore blieb skeptisch. Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Worum dann?“, fragte er.

Gellert presste den Kiefer aufeinander und raffte sich dann zu seinem Lächeln auf. Verschwörerisch beugte er sich über den Tisch des Professors zu ihm herüber und sagte mit gesenkter Stimme: „Wenn dies hier der geeignete Ort dafür wäre, um es zu besprechen, würde ich Sie kaum um ein Gespräch heute Abend bitten, Sir."

Wie schon die letzten Male wich Dumbledore vor ihm zurück. Er schwieg, sichtbar angespannt, und schien die Worte abzuwägen.

Dann, zu Gellerts großer Überraschung, nickte er schließlich.

„Finden Sie sich um acht Uhr in meinem Büro ein“, sagte er schlicht.

Gellerts Augen weiteten sich, dann erblühte eines der wenigen aufrichtigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Danke, Sir“, sagte er, während er fühlte, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, „Ich werde pünktlich sein.“

Eilig wandte er sich ab, bevor Dumbledore es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte, und verließ den Klassenraum. Endlich machte er Fortschritte. Das wurde auch Zeit.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Gellert in Gedanken an den Abend. Er grübelte über seine unterschiedlichen Interessen, die ihn alle zu Dumbledore führten. Fragte sich, wie er ihm das, was er herausgefunden hatte, näherbringen sollte. Ob er es tatsächlich wagen sollte?

Nun, wenigstens diese Frage konnte er mit einem eindeutigen ‚Ja‘ beantworten. Niemand schien dafür besser geeignet als Dumbledore. Aber wie würde er reagieren? Wenn er erführe, was Gellert nicht nur wusste, sondern auch mit diesem Wissen anstellen wollte? Würde er sich ihm anschließen?

Sein großer moralischer Kodex könnte ihnen im Weg stehen.

Darüber hinaus konnte Gellert sein jugendliches Alter zum Verhängnis werden. Würde Dumbledore ihm überhaupt glauben, oder seine Vision als Fantasterei eines Teenagers abtun?

Bei dem, was er vorhatte, an diesem Abend zu tun, fühlte sich Gellert sonderbar außerhalb der Kontrolle. Für gewöhnlich war er nicht auf andere angewiesen, auf Verbündete oder darauf, andere von etwas überzeugen zu müssen. Es war geradezu natürlich und geschah wie von selbst, dass andere ihm folgten und seine Aussagen nicht in Frage stellten. Sie hassten ihn entweder oder sie liebten ihn. In jedem Fall fürchteten sie ihn. Doch Dumbledore war nun mal nicht wie alle anderen.

In ihm regten sich ungewohnte Zweifel, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, Dumbledore überhaupt einzuweihen. Ob er sich nicht erst einmal auf die anderen Punkte konzentrieren wollte, in denen er eine Bindung anstrebte…

Aber der Abend kam und er musste eine Entscheidung treffen.

Und Gellert entschied, dass drei Wochen Warten bereits zu viel gewesen sind.

Als er pünktlich um acht Uhr vor dem Büro des Professors zum Stehen kam, klopfte er an.

~~~~~~

~Albus~

Irgendwas an Grindelwald war nicht wie bei den anderen Schülern.

Und Albus dachte dabei nicht nur an die ständigen anzüglichen Gesten und Kommentare. Albus war immerhin jünger als seine Kollegen, war es schon immer gewesen und wusste, dass er gut aussah. Dass sich Schüler in ihn verliebten – und sich irgendwann wieder entliebten – war nichts Neues für ihn. Bei einigen merkte er es nur deutlicher als bei anderen. Aber es war ihm bei allen egal.

Was neu war, war die Tatsache, dass er es dieses Mal nicht so einfach abschütteln und als Phase eines Pubertierenden abtun konnte. Weil es Grindelwald war. Der Junge, von dem er mittlerweile gelernt hatte, dass dieser sehr penibel bei der Wahl seiner Gesellschaft war. Der den anderen Schülern im Stoff weit voraus war, im Allgemeinen schon viel weiterentwickelt schien, und sonderbarerweise zu glauben meinte, dass es ihm eine Sonderstellung verschaffte.

Was Albus daran so sehr wurmte, war, dass es stimmte. Tief in seinem Inneren fühlte er, dass etwas Besonderes zwischen ihnen in der Luft hing, wann immer sie sich sahen. Und dass alles in ihm danach strebte, Grindelwald dementsprechend zu behandeln – anstatt wie einen gewöhnlichen Schüler. Er wollte die Unterhaltungen über längt verloren geglaubte Zauber und heimliche Flüche vertiefen, die Grindelwald mit ihm führen wollte. Stattdessen brach er sie vorzeitig ab, unter der Gewissheit, dass Grindelwald fachliches Interesse mit emotionalem zu verwechseln schien, und besorgt, dass es Albus zur Last gelegt werden konnte.

Aber das war nicht seine einzige Angst. Nein, er fühlte eine Verbindung, eine Überschneidung ihrer inneren Wesen. Und zugleich fürchtete er, dass es Einbildung war. Dass nur er so fühlte und Grindelwald, der offensichtlich nach Macht und Einfluss strebte, dieses Gefühl für seine Zwecke ausnutzte.

Da war etwas an Grindelwald, das Albus dazu veranlasste, ihm auszuweichen. Ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, seinem forschenden Blick nicht zu begegnen und sich ständig unter einem Vorwand zu verabschieden. Albus ahnte, was es war: Der Ruf nach Freiheit. Die Verheißung, mehr zu sein, als das, was er im Augenblick war.

Da war jemand, der genauso war, wie er. Nur, dass dieser jemand nicht aufgegeben hatte und sich in Schulen verschanzte. Nein, er lebte Albus vor, was man erreichen konnte, wenn man weiterstrebte, ehrgeizig und wissbegierig blieb.

Und Albus konnte den frischen Wind unter seinen metaphorischen Flügeln fühlen, der ihn danach lockte, dem Ruf nachzugeben. Der ihm einflüsterte, dass er zu Größerem bestimmt war. Dass Grindelwald und er gemeinsam herausfinden konnten, wozu sie fähig waren.

Das, was ihn schlussendlich aus Hogwarts vertrieben hatte – das Gefühl, eingesperrt zu sein und sich selbst zurückzuhalten – war über die vergangenen Wochen mit beeindruckender Stärke zurückgekehrt. Und Grindelwalds ständige Anwesenheit, seine Aufmerksamkeit und sein ganzes Wesen schienen dieses Sehnen in Albus nur noch zu verstärken.

Albus wehrte sich dagegen.

Aber er konnte sich trotzdem nicht ganz davor verschließen.

Und vor allem konnte er nicht wegen seiner eigenen Empfindungen die Pflichten als Lehrer vernachlässigen. Wenn einer seiner Schüler um ein Gespräch bat, dann würde er es sachlich halten, doch er würde es nicht ausschlagen.

Als der Abend kam, beschäftigte sich Albus mit den Aufsätzen der Fünftklässler, um sich die Zeit bis acht Uhr zu vertreiben. Die Frage, was Grindelwald von ihm wollen könnte, verkniff er sich tunlichst. Sich auf seinen Job zu konzentrieren, half, um nicht zu viel über die Beweggründe des Jungen nachzugrübeln.

Grindelwald trat vor seine Tür. Albus konnte es spüren, noch bevor er klopfte. Er bemerkte auch, dass der Junge länger brauchte als sonst, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Es war ein letzter Moment, um sich zu wappnen, wofür auch immer. Und als Grindelwald dann endlich klopfte, schickte Albus einen seiner Handschuhe los. Während dieser die Tür öffnete, ordnete Albus die Hausaufgaben der Schüler zu einem Stapel und verstaute sie in einer Schublade.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Grindelwald“, grüßte er den jungen Mann, während er ihm dabei zusah, wie er eintrat. Hinter ihm schloss der Handschuh die Tür und flog zu Albus zurück, wo er sich auf den Tisch legte.

Albus erlaubte sich einen prüfenden Blick über Grindelwalds Statur. Er wirkte nervös. Eine winzige Anspannung war in seinen Schultern zu sehen. Das war ungewöhnlich. Was auch immer es war, das er besprechen wollte, es schien ihm tatsächlich nahe zu gehen.

„Guten Abend, Sir“, grüßte Grindelwald höflich zurück. Er näherte sich ungewohnt zaghaft.

Und nachdem er endlich vor Albus‘ Tisch angelangt war, schwieg er und schaute auf die Tischplatte, anstatt mit der Sprache herauszurücken.

Das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich.

„Nun, soll ich Legilimentik anwenden oder werden Sie mir auch so sagen, weshalb Sie hier sind?“, fragte Albus mit einem Schmunzeln. Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Es sei denn, mein Büro ist ebenfalls nicht der geeignete Ort dafür?“, sagte er neckend, um Grindelwald aus der Trance zu holen, in die er gefallen zu sein schien.

Seine Worte brachen immerhin das Eis. „Danke, aber ich bin gern allein in meinem Kopf“, antwortete Grindelwald mit einem Schmunzeln. Dann, als würde er über seinen Schatten springen, holte er tief Luft und hob den Kopf in einem Anflug von Tapferkeit. Er suchte Albus‘ Blick und als er ihn gefunden hatte, fragte er: „Kennen Sie die Geschichte von den drei Brüdern?"


	4. Die Drei Brüder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwalds Vision, die dieser vor Albus ausbreitet, ist verlockender, als er sich eingestehen will... Wird er ihm am Ende ins Netz gehen wie die Fliege einer Spinne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen~  
> Mir war mal danach, euch einen Gruß dazulassen :3  
> Dies ist eins meiner Lieblingskapitel... Wegen des Endes <3 Ihr werdet es wissen, wenn ihr es sehr. Aber LaDuchesse und ich hatten eine Menge Spaß beim Schreiben, weil alles sehr spontan entstand.  
> Also wünschen wir euch jetzt ebenso viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)  
> Liebe Grüße,   
> eure Jessica

_~Gellert~_

Seine Frage hallte zwischen Dumbledore und ihm im stillen Raum nach. ‚ _Kennen Sie die Geschichte von den drei Brüdern?‘_

Er war froh darum, dass er dem Älteren in die Augen sah, als dieser die Frage hörte. Er konnte die Irritation sehen, die Verwunderung und die Skepsis. Ablehnung.

Es schmerzte, aber es war wichtig, es zu sehen. Es verriet so viel über Dumbledores Inneres.

Dann, nachdem es einen kurzen Moment so wirkte, als würde die Zeit zwischen ihnen stillstehen, schien sich sein Professor wieder zu fassen. Seine Ablehnung verschwand hinter der vertrauten Maske aus Höflichkeit. Doch eine Spur Unglauben konnte er sich offensichtlich nicht verkneifen.

„Sie müssen unbedingt mit mir sprechen, weil ein Kindermärchen Sie beschäftigt?“, fragte er verwundert. Irritiert.

Gellerts Gesichtsausdruck wurde um einige Grade kühler. Er überlegte ernsthaft, seine Pläne in den Wind zu schießen und zu gehen. Von allen Szenarien, die er gedanklich durchgespielt hatte, wäre das Schlimmste jenes, in dem Dumbledore ihn auslachen und nicht ernst nehmen würde. Nachdem Gellert so große Hoffnungen in ihn gesetzt hatte.

Er war schon drauf und dran, sich mit einem höflichen ‚Gute Nacht, Professor‘ abzuwenden, als sein Lehrer eilig die Hände hob, in einer entschuldigenden Geste, die besänftigend wirken sollte.

Er schien bemerkt zu haben, dass seine Reaktion nicht das gewesen war, was Gellert hatte sehen wollen.

„Ja, ich kenne die Geschichte“, sagte Dumbledore, mit deutlich weniger Skepsis in der Stimme und ernster als gerade eben noch. „Wie kann ich Ihnen dabei helfen?“

Er wies auf den Stuhl gegenüber von seinem, auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches. „Bitte“, sagte er einladend.

Gellert schwieg und presste den Kiefer aufeinander. Er war hin und her gerissen. Nachdem Dumbledores erste Reaktion Unglauben gewesen war, fiel es ihm schwer, nun erneut auf ihn zuzugehen.

Aber er wusste, dass seine jetzigen Handlungen die nächsten Wochen und Monate bestimmen konnten. Vielleicht sogar sein ganzes Leben. Ging er jetzt, verspielte er eine Chance. Mitunter die einzige, die er bekommen würde.

Also schob er das hässliche Gefühl, ausgelacht zu werden, weit von sich und ließ sich Dumbledore gegenüber nieder.

„Glauben Sie, dass es nur ein Märchen ist?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er musste auf der Hut sein.

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er schien seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. „Wieso sollte ich glauben, dass es das nicht ist?“, fragte er.

Gellert schwieg. Er haderte mit seiner Entscheidung. Sich zu öffnen, war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Doch er führte sich vor Augen, wo er sein könnte, wenn er Dumbledore auf seiner Seite hatte. Also entgegnete er tapfer: „Weil hinter vielen Legenden ein wahrer Kern steckt?"

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er betrachtete Gellert eingehend, als könnte er in seinem Gesicht irgendetwas lesen. „Und selbst, wenn es so wäre?“, fragte er.

Gellert stutzte. Wenn es so wäre? Meinte er diese Frage ernst?

„Was wäre, wenn es einen Stab gäbe, der allen anderen überlegen wäre und jemanden in Kombination mit den anderen beiden Heiligtümern zum Meister über den Tod machen könnte?"

Es verwunderte ihn, dass es für Dumbledore nicht ebenso auf der Hand lag, wie für ihn. Wäre es nicht fabelhaft, diese Dinge zu besitzen? Wären sie nicht dafür auserwählt?

Dumbledore schien es offensichtlich nicht so zu sehen. Seine Augen verengten sich. „Ihnen ist doch klar, was ein solcher Stab ausrichten könnte, wenn es ihn tatsächlich geben sollte. Die Geschichte berichtet ausführlich von dem Tod und der Zerstörung“, sagte er sehr ernst.

Gellert schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Tod und Zerstörung, weil er in den falschen Händen lag“, insistierte er eindringlich. „Aber was, wenn ihn jemand Mächtiges besäße, der keine unbedeutenden, niederen Ziele hätte? Es wäre möglich, die Welt zu verändern. Alles, was falsch darin läuft, zu korrigieren!“

Dumbledore schwieg. Gellert konnte sehen, wie er sich in sich zurückzog, Mauern aufbaute, sich abschottete. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Hatte er sich in ihm tatsächlich so sehr getäuscht? Oder war es etwas anderes, vor dem Dumbledore nun das Weite suchte? Die verlockende Aussicht auf größeren Einfluss vielleicht?

„Und Sie glauben, Sie sind dazu imstande, Dinge auszubügeln? Sie geradezurücken, ohne, dass Sie auf Widerstand stoßen würden?“, fragte Dumbledore kühl. Ein bitterer Zug legte sich um seinen Mund. „Sie glauben, Sie wären immun gegen das berauschende Gefühl der Macht, sobald der Stab Sie erst einmal in seiner Gewalt hätte?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Einen Wandel kann man nicht mit Gewalt durchdrücken. Ein mächtiger Stab würde Ihnen nicht dabei helfen, die Welt nach Ihren Wünschen zu gestalten, ohne, dass andere dafür leiden müssten. Das kann nicht richtig sein.“

Gellert runzelte die Stirn. „Jeder Wandel stößt auf Widerstand“, erwiderte er trocken, „Weil es immer engstirnige Leute gibt, die das Gesamtbild nicht erkennen können. Angst vor Veränderung ist eine gewöhnliche Schwäche der meisten."

Er schwieg und weil auch Dumbledore keine Anstalten machte, etwas hinzuzufügen, und es Gellert auf der Zunge lag, setzte er hinzu: „Ich weiß, dass ich den Stab nutzen kann, um die Welt zu verändern. Ich hätte ein klares Ziel. " Er reckte das Kinn. Schließlich wusste er, welches Potenzial und welche Macht ihm bereits ohne Stab innewohnten. Er war kein schwächlicher Niemand, der den Stab besitzen wollte, um sein Ego zu streicheln oder sich selbst zu bereichern.

_~Albus~_

Albus schwieg und ließ die Worte auf sich wirken.

Er sagte lange nichts. Die Unterhaltung war auf der einen Seite so absurd und auf der anderen so... gefährlich. Nicht nur, weil ihm Grindelwald allmählich unheimlich wurde mit seinen Worten zur Veränderung der Welt. Nein, auch, weil er fühlte, dass ein Teil von ihm sich davon angesprochen fühlte. Auch er hatte einst solche Träume gehabt. Auch er hatte früh gemerkt, wie fähig er war und hatte sich in Hirngespinsten verloren, was er mit dieser Macht würde anstellen können… ehe seine Schwester verstarb und ihn der Verlust auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgebracht hatte.

Albus fühlte, dass es ihn mehr aufwühlte, als er erwartet hatte. Was auch immer hier gerade geschah, es war zu viel für ihn.

Er mochte sich den Anschein geben, nicht an all diese Märchen zu glauben, aber er wusste es besser. In Godrics Hollow, wo er aufgewachsen war, ging schon lange das Gerücht, dass der Unsichtbarkeitsumhang einst dort von Vater zu Sohn weitergegeben worden war. Aber niemand wusste, welche der Zaubererfamilien es betroffen hatte und die Spur hatte sich über die letzten Generationen im Sande verlaufen. Vermutlich war er verschwunden. Niemand glaubte tatsächlich daran, aber Albus hatten diese Gedanken nie wirklich losgelassen.

Dennoch sollte er einen Schüler nicht dazu ermutigen, sich mit diesem Thema zu befassen. Die Geschichte der drei Brüder war gefährlich, weil sie einen in den Wahn treiben konnte... Sein Leben wegzuwerfen für die Suche nach einem heiligen Gral konnte einen zerstören. Es wäre vergeudetes Potenzial, wenn Grindelwald mit seinen Fähigkeiten doch in dieser Zeit so viel anderes erreichen könnte.

Er erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl, ging in bedachten Schritten durch den Raum und versuchte, das Gesagte und Gehörte zu sortieren. Abwesend wies er seine Handschuhe an, ihm einen Tee zuzubereiten.

„Möchten Sie auch einen?“, fragte er über die Schulter, „Tee?“

Grindelwald nickte und schenkte ihm ein überraschend friedfertiges Lächeln. Er nickte. „Danke, gern.“ Er ließ Albus den Moment, seine Gedanken zu verarbeiten und Albus wusste zwar nicht, womit er dieses Entgegenkommen verdient hatte, aber er war dankbar dafür.

Albus winkte seine Handschuhe für eine weitere Tasse heran, ließ die erste zu Grindelwald schweben und die zweite an seinen Platz. Er ging zu ihm zurück, öffnete das Fenster hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als würde das gegen seinen inneren Aufruhr helfen und atmete tief die nasse Luft ein. Es hatte gerade gewittert und die Nacht war durchsetzt von feinen Regentropfen. Eine kühle Brise wehte hinein und umschmeichelte Albus‘ Nasenspitze. Kühlte ihm die Wangen und die Stirn.

Es half tatsächlich.

Er ließ das Fenster offen und setzte sich wieder Grindelwald gegenüber.

„Sie sind also auf der Suche nach einem Stab, der Ihnen hilft, die Welt nach Ihren Vorstellungen zu verändern“, fasste er zusammen. Selbst, wenn er es aussprach, klang es noch immer abstrus.

Mit ehrlicher Neugier blickte er Grindelwald ins Gesicht. „Warum?“, fragte er, „Was wollen Sie so dringend verändern, dass Sie sich dafür noch mehr magische Energie beschaffen müssen, als Ihnen bereits durch die Adern fließt?“

Grindelwald nippte an seinem Tee, als wolle er Zeit schinden. Dann sagte er geradeheraus: „Die ungerechte und sinnlose Machtverteilung."

Er hob den Kopf und sah Albus in die Augen. „Niemand sollte wichtige Entscheidungen fällen dürfen, nur, weil er durch einen alten Familiennamen Einfluss und Geld besitzt. Daraus resultieren fast immer fatale, weitreichende Folgen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während er klang, als würde er über das Wetter sprechen, und stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab. „Es sollten die herrschen, die dafür geeignet sind."

Albus hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Es war eine interessante Sichtweise. Eine, die nicht dem entsprach, was er von einem Durmstrangschüler erwartet hatte. Schließlich hatten hier alle einen beachtlichen Stammbaum und eindrucksvolle Familiennamen, Einfluss und Geld. Dass einer von ihnen vorschlug, sie von den Vorteilen zu befreien, die diese nach ihrer Ausbildung für sie bereithielten, überraschte ihn.

Andererseits war Grindelwald nicht irgendein Schüler, so viel hatte Albus mittlerweile begriffen.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten bei den letzten Worten. „Und wer entscheidet dann darüber, welche Menschen dafür geeignet sind?“ Er wies mit dem Kopf zu Grindelwald hin.

„Sie?“, fragte er und trank einen Schluck seines Tees. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, im Augenblick klang Grindelwalds Vision zu subjektiv, zu kleingeistig trotz des großen Einflusses, den er auf die Welt nehmen wollte. Zu simpel, um zu funktionieren.

Grindelwald schien sich von dem bewusst gewählten provokativen Ton nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, er überschlug elegant die Beine, faltete seine Hände auf dem Oberschenkel und sagte unbeirrt: „Die Resultate ihrer Handlungen entscheiden. Das Problem ist nicht, dass Dummköpfe hin und wieder an die Macht gelangen, sondern, dass man sie an der Macht lässt. Also muss im Zweifelsfall dafür gesorgt werden, dass sie ihr Amt niederlegen, wenn sie nicht die erforderlichen Leistungen bringen."

Albus dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach. „Sie sagen also, dass man jene, die Ihrer Meinung nach die Machtposition, die sie innehaben, missbrauchen, von ihrem Amt entheben soll. Um jemand fähigerem Platz zu machen.“ Er nickte langsam. „Ich schätze, auch ohne Elderstab würden Sie noch immer diese idealistische Vorstellung umsetzen wollen… aber wenn es Ihnen gelänge, den Stab zu bekommen, würde das an Ihren Vorgehensweisen etwas ändern?“

Er legte den Kopf schief und bedachte Grindelwald mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Sehen Sie, im Moment hört es sich für mich so an, als wollten Sie einen Stab dafür nutzen, Menschen gegen, aus Ihrer Sicht, passendere auszutauschen. Anstatt mit ihnen zu reden. Oder mit ihren Vorgesetzten. Es klingt nach Gewalt und nach Zwang. Nicht nach einer Lösung, die anderen Leuten ebenso sehr dient, wie Ihnen.“

Zu seiner Verwunderung schmunzelte Grindelwald. „Meinen Sie das ernst, Professor?“, fragte er und ein kaltes Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen, bei dem Albus fröstelte. „Sie wissen doch, wie Politik hinter verschlossenen Türen funktioniert. Ich spreche nicht von einem bedeutungslosen, kleinen Minister, den man einfach abwählt."

Er zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern. „Gezwungen werden wir alle täglich zu etwas. So funktioniert diese Welt."

Albus runzelte die Stirn. Sein unwohles Gefühl verstärkte sich mit jeder Minute. „Wieso sind Sie hier?“, fragte er und ließ die anderen Fragen dazu, wie blutig es werden würde, wenn man Grindelwald erst einmal die Politik umkehren ließe, vorerst außen vor. „Was soll das alles? Müssten Sie nicht im Augenblick damit beschäftigt sein, einen mysteriösen Stab zu suchen, der Ihnen helfen soll, die Welt nach Ihren Vorstellungen umzudrehen?“

Grindelwald blieb ungerührt von der Veränderung in Albus‘ Verhalten. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und schenkte Albus ein kleines Lächeln. „Wir sprechen von rein hypothetischen Möglichkeiten bezüglich eines Stabes, von dem nicht sicher ist, ob er existiert“, gab er beinahe sanft zu bedenken.

„Doch…“, fuhr er fort und sein Ton wurde lauernd, „…falls Sie die Möglichkeit hätten, etwas zu ändern, würden Sie es nicht tun? Gibt es nichts, was Sie stört?"

Albus hatte keine Lust mehr auf Grindelwalds Spielchen und darauf, dass er das Gesagte herumdrehte. Es mochte bei anderen funktionieren, aber nicht bei ihm.

„Beantworten Sie meine Frage“, forderte er kühl, „Sie glauben, dass der Stab existiert, sonst hätten Sie weder das Märchen angebracht noch Ihre detailreichen Berichte über hypothetische Verbesserungen der Weltpolitik.“ Er ließ den Worten einen Moment Zeit zu wirken, dann wiederholte er: „Wieso sind Sie hier? Wohl kaum, um mich zu fragen, was ich mit einem Stab machen würde, dessen Existenz nicht bewiesen ist.“

Er schien zu Grindelwald durchzudringen. Denn dieser ließ endlich das Lächeln fallen und sagte sehr ernst: „Doch. Mitunter bin ich genau deswegen hier, um herauszufinden, was Sie damit tun würden."

Skeptisch hob Albus eine Augenbraue. „Sie kommen hierher, um mich zu fragen, was ich mit einem Stab tun würde, der vielleicht oder vielleicht nicht existiert?“, wiederholte er, mehr für sich selbst als für Grindelwald. Und nicht weniger skeptisch als zuvor. „Wieso sollte ich Ihnen darauf antworten?“

Er beobachtete, wie Grindelwald die Stirn runzelte. „Weil ich Ihnen auch eine ehrliche Antwort dazu gegeben habe und es deshalb nur fair wäre."

Albus antwortete nichts darauf. Er betrachtete den jungen Mann lange und seufzte resigniert. Er verstand ihn nicht. Wirklich nicht. Egal, wie sehr er es auch versuchte, er wusste einfach nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Die ‚ _ehrliche Antwort_ ‘ war immerhin der grobe Plan einer Revolution gewesen. Albus war sich sicher, dass er davon lieber nichts gewusst hätte.

Aber weil Grindelwald seinem suchenden Blick standhielt und sich zwischen sie bedrückende Stille legte, sah er sich nun am Scheideweg. Er könnte seinen Schüler aus dem Büro werfen. Das hier war keine Unterhaltung, die Grindelwald helfen würde, irgendein schulisches Problem zu lösen.

Und trotzdem... Albus wollte ihn noch nicht gehen lassen, bevor er ihn nicht wenigstens ein wenig besser verstand.

„Wieso?“, fragte er also leise. „Wieso interessiert es Sie, was ich mit dem Elderstab tun würde?“

Grindelwalds Stirn glättete sich.

„Weil…“, begann er, schmunzelnd und mit demselben schnurrenden Unterton, den er schon während ihrer letzten Treffen hin und wieder eingesetzt hatte, „…Sie ein außergewöhnlich fähiger und intelligenter Zauberer sind. Ich bin es leid, mich mit Leuten zu beschäftigen, die mir weder heute noch in Zukunft jemals ebenbürtig sein werden."

Albus schwieg betroffen. Er war es gewohnt, dass man ihn für besser als den Durchschnitt hielt. Weitaus besser. Und das auch zurecht.

Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war ein derartiges Kompliment von einem verschlossenen Schüler wie Grindelwald. Zumal es nicht als Kompliment gemeint war, sondern er es sprach wie eine unumstößliche Tatsache.

Albus bemerkte, dass ihn das, was Grindelwald sagte, nervös gemacht hatte. Seine Magie wurde unruhig, er wollte sie irgendwie entladen. Sie kribbelte ihm in den Fingerspitzen, als hätte der junge Mann mit seinen Worten etwas in ihm wachgerufen, das bis eben geschlummert hatte.

In Ermangelung eines Vorwandes, der ihn zaubern lassen konnte, um den Druck abzubauen, ballte Albus die Hände zu Fäusten und drängte das sonderbare Gefühl fort.

Er versuchte, sich auf die Frage zu konzentrieren. Sich wirklich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schenkte Grindelwald ihm sein Vertrauen. Offensichtlich war es für ihn ebenso eine Seltenheit, jemandem seines Kalibers zu begegnen, wie für Albus. Zu wissen, dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, besänftigte Albus und wühlte ihn zur gleichen Zeit nur zusätzlich auf. Wochenlang hatte er sich gegen das offensichtliche Interesse des Jüngeren gesträubt. Es war nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte er schließlich, weil er sich schon so lange nicht mehr mit solchen Fragen beschäftigt hatte, dass er die Antworten nicht mehr kannte, die er sich früher selbst gegeben hätte. „Würde der Elderstab wirklich existieren, so glaube ich nicht, dass man ihn für Gutes einsetzen kann“, sann Albus weiter und teilte seine Gedanken nun offen mit Grindelwald. „Er zieht den Kampf an, den Konflikt und das Töten. Egal, wie gut die Absichten des Trägers sind, der Stab würde ihm einen Gegner suchen. Und dann einen weiteren. Es würde niemals enden.“

Er zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich mit einem Stab, der mein Leben in Unfrieden stürzt? Alles, was ich verändern möchte, kann ich auch so in die Hand nehmen. Meine eigene Kraft reicht mir dafür völlig.“

_~Gellert~_

Gellert war froh, dass sie immerhin dahingehend Fortschritte machten. Dass Dumbledore sich so lang gesträubt hatte, offen mit ihm zu sein, hatte seine Geduld auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

Nun, da er ihm zuhörte, bemerkte er, dass sie sich zumindest in dem Interesse am Elderstab unterschieden.

Und es beruhigte ihn.

Den Stab wollte er für sich. Einen Verbündeten, der ebenfalls auf den Stab aus war und ihm in Macht gleichkam, konnte er sich nicht leisten.

„Was ist mit den anderen Heiligtümern?“, fragte er interessiert, weil er hoffte, ein Bedürfnis in Dumbledore zu wecken, das diesen zugänglicher für seine Ideen machte. „Diese reizen Sie auch nicht? Der Umhang? Oder der Stein?"

Zu seiner Verwunderung schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Angst davor, dass der Tod mich findet“, antwortete er ungerührt, „Bisher konnte ich ihn immer wieder davon überzeugen, mich noch ein Weilchen hier zu lassen.“

Er lehnte sich zurück und fuhr mit einem Seufzen fort: „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass der Umhang mich von allen dreien am meisten fasziniert. Der Stein…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „… ist für mich nicht von Bedeutung.“

Gellert schmunzelte über diese ungeschönten Wahrheiten. Er ahnte, wenn es eine Gelegenheit gab, Dumbledore für seine Sache zu gewinnen, dann jetzt.

„Wir können sie gemeinsam suchen“, schlug er vor, „Sie bekommen den Umhang, ich den Stab und der Stein wird ein hübscher Briefbeschwerer." Sein Schmunzeln wurde breiter.

„Sie suchen?“, wiederholte Dumbledore und nun lachte auch er. „Ich werde meine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden, etwas zu suchen, das bisher nur ein Märchen ist.“

„Sind Sie sicher?“, fragte Gellert in neckendem Tonfall. „Wenn ich sie allein finde, werde ich nicht mit Ihnen teilen."

Sein Professor hob amüsiert die Augenbraue. „Was macht Sie eigentlich so sicher, dass sie tatsächlich existieren?“, fragte er neugierig.

Gellert lächelte verschlagen. „Ich bin mir nicht nur sicher, ich weiß es."

Er musste ein leises Lachen unterdrücken, als Dumbledore für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Gesichtszüge entglitten.

„Wie bitte?“, hauchte er verblüfft, und zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Unterhaltung sah Gellert eine Faszination in seinen Augen auffunkeln, die ihm Hoffnung machte.

Dumbledore fasste sich schnell wieder. Er setzte ein höfliches Lächeln auf. „Das ist vollkommen unmöglich“, sagte er im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Gellert schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und beugte sich vor. Er stützte die Unterarme auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch ab und sagte in eindringlichem, verschwörerischen Tonfall: „Ich weiß, dass sie existieren, Professor.“

„Woher?“, fragte Dumbledore und das leichte, erregte Beben in seiner Stimme gefiel Gellert. „Niemand weiß, wer den Stab im Augenblick besitzt. Und das, obwohl es heißt, dass der Träger des Elderstabes sich nicht verstecken kann. Der Kampf findet ihn.“

Gellert stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und faltete die Hände vor sich, um sein Kinn darauf zu legen. „Man könnte sagen, ein Vöglein hat es mir gezwitschert...", begann er mit einem honigsüßen Lächeln. "... oder eine Fee bei Mondlicht“, flüsterte er.

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich.

Dann lachte er. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie sich nicht mit kleinen Wünschen zufriedengeben“, sagte er, überraschend anerkennend. „Was hat es Sie gekostet, das herauszufinden?“

Gellert grinste. „Das ist eine sehr persönliche Frage, Professor", schalt er ihn mit gespielter Empörung. Dann sagte er sachlicher: „Die Information, wo sich der Stab befindet, hätte mich die Hälfte meiner verbleibenden Lebenszeit gekostet. Dementsprechend habe ich es bei der Information belassen, ob die Heiligtümer existieren. Die war zwar teuer, aber erschwinglicher."

Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Das wäre ohnehin zu einfach gewesen, meinen Sie nicht?“, fragte er amüsiert, „So können Sie immerhin diese Lebenszeit nutzen, um ihn zu suchen. Das macht es gleich unterhaltsamer.“

Er schien in unerwartet euphorischer Stimmung. Gellert gefiel es, ihn so zu sehen. Es war, als hätte er einen Korken gefunden, der Dumbledores Fähigkeiten, an das Größere zu glauben, ordentlich unter Verschluss gehalten hätte. Er wirkte befreit. Auf eine überaus anziehende Art, die Gellert ansteckte.

„Sie können mir auch helfen“, erwiderte er mit einem Zwinkern, „Dann benötigen wir vielleicht nur ein Viertel der Zeit.“

Er hatte gehofft, dass die Information, dass die Heiligtümer existierten, bereits ausreichte, damit Dumbledore voll Freude zustimmte. Hatte gehofft, dass ihre Unterhaltung genug wäre, um ihn zu überzeugen.

Doch all die Euphorie, die Dumbledore eben noch ausgestrahlt hatte, verschwand mit einem Mal und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“, fragte er ruhig. „Ich weiß Ihr Vertrauen zu schätzen, doch das heißt nicht, dass ich Ihre Ideen gutheiße.“ Sein Lächeln verblasste und ernst fuhr er fort: „Sie wollen mit dem Stab die Welt revolutionieren. Schlussendlich ist jeder selbst der Meinung, dass er am besten dafür geeignet ist, ein Land oder gar die Welt zu führen. Es ist selbstverständlich auch verlockend. Immerhin muss man sich dann nicht der Meinung anderer beugen. Aber da Sie bereit sind, Andersdenkende und Widerstand in Kauf zu nehmen, fürchte ich, ich kann es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Sie bei Ihrem Plan zu unterstützen. Es klingt nach zu viel Leid.“

Bei seinen ernüchternden Worten fiel auch Gellerts Grinsen in sich zusammen.

Gerade noch hatte er sich auf dem Weg zum Ziel gewähnt. Nun fühlte er die Enttäuschung, die sich in seiner Brust in Zorn verwandelte.

„Machen Sie mir einen besseren Vorschlag, die Welt zu revolutionieren, Sir“, forderte er ihn ruhig auf, „Ohne Leid.“

Stille zog zwischen ihnen ein.

Dumbledore schwieg. Dann machte er mit der Hand eine Geste, die Gellert an den Muffliato erinnerte.

Gellert ließ es unkommentiert, hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und fragte sich, warum er erst jetzt darauf kam, wenn er fürchtete, in diesem Büro von jemand anderem belauscht zu werden. Seine Gedanken behielt er für sich.

Dumbledore erhob sich und ging durch den Raum. Er bereitete sich einen weiteren Tee zu. Ließ sich Zeit damit, blickte nachdenklich umher und trat dann ans Fenster heran.

Gellert wartete geduldig. Er wusste, dass es auf solche Fragen keine einfachen Antworten gab. Dass Dumbledore es nicht von vornherein abschmetterte, schätzte er bereits.

Er beobachtete Dumbledore dabei, wie dieser hinausschaute, als könne er dort etwas sehen, das ihm helfen würde. Dann sprach er endlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, in welchem Ausmaß Sie sich eine Veränderung vorstellen“, begann er langsam, ohne Gellert anzusehen. „Ob es nur die hiesige Regierung ist. Oder alle Regierungen. Wollen Sie das komplette System umstellen? Die gesamte Welt verändern?“

Dann endlich trat Dumbledore vom Fenster fort und warf Gellert einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

„Egal, wie groß Ihre Veränderungen sein sollen, groß oder klein“, sagte er leise und ließ sich wieder Gellert gegenüber nieder, „Wenn ich eines gelernt habe in meinem Leben, dann, dass man mit Sympathien schneller an sein Ziel gelangt, als allein. Ein Elderstab wird Ihnen nicht helfen, wenn sich die ganze Welt gegen Ihre Ideen richtet. Doch wenn Sie Anhänger finden… und wenn Ihre Visionen einen Mehrwert für die Menschen bieten… dann werden Sie den Stab nicht so oft einsetzen müssen, wie Sie jetzt vielleicht noch glauben.“

Er trank einen Schluck Tee, aber er schien noch nicht am Ende seiner Rede, deshalb schwieg Gellert weiterhin.

„Sie brauchen Gleichgesinnte unter sich“, fuhr Dumbledore fort, während er die Tasse auf dem Tisch abstellte, „Sympathisanten, die Ihnen die Türen in die Ministerien öffnen, wo Sie die Gesetze ändern können. Diplomaten auf Ihrer Seite, die nicht nur die Politiker, sondern auch das Volk von Ihren Ideen überzeugen können. Gelingt es Ihnen, sich ein Netz an zuverlässigen, vertrauenswürdigen Mitgliedern aufzubauen, dann wird das weitaus mehr Bestand haben, als wenn Sie sich allein zum König krönen und einen Weltkrieg anzetteln würden, um es einmal überspitzt zu formulieren.“

Dumbledore beugte sich vor und der Blick, mit dem er ihn bedachte, löste eine Gänsehaut bei Gellert aus.

„Bedenken Sie meine Worte“, sagte er eindringlich, „Was auch immer Sie vorhaben: Suchen Sie sich Verbündete. Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass Ihre Vorstellungen von der idealen Welt dazu führen, dass Sie unnötige Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen haben.“ Er schmunzelte. „Und vor allem: Revolutionieren Sie in eine Richtung, die einen Mehrwert für alle bietet. Sonst wird Sie eines Tages der Dolch in den Rücken treffen und ein anderer wird Ihren Platz an der Spitze einer unterdrückenden Diktatur annehmen.“

Gellert nickte stumm. Er bemerkte, dass die offenen und ausführlichen Worte etwas Seltsames mit ihm anstellten. Dumbledore riet ihm aktiv von seinem derzeitigen Plan ab – und solche Kritik vertrug sein Ego im Allgemeinen nicht sonderlich gut.

Aber in diesem Fall brachte es ihn zum Nachdenken. Er konnte Dumbledore nicht vollkommen recht geben. Seine Sichtweise hinterließ dennoch einen bleibenden Eindruck.

Und das bedeutete, dass er nun den nächsten Schritt tun müsste. Die Unterhaltung war nach seinen Vorstellungen verlaufen – bis auf einige Umwege und kleinere Ungereimtheiten – und es war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem er seinen Wunsch äußern sollte.

Er zögerte.

Es bedeutete, eine Schwäche einzugestehen.

Damit tat er sich schwer.

Dumbledores Blick lag unverändert auf ihm. Seine blauen Augen machten Gellert nun nervös. Sie schienen so klar und geduldig, als könnten sie in ihn hinein sehen. Bis auf den Grund seiner Seele.

Ihm fröstelte bei dem Gedanken.

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, stieß er aus: „Ich möchte Sie als meinen Verbündeten. Nicht nur für die Suche nach den Heiligtümern."

_~Albus~_

Albus schwieg. Nach seinen Worten von Unterstützern und Partnern hatte er es kommen sehen. Und er war versucht, abzulehnen. Diese Dinge waren nichts, woran er sich die Finger verbrennen wollte.

Andererseits sprachen zwei Dinge dafür, zuzustimmen:

Erstens ahnte er, dass es der Welt besser bekommen würde, wenn Albus den Jungen anleitete und vielleicht hin und wieder zügelte. Es war im gewissen Sinne seine Pflicht als mächtiger Zauberer, einen ebenbürtigen jungen Mann, der nach Macht strebte, nah bei sich zu halten, um – wenn nötig – eingreifen zu können.

Und zweitens…

Zweitens war komplizierter.

Zweitens beinhaltete sonderbar gemischte Gefühle in seiner Brust. Das Verlangen danach, sich verstanden zu fühlen von jemandem, der ähnlich war wie er. Jemandem, der all seine eigenen alten Träume wiederbelebte und ihm zeigte, dass es nicht sinnlos war, ihnen nachzurennen. Das Bedürfnis danach, Grindelwald besser zu verstehen, ihn besser kennen zu lernen, Unterhaltungen wie diese mit ihm zu führen. Heiligtümer, die es zu finden galt, gemeinsam…

Er konnte ‚zweitens‘ nicht so recht greifen.

Aber es bestätigte nur seinen Entschluss.

Mit dem Gefühl, an der Schwelle zu etwas Außergewöhnlichen zu stehen, nickte er. „Einverstanden“, sagte er leise.

Grindelwald schwieg. Albus konnte sehen, wie seine Schultern bebten. Der junge Mann starrte ihn an, als würde er darauf warten, dass Albus es zurücknahm.

Grindelwald öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Kein Ton entwich ihm. Er schloss ihn wieder.

Albus gluckste. Offensichtlich hatte Grindelwald damit nicht gerechnet.

„Wirklich?“, fragte er schließlich leise und senkte den Blick.

Albus nickte. Seine Brust wurde warm bei der Reaktion. Würden sie hier nicht über solch erschreckenden Dinge wie die Veränderung des Weltsystems sprechen, hätte er sich fast noch mehr über seinen Entschluss gefreut.

„Ja“, sagte er schmunzelnd und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Es wäre ein Tarnumhang für mich drin, solche Dinge sollte man nicht ablehnen.“

Seine Worte schienen auch bei Grindelwald die Anspannung zu vertreiben. Er lachte leise auf.

Und dann erblühte die Freude auf seinem Gesicht und ließ es so wunderschön erstrahlen, dass Albus der Atem stockte. Wenn Grindelwald lächelte, aufrichtig und herzlich lächelte, glich er einer göttlichen Erscheinung, stellte Albus fest, vollkommen hingerissen von dem Anblick.

Er war zu weggetreten, als dass er bemerken konnte, wie sich in Grindelwalds euphorisches Lächeln ein sehnender Zug mischte.

Bevor er begriff, wie ihm geschah, erhob sich der junge Mann, beugte sich zu ihm vor und langte nach Albus‘ Krawatte. Er zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich heran und küsste ihn, kurz, intensiv und besitzergreifend.

„Und ein Briefbeschwerer…“, flüsterte er an Albus‘ Lippen und ließ ihn los, während er zurück auf seinen Stuhl sank, ein kokettes Schmunzeln im Gesicht.


	5. In nächtlicher Heimlichkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus steht vor einer Entscheidung. Mittlerweile ist es höchste Zeit, dass er für sich selbst feststellt, welchen Weg er weitergehen will. Hatten Gellerts Worte Erfolg?

_~~~~~~_

_~Albus~_

Albus hatte nur für einen kurzen Moment seine Vorsicht fahren lassen. Hatte sich zu sicher gefühlt in der Gewissheit, dass Grindelwald in ihm einen Verbündeten sehen wollte anstatt einen Feind.  
Und hatte die Bewegung nicht kommen sehen. Erst, als es ihn nach vorn zog und ihre Lippen bereits aufeinander lagen, Albus die Augen aufriss und versteinerte, weil ihm auf die Schnelle nicht einfallen wollte, wie er reagieren sollte, bemerkte er seinen Fehler.  
Doch da war es bereits zu spät. Da lag bereits Grindelwalds Geschmack auf seiner Zunge und das Gefühl der warmen Lippen, die sich gegen seine schmiegten, brannte sich unaufhaltsam in sein Gedächtnis.  
Als der Junge ihn wieder entließ, holte er tief Luft. Zu überwältigt ließ ihn diese Geste zurück. In seinem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken durcheinander. So laut, dass er nicht einen davon zu fassen bekam.  
Mit dem seltsamen Gefühl, eine Situation nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben, sank Albus zurück gegen seine Stuhllehne und starrte Grindelwald an.  
„Ich denke…“, sagte er schließlich kratzig und räusperte sich, „… wir sollten unsere heutige Unterhaltung beenden.“ Halbherzig wies er auf die Uhr. „Die Sperrstunde beginnt in wenigen Minuten.“  
Grindelwald folgte seinem Blick auf die Uhr. „Sie haben Recht, ich sollte mich beeilen“, sagte er entspannt, als hätte er nicht gerade seinen Lehrer geküsst. Er griff nach seiner Tasche und erhob sich.  
Albus beobachtete, wie er sich zum Gehen wandte. Auf dem Weg hinaus warf er Albus einen Blick zu und schmunzelte.  
„Süße Träume, Professor“, säuselte er mit einem letzten verführerischen Augenaufschlag, ehe er den Raum verließ.

Albus saß noch lange auf seinem Stuhl und blickte Grindelwald nach. Seine Lippen kribbelten und er hasste sich dafür. In ihm herrschte rege Aufruhr. Für und wider, gut und schlecht, richtig und falsch wirbelten unaufhaltsam in ihm durcheinander. Er ertrug das Knistern in seinen Fingerspitzen nicht, das mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, die er bewegungslos hier saß, zunahm. Ertrug es nicht, zu fühlen, wie Grindelwald immer mehr Abstand zwischen sie brachte… nachdem er ihm seinen Lebensplan eröffnet und ihn zu seinem Verbündeten gemacht hatte.  
Der hübsche Junge, der so gefährlich wie mächtig schien und vor dem Albus sich in Acht nehmen musste, mehr, als er anfangs geahnt hatte.  
Er gab ein frustriertes Stöhnen von sich.  
Und disapparierte.

_~~~~~~~_

_~Gellert~_

Geller schritt die ausgestorbenen Gänge entlang, ein unentwegtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal begegnete ihm keine Menschenseele. Durmstrang nahm die Sperrstunde sehr ernst. Kaum einer wagte, sie zu umgehen. Harte Strafen drohten jedem, der so töricht war, es darauf ankommen zu lassen.  
Während Gellert durch die dunklen Gänge lief, die nur von vereinzelten Fackeln erhellt wurden, zog er ein Fazit zum Verlauf des Abends.  
Wenn man all die Sorgen bedachte, die er sich bezüglich dem Gespräch gemacht hatte, hätte es nicht besser laufen können. Dumbledore war nicht nur sein neuer Verbündeter, nein, er hatte dem Älteren auch noch einen Kuss gestohlen. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen lächelnd über seine Lippen und merkte, wie sie unter der Berührung kribbelten. Sein Herz schlug aufgeregt schneller. Er konnte nichts gegen die Euphorie tun, die ihn erfasst hatte. Nicht nur, weil er einen Verbündeten dazugewonnen hatte, sondern weil er Albus Dumbledore begegnet war und ihn hatte überzeugen können. Vielleicht war es naiv und ungewöhnlich kitschig für seine Verhältnisse, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er in Dumbledore einen wichtigen Teil seiner Selbst gefunden hatte. Oder zumindest etwas, was ein Teil von ihm selbst werden könnte.  
Er spürte, wie sein Atem bei dem Gedanken aufgeregt holprig wurde. Gellert wollte diesen Mann! Um jeden Preis! Und wenn er nur ansatzweise das war, was Gellert in ihm sah, dann würde er ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.  
Er dachte an den spontanen Kuss zurück und seufzte, während seine Fingerspitzen weiter gedankenverloren über seine Lippen strichen. Es war nicht so, dass er noch nie geküsst hatte. Recht oft sogar, im Vergleich zu anderen Schülern. Es war immer Spielerei gewesen oder Augenblicke der Lust. Er hatte nie Gedanken an etwas Ernstes verschwendet. Wenn er es ganz genau nahm, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, jemals jemanden zu finden, der sein Interesse dahingehend genügend wecken würde. Doch mit Albus... Gellert seufzte.  
Der Mann reizte ihn nicht nur auf körperlicher Ebene, sondern auch intellektuell. Er wollte alles über ihn erfahren, wollte ihn mindestens genauso gut kennen, wie sich selbst und, bei Morgana, er wollte ihn wieder küssen!  
Vor ihm im dunklen Korridor ertönte ein leiser Knall.  
Gellert zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
Das Geräusch hatte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien geworfen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Um diese Uhrzeit war so etwas sonderbar und er war lieber gewappnet.  
Schon knisterten an der Spitze seines Stabes einige Funken, da trat plötzlich Dumbledore vor ihm aus dem Schatten.  
Völlig perplex starrte Gellert ihn an, wie er ihm entschlossen entgegenschritt. Dann wurde er an den Schultern gegriffen, gegen die nächste Wand geschoben und so stürmisch geküsst, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Sein Herz schlug schneller. In seinem Magen schien ein Schwarm Feuerschwänze losgebrochen zu sein.  
Dumbledore drängte sich gegen ihn, vertiefte den Kuss und brachte Gellert dazu, den Stab sinken zu lassen und stattdessen seine Arme um den Nacken des Älteren zu legen.  
Nun, nachdem der erste Schock verflogen war, erwiderte Gellert den Kuss genauso hungrig und sehnsüchtig. Dumbledores Geschmack und sein Duft sorgten dafür, dass er sich wie berauscht fühlte. In ihm entbrannte eine Hitze, die dazu führte, dass er sich auffordernd gegen den Professor drängte. Er stieg auf das Spiel ihrer Zungen ein und fühlte seine Knie weich werden. Als sich ihre Lippen nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit voneinander lösten, schaute Gellert schwer atmend zu Dumbledore auf.  
Zu seiner Überraschung brachte der Ältere genauso schnell wieder Abstand zwischen sie, wie er ihn genommen hatte. Er löste sanft Gellerts Arme von seinem Nacken.  
„Gute Nacht“, sagte er leise und ein Schmunzeln wanderte auf seine Lippen. „Süße Träume“, wiederholte er Gellerts Worte von vorhin.  
Bevor Dumbledore tatsächlich gegen konnte, griff Gellert erneut nach dessen Krawatte. Er zog ihn zu sich hinunter und leckte mit seiner Zungenspitze neckend über Dumbledores Lippen.  
„Ich fürchte, ich werde so nicht schlafen können, Sir", schnurrte er ihm zu, während er sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Nun, da Dumbledore seinen Kuss erwidert hatte, war es undenkbar, es einfach abzubrechen! Er hatte gerade Lust auf mehr bekommen.  
Anstatt, wie er es befürchtete, abzulehnen, schmunzelte Dumbledore. Geschmeichelt, wie es schien. Dennoch legte er die Hände auf Gellerts Hüften und schob ihn ein Stück von sich fort, um Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Gellert ließ es widerwillig zu, auch, wenn er gerade begonnen hatte, Gefallen daran zu finden, sich gegen den Professor zu reiben.  
„Nun, der Abend ist noch jung“, sagte Dumbledore samtig, „Was halten Sie von einer weiteren Tasse Tee in meinem Büro?“  
Gellert seufzte. Am liebsten hätte er ihm direkt hier auf dem Gang die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, um es hinter einem der Wandteppiche mit ihm zu treiben. Aber er wäre nicht wählerisch, wenn es bedeutete, dass ihr kleines Treffen noch nicht enden würde.  
Also nickte er und küsste sich neckend eine Spur entlang Dumbledores Kiefer. „Klingt verführerisch“, flüsterte er.  
„Festhalten“, brummte Dumbledore in sein Ohr. Gleich darauf verschwanden sie mit einem leisen Knall.  
Gellert taumelte ein wenig, als sie in sein Büro apparierten. Er war froh, dass Dumbledores Hände noch immer seine Hüften festhielten. Einen Moment fragte er sich, ob Dumbledore ihm durch die neuen Entwicklungen wohl doch irgendwann das Apparieren innerhalb von Durmstrang beibringen würde. Aber als sein Lehrer ihn nach hinten drängte, bis er gegen die Kante des Schreibtisches stieß, Gellert kurzerhand darauf hob und ihn erneut küsste, schob er diese nebensächlichen Gedanken ganz fort.  
Stattdessen schlang er seine Beine um Dumbledores Hüften, während er mit seinen Händen neugierig über die breiten Schultern des anderen strich.  
„Also…“, raunte Dumbledore, nachdem er den Kuss gelöst hatte. Er strich ihm über die Oberschenkel, in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen, die bei Gellert einen angenehmen Schauer auslösten.  
„... ist das der Moment unserer Partnerschaft, in dem ich dir anbiete, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen?“  
Gellert lachte leise bei dieser Frage. „Wenn es nicht auf ein Rollenspiel hinauslaufen soll, wäre es wohl angebracht", murmelte er amüsiert, während er versonnen mit Dumbledores Krawatte spielte und dann den Knoten löste.  
„Nun dann, Gellert“, schnurrte Dumbledore, griff Gellert am Kinn und hob es an, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. „Worauf soll es denn hinauslaufen?“  
Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckten. Er rieb seine Hüften in einer kreisenden Bewegung gegen den Älteren.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Albus", antwortete er nachdenklich und testete den Namen auf seiner Zunge. Ja, das mochte er eindeutig mehr als 'Professor' oder 'Sir'.  
„Die Richtung gefällt mir schon mal gut", setzte er hinzu, während seine Finger fragend über die Knopfleiste von Albus‘ Hemd strichen.  
Seine Worte schienen Albus zu gefallen. Er beugte sich für einen weiteren Kuss vor und legte seine Hand auf Gellerts, um ihn zu bestätigen, während seine andere in Gellerts unteren Rücken wanderte und ihm über den Po strich. Gellert seufzte genießend und streckte sich der Hand entgegen.  
Gleichzeitig öffnete er magisch die Hemdknöpfe und strich mit den Fingern forschend über die freigelegte Brust und den flachen Bauch hinab.  
Dann schob er allerdings beide Hände zwischen sie, löste den Kuss und brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen Albus und sich.

_~~~~~~_

_~Albus~_

Merlin, dies war der größte Fehler in seiner Geschichte als Lehrer. Und es hatte ihn noch nie so wenig gekümmert, wie in diesem Moment. Denn als ihre Lippen sich vorhin abermals berührt hatten, hatte er deutlich gespürt, wie richtig es sich anfühlte. Als sollte es so sein. Als wäre das der einzige Grund für ihr Zusammentreffen und die Heiligtümer nur ein Vorwand, damit sie beide sich näherkommen konnten.  
Albus hatte sich nie für sonderlich romantisch gehalten. Und er würde auch jetzt nicht sagen, dass er es war. Es war vielmehr eine Gier in ihm erwacht, die er nicht bremsen konnte.  
Albus ahnte, dass ihm diese Gier zum Verhängnis werden konnte. Schon vorhin, bei ihrem ersten Kuss, hatte er gegen sein Verlangen verloren. Er fragte sich, ob all das einem perfiden Plan Gellerts entsprang, der ihn in die Knie zwingen sollte. Ihn erst mit einem faszinierenden Thema zu locken und dann dermaßen talentiert zu verführen… Eigentlich hätten schon längst seine Alarmglocken schrillen sollen. Es hatte bisher so viele brenzlige Begegnungen gegeben, auch mit anderen Schülern. Bei keinem von ihnen war er jemals schwach geworden. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich so weit vorgewagt. Und keinen hätte Albus gelassen.  
Aber Gellert war etwas anderes. Er spürte es. Und was hatte er schon zu befürchten? Nichts, was sie tun könnten, würde ihm die Kontrolle nehmen können. Oder seinen Einfluss. Dafür waren seine Fähigkeiten zu weit über die Grenzen hinweg bekannt.  
Und als er den Kopf hob und auf Gellert hinuntersah, der den Blick mit glänzenden Augen und halb geöffneten Lippen erwiderte, wusste er, dass er den Jungen auf unendlich viele verschiedene Arten begehrte. Sein Interesse hatte sich schon seit Wochen nur um ihn gedreht. Jetzt, da Gellert sich ihm endlich geöffnet hatte, schien seine äußere Schönheit noch stärker zu strahlen.

Als Gellert ihn von sich schob, dachte Albus einen kurzen Moment, dass sich der Jüngere es bereits anders überlegt hatte. Natürlich machte er ihm augenblicklich Platz, als Gellert Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Doch dann wurde er herumdirigiert, bis er die Tischplatte selbst im Rücken hatte.  
Und Gellert sank vor ihm auf die Knie.  
Albus hielt den Atem an, während sein Herz einen kräftigen Schlag tat. Er konnte den Blickkontakt zu Gellert nicht unterbrechen, der es innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils geschafft hatte, dass das Blut sein Gehirn verließ, um sich deutlich tiefer zu sammeln. An der Stelle, mit der Gellert auf Augenhöhe war.  
Albus starrte zu dem jungen Mann hinunter, der ihn mit einem Blick bedachte, der so viel Entschlossenheit ausdrückte und zugleich von einem begehrlichen Funkeln untermalt war, dass es Albus heiß und kalt den Rücken hinab lief. Zu spüren, dass er im Zentrum dieser Aufmerksamkeit lag… und das derart intensiv und körperlich… überwältigte ihn mehr, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Er brachte nicht einmal ein Wort über die Lippen. Zu gespannt wartete er auf das, was Gellert tun würde.  
Gellerts Hände legten sich auf Albus Schenkel und strichen langsam hinauf zu dessen Hüfte. Sie kamen an Albus‘ Gürtel an, begann diesen geschickt zu öffnen und anschließend seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. Zielstrebiger, als Albus erwartet hatte, fuhr Gellerts Hand in seine Hose, umfasste sein hartes Glied und befreite es.  
Einen Moment erlaubte Gellert sich einen Blick hinunter und leckte sich über die Lippen. Merlin, der Junge machte Albus schwach! Und nachdem seine Hand ein-zwei Mal den Schaft entlang gestrichen war, beugte er sich vor und zog mit der Zungenspitze quälend langsam einen Kreis über Albus‘ Spitze.  
Albus entwich ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Er fühlte seine Knie weich werden und einen Moment fürchtete er, nicht stehenbleiben zu können. Nicht nur wegen der Reizung an sich. Vor allem, weil es Gellert war, der es jetzt so selbstverständlich tat. Gellert, dem er wochenlang hinterher geschaut und jeden seiner Blicke gespürt hatte. Gellert, von dem er bis vorhin noch geglaubt hatte, gar keinen Zugang zu ihm zu finden. Und nun kniete dieser verführerische junge Mann vor ihm und raubte ihm mit einer kleinen Berührung an einer sehr intimen Stelle bereits den Verstand.  
Haltsuchend krallte Albus die Hände in die Tischplatte. Er konnte nicht aufhören, hinunter zu sehen. Es war zu viel und zugleich konnte er von dem Anblick nicht genug bekommen. Ein Keuchen entwich ihm, als Gellert abermals in einem kleinen, langsamen Kreis über seine Spitze leckte und Albus bereits fühlte, wie sich sein Unterleib zusammenzog. Morgana, die Nähe zu Gellert war viel zu intensiv und Albus‘ letzter Sex war schon Monate her. Er musste sich irgendwie zusammenreißen, wenn er diesen Moment nicht schon nach wenigen Sekunden beenden wollte.  
Doch sein Plan war zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
Gellert schloss die Lippen ganz um seine Spitze und begann, lasziv an ihm zu saugen. Dass er dabei den Augenkontakt aufrecht erhielt, ließ Albus erbeben und heiß und kalt erschaudern.  
Ihm entwich ein weiteres atemloses leises Stöhnen. Verdammt. Das hier wurde zu schnell zu viel.  
Berauscht strich Albus Gellert mit einer Hand die goldblonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, hielt den Blick noch einen Moment länger aufrecht und kam dann doch nicht gegen die Lust an, die sich in ihm aufbaute. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Augen fielen ihm zu. So fühlte er die weichen Lippen, die sich um ihn gelegt hatten, gleich noch deutlicher. Es entlockte ihm ein weiteres keuchendes Stöhnen.  
Gellert schien das nur zu motivieren, seine Anstrengungen zu erhöhen. Er saugte stärker an ihm, umspielte mit der Zunge unentwegt seine Spitze und nahm ihn tiefer und tiefer auf.  
Albus entwich ein tieferes, enthemmteres Stöhnen, als er bis zur Hälfte in Gellerts Mundraum war. Es fühlte sich zu gut an und dass es ausgerechnet Gellert war… Berauscht öffnete Albus die Augen und blickte erneut zu ihm hinunter. Das war ein Fehler. Ihm dabei auch noch zuzusehen, schoss einen scharfen Blitz der Erregung durch Albus‘ Unterleib. Während er sich das Bild einprägte, wie sich Gellerts geschwungene Lippen um seinen breiten Schaft spannten, bemerkte er, dass er sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Es war viel zu früh – viel früher, als es sonst seine Art war. Aber er schob es auf seine lange Abstinenz und Gellerts herausragende Attraktivität.  
Mit einem Stöhnen, das ihm zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen entwich, erschauderte Albus heftig und bevor er Gellert warnen konnte, schoss sein Sperma aus ihm heraus und flutete Gellerts Mundhöhle und seinen Rachen.  
„F-fuck“, fluchte er – aus vielen Gründen: Überreizung, Überwältigung, Lust und Frustration über seine eigene ‚Performance‘.  
Weder sein kurzes Stehvermögen noch, dass er Gellert nicht vorgewarnt hatte, schien diesen zu stören. Er schmunzelte und schaute abwartend zu Albus hinauf, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das Albus noch ein letztes Mal erschaudern ließ.  
Nachdem Albus sich ein wenig gefasst hatte, seine Atmung ruhiger war und er wieder denken konnte, schlich sich auch auf seine Lippen ein Schmunzeln. Er legte Gellert die Hand auf die Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über seine, vom Sperma glänzende, Unterlippe.  
„Du bist unberechenbar“, stellte er fest, während er das verruchte Grinsen des Jüngeren erwiderte.  
„Komm herauf zu mir.“

_~~~~~~~_

_~Gellert~_

Gellert gab ein leises, heiseres Lachen von sich und kam der Bitte umgehend nach.  
„Auf eine positive Art und Weise, hoffe ich doch", raunte er Albus zu, während er sich erneut eng an ihn schmiegte.  
„Das variiert, aber jetzt definitiv“, erwiderte Albus neckend und schlang die Arme um Gellerts Taille. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und setzte einen heißen Kuss auf die weiche Haut.  
„Nun sag mir…“, schnurrte er, „Wie kann ich mich dafür erkenntlich zeigen? Was gefällt dir?“  
Gellert bekam eine angenehme Gänsehaut.  
„Mmmh, das Selbe?", schnurrte er, während er genießend die Augen schloss und über Albus‘ Schultern strich.  
Albus lachte leise und erregend dunkel. „Das lässt sich einrichten“, raunte er Gellert verführerisch zu, drehte sie beide wieder herum, drängte ihn gegen die Tischplatte und zupfte an dem Bund seiner Hose.  
„Wenn du erlaubst?“, fragte er, aber er wartete die Antwort nicht ab. Einen magischen Sekundenbruchteil später lag die Hose samt Unterhose bereits zusammengefaltet neben ihnen und Gellert war von der Hüfte abwärts nackt. Dass Albus sich nicht mit seiner Kleidung aufhielt, war ihm nur allzu recht. Gellert war kein Freund von falscher Scham.  
Als Albus ihm eine Hand auf die Brust legte und ihn nach hinten dirigierte, bis er halb auf dem Tisch saß und halb lag, folgte er der Bewegung und sank auf die Ellbogen, auf denen er sich abstützte und zu Albus hinaufschaute.  
Albus‘ Lächeln wurde sanft, während er tief genug in die Knie ging, dass sein Gesicht auf Höhe mit Gellerts Glied war, das so steif vor ihm aufragte, dass es an seiner Erregung keinen Zweifel geben konnte. Albus legte die Finger um die Wurzel und setzte die Zunge ebenfalls dort unten an, ehe er sie langsam und neckend hinaufgleiten ließ. Er suchte Gellerts Blick.  
Ungeduldig und von dem, was er selbst wenige Minuten zuvor getan hatte, zusätzlich erregt, hob Gellert ihm fordernd seine Hüfte entgegen, während er sich ein erstes Stöhnen verbiss.  
Albus schmunzelte nur. Er griff mit der freien Hand eines von Gellerts Beinen, das mehr oder weniger in der Luft hing, legte es über seine Schulter und hielt dann seine Hüfte fest.  
Gellert murrte unzufrieden. Er wollte nicht hingehalten werden.  
Doch gleich darauf merkte er, dass Albus das auch gar nicht vor hatte. Im Gegenteil: Er nahm sich nicht so viel Zeit, ihn nur an der Spitze zu reizen, sank tiefer und nahm Gellerts Glied deutlich schneller in sich auf.  
Gellert keuchte überwältigt auf, als er fühlte, wie sein Glied gegen Albus‘ Rachen stieß. Und dann sah er Funken vor den Augen, weil Albus schluckte und es sich plötzlich alles um ihn verengte. Blitze der Lust schossen durch seinen Unterleib.  
Reflexartig griff er hinunter, vergrub dabei eine Hand in Albus‘ Haaren und ließ die andere auf der Suche nach Halt über den Tisch wandern. Er erschauderte.  
Aber Albus schien das noch nicht genug zu sein. Nachdem er einen Moment in der Position verharrt war, hob er den Kopf, nur, um ihn das nächste Mal so tief zu senken, dass er seine Hand von der Wurzel fortnehmen musste. Seine Nasenspitze stieß gegen Gellerts Bauch. Gellert konnte fühlen, wie sich sein Glied in Albus‘ Rachen drängte und ihm wurde schwindelig. Er wusste schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Die Welt um ihn herum schien zu schrumpfen und sich komplett auf die heiße, feuchte Enge zu fokussieren. Jede Bewegung und jeder Zungenschlag von Albus schienen eine Kaskade von Hitze und lustvollen Blitzen durch sein Glied und seinen Unterleib zu schießen. Seine Hände krallten sich fester, während ihm unentwegt zittriges Stöhnen über die Lippen kam.  
Als Albus dann ein wenig aus der knieenden Position hinaufkam, die Hände unter Gellerts Hintern schob und sein Becken anhob, keuchte Gellert überwältigt auf. Er fühlte, wie Albus sein Becken hinauf und den eigenen Kopf hinunter drückte, wodurch er ihn bis zum Anschlag in sich aufnahm. Dann verengte sich wieder alles um ihn.  
Gellert ließ schwach den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken und atmete hektisch. Er bebte am ganzen Leib, vollkommen überreizt. „H-hah... A-alb.. us!", stöhnte er, während er merkte, wie er immer schneller und unaufhaltsamer auf einen heftigen Höhepunkt zusteuerte.  
Albus hatte keine Gnade mit ihm. Er wiederholte die endlosen Bewegungen hinauf und hinunter, die Gellert den Atem raubten, und strich jedes Mal, wenn er den Kopf hob, zusätzlich deutlich mit der Zunge über die Unterseite seines Schafts, nur um dann, wenn er wieder hinuntersank, Gellerts Glied so tief in sich aufzunehmen, dass seine Nasenspitze gegen Gellerts Unterleib stieß, und zu schlucken.  
Gellert legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schnappte nach Luft, während er stöhnte. Seine Beine, die nun beide über Albus Schultern hingen, zitterten heftig und er war fast dankbar, dass Albus seine Hüften für ihn anhob, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es selbst noch schaffen würde, in einem stetigen Rhythmus in Albus Mund zu stoßen. Und dann erreichte er endlich den ersehnten Höhepunkt, die süße Erlösung, die in einer heftigen Welle über ihn hereinbrach. Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei bäumte er sich auf, während er heftig zuckend in Albus Mund kam.  
Albus schluckte. Dann senkte er Gellerts Becken zurück auf die Tischplatte, leckte die letzten Tropfen von seinem Glied und richtete sich auf.  
Gellert brauchte einige Momente, um zu Atem und wieder einigermaßen zu Sinnen zu kommen. Sein Hirn war vollkommen überfordert mit dem, was er gerade erlebt hatte. Kein Blowjob, den er jemals von einem anderen Jungen bekommen hatte, hatte sich derart intensiv angefühlt. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er da wohl selbst noch einiges zu lernen hatte.  
Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass Albus ihn ansah. Lange, als würde er sich das Bild einprägen wollen. Dann beugte sich der Ältere zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn sanft.  
Gellert schmunzelte.  
„Gut?“, fragte Albus.  
„Hmm... Fantastisch gut", murmelte Gellert. Er war immer noch etwas außer Atem.  
„Gut zu wissen“, antwortete Albus schmunzelnd, ehe er ein paar Küsse auf Gellerts Hals verteilte.  
Gellert blinzelte verwirrt. Er verfolgte, wie Albus‘ Hände über seine nackten Beine strichen – in einer warmen, liebevollen Geste. Fühlte, dass sich der Ältere an seinem Hals festsaugte. Und war irritiert.  
Für gewöhnlich war er es gewohnt, sich nach einem erfolgten Orgasmus zügig anzuziehen und dann getrennte Wege zu gehen.  
Natürlich hatte es auch Begegnungen gegeben, nach denen sich sein Partner für die Zeit im Nachhinein als sehr anhänglich erwiesen hatte. Gellert hatte stets schnell klargemacht, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte.  
Sonderbarerweise störte es ihn aber bei Albus nicht. Es fühlte sich seltsam an und ungewohnt. Wie etwas, von dem Gellert wusste, dass er es eigentlich unterbinden musste, weil er das eben immer so handhabte.  
Er konnte nicht. Es war fremd und neu und in gewisser Weise angenehm… auch, wenn er sich über den letzten Punkt noch nicht sicher sein konnte. Er beschloss, später darüber nachzudenken.  
Sein Grübeln schien dennoch nicht unbemerkt geblieben zu sein.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Albus aufmerksam. Dem Mann entging auch wirklich nichts. Er hielt in seinen Streicheleien inne.  
Gellert nickte eilig. „Ja“, antwortete er, „Alles gut.“  
Albus erwiderte das Nicken. Er setzte Gellert einen letzten kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, kam dann aus der vorgebeugten Haltung nach oben und trat einen Schritt zurück. Während er sich zurück in seine Hose steckte und sie schloss, sagte er mit einem Lächeln an Gellert gewandt: „Irgendwie habe ich den Tee aus den Augen verloren.“  
Gellert lachte leise, während er sich ebenfalls aufsetzte. Er griff nach seiner Kleidung und streifte sie sich über. „Ich hätte auch nichts gegen einen Wein oder einen Whiskey“, sagte er, während er von der Tischplatte rutschte und dann dagegen gelehnt stehenblieb.  
Zu seiner Enttäuschung schüttelte Albus schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Selbst, wenn ich das dahätte“, sagte er und schlenderte langsam wieder zu ihm zurück, „Werde ich meinen Alkohol erst mit dir teilen, wenn du volljährig bist.“  
Gellert hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Armen vor der Brust.  
„Gut, ich werde dran denken, das nächste Mal meinen eigenen mitzubringen", sagte er neckend und lenkte dann ein: „Bis dahin nehme ich einen Tee, danke."

Nachdem die Hitze des Augenblicks verflogen war, klang der Abend in einer glimmenden, beruhigenden Wärme aus, die Gellerts Brust wärmte. Und wenn er zu Albus hinübersah, der seinen Tee entspannt trank, ahnte er, dass es ihm ähnlich ging.  
Nun, da sie sich auf so viele Weisen nähergekommen waren, schien es, als würde eine erste Ruhe einkehren.  
Sie mussten keine vielen Worte wechseln. Als verstünden sie sich blind, einigten sie sich mit wenigen Floskeln darauf, dass Gellert ihn verlassen und in seine Schlafräume zurückkehren würde.  
Er machte sich in der Heimlichkeit der Nacht auf den Weg, unerschrocken und unbesorgt – schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er nach der Sperrstunde noch durch die Gänge lief.  
Und als er in sein Bett sank, fand der Schlaf ihn schnell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben!  
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte der beiden bisher ;)  
> Folgt mir, wenn ihr up to date bleiben wollt, wann ich was veröffentliche:  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/JessicaGraves4  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Jessica64395240  
> Website: www.jessica-graves.com  
> Liebe Grüße!  
> Eure Jessica


	6. unerwarteter Moment der Schwäche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach ihrem intensiven Gespräch zur Verbesserung der Welt arbeiten Albus und Gellert nun im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten, die sie innerhalb einer Schule haben, an der Planung ihrer kleinen eigenen Revolution. Doch ein unerwarteter Zwischenfall lässt sie erst einmal alle Pläne auf Eis legen... und zwingt sie, die Umsetzung ihrer Pläne für die Zukunft noch einmal überdenken zu müssen.

~Albus~

Albus hatte noch nicht richtig aus dem Schlaf gefunden, als er bereits die brennende Schuld fühlte, die in ihm gärte, kaum, dass der neue Tag angebrochen war und er sich vor Augen führte, was er am Vortag getan hatte. Wozu er sich hatte hinreißen lassen! Nicht nur, dass er einen Pakt mit einem mächtigen Zauberer geschlossen hatte, der die Welt für immer verändern würde, … Denn daran bestand kein Zweifel, bei ihren Fähigkeiten.  
Nein, er konnte es außerdem nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich sexuelle Handlungen mit einem Schüler vollzogen hatte! In welcher Art von Rausch er am Vorabend auch immer gewesen war, heute war er wieder ganz der Alte. Und der alte Albus war schockiert über die Dinge, die er gestern gesagt und getan hatte. Mit einem Jungen, der sein Schutzbefohlener sein sollte!  
Im Zwiespalt zwischen dem, was er gestern aufrichtig gemeint hatte und dem, wie er sich eigentlich als Lehrer verhalten sollte, erhob er sich vom Bett.  
Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, während er sich ankleidete.  
Die intensiven Gefühle, die der Abend in ihm entfacht hatte, überforderten ihn jetzt deutlicher. Er verstand ihre Tragweite nicht. Es war kein rein sexuelles oder emotionales Interesse, obwohl Gellert offensichtlich genau sein Typ war. Noch war es eine ausschließlich intellektuelle Neugier.  
Das, was ihn schon seit Wochen beschäftigt hielt, entblätterte sich auch heute nicht vollkommen vor ihm. Es war vielmehr so, als hätte ihn ein wilder Strudel tiefer in den Kaninchenbau gezogen, sodass er das Tageslicht schon nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
Albus ahnte, dass er irgendwie einen Sinn in all dem finden sollte. Dass er zu den geordneten Bahnen zurückfinden sollte, in denen seine Gedanken für gewöhnlich verliefen. Die klaren Strukturen, die seine Moralvorstellungen prägten und ihn durch seinen Alltag führten.  
Aber sein Denken schien abgestellt. Haushoch überstimmt von einem brennenden Verlangen nach Verbundenheit, das er nun einmal zugelassen hatte und das zurückzudrängen ihm jetzt umso schwerer fiel.  
Egal, was er sich sagte. Egal, wie sehr er sich verurteilte. Er konnte Gellert nicht von sich stoßen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, es doch zu tun, zog sich alles in ihm so schmerzhaft zusammen, dass das offensichtlich keine Option sein konnte.

Verwirrt, von schweren Selbstvorwürfen gebeutelt und zugleich mit einer Sehnsucht im Herzen, die darum flehte, Gellert wieder nah zu sein, begann Albus seinen Tag.  
Er war auch bei seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde noch fahrig, durcheinander und unkonzentriert. Sogar bei der zweiten noch.  
Selbst das Mittagessen half nicht dabei, ihn irgendwie zu erden.  
Als er dann am Nachmittag der sechsten Klasse gegenüberstand und ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, weil er sich abermals deutlicher mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen konfrontiert sah, die ihn in ihrer Widersprüchlichkeit schier zerreißen wollten, meinte er schon, er hielte es nicht mehr aus.  
Doch dann trat Gellert ein.  
Und mit ihm und dem flüchtigen Blick, den er Albus zuwarf, kehrte eine derartige Ruhe in Albus ein, dass der Sturm, der eben noch getobt hatte, sofort vergessen war.  
Sprachlos brauchte Albus einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, ehe er den Unterricht beginnen konnte. Er atmete tief ein – und bemerkte, dass ihm das nun viel leichter gelang.  
Etwas musste mit ihm geschehen sein. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er geglaubt, Gellert hätte ihn heimlich verhext. Der junge Mann kam ihm plötzlich noch attraktiver vor, noch anziehender, noch… interessanter. Und zugleich schien er der Ruhepol zu sein, den Albus‘ Inneres gebraucht hatte, um sich wieder zu erden. Der Magnet, der seine Schwingungen neu ausrichtete, damit Albus nicht im Chaos versank.  
Albus gelang es, seine Unterrichtsstunde ohne Auffälligkeiten zu führen – fühlte sich sogar sonderbar beruhigt von der markanten Präsenz im hinteren Teil des Raumes – und fand im Laufe des Tages immer mehr zu seiner inneren Ausgeglichenheit zurück.  
Nun, da sein Geist zur Ruhe gekommen war und sich der Sturm gelegt hatte, der ihn vor lauter Emotionen alles wie durch eine Milchglasscheibe hatte sehen lassen, konnte er es deutlicher erkennen: Gellert war mehr als nur einer seiner Schüler. Die Abmachung, die sie hatten, dass Albus ihn bei den Heiligtümern und auf seinem Weg zur Revolution unterstützen würde, wog weitaus schwerer als sein Job an einer Schule oder Gellerts Status als Schüler.  
Damit konnte Albus sein schlechtes Gewissen und den ethischen Konflikt zwar nicht vollkommen ausmerzen, doch die Erkenntnis half immerhin, sich der Verbindung zwischen ihnen nicht von vornherein entziehen zu wollen. Sie war zu kostbar, um sie einfach für etwas Banales wie ihre derzeitige Situation zu kappen. 

Albus verhielt sich an diesem und an den darauffolgenden Tagen unauffällig, behandelte Gellert wie jeden anderen Schüler auch und ließ ihm keine Sonderbehandlung zuteilwerden, … sagte aber an den darauffolgenden Tagen den abendlichen Treffen dennoch zu.  
Sie nahmen sich alle paar Tage die Zeit, seine Bücher durchzugehen, auf der Suche nach Hinweisen zu den Heiligtümern. Albus teilte im Laufe der Wochen sein Wissen zu dem Tarnumhang, der angeblich in Godrics Hollow sein sollte, mit Gellert. Er bestellte sich sogar neue Bücher, orderte welche aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwarts-Bibliothek und schrieb Freunde an, die auf den einen oder anderen Weg etwas von einem der Heiligtümer gehört haben konnten.  
Der Stab mochte Gellert am wichtigsten sein. Aber sie waren sich einig, dass die anderen beiden ebenfalls nützlich sein konnten. Und Albus, der sich nun auf dieses Abenteuer eingelassen hatte, strebte danach, den echten Tarnumhang, den der Tod dem dritten Bruder geschenkt hatte, in den Händen zu halten.  
Drei Wochen zogen ins Land, in denen sie Bücher wälzen, sich berieten und darüber grübelten, wie sie an die Informationen kommen konnten.  
Drei Wochen, in denen sich ihre Beziehung vertiefte. In denen ihr Vertrauensverhältnis zunahm. In denen Albus Gellerts Eigenheiten und seinen Charakter besser kennenlernte – und sich selbst seiner Sache immer sicherer wurde.  
Die Zeit, die sie sich nahmen, war gefüllt von Recherche und Unterhaltungen. Das Sexuelle blieb weitestgehend außen vor. Seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Abend in Albus‘ Büro hatte er es nicht zu mehr als einer Handvoll Blowjobs und Handjobs kommen lassen. Er konnte es einfach nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, sich an einem Jungen zu vergehen, der auf dem Papier erst in ein paar Monaten die Volljährigkeit erreichte.  
Egal, wie weit entwickelt und reif Gellert war, im Vergleich zu seinen Klassenkameraden.  
Egal, wie sehr es Albus danach verlangte, ihre Beziehung auch auf dieser Ebene zu vertiefen.  
Er begrüßte Gellerts kleine Gesten der Zuneigung, die Küsse, Berührungen und Flirtereien, die sie miteinander teilten, wenn sie unter sich waren. Doch vor alles andere schob er konsequent einen Riegel. Wenige Monate damit zu warten war ein kleiner Preis für ein relativ reines Gewissen. 

~Gellert~

Gellert genoss die nächsten drei Wochen mit Albus in vollen Zügen. Es war eine ungewohnte und aufregende Erfahrung, mit jemandem zusammen zu arbeiten, der nicht nur seine Leidenschaft für die Heiligtümer teilte, sondern ihm dazu auch noch ebenbürtig war.  
Sie verbrachten ganze Nächte in Albus‘ Büro, manchmal auch in dessen Privatzimmer dahinter, mit Bücherwälzen, mit dem Diskutieren von Theorien und manchmal auch mit Überlegungen, wie eine neue Gesellschaft am besten auszusehen und zu realisieren war. Gelegentlich führte eines zum anderen und sie landeten erneut auf Albus Schreibtisch oder in dessen Bett.  
All das war mehr, als Gellert sich je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Und er war zwar vorsichtig mit der Aussage, dass er ‚glücklich‘ war, aber…. Wenn er es je gewesen war, dann jetzt. Es war ein aufregendes Gefühl von Glück, voller Verheißungen auf eine glorreiche Zukunft. Gellert konnte kaum erwarten, sie mit Albus weiter zu ergründen.

Für ihn vergingen die Wochen wie im Flug und als er drei Wochen nachdem sie Verbündete geworden waren am Vormittag in Albus‘ Unterricht saß, unterdrückte er ein Gähnen. Sie hatten eine weitere lange und aufschlussreiche Nacht hinter sich gebracht. Er würde sich vor dem nächsten Unterrichtsblock definitiv einen Kaffee besorgen. Oder besorgen lassen von Abernathy. Vermutlich eher zweiteres.  
Während er seine Gedanken schweifen ließ, notierte er nebenbei Albus‘ Notizen, welche dessen Handschuhe gerade an die Tafel schrieben.  
Im ersten Moment bemerkte er gar nicht, dass etwas nicht stimmte, sondern rieb sich nur die Augen, die sich seltsam überreizt anfühlten. Er schob es einfach auf die Müdigkeit. Zumindest, bis er merkte, dass sich sein Sichtfeld seltsam verzerrte und ein nur zu bekanntes Druckgefühl auf seinen Ohren einsetzte, das die Geräusche im Raum dämpfte.  
Er erstarrte augenblicklich in der Bewegung und für einen Moment war sein Kopf wie leer gefegt.  
Es waren erste Anzeichen einer kurz bevorstehenden Vision, die sich ankündigte. Eine Vision hier. Im Unterricht. Vor all seinen Mitschülern.  
Das war der Moment, in dem kalte Panik in ihm aufzusteigen drohte. Angstschweiß trat ihm aus und sein Nacken fühlte sich plötzlich sehr heiß an. Er überlegte, ob ihm noch genügend Zeit blieb, um sich zu entschuldigen - zu erklären, dass er zur Krankenstation müsse, weil er sich nicht wohl fühlte. Doch er merkte bereits, wie ihm leicht schwummrig war und er Albus‘ Vortrag nur noch wie durch Watte gedämpft vernahm.  
Er musste hier raus. Sofort!  
Fahrig stand er von seinem Platz auf, wobei er sich schwankend an seinem Pult abstützte und sein Tintenfass umwarf. Es rollte über den Rand des Pults und zersprang am Boden, wobei das Klirren ungewöhnlich schrill und laut in seinen Ohren nachhallte.  
Er blickte nach links zur Tür. Es waren vielleicht drei Meter. Nicht weit. Definitiv zu schaffen.  
Nur die Tür im Blick, stolperte Gellert eilig hin, musste sich dabei zweimal mit der Hand an der Wand abstützen und flog schon fast durch die Tür hinaus auf den Gang, da sich sein Gleichgewichtssinn immer mehr drohte zu verabschieden.  
Verzweifelt versuchte er sich an das Hier und Jetzt zu klammern, während sich die ersten, verschwommenen Bildfetzen bereits über seine Sicht zu legen drohten.  
Wohin sollte er? Es fiel ihm immer schwerer klar zu denken, während er auf zittrigen Beinen den Gang entlang hastete. Oder eher schwankte.  
Schlafsaal? Nein, zu weit. Toilette... In welcher Richtung lag sie?

Gellert schaffte es nicht weit, bevor seine Beine nachgaben und er an einer Wand zusammensank.  
Er versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich zu beruhigen, schließlich würde er die Vision sowieso nicht aufhalten können. Doch der Fakt, dass er hier mitten auf dem Gang lag, ohne Schutz und jedem ausgeliefert, der vorbeilief, half nicht dabei, seine sowieso schon vorhandene Panik zu mindern. Am Rande bemerkte er, wie flach er atmete. Und dass sein Puls flog wie der Flügelschlag eines Billywigs.  
Zu den immer wieder aufflackernden Bildern mischten sich Geräusche und Stimmen, die es ihm immer schwieriger machten, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Er hatte vage das Gefühl, dass ihn etwas am Gesicht berührte, doch sein Fokus war bereits zu weit abgedriftet. Und schließlich brach die Vision in voller Wucht über ihn herein. Die Muskeln in seinem Körper erschlafften, ehe sie sich spastisch anspannten, und über seine Augen legte sich ein charakteristischer, goldener Schimmer, während es ihn hinab riss in einen Strudel aus Bildern und ohrenbetäubendem Lärm. Er konnte sich kaum auf eines der Dinge konzentrieren, die er sah. Nur ab und zu stachen ein paar besonders prägnante Dinge hervor. Rauch, Trümmer, Blut, Schreie. Und das Gefühl der absoluten Hilflosigkeit.

~Albus~

Albus spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, noch bevor Gellert erste Anzeichen von sich gegeben hatte. Es war einen scharfes Stechen, wie unsichtbare Glasscherben, die die Luft um ihn herum zerschnitten. Er schaute zu Gellert, weil er wusste, dass es nur von ihm kommen konnte. Es hatte sich so angefühlt, als hätte sich seine Magie spastisch ausgedehnt, scharf gerändert und überaus unangenehm. Ein stacheliger, zackiger Ball, der sich aufgeblasen hatte, wie ein Kugelfisch.  
Albus wusste, dass es außer ihm niemand gespürt hatte. Erstens, weil er nicht viele Menschen kannte, die Magie in ihrer Reinform überhaupt fühlen konnten, und zweitens, weil sein Unterbewusstsein auf Gellerts Kraftfeld ständig ein Auge hatte.  
Er verstummte in seinen gerade gemachten Erklärungen, als Gellert versuchte, aufzustehen und dabei das Tintenfass umwarf. Nun wurden auch die anderen Schüler auf ihn aufmerksam.  
Albus widerstand dem Drang, direkt auf ihn zuzueilen. Gellert war käseweiß im Gesicht und sah aus, als müsste er sich gleich übergeben. Und als würde sein Kreislauf jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.  
„Mr. Grindelwald?“, fragte er mit seiner Lehrerstimme, „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?“  
Er erhielt keine Antwort. Gellert schien zu abwesend dafür.  
Kaum war er durch die Tür verschwunden, meldete sich einer der Jungen zu Wort.  
„Schon wieder?“, fragte er nur gedehnt. Ohne jedes Mitgefühl.  
Albus schaute ihn an. „Hat er das öfter?“, fragte er angespannt.  
Die Klasse nickte.  
„Er geht dann in den Krankenflügel“, erklärte einer der Jungen, „Sie schreiben ihn für den Tag krank.“  
„Er schwänzt doch nur“, murrte ein anderer der Jungen.  
Albus presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Nun, Sie kennen Ihre Aufgabe für heute. Üben Sie weiter. Stregobor, Sie haben die Klassenaufsicht. Ich werde nach Mr. Grindelwald sehen.“  
Er ließ ihnen keine Zeit, zu protestieren, durchquerte den Raum in langen Schritten und betete, dass Gellert noch ansprechbar war, wenn er ihn fand.  
Lange musste er nicht suchen.  
Gellert hatte es keine zehn Meter den Gang entlang geschafft.  
Albus sah ihn an einer Wand halb liegen, halb sitzen, in sich zusammengesunken und mit glasigem Blick. Er zuckte krampfartig, ehe Ruhe einkehrte, die dann von einem neuen Schüttelkrampf unterbrochen wurde. Seine grünlich blasse Gesichtsfarbe machte Albus Sorgen.  
Er rannte zu ihm herüber, zog den Zauberstab und sank dann neben ihm zu Boden.  
„Gellert“, sagte er eindringlich, während er sein Kinn griff und ihm in die Augen sah, die durch ihn hindurchblickten. „Gellert, komm zu dir!“  
Gellert reagierte nicht. Er lag schlaff am Boden, zuckte hin und wieder und erschlaffte dann erneut.  
Dass Gellert ihn weder zu hören noch zu sehen schien, gefiel Albus gar nicht. Zwar atmete er noch und sein Puls schien stabil, aber sein Geist war wie weggetreten und ein Schleier lag auf seinen Augen.  
Ein goldener Schleier.  
Etwas regte sich in Albus. Etwas, wovon er einst gelesen hatte: Er hatte keine Seher in seiner Familie oder in seinem näheren Umkreis. Aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass man erkennen konnte, ob jemand eine Vision hatte, wenn die Augen von einem schimmernden goldenen Schleier bedeckt waren.  
Er brauchte eine Sekunde länger, um die Information mit dem, was hier vor sich ging, zu verknüpfen. Hatte Gellert eine Vision?  
So, wie die Zeichen standen, könnte er auch Gift geschluckt oder einen Fluch aufgefangen haben. Immerhin gab es eine Vielzahl schädlicher Einflüsse, auf die man mit Kreislaufkollaps, Zittern und Ohnmacht reagierte.  
Aber dieser goldene Schleier…  
Albus grübelte angespannt. Gellert hätte es ihm gesagt, wenn er sehen konnte. Sicher hätte er es ihm gesagt.  
Oder?  
Albus blieb unschlüssig neben Gellert sitzen, dessen Zustand sich nicht veränderte. Doch je länger er ihn betrachtete, desto weniger konnte er den goldenen Schleier ignorieren.  
Er fasste einen Entschluss. Kurzerhand schob er seine Arme unter Gellerts erschlafften Körper und hob ihn hoch. Sein Büro lag gleich neben seinem Klassenzimmer, keine fünfzehn Meter entfernt.  
Albus wusste, dass er in den Krankenflügel gehen sollte. Ein Heiler sollte sich Gellert ansehen.  
Doch Albus‘ Gefühl sprach dagegen. Es waren nicht nur die goldenen Augen…. auch die teilnahmslose Reaktion seiner Mitschüler. Vielleicht wussten sie etwas, das er nicht wusste?  
Er vertraute auf sein Gefühl, trug Gellert zu seinem Büro und, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand auf dem Gang war, ließ er die Tür aufschwingen und trug Gellert hinein. Er durchquerte das Büro, während sich hinter ihm die Tür verriegelte, ging zum Schlafzimmer und legte Gellert dort aufs Bett.  
Wenn es nur eine Vision war, wäre sie in wenigen Minuten vorbei. Wenn nicht… nun, dann konnte er immer noch einen Heiler rufen.  
Abwartend und besorgt ließ er sich neben Gellert auf dem Bett nieder. Er beobachtete ihn, achtete auf jedes noch so kleine Zeichen und wartete.  
Es dauerte etwa eine weitere Minute, dann zog Gellert scharf die Luft ein, als würde er eine Wasseroberfläche durchbrechen. Er bäumte sich auf.  
Als er dann begann, um sich zu schlagen, tat Albus das erste, das ihm einfiel: Er stieg auf ihn, hockte sich über seinen Bauch und griff die Unterarme, die er aufs Bett drückte, um den Jungen daran zu hindern, sich zu verletzen. Ein Zauber würde ihm nur mehr Angst machen und so fühlte er vielleicht, dass er nicht allein war.  
„Gellert“, sagte Albus ruhig, aber eindringlich, „Alles ist gut, du bist in Sicherheit.“ Er wartete darauf, dass der goldene Schleier ganz verschwand. Ein Hauch davon war noch da und Albus vermutete, dass Gellert ihn vielleicht noch nicht sehen konnte.  
Gellert kämpfte gegen ihn an, strampelte einen Moment heftiger und schien dann keine Kraft mehr dafür zu haben. Er blinzelte. Der letzte Hauch Gold verschwand aus seinen hübschen Augen.  
„A-albus?", keuchte Gellert heiser. Er klang ungläubig, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er seinen Sinnen trauen durfte.  
„Ja“, antwortete Albus, unheimlich erleichtert, dass Gellert ihn endlich erkannte. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, ihn mit bloßer physischer Kraft niederzuringen. „Ich bin es.“  
Er ließ Gellert vorsichtig los und stieg von ihm hinunter, setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett und strich ihm feine Schweißperlen von der nassen Stirn.  
„Ist es besser?“, fragte er.

~Gellert~

Gellert holte tief und zitternd Luft. Er merkte, wie ihn Albus‘ Anwesenheit zum einen Teil beruhigte, zum anderen seinen Verstand in Aufruhr versetzte. Vorsichtig sah Gellert sich um und erkannte, dass er in Albus Bett lag. Wie war er hierhergekommen? Hatte Albus eine Vision mitbekommen?  
Er schluckte bei dieser Vorstellung schwer gegen den Fluchtinstinkt in seinem Inneren an, während er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was zuletzt geschehen war.  
Als Albus‘ kühle Finger über seine Stirn strichen, verwarf er diesen Gedanken. Er schloss die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, während er auf die Frage nur schwach nickte.  
Albus ließ ihm Zeit und sprach kein Wort. Gellert war dankbar dafür. Er wusste ohnehin nicht so recht, was er denken sollte. Sein Bewusstsein fühlte sich wund und durcheinander an, als hätte ein Erumpet darin gewütet. Er war schrecklich erschöpft. Und er wollte nicht darüber reden.  
Mit einem erneuten tiefen Luftholen schloss Gellert die Augen.  
Das half ein wenig gegen den Druck in seinem Kopf, doch gleichzeitig holte es die Erinnerungen an die Bilder aus der Vision hervor, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte. Doch wenn er sie öffnete, dann war da die Realität, mit der er sich auseinander setzen müsste. Albus, der Zeuge davon geworden war, wie Gellert zusammengebrochen war. Die Erinnerungen an die Unterrichtsstunde schoben sich verzerrt in seinen Kopf. Hatten die anderen es auch mitbekommen? Wusste Albus, was genau es gewesen war? Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken und der Erinnerung daran, was beim letzten Mal geschehen war, als jemand herausgefunden hatte, was er konnte und für was er nützlich war.  
Gellert merkte, wie der Druck in seinem Kopf stärker wurde und seine Augen begannen zu brennen. Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen und presste seine zittrigen Hände auf sein Gesicht - Zum einen, um sich dahinter zu verstecken, zum anderen, um seine Augen mit aller Macht daran zu hindern, Tränen zu vergießen. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt!  
„Hey, ganz ruhig“, sagte Albus sanft. Er legte sich neben Gellert und zog ihn in seine Arme.  
Gellert verspannte sich. Er hielt den Atem an und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm wollte sich in die Umarmung schmiegen und sich fallen lassen, doch es war auch der Teil, der gerade dafür sorgte, dass ihm unweigerlich Tränen aufstiegen. Ein schwacher Teil.  
Als Albus zu allem Überfluss murmelte: „Ich bin da. Du bist nicht allein“, brachte Gellert abrupt seine Hände zwischen sie und richtete sich ruckartig, wenn auch schwankend, auf.  
„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht!", fauchte er mit brüchiger Stimme und funkelte Albus aus feuchten Augen an, ehe er versuchte von dem Bett aufzustehen, um zu verschwinden. Weg von den Bildern aus der Vision, weg von den Erinnerungen an Dinge, die längst vergangen waren und nie wieder geschehen würden, und weg von dem beängstigenden Gedanken, dass Albus seine größte Schwäche aufgedeckt haben könnte.  
Doch seine zittrigen Beine wollten ihn nicht tragen und so sank er direkt neben dem Bett auf dem Boden zusammen.  
Frustriert, erschöpft und aufgelöst blieb er an das Bett gelehnt sitzen, zog seine Knie an und vergrub mit einem geschluchzten „Scheiße!" sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. Es war einfach alles zu viel auf ein mal.  
Am Rande bemerkte er, wie Albus sich aufsetzte und neben ihm die Beine aus dem Bett schob. Er stellte die Füße neben Gellert ab.  
Es hielt Gellert nicht davon ab, sich den Tränen hinzugeben, die nun aus ihm herausbrachen. Wie er das verabscheute: Sich schwach zu fühlen. So schwach, dass er heulte, wie ein Kind! So wollte er niemals sein. Er wollte stärker sein als das. Härter.  
„Ich sage es nicht aus Mitleid, sondern weil es wahr ist“, hörte er Albus leise und besänftigend sagen und er hasste es, wie rücksichtsvoll Albus ihn behandelte. Als müsste er ihn mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, damit er nicht zerbrach.  
„Du bist nicht allein“, sagte Albus sanft, „Wir sind Verbündete.“  
Gellert schluckte.  
Es fiel ihm schwer, die Worte anzunehmen. Ja, sie waren Verbündete. Aber das waren sie, um gemeinsam stärker zu sein, weil sie beide mächtig waren. Nicht schwach.  
Gellert fühlte sich gerade so gar nicht mächtig. Hatte er nicht vor ein paar Wochen noch große Reden geschwungen, dass er derjenige sein würde, der den Elderstab meistern und die Welt verändern würde? Und nun saß er hier vor Albus wie ein erbärmlicher Haufen Elend und heulte. Das war armselig.  
Lange schwieg Gellert, unterdrückte die Schluchzer und wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augen.  
Doch irgendwann ebbten auch diese ab und zurück blieb er… wütend auf sich selbst.  
Albus saß die ganze Zeit schweigend neben Gellert. Obwohl da die Scham über seinen Zustand war, tat es doch auch gut, nicht allein hier zu sitzen, das musste Gellert zugeben.  
Er lehnte seinen Kopf zögerlich gegen Albus‘ Knie. Ein Zeichen der Versöhnung, nachdem er ihn eben so angefahren hatte. Ein Zeichen, dass er sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte.  
Als hätte Albus auf dieses Entgegenkommen gewartet, legte er ihm eine Hand ins Haar und strich darüber. Gellert schloss einen Moment die Augen, seufzte und lehnte sich in die Berührung, die die Spannung in seiner Kopfhaut ein wenig lockerte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde Albus einen Entspannungszauber in seine Kopfhaut einweben, als ahnte er, welche dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen mit der Vision einhergingen.  
Unwillkürlich zuckten Gellerts Mundwinkel darüber, wie übertrieben fürsorglich Albus war, während er fühlte, dass der Zauber half. Seine Kopfschmerzen ließen allmählich nach.  
„Seit wann hast du schon Visionen?“, fragte Albus leise.  
Gellert knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das gute Gefühl, das der Zauber ausgelöst hatte, schwand. Natürlich würde Albus so etwas nicht einfach übergehen. Das hatte Gellert auch nicht erwartet.  
„Du würdest mir vermutlich nicht glauben, wenn ich sagte, es sei das erste Mal gewesen, oder?", murmelte er gegen Albus‘ Knie.  
„Nein“, sagte Albus sanft, „Deine Mitschüler schienen es gewohnt zu sein. Wie oft kommt das vor?“  
Gellert verzog leicht das Gesicht. Wieso mussten sich die anderen Jungen immer in Dinge einmischen, die sie nichts angingen?  
„Nicht oft. Alle paar Monate“, antwortete er aufrichtig.  
Albus gab ein verständnisvolles Brummen von sich.  
„Und sind sie jedes Mal so schlimm, dass sie von Panikattacken begleitet werden?“, fragte er behutsam.  
Gellert schwieg einen Moment.  
„Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte er skeptisch.  
Albus antwortete nicht sofort darauf. Er schien in Gedanken zu sein.  
Dann sagte er: „Weil ich dich nicht so sehen möchte.“  
Seine Ehrlichkeit war entwaffnend wie immer.  
Gellert schaute aus müden Augen zu ihm herauf.  
„Ich hatte auch nicht vor, es dich oder sonst wen sehen zu lassen."  
„Ehrlich gesagt bestürzt mich das“, gab Albus mit einem Lächeln zu. „Ich meinte damit nicht, dass du es vor mir verstecken sollst. Sondern, dass ich weiß, dass Panikattacken nicht partout zu Visionen gehören.“ Er runzelte die Stirn und warf Gellert einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Liegt es an dem, was du siehst?“  
Gellert presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er wich Albus‘ Blick aus und schaute stattdessen zur gegenüberliegenden Wand.  
„Und wie viele Seher kennst du persönlich?", murrte er abwehrend.  
„Jetzt einen“, antwortete Albus unbeirrt, der sich von seiner passivaggressiven Art offensichtlich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. „Aber selbst, wenn ich ein Dutzend kennen würde, würde es nichts ändern.“ Er holte tief Luft und fragte dann: „Was löst diese Panik in dir aus? Ist die Zukunft, die vor uns liegt, so furchterregend?“  
Gellert seufzte leise. Eigentlich wollte er nicht darüber reden. Die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf warnte ihn davor, zu viel über seine Fähigkeit preiszugeben, um nicht verletzt zu werden. Andererseits war er kein hilfloses Kind mehr, das man einfach herumschubsen konnte.  
Und es war Albus. Er hatte ihm von den Heiligtümern erzählt, hatte ihn zu seinem Verbündeten gemacht. Wenn er nicht ihm vertrauen sollte, wem dann?  
Doch das war im Augenblick leichter gesagt als getan – So verführerisch er die Vorstellung, jemandem bedingungslos vertrauen zu können auch, fand: die Realität sah oft anders aus.  
Gellert rieb sich kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe er antwortete.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich da sehe“, gestand er langsam, „Es sind Fluten von Bildern... manchmal mit Geräuschen... Aber es ist zu viel auf einmal und zu schnell, um irgendetwas Klares zu sehen."  
Das musste Albus reichen. Damit hatte Gellert ihm schon mehr anvertraut als er es bei irgendjemandem sonst getan hatte.  
Gellert schaute zu ihm auf. „Kannst du mir hochhelfen?“, fragte er, auch, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Der Boden ist kalt."  
Albus zögerte nicht. Er kam Gellert zu Hilfe, legte sich einen seiner Arme um die Schulter und stand mit ihm zusammen auf, um ihm dann aufs Bett zu setzen. Dann legte er seine Hand auf Gellerts schmale Brust und noch während der Jüngere sich fragte, was er tat, fühlte er, wie die angenehme Wärme eines Rennervate seine Brust durchströmte und ihm in die kalten Glieder sank.  
Gellert seufzte unvermittelt wohlig auf.  
„Möchtest du einen Tee?“, fragte Albus aufmerksam.  
Gellert nickte langsam. „Ja, bitte“, sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Albus‘ Art, mit den Nachwirkungen seiner Vision umzugehen, war so anders, als alles, was er bisher von anderen erfahren hatte, dass es seltsame Dinge mit seinen wunden Gefühlen anstellte. Er fühlte sich übertrieben gerührt.  
Albus, der von seiner inneren Verwundbarkeit nichts zu bemerken schien, nickte.  
Ein Wedeln seiner Hand und die Handschuhe setzten sich in Bewegung. 

~Albus~

Während sie darauf warteten, dass der Tee fertig war, beschloss Albus, Gellert noch einmal auf seine Visionen anzusprechen. Sie hatten schmerzhafter ausgesehen, als er das von Erzählungen kannte. Aufwühlender. Kräfteraubender.  
„Weißt du“, begann er vorsichtig, weil er fühlte, dass Gellert darüber nicht sprechen wollte und es doch selbst nicht dabei bewenden lassen konnte, „Es gibt Möglichkeiten... wie du die Visionen entspannter erleben und deuten kannst. Mit ein wenig Training."  
Albus hatte kaum ausgeredet, da schüttelte Gellert den Kopf.  
„Ich will nichts entspannter erleben und deuten. An dieser Fähigkeit ist rein NICHTS Gutes! Die Anfälle kommen, ich lasse mich krankschreiben und dann ist es gut", antwortete er entschieden, während er den Blickkontakt mit Albus vermied.  
Albus schmerzte es, Gellert so reden zu hören. Visionen dienten vielen Menschen seit Jahrhunderten. Wahrsager wurden schon seit der Antike verehrt. Und Gellert fühlte sich von dieser Gabe so sehr gequält, dass er ihr gar nichts abgewinnen konnte. Albus konnte es nachvollziehen. Es hatte nicht angenehm ausgesehen. Und genau deshalb konnte er nicht lockerlassen.  
Während der hilfsbereite Handschuh mit dem Tee zu ihnen herüber schwebte, gab er ihm ein Zeichen und er verharrte in der Luft.  
Albus legte eine Hand unter Gellerts Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich.  
„Gellert, sieh mich an“, bat er sanft, „Selbst, wenn dir egal ist, was es dir zeigen will, gibt es Möglichkeiten, wie du das Ganze besser überstehst. Damit es dir nicht so sehr die Kräfte raubt, Darling.“  
Er biss sich auf die Zunge, aber zu spät. Der Kosename war ihm schon über die Lippen gegangen und Albus konnte es nicht bereuen. Er beobachtete, wie sich Gellerts Augen ein winziges Bisschen weiteten. Zu dem Punkt, an dem sie liebevolle Worte austauschten, die über die Momente der Lust hinausgingen, waren sie bisher nicht gekommen. Albus hoffte, er war damit nicht zu schnell vorgeprescht.  
Zumindest legte sich ein zarter rosa Schimmer auf Gellerts Wangen.  
Dann blinzelte er, zog den Kopf aus Albus‘ Hand und nahm fahrig den Tee an, mit dem der Handschuh vor ihm schwebte. Gellert starrte in die Teetasse und räusperte sich.  
„Ich... will mich einfach nicht damit beschäftigen", murmelte er leise.  
Dann, als hätte er plötzlich gemerkt, wie offen er mit Albus darüber sprach, riss er den Kopf hoch.  
„Du wirst es niemandem erzählen, oder?", fragte er mit einem neuen Hauch Panik in der Stimme und blickte suchend in Albus‘ Augen.  
Albus schüttelte den Kopf und legte alle Aufrichtigkeit in seine Worte, als er sagte: „Nein.“  
Dass Gellert das fragte, bedeutete entweder, dass ihr Vertrauensverhältnis noch deutlich wachsen musste oder dass Gellert seine Visionen mehr zu schaffen machten, als man meinen konnte und er sich nicht gern zusätzlich angreifbar fühlte. Vielleicht auch beides.  
Albus schwieg noch einen weiteren Moment, fragte sich, ob er an diesem Abend zufrieden ins Bett gehen konnte und erkannte, dass das nicht der Fall war. Und obwohl er es stets vermied, Leuten sagen zu wollen, was sie zu tun hatten, setzte er nun noch einmal an:  
„Bitte, lass mich dir helfen. Es würde mir viel bedeuten.“  
Sein erneuter Vorstoß wurde nicht sehr gut aufgenommen.  
Gellert runzelte abweisend die Stirn.  
„Albus, es geht mir gut“, versicherte er ihm abwehrend.  
Dann, als schien er Albus‘ eindringlichen Blick nicht allzu lang standhalten zu können, lenkte er mit einem Seufzen ein. „Wie?“, fragte er.  
Albus atmete innerlich auf. Immerhin wollte Gellert ihm zuhören. Das bedeutete bereits viel – und war Zeichen genug, dass es NICHT an einem mangelnden Vertrauensverhältnis lag, dass er sich ihm nicht so weit öffnete, wie Albus das gern hätte.  
„Nun, eine geführte Konfrontation mildert erwiesenermaßen die panischen Reaktionen des eigenen Bewusstseins“, sagte er ruhig, „Damit könntest du dich mehr auf die Bilder konzentrieren und weniger auf die überwältigenden Gefühle, die sie in die auslösen.“  
Gellert, der damit nichts anfangen zu können schien, schaute nichtverstehend drein.  
„Geführte Konfrontation?" hakte er nach.  
Albus nickte langsam. „Eine geführte Konfrontation führt dich langsam an die Situation heran, die dir Angst einflößt und hilft dir dann, sie zu überstehen. Es ist keine angenehme Übung“, lenkte er ein, „Aber sie ist wirkungsvoll. Dein Widerstand gegen die Situation wird mit jedem Mal schwächer, bis er schließlich ganz abklingt und sich dein Körper, statt mit der Panik, mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen kann.“  
Gellert verzog unangenehm berührt das Gesicht.  
„Was heißt das konkret?", fragte er skeptisch, während er seine Teetasse etwas fester hielt, sodass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.  
Dass es ihm Angst machte, konnte Albus nachvollziehen. Aber er wollte nur helfen. Und vielleicht würde Gellert ihn lassen, wenn er es eindeutig erklärte.  
„Nun“, begann er langsam, „Da man Visionen nicht auf Abruf heraufbeschwören kann und du sie nicht so oft hast, dass man sie zum Üben nutzen kann, schlage ich eine Technik in Verbindung mit Legilimentik vor.“ Die Idee war ihm gerade erst gekommen, aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es funktionieren könnte. „Wir rufen die Erinnerung daran hervor und führen dich hindurch.“  
Seine Worte schienen nicht den gewünschten Erfolg zu haben. Im Gegenteil:  
Bevor Gellert überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, machte sein magisches Kraftfeld einen reflexartigen Sprung, als wollte sie nach einer Bedrohung ausschlagen.  
Albus fühlte den magischen Impuls. Er flößte ihm keine Angst ein, aber er ließ ihn aufmerksam werden.  
Gellert saß ihm unbewegt gegenüber, aber seine Schultern bebten und die Tasse, die er umklammert hielt, hatte mit dem magischen Impuls einen Sprung bekommen.  
Er bedachte Albus mit einem derart eisigen Blick, dass Albus den Atem anhielt.  
„Wenn du es jemals wagen solltest, in meinen Kopf kommen zu wollen, wirst du es bereuen, Albus“, knurrte er leise.  
Albus hob besänftigend die Hände. „Nicht ohne deine Zustimmung“, sagte er sanft. „Und wenn du mich lässt, werde ich es nicht ausnutzen, das verspreche ich.“  
Seine Worte schienen falsch gewählt zu sein. Gellert jedenfalls nahm sie ganz und gar nicht gut auf.  
Ungehalten knallte er die Teetasse auf den Nachttisch, sodass ein Teil des Tees überschwappte, und  
erhob sich ruckartig, während er Albus anfunkelte.  
„Du hast meine Zustimmung nicht und du wirst sie auch nicht bekommen, hast du das verstanden?!", brüllte er ihn an, deutlich außer sich. „Ich brauche niemanden, der unter dem Vorwand, mir helfen zu wollen, in meinem Kopf herumwühlt, um irgendwelche Blicke in eine mögliche Zukunft zu gewinnen!" Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden und hatte sich am Ende überschlagen.  
Er starrte zu Albus herunter, schwer atmend und vollkommen aufgewühlt.  
Albus beobachtete Gellert und wartete darauf, dass seine Wut abflaute. Er wusste, dass Legilimentik ein sensibles Thema war. Vor allem dann, wenn man jemanden freiwillig einlassen wollte. Und Gellert schien sich dagegen noch immer zu sträuben, obwohl Albus ihm helfen wollte.  
Aber es war ein anstrengender Tag für Gellert gewesen. Albus machte ihm keinen Vorwurf für sein Verhalten. Im Gegenteil.  
Er erhob sich ebenfalls. „Bitte entschuldige“, sagte er sanft, „Ich wollte dir nicht das Gefühl geben, dich zu etwas drängen zu wollen.“  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr und wanderte dann zurück zu Gellert. „Du hast eine anstrengende Zeit hinter dir. Ruh dich aus und komm wieder zu Kräften.“  
Mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand trocknete sich der verschüttete Tee.  
„Ich muss zu meiner nächsten Stunde. Du kannst hierbleiben. Hier hast du deine Ruhe. Mehr als im Jungenschlafsaal, vermute ich.“ Dann wandte Albus sich zum Gehen. „Du hättest im Anschluss gleich Unterricht bei Professor Karkaroff, richtig? Ich werde ihm sagen, dass der Heiler dich für heute krankgeschrieben hat. Erhol dich ein wenig.“

~ Gellert ~

Gellert stand mit geballten Fäusten da. Er war bereit für eine Diskussion oder einen Streit, vielleicht sogar Vorwürfe seitens Albus, so, wie er sie stets von anderen bekommen hatte, wenn er über diese zweifelhafte 'Fähigkeit' sprach.  
Doch stattdessen ruderte Albus zurück, entschuldigte sich sogar und wollte ihm seinen Freiraum lassen.  
Es überraschte Gellert und sorgte dafür, dass seine Wut zumindest ein wenig abflaute. Auch, wenn er Albus immer noch anfunkelte und skeptisch im Auge behielt.  
„Mal sehen", murmelte er auf das Angebot, hier bleiben zu dürfen, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich aus seiner stehenden, angespannten Position zu bewegen.  
Er stand noch eine Weile so da. Selbst, nachdem Albus gegangen war. Fast, als würde er erwarten, dass er doch noch einmal zurück kam, sobald Gellert sich entspannte und seine 'Deckung' vernachlässigte.  
Doch Gellert merkte auch, wie paranoid seine eigenen Gedanken klangen.  
Seufzend rieb er sich die Schläfen und ließ sich doch wieder auf das Bett sinken. Sein Kopf fühlte sich immer noch nicht ganz klar an. Vielleicht hatte Albus recht und er sollte sich etwas ausruhen. Wie hoch standen schon die Chancen, dass Albus zurück käme, um ihn im Schlaf mit einer Legilimentikattacke zu überfallen?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nur durch den Anfall paranoid, sagte er sich mit Nachdruck, während er die Teetasse vom Tisch griff und einen kleinen Schluck nahm. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich hier bleiben. Er kannte ein paar ruhige Orte im Schloss, wo er allein wäre. Doch an keinem wäre er so ungestört und sicher, wie hier. Von dem Komfort eines weichen, warmen Bettes ganz zu schweigen. Gellert trank den Tee aus, legte sich erneut auf die Decke und atmete tief durch.  
Mit einem kleinen Seufzen vergrub er sein Gesicht in dem weichen Kissen, an dem Albus Geruch haftete. Es beruhigte ihn sonderbarerweise. Gellert gestattete sich, sich etwas mehr in das Kissen zu schmiegen. Ja, er würde sich einfach hier ausruhen und vielleicht für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen, bis sein Verstand etwas klarer wäre. Über diesem Gedanken und den mittlerweile vertrauten Duft schlief er schließlich ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LaDuchesse und ich haben in dieser FF eine Menge Szenen, die uns besonders gut gefallen. Wir freuen uns sehr darüber, dass ihr euch ebenso für diese Geschichte begeistern könnt, wie wir.  
> Was sagt ihr zu dieser Enthüllung?  
> Wir hatten viel Spaß beim Schreiben. Gellert einmal in die Knie gezwungen zu sehen, am Ende seiner Kräfte (und sich um ihn kümmern zu dürfen), hat schon etwas für sich, nicht wahr? x3


	7. Das Feld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach seiner Vision erholt sich Gellert nun in Albus' Bett.  
> Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass man danach nicht ein wenig Zeit hätte für gemeinsame Experimente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hört euch "Astronomical" von SVRCINA dazu an.  
> Kein anderes Lied beschreibt die imense Anziehung der beiden zueinander so gut, wie das.

~Albus~

Albus war in gemischter Stimmung, als er die dritte Klasse begrüßte, die sich wenig später in seinem Klassenzimmer einfand. Auf der einen Seite hatte er das Gefühl, dass zwischen Gellert und ihm vieles unausgesprochen geblieben war, das er gern klären wollte – und doch wusste er, dass er sich damit offensichtlich noch gedulden sollte. Auf der anderen Seite fragte er sich, ob es Gellert gut ging. Die Vorstellung, dass ein neuer Anfall ihm heimsuchte und Albus nicht da war, um ihn zu unterstützen, behagte ihm nicht.  
Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf über seine albernen Sorgen und konzentrierte sich dann darauf, der Klasse ihr heutiges Thema näher zu bringen. Gellert ging es gut, da war er sicher. Nirgends wäre er besser aufgehoben als in Albus‘ Räumen. Und wenn irgendetwas Dramatisches sein sollte, wäre Albus immerhin im Raum nebenan.

Nachdem die Stunde für die dritte Klasse endlich vorüber war – Albus hatte dem Ende ungewohnt ungeduldig entgegengefiebert -, ging er in sein Büro und öffnete dort leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer.  
Er atmete auf, als er Gellert dort liegen sah. Und, weil der Junge schlief, verschloss er die Tür wieder, um ihm noch ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Es waren immerhin erst eineinhalb Stunden vergangen, seit sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten.  
Es war früher Abend. Das Abendessen würde erst in ein-zwei Stunden serviert werden. Aber das kam Albus gerade recht. Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.

Als er weitere zwei Stunden später wieder in seine Räume ging, trug er einen Teller bei sich. Er hatte selbst schon gegessen, aber Gellert mit Sicherheit nicht.  
Leise öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Gellert lag noch immer im Bett. Er schien den Schlaf wirklich gebraucht zu haben.  
Albus zog den Zauberstab, zeichnete sich einen kleinen Sessel neben das Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder. Er ließ den Teller zum Nachttisch schweben, nahm dann den Handschuhen seine Tasche ab und zog die Hausaufgaben seiner Schüler daraus hervor. Nachdem er ein kleines Licht entzündet hatte, das über dem Papier schwebte und ihm im dunkler werdenden Raum ermöglichte, zu lesen, griff er seine Feder und korrigierte die Hausaufgaben.

Etwa eine Stunde später kam Bewegung in die schlafende Gestalt in seinem Bett.  
Und noch ein paar Minuten später hörte Albus ein leise gemurmeltes: „Hallo.“  
„Hallo“, antwortete Albus schmunzelnd. Er hatte bisher noch nicht das Vergnügen gehabt, Gellert schlafend zu sehen … oder erwachend. Es hatte etwas sehr einnehmendes, auf eine unschuldige Art, die sonst so gar nicht zu Gellert passen wollte.  
Um ihm Zeit zu lassen, wach zu werden, konzentrierte sich Albus wieder auf seine Korrekturen.  
Den Blick auf die Schriften seiner Schüler gerichtet, fragte er: „Wie geht es dir?“  
„Besser“, antwortete Gellert, dem der Schlaf noch aus jeder Silbe sprach. „Wie spät ist es?", setzte er hinterher.  
„Gleich neun“, antwortete Albus und schaute wieder auf. Er wies mit dem Kopf zu dem Teller, den er mitgebracht hatte. „Hast du Hunger?“, fragte er. Albus kannte Gellerts Vorlieben im Allgemeinen nicht, aber deshalb war er nicht ohne Plan gekommen. Auf dem Teller türmten sich Kartoffeln, Brokkoli und Huhn in Pilzsoße.  
„Ich habe mir erlaubt, dir eine erdende Mahlzeit zusammenzustellen.“  
Gellert setzte sich auf, rutschte zum Kopfende zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.  
„Erdend?“, fragte er, während er bereits nach dem Teller griff.  
Albus nickte. „Erdende Mahlzeiten helfen dem Geist dabei, sich wieder im Körper zu verankern“, erklärte er, „Sie ziehen deinen magischen Schwerpunkt tiefer, damit er dir, sprichwörtlich, nicht zu Kopf steigt.“ Er schmunzelte. „Hilft bei Kopfschmerzen, Migräne und außerkörperlichen Erfahrungen“, fuhr er fort, „Deshalb bin ich zuversichtlich, dass es dir ebenso guttun wird.“  
Seine Überfürsorglichkeit entlockte Gellert ein Glucksen.  
„Danke, Papa“, kommentierte er neckend.  
Albus hob schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue, schüttelte mit einem Seufzen den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Er hatte Gellert nicht bevormunden wollen und fragte sich einen Moment, ob er sich zu sehr kümmerte. Irgendwie hatte es ihn einfach rastlos gemacht, nichts tun zu können. Das war eine unbekannte Situation für ihn. Und es hatte ihn beruhigt, wenigstens mit einem Heiler zu sprechen und sich Tipps für Hausmittel zu beschaffen, die unterstützend wirken konnten.  
Er atmete tief durch, lächelte in sich hinein und schrieb eine Notiz an den Rand der Hausarbeit, die er gerade las.  
Neben sich hörte er Gellert essen und dann den Teller abstellen.  
„Was korrigierst du da?“, fragte er neugierig.  
„Die Hausaufgaben der Zweitklässler“, antwortete Albus, auf die Arbeiten konzentriert. „Sie sollten einen Aufsatz über die Vorteile und möglichen Gefahren des Aguamenti schreiben.“  
„Und? Etwas interessantes dabei?", fragte Gellert, während er sich etwas vorbeugte.  
Albus hob den Kopf und warf Gellert einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Kann es sein, dass du unterfordert bist?“, fragte er, weil er kaum glaubte, dass Gellert wirklich die Hausaufgaben von Zweitklässlern interessierten. „Wenn du möchtest, lass ich mir für dich auch noch ein Aufsatz-Thema einfallen.“  
Gellert lachte.  
"Danke, ich habe noch genügend Aufsätze zu schreiben."  
Albus schmunzelte. Das überraschte ihn nicht. In der sechsten Klasse wurde von den Schülern viel abverlangt. Er beschloss, es für heute gut sein zu lassen, las den einen Aufsatz noch bis zum Ende und verstaute dann alle in der Tasche, aus der er sie zuvor gezogen hatte. Solche Dinge konnte er auch tun, wenn nicht gerade Gellert in seinem Bett saß.  
„So“, sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln und warf Gellert einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Du hast meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Wonach steht dir der Sinn?“  
Gellert konnte sein erfreutes Grinsen nur schwer verstecken.  
„Mmmh… nach dir“, sagte er sehr direkt.  
Albus erwiderte das Schmunzeln eine Spur wölfisch.  
„Nach mir?“, wiederholte er mit samtiger Stimme. Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und kam langsam zu Gellert hinüber.  
„Und auf welche Art?“, fragte er, ehe er sich neben ihm auf dem Bett niederließ und ihn aufmerksam betrachtete. „Intellektuell? Philosophierend?“ Er beugte sich zu Gellert vor und raunte ihm neckend ins Ohr: „Pläneschmiedend?“  
Gellerts Finger langten nach seiner Krawatte und spielten damit, ehe er ein wenig daran zog.  
Albus schmunzelte. Ihm fiel auf, dass Gellert Gefallen daran zu finden schien, ihn an der Krawatte zu sich zu ziehen. Er konnte es nachvollziehen. Jedes Mal, wenn Gellert das tat, bekam er selbst eine angenehme Gänsehaut.  
„Für gewöhnlich in jeder erdenklichen Weise“, schnurrte Gellert, während er sich ihm entgegen beugte, sodass ihre Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter trennten.  
„Jetzt gerade allerdings auf eine weniger... platonische Art."  
Albus fühlte, wie Gellerts warmer Atem gegen seine Haut schlug. Ihn durchlief ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln. Sein Blick blieb an den geschwungenen Lippen hängen. Er genoss diesen Moment bevor sie sich küssten viel zu sehr, als dass er ihn einfach so beenden konnte. Die Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufbaute – nur darauf wartend, entladen zu werden.  
Albus‘ Blick wanderte hinauf in Gellerts verschiedenfarbige Augen, die seine Einzigartigkeit nur unterstrichen. Merlin, er war schön. Albus war jedes Mal mehr hingerissen von ihm.  
Eine plötzliche Ehrfurcht ergriff Besitz von Albus. Er legte Gellert eine Hand an die Wange und senkte seine Lippen langsam und zärtlich auf die des Jüngeren.  
Er fühlte, wie sich Gellert in seine Wange schmiegte, ehe er Albus die Arme um den Nacken schlang.  
Albus ließ seine Hände hinunter zu Gellerts schlanker Taille wandern und strich liebevoll darüber. Er achtete darauf, seine Küsse unentwegt sanft zu halten. Die letzten Male waren sie beide leidenschaftlicher gewesen und viel mehr daran interessiert, ihren Druck abzubauen. Aber heute war es etwas anderes.  
Albus konnte nicht sagen, was es ausgelöst hatte. Vielleicht, Gellert so auf dem Flur liegen zu sehen und zu spüren, wie nahe es ihm ging. Zu merken, dass er ihm mit jedem Tag mehr bedeutete.  
Albus fühlte dieses Verlangen danach, Gellert zu zeigen, wie wichtig er ihm über die letzten Wochen geworden war. Dass er ihn nicht nur intellektuell oder körperlich schätzte, sondern auch emotional. Dass er wusste, wie glücklich er sich wähnen durfte, weil Gellert sich bei ihm aufhielt und ihm seine Zeit schenkte.  
„Darling“, flüsterte Albus an den weichen Lippen, ehe er die Augen wieder öffnete, die ihm eben bei ihrem sanften Kuss zugefallen waren. Mit einer Hand strich er Gellert eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Finger wanderten hinter Gellerts Ohr und von dort in seinen Nacken. Er küsste ihn erneut, während er dieses Mal die Augen offen hielt. Gellert war zu attraktiv, um ihn nicht anzusehen.  
Und er ergab sich so vertrauensvoll in Albus‘ Hände, wenn sie Dinge wie diese hier taten.  
Albus gedachte, ihn erneut darin zu bestärken, dass es gut war, das zu tun. Ihm zu vertrauen.  
Er nahm sich Zeit. Mehr als sonst, wo die Gier ihn immer zu Eile getrieben hatte. Heute wollte er es ganz bewusst genießen. Er wollte sich jedes Seufzen einprägen, das Gellerts Lippen verließ, jede Bewegung seines Körpers und jeden Zentimeter seiner nackten Haut.  
Während er fortfuhr, Gellert langsam, vorsichtig und zärtlich zu küssen, als wäre er aus Glas, strich die Hand an Gellerts Taille nach hinten in den Rücken, streichelte ihn über den Stoff seines Hemdes und wanderte dann wieder nach vorn, wo sie den Weg über seinen flachen Bauch nahm und dann die Knopfleiste hinauf, ohne sie zu öffnen.  
Er bemerkte zufrieden, dass es Gellert zu gefallen schien, was er tat. Das Keuchen und Seufzen, das er von ihm hörte, war Bestätigung genug.  
Er wünschte, er könnte mehr. Gellert mehr berühren und doch mit leichterer Berührung. Wie das Streichen einer Feder über seine Seele. Heilend und liebend und umsorgend, damit Gellert es sich erlauben konnte, sich fallen zu lassen, ohne auf seine Deckung achten zu müssen.  
Albus wollte noch nicht die nackten Finger über Gellerts entblößte Haut streichen lassen. Nein, er wollte es langsamer angehen. Mentaler und feinstofflicher.  
Dass Gellert sich zuvor, als es um gedanklichen Kontakt ging, vehement verschlossen hatte, hatte Albus nicht vergessen. Und er würde es respektieren. Doch es verlangte ihn nach einer Verbindung. Irgendeiner Art von Verschmelzung. Es hatte ihn schon danach verlangt, seit er Gellerts Wesen das erste Mal gefühlt hatte. Es hatte ihn förmlich zu ihm hingezogen, auf der Suche nach dieser Vereinigung.  
Der reine körperliche Akt, den sie noch nicht vollzogen hatten, war ihm jetzt zu grob, zu rau und zu überwältigend. Er wollte etwas Sanfteres, das nicht obszön oder entblößend werden konnte. Etwas unschuldiges.  
Und so konzentrierte er sich auf das magische Feld, das ihn umgab. Das Feld, das jeden Zauberer umgab, mehr oder weniger stark ausgeprägt. Albus war recht zufrieden mit seinem, das gerade, durchlässig, wie es war, an den Rändern mit Gellerts Magie verschmolz. Er stupste es mental an, brachte Bewegung hinein, zärtliche, liebende und weiche Wellen, die das fremde Feld, an dem es sich rieb und das es durchdrang, in Schwingung versetzten und dadurch Energiepunkte in Gellert berührten. Das Resultat, so vermutete Albus, wäre ein mildes, kaum wahrnehmbares Kitzeln, ein inneres Streicheln seiner Seele. Ein Besänftigen und Lieben, das so fein war, dass man es kaum würde ausmachen können. Und damit genau das Gegenteil von all der hitzigen Leidenschaft, die sie die letzten Male in Atem gehalten hatte und die so dominant und alles verschlingend gewesen war. Sie war oft sehr schnell verglüht.  
Aber das hier würde eine Verbindung schaffen, in der die Felder einander erkannten. In der sie sich den anderen einprägen würden und ihn fanden. In der sie die Gemeinsamkeiten spürten. Sie wären eins. Und das würden sie nicht vergessen.  
Albus brachte noch einmal eine Schwingung hinein, ließ sein Feld weich und entspannt werden und strich damit über Gellerts, während er ihn weiter mit den Händen berührte. Er fühlte selbst bereits den Effekt. Seine Nervenbahnen sandten ein feines Kribbeln durch seinen Körper, süß und kaum wahrnehmbar. Er konnte spüren, dass seine Muskeln weicher wurden, nachgiebiger, williger. Sein Inneres entspannte sich. Neugierig beobachtete Albus, ob es Gellert ähnlich ging.  
Er musste nicht lang warten. Eine Sekunde nachdem er ihn feinstofflich gestreichelt hatte, keuchte Gellert überrascht auf. Er krallte die Finger in Albus‘ Schultern und drängte sich näher.  
Gellerts Reaktion bestätigte Albus‘ Hoffnung. Übertraf sie sogar. Er schien die Verschmelzung ihrer feinstofflichen Felder zu fühlen. Stärker sogar und intensiver als Albus.  
Vielleicht, weil es für ihn unerwartet war. Oder, weil er nicht so viel Übung darin hatte, sich im Allgemeinen darauf zu konzentrieren.  
Was auch immer es war, Albus gedachte, es nicht bei einem simplen Streicheln zu lassen. Gellert schmiegte sich verführerisch an ihn, suchte seine Nähe und Albus, dem es ähnlich ging, konnte sie ihm nicht verwehren. Er legte eine Hand in den unteren Rücken des Jüngeren, drückte ihn an sich und vertiefte ihren Kuss. Zärtlich schob er seine Zunge vor, strich damit über Gellerts Unterlippe und stahl sich dann in seinen Mundraum, während sein magisches Feld sich mit Gellerts verwob, wie Finger, die sich leidenschaftlich ineinander verhakten und sich festhielten.  
Ihm entwich ein Keuchen, weil er die Verflechtung tief in sich gefühlt hatte. Er intensivierte es, ließ sein Feld dabei in großen, ausladenden Wellen schwingen, die mal mehr, mal weniger gegen Gellerts magische Energie strichen und sich in sie hinein und durch sie hindurch drückten. Es war wie ein Tanz ihrer Magie miteinander. Verwoben und vermischt, bis sie eins waren.  
Dann spürte er, wie Gellerts Körper sich stärker an ihn drückte. Er drängte Albus nach hinten, bis dieser auf dem Rücken lag, und schwang ein Bein über ihn. Nun lag Gellert halb auf ihm, ihre Körper eng aneinander gepresst.  
Es brachte Albus aus dem Konzept. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ein Streicheln seines magischen Feldes in etwas derart Körperliches münden würde. Zumindest nicht so schnell und intensiv. Er hatte im Allgemeinen nichts gegen Gellerts Nähe. Merlin, wenn er es sich selbst erlaubt hätte, hätte er weitaus öfter weitaus mehr Dinge mit ihm getan, als es bisher der Fall gewesen war. Nur hatte er sie sich später ausgemalt, nicht jetzt.  
Er schaute zu Gellert auf, der sich an ihn presste und dem es nicht genug zu sein schien. Die Veränderung hatte Albus‘ feinstofflichen Bewegungen zum Erliegen gebracht. Sein Feld zuckte aufgeregt um ihn herum und kristallisierte sich elektrisiert. Es surrte, wie viele kleine Blitze, die es nicht erwarten konnten, einander zu berühren, um sich gemeinsam in einem Feuerwerk zu entladen.  
Seine Fingerspitzen begannen, zu knistern, wie sie es immer taten, wenn ihn eine Empfindung zu überwältigen drohte. Und derzeit war es das Gefühl von Gellerts Körper auf seinem.  
Bevor er es vermeiden konnte, umschlang sein aufgeladenes Feld Gellerts zierliche Statur, umarmte ihn und lud ihn auf. Die Blitze sprangen zwischen ihnen über. Albus, der die Hände auf Gellerts Hüfte gelegt hatte, fühlte, wie seine Nervenbahnen zu neuem Leben erwachten und mit einem Mal nahm er Gellerts Nähe noch deutlicher wahr. Er konnte jedes seiner Geräusche hören, spürte die Hitze, die er verströmte und seine Erregung trotz der Kleidung zwischen ihnen.  
Diese Vereinigung war etwas, das Albus noch nie mit jemandem getan hatte. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es derart intensiv sein konnte. Dass es ihn fühlen ließ, wie Gellert vor Lust der Schweiß ausbrach, oder wie sich sein Herzschlag sehnsüchtig beschleunigte. Albus konnte schon fast den Geschmack seiner Haut auf der Zunge fühlen, spürte, wie sich die Brustwarzen des Jüngeren vor Lust zusammenzogen und als er mental einen Finger ausstreckte, um darüber zu streifen, löste er eine Reaktion aus. Es war atemberaubend.  
Albus schloss die Augen, denn er musste Gellert nicht sehen, um zu wissen, wie er sich fühlte. Das, was er instinktiv begonnen hatte, weil etwas tief in ihm seit Wochen darum bat, schien nun geglückt. Und es war intensiver, als er es sich je hatte träumen lassen.  
Gellerts Feld verschmolz mit seinem in einem Tanz, der von einem langsamen Walzer mittlerweile zu einem erregenden Tango angeschwollen war. Ohne, dass sie sich allzu sehr berührten, fühlte Albus, wie sich ihrer beider Atmung beschleunigte und sie sich immer weiter erhitzten. Er krallte die Finger deutlicher in Gellerts Hüften, weil ihm schwindelig wurde von all den Eindrücken und Gellert das Einzige zu sein schien, das ihm Halt geben konnte.  
Jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers war belebt, elektrisiert und wach. Er fühlte jede noch so kleine Regung, jeden Muskel, der sich anspannte. Spürte, dass in Gellert ein Sehnen nach mehr erwachte. Ein Verlangen, das ihn festhalten und tiefer ziehen wollte. Er griff nach ihm, von einem Feld zum anderen, zog ihn tiefer in das Seine, als wollte er ihn verschlingen. Albus ließ es zu, folgte ihm, gab ihm, was er brauchte, weil der Sog nichts anderes zuließ. Er streichelte Gellerts Nerven, umschloss und umarmte sie, liebkoste sie zärtlich und schmiegte sich gegen sie.  
Gellerts und seine Energie hatten sich auf eine Weise verbunden, die ihn mehr und mehr an eine Strömung erinnerte. Sie trieb Albus‘ Energie hinein in Gellerts Feld und schenkte ihm im Austausch etwas von Gellerts Zauber.  
Doch dabei blieb es nicht.  
Albus‘ Energie drang nicht nur durch Gellerts Feld hindurch, nein, sie flutete Gellerts Blutbahn, seine Nervenbahnen, sein Gehirn. Albus lernte Gellert so gut kennen, wie er es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Und dann geschah es:  
Ohne, dass Albus es beabsichtigt hätte, blitzte vor seinem geistigen Auge ein Bild auf, das er kannte: Er selbst, wie er durch die Tore von Durmstrang schritt und in der Menge einen unbekannten Jungen sah, der ihn emotional berührte. Von dem er nicht wegsehen konnte. Der ihn vom ersten Moment an in seinen Bann schlug.  
Erst meinte er, es wäre ein unzusammenhängender Gedanke gewesen, eine nostalgische Erinnerung an ihre Anfänge… doch dann fühlte er an der Art, wie Gellerts‘ Feld sich blitzartig ausdehnte und wieder zusammenzog, dass das Bild übertragen worden war. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatten sie ungewollt eine gedankliche Verbindung geschaffen.  
Und Albus, der das nicht hatte kommen sehen – und es noch weniger beabsichtigt hatte – zog sich instinktiv zurück, entfernte seine magische Energie aus Gellerts Körper und fühlte, wie er sich dabei wieder ein wenig mehr in sich selbst erdete. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend schaute er zu Gellert hinauf.

*  
~Gellert~

Gellert hatte noch nie etwas vergleichbar Intimes erlebt. Er fühlte sich nicht nur von Albus umgeben, sondern auch von ihm durchdrungen, in jeder Faser seines Körpers.  
Während er sich einfach treiben ließ, gab er ein leises, wohliges Schnurren von sich.  
Das Bild, welches vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien, wirkte im ersten Moment nicht ungewöhnlich. Zumindest nicht, bis er Albus Präsenz auf einer deutlich mentaleren Ebene, nämlich in seinem Kopf spürte. Gellert reagierte instinktiv darauf, wollte den anderen bereits aus seinem Kopf werfen, doch dieser zog sich schon von selbst zurück.  
Irritiert und mit aufsteigender Wut über diesen Vertrauensbruch richtete sich Gellert auf und schaute zu Albus hinunter, der fast genauso überrascht zu ihm hochblickte.  
Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide. Obwohl er Albus am liebsten anfauchen wollte, sah Gellert doch die Unsicherheit im Albus‘ Blick und erinnerte sich an den kurzen Moment, während sie mental verbunden gewesen waren. Er glaubte, Albus‘ eigene Verwirrung in diesem Moment gespürt zu haben.  
Gellert atmete tief durch, ehe er in die Stille flüsterte: „Sag mir, dass das keine Absicht war."  
„Nein“, sagte Albus ruhig. Gellert hörte leise Nervosität heraus, obwohl Albus es sonst verstand, seine Emotionen zu verbergen.  
„Das war ein Versehen“, beteuerte er, „Ich schwöre es.“  
Doch dann runzelte Albus die Stirn. „Ich habe dich in meinen Kopf gelassen“, murmelte er verwundert, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Gellert, „Zumindest denke ich das.“  
Er schaute wieder zu Gellert hinauf. „Etwas derartiges ist mir noch nie passiert“, sagte er.  
Gellert zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schwieg einen Moment, ehe er schließlich ruhig antwortete: "Du warst in meinem Kopf, Albus, nicht andersherum."  
Albus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das ist nicht möglich“, erwiderte er sanft. „Es war meine Erinnerung.“  
Gellert versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl Albus ihm widersprach.  
„Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn jemand in meinem Kopf ist“, sagte er, so ruhig er konnte. Ein kleines Knurren drang dennoch hindurch. „Du warst es.“  
Sein zornig funkelnder Blick schien Albus abermals zum Nachgeben zu bewegen – wie schon heute Nachmittag.  
Er nickte. „Okay“, sagte er behutsam und setzte dann noch einmal hinzu: „Es tut mir leid. Was auch immer hier gerade geschehen ist, habe ich nicht beabsichtigt.“  
Gellert holte tief Luft und ließ sie dann in einem Seufzen wieder entweichen.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte er friedfertig, „Du sagtest bereits, dass es keine Absicht war.“  
Er beugte sich hinunter und hauchte Albus einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Es war nur eine Feststellung. Kein Vorwurf.“  
Albus nickte und als Gellert den Kopf wieder hob, kam Albus ihm nach und stahl ihm einen weiteren Kuss.  
„Ich möchte etwas versuchen“, wisperte er an Gellerts Lippen.  
Gellert schaute ein wenig skeptisch, blieb aber halb auf Albus liegen und nickte kurz.  
Abwartend sah er zu, wie Albus die Augen schloss und sich zu konzentrieren schien. Kurz darauf spürte er ein sanftes Kribbeln an seinem Hinterkopf, ähnlich einem Streicheln und doch anders. Es sandte einen wohligen Schauer seinen Rücken hinab.  
Als Albus, noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen, fragte: „Fühlst du das“, nickte Gellert erneut und gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich.  
„Was ist das?", wollte er wissen.  
Albus öffnete die Augen wieder. Sein Blick wirkte ein wenig verklärt und entrückt. Er blinzelte und der verträumte Ausdruck verschwand – zeitgleich mit dem Kribbeln an Gellerts Hinterkopf.  
„Jeder Mensch besteht aus zwei Komponenten“, erklärte Albus. „Dem Körper und der Seele. Bei Zauberern kommt noch ein dritter Teil dazu: Das magische Feld. Es ist wie eine Aura, strahlt aus dem Körper heraus und, je nach Macht des Zauberers, auch in einem gewissen Radius darüber hinaus.“ Er schmunzelte. „So wie das Verhalten des Körpers oder der Seele kann man auch diesen Teil in sich kontrollieren.“ Er ließ eine Kunstpause, in der Gellert innerlich nickte. Er konnte seine Magie jederzeit deutlich fühlen. Allerdings hatte er sie nie als ein Feld gesehen.  
Als Albus dann aufmunternd sagte: „Versuch es“, war Gellert bereits selbst neugierig.  
„Schließe deine Augen“, fuhr Albus fort, „und such nach deiner magischen Kraft. Und, wenn du sie gefunden hast, horche hinein, wo sie beginnt und wo sie endet.“  
Gellert tat es. Er schloss die Augen und horchte in sich hinein.  
Im ersten Schritt konzentrierte er sich ganz auf seinen magischen Kern. Auf das Gefühl seiner Magie, die er immer in sich fließen spürte, wenn er aktiv zauberte.  
Er versuchte, seinen Fokus auf mehr zu legen als nur den Kern, der in ihm wie ein Leuchtfeuer schien. Gellert konnte etwas spüren. Etwas, das sich außerhalb dieses Kerns befand. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte es einfach wie ein Ausstrahlen seines magischen Kerns, wie auch die Flamme einer Kerze einen Schein abgab.  
Doch je mehr er sich darauf konzentrierte, umso mehr bemerkte er, dass dies nicht ganz stimmte. Es stammte aus seinem Kern, doch anders als bei einer Kerze, verlor sich die Energie nicht einfach nach außen. Viel mehr floss sie in einem gewissen Bereich um ihn herum wie ein eigenes, geschlossenes System dessen Kern nur alles zusammenhielt.  
„Was, wenn ich die Grenzen gefunden habe?", flüsterte er mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen.  
„Dann bist du weiter als die meisten“, hörte er Albus schmunzelnd sagen, „Dieses Feld ist deine magische Kraft. Du nutzt sie, wenn du Zauber wirkst. Bei jenen, wie uns, die ihre Kraft auch ohne Stab kanalisieren können, ist die Verbindung zwischen Geist und magischem Feld so stark, dass wir auch die Felder sehr genau fühlen können.“  
Gellert bemerkte, dass Albus mit jedem Wort mehr wie der Lehrer klang, der in ihm wohnte.  
Es störte Gellert nicht, eher im Gegenteil. Schließlich war er unglaublich wissbegierig und eine weitere Sache, die ihn an Albus faszinierte und anzog, war, dass er von ihm einiges lernen konnte.  
„Ich habe mich darauf trainiert, auch die Felder anderer zu fühlen“, erklärte Albus gerade, „Das gelingt nicht bei allen so leicht, aber deines ist so dominant, dass ich es schon von Anfang an nicht ignorieren konnte.“  
Gellert hörte ihn leise lachen, als sei er über sich selbst amüsiert, dann fragte Albus: „Spürst du, wo meine Magie deine berührt?“  
Nun, mit etwas Übung, spürte Gellert die Berührung ebenso deutlich wie vorhin, nur, dass er dieses Mal genau ausmachen konnte, wo Albus‘ Magie sein eigenes Feld berührte.  
Euphorisch über diese Entdeckung nickte er, während er seine Konzentration auf diese Stelle richtete und Albus instinktiv mit seiner eigenen Magie etwas entgegenkam.  
Er fühlte, wie er plötzlich mit ihm verschmolz und in Albus‘ Feld hineindrang.  
Dann hörte er Albus überwältigt keuchen.  
„Sehr gut“, hauchte er.  
Gellert fühlte, wie Albus‘ Magie die seine erneut umspielte. So weit, wie Gellert sich in fremdes Terrain gewagt hatte, schien Albus ihn nun überaus freudig zu empfangen. So sehr, dass es erneut begann, sich berauschend gut anzufühlen und er spürte, wie er sich einfach fallenlassen wollte.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, zog sich zurück und holte tief Luft, um seinen klaren Kopf zu behalten.  
„Du lenkst mich ab“, murmelte er, halb amüsiert, halb murrend.  
Albus lachte leise. Wenn Gellert es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er geglaubt, es wäre kokett gewesen.  
„Es kam so über mich“, entschuldigte Albus sich säuselnd und dann fühlte Gellert, wie sein Feld wieder ruhiger wurde.  
Er seufzte auf. So gern er auch das wohlige Kribbeln im Inneren fühlte, wollte er nun noch mehr über sein Feld erfahren.  
„Komm“, lud Albus ihn ein und Gellert fühlte, wie sich das Feld verhärtete, sodass sie nicht mehr ineinander dringen konnten, „Lass uns noch ein wenig üben.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine liebe Co-Autorin LaDuchesse steht total auf das Kapitel, wegen des "Feld-Porn", wie sie es nennt. Irgendwie kam es beim Schreiben von Albus über mich, dass ich die Felder mit meinem spärlichen Esoterik-Wissen sehr anschaulich beschrieben habe und sie meinte, dafür müsste es eigenen Fetish geben.  
> In gewisser Weise kann ich es nachfühlen, mit all dem Ineinander-Dringen XD. Was meint ihr?


	8. Überschreiten der Grenzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert hat Sehnsucht nach Albus, nachdem er ihn die ganze Woche lang nicht gesehen hatte. Seine jugendliche Unerschrockenheit pflanzt ihm ein Verlangen ein, das gestillt werden will. Wird Albus sich davon überzeugen lassen, diesen Schritt zu wagen?

_"Baby, show me all that I can do_   
_I could be the one to guide you through_   
_Baby, take my hand and I'll show you the way_   
_Bring you a little closer, tell you it's okay"_   
_("Throwaway" – SG Lewis, Clairo)_

_*_

_~Gellert~_

Die folgende Woche wurde stressig für Gellert. Im sechsten Jahr erwarteten ihn ebenso viele Hausaufgaben, wie seinerseits im fünften und er ahnte, dass es noch schlimmer werden würde, wenn er im siebten Jahr auf die Abschlussprüfung zuging.  
In all der Hektik und dem Versuch, rechtzeitig für die verschiedenen Fächer vorzubereiten, was von ihm verlang wurde, konnte er Albus nur im Unterricht sehen. Seine Abende verbrachte er, wie seine Mitschüler, bis spät abends in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war weniger eine Frage des geistigen Aufwandes für ihn, vielmehr des zeitlichen. Und der hatte es dieser Tage in sich.  
Gellert arbeitete in der Woche härter als alle anderen. Nicht, weil er diesen zusätzlichen Aufwand unbedingt hätte betreiben müssen, um weiterhin der Beste seines Jahrganges zu sein – sondern, weil es ihm damit gelang, so weit vorzuarbeiten, dass er sich den Freitagabend freinehmen konnte.  
Als der erhoffte Abend also anbrach, machte sich Gellert voll Vorfreude kurz vor der Sperrstunde zu Albus‘ Büro auf. Er hatte eine Flasche teuren Rotwein in der Tasche. Zwar war Albus noch immer fest entschlossen, ihm keinen Alkohol zu geben, bevor er 17 wäre, aber das wäre in weniger als einem Monat der Fall. Also wagte Gellert es, seine Grenzen dahingehend ein wenig auszutesten.  
Darüber hinaus hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem entspannten Abend mit Albus, der bevorzugt im Bett endete. Die Woche war lang gewesen. Er hatte sich zu lang zurückgehalten. Den Abend mit Rotwein zu beginnen, würde hoffentlich für die geeignete Stimmung sorgen.  
An Albus‘ Bürotür klopfte er, doch er wartete nicht darauf, dass Albus antwortete.  
Stattdessen öffnete er die Tür ein Stück und schob mit einem Schmunzeln den Kopf hinein.  
„Guten Abend, Professor“, sagte er mit einem koketten Lächeln, als er Albus am Schreibtisch erblickte, wo dieser gewissenhaft Aufsätze durchzugehen schien. Offensichtlich hielten ihn die Hausaufgaben der Schüler ebenso auf Trapp, wie die Schüler selbst.  
„Hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit?“  
Er sah Albus schmunzeln.  
„Kommt darauf an, Mr. Grindelwald“, sagte er gedehnt, als müsste er darüber nachdenken. Er lehnte sich zurück, legte die Fingerspitzen vor sich gegeneinander und warf Gellert einen amüsierten Blick zu.  
„Was verschafft mir denn die unerwartete Ehre?“  
Gellert schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln. Er betrat das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ehe er gemächlich hinüber zu Albus Schreibtisch schlenderte.  
„Ich dachte, Sie könnten genauso gut eine kleine Pause und angenehme Gesellschaft gebrauchen, wie ich zurzeit", sprach er, während er um den Schreibtisch herumkam und sich lässig halb auf die Schreibtischkante setzte.  
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Albus schmunzelnd und sein Blick folgte jeder von Gellerts Bewegungen.  
Mit einem abwesenden Wink ordneten sich die Pergamente der Schüler zu einem Stapel, während einer der Handschuhe mit dem Handrücken über Gellerts Wange strich.  
„Schön, dich zu sehen“, sagte Albus sanft.  
Gellert schmunzelte über die Geste des Handschuhs, beugte sich dann hinunter zu Albus und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Ebenso", flüsterte er gegen die warmen Lippen, ehe er sich vom Schreibtisch erhob und stattdessen auf Albus‘ Schoß sank.  
Albus schlang ihm die Arme um die Taille.  
„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn alle meine Pausen in so angenehmer Gesellschaft stattfinden würden“, sagte er versonnen, auch, wenn beide wussten, dass das nicht umsetzbar wäre. Zumindest nicht in Durmstrang… ohne einen Skandal vom Zaun zu brechen. Und sie waren sich einig, dass sie sich mit jeglichem unorthodoxen Verhalten oder Äußerungen zurückhalten wollten, bis Gellert den Abschluss hatte.  
Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckten dennoch bei diesen Worten und er küsste Albus erneut.  
„Mmmh, das hätte ich auch nicht", gestand er und legte seine Arme locker um Albus Schultern.  
„Was hältst du davon, die Arbeit für eine Weile zu unterbrechen und dich stattdessen mit mir auf dein Sofa zu setzen?“, säuselte er verführerisch in Albus Ohr.  
Albus schmunzelte. Er schlang die Arme fester um Gellert, küsste ihm den Hals und sagte: „Das klingt nach einem sehr guten Plan.“  
Gellert gab ein genießendes Schnurren von sich und neigte seinen Kopf etwas mehr zu Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen.  
„Wie alle meine Pläne", murmelte er mit einem frechen Grinsen, ehe er sich widerwillig von Albus löste, um aufzustehen. Er griff nach Albus Hand, verflocht ihre Finger miteinander und zog ihn dann mit sich auf die Beine und Richtung Sofa.  
Kaum waren sie eingetreten, flammte ein Feuer im Kamin auf. Als Gellert einen Blick über die Schulter warf, sah er noch Albus‘ erhobene Hand, die den Zauber gewirkt hatte.  
Er zog ihn zum Sofa und ließ sich mit ihm darauf nieder.  
Dann zog er mit einem Schmunzeln die Weinflasche aus seiner Tasche.  
Albus hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass das Traubensaft ist“, sagte er.  
Gellert schmunzelte und warf ihm einen schelmischen Blick zu.  
„Aber natürlich", sagte er und zog den Zauberstab, um die Flasche zu entkorken. „Hast du Gläser?"  
Er sah Albus zögern. Der Ältere schien damit zu ringen, ob er deshalb diskutieren oder es Gellert durchgehen lassen wollte. Gellert hoffte wirklich auf Zweiteres. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser Abend von schlechter Stimmung getrübt wurde.  
Er beobachtete interessiert, wie Albus sichtlich für und wider abwog, dann ein ergebenes Seufzen ausstieß und zwei Kristallgläser aus dem Nichts beschwor.  
Als sie auf Gellert zu schwebten, schenkte dieser ihm ein warmes Lächeln und schenkte ihnen ein.  
„Auf einen wundervollen Abend", sagte er und schenkte Albus einen intensiven Blick, ehe er mit ihm anstieß.  
Albus schmunzelte. „Auf einen schönen Abend“, bestätigte er.  
Er trank einen Schluck.  
„Wie bist du an den Wein gekommen?“, fragte er interessiert, „Ich weiß, dass Durmstrangs Küche keinen führt.“  
„Wieso? Hättest du gerne ein paar Flaschen?" fragte Gellert neckend und lehnte sich zurück.  
Dann erklärte er mit einem Schulterzucken: „Jemand schuldete mir einen Gefallen.“  
Albus gab ein verstehendes Brummen von sich und nickte.  
„Nun, das hat sich offensichtlich gelohnt“, kommentierte er die Qualität des Weines. Er schaute versonnen ins Feuer und trank einen weiteren Schluck.  
„Definitiv", stimmte Gellert zu.  
Er ließ sich den Wein über die Zunge rollen, ehe er sich gegen Albus Schulter lehnte, den Kopf reckte und ihm einen kleinen Kuss unter das Kinn setzte.  
„Küss mich", forderte er den Älteren leise auf.  
Albus schmunzelte. Er legte die freie Hand unter Gellerts Wange und senkte den Kopf zu ihm hinunter. Sanft begann er einen Kuss mit ihm, mit so viel Gefühl, dass Gellert spürte, wie gut es Albus gefiel.  
Gellert mochte es, wie zärtlich Albus ihn küsste. Aber im Moment verlangte es ihn nach deutlich mehr Leidenschaft. Also vertiefte er den Kuss, während seine freie Hand sich auf Albus Knie legte und langsam hinauf strich. In kreisenden Bewegungen, immer höher.  
Dann löste er den Kuss widerwillig für einen Moment, ließ sein Glas zum Tisch schweben und schwang ein Bein über Albus‘ Schoß, sodass er auf ihm zu Sitzen kam.  
Er legte dem Älteren beide Hände auf die Wangen und verwickelte ihn erneut in einen hungrigen Kuss.  
Am Rande bemerkte er, dass sich Albus ebenfalls seines Glases entledigte und dann mit gleicher Leidenschaft auf den Kuss einging, während er Gellert die Hände auf die Hüften legte.  
Gellert seufzte zufrieden auf. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, die Hände endlich wieder auf seiner nackten Haut zu spüren. Schließlich hatten sie sich seit fast einer Woche nicht gesehen!  
Er drängte seine Hüften eng gegen Albus, während er bereits begann, ungeduldig dessen Krawatte zu lösen.

_*_   
_~Albus~_

Albus fühlte, wie ihn Gellerts Nähe in Aufruhr versetzte – auf eine sehr positive Art. Dort, wo sie übereinander rieben, regte sich bereits etwas. Kein Wunder, Gellert war nicht nur attraktiv, sondern schien überaus entbrannt. Das Gefühl, so begehrt zu werden (und dann auch noch von Gellert), reichte schon, um Albus‘ Ego zu streicheln und Dinge mit seinem Körper anzustellen, für die er sich eigentlich schämen sollte. Zumindest noch ein paar Monate lang.  
Als Gellert dann begann, seine Krawatte mit den Fingern zu lösen, statt mit einem Zauber, lachte Albus leise in den Kuss.  
„Du tust so ungeduldig und trotzdem nimmst du dir die Zeit dafür?“, fragte er und dachte nicht daran, ihm magisch zu Hilfe zu eilen. Er wusste, dass Gellert das auch gut allein konnte, wenn er wollte.  
„Fürchtest du etwa, mich zu überfordern?“, mutmaßte Albus amüsiert.  
Seine Frage entlockte Gellert ein leises Lachen. Dann zog sich die Krawatte plötzlich enger um Albus‘ Hals.  
„Habe ich denn eine Chance dich zu überfordern?", schnurrte Gellert verführerisch.  
Albus schmunzelte, ungerührt von dem plötzlichen milden Engegefühl um seinen Hals.  
„Vermutlich nicht“, behauptete er, obwohl er wusste, dass Gellert ihn oft genug überraschte. Er lenkte von sich ab, indem er die Hände unter Gellerts Hemd schob und über seine weiche Haut strich, während er zu ihm hinaufschaute.  
„Meinst du?“, fragte Gellert, der es zu genießen schien, noch immer straff Albus‘ Krawatte in der Hand zu halten, die sich nun deutlich fühlbar an Albus‘ Hals schmiegte und ihm minimal die Luft abschnürte.  
Gellert streckte sich Albus‘ Streicheleien entgegen und schob die freie Hand zwischen ihnen hinunter. Neckend strich er über die deutliche Beule in Albus‘ Hose.  
Albus hob schmunzelnd die Augenbrauen. Gellert kam ihm… lauernder vor als üblich. Für gewöhnlich hielten sie sich nicht lang damit auf, sich gegenseitig hinzuhalten. Dass Gellert nun aufhörte, ihn auszuziehen und so tat, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt, verwunderte ihn.  
„Willst du mich unnötig provozieren, Darling?“, schnurrte er in milde gefährlichem Ton, weil Gellert nichts anderes tat, als ihn kaum fühlbar zu streicheln und ihm dabei minimal den Atem zu rauben.  
Gellerts Lippen umspielte ein diebisches Lächeln.  
„Vielleicht?", säuselte er zurück und beugte sich zu Albus hinunter, als wolle er ihn küssen, nur um wenige Zentimeter vor seinen Lippen zu verharren. Währenddessen begnügte er sich weiter damit, langsam und federleicht den harten Schaft zu streicheln, den er durch Albus‘ Hosenstoff fühlte.  
Albus lachte leise. Er hielt sich im Allgemeinen für sehr geduldig. Und er hatte einen Grund, es Gellert zu leicht zu machen. Der leichte Sauerstoffentzug war kaum der Rede wert und Albus hatte schon ganz andere Dinge erlebt. In sexuellen Dingen hatte er die Nase vorn und er kostete es aus, dass Gellerts jugendlicher Geist so schnell zu überfordern war.  
Also schob er den Kopf ein wenig nach vorn, sodass sie kaum noch Millimeter trennten, und hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht, während er wartete. Das angenehme Kribbeln an seinem Schritt war noch nicht so drängend, dass es ihn aus der Reserve locken konnte. Und wenn Gellert spielen wollte, dann würden sie spielen.  
Albus schaute zu Gellerts Lippen hinab, die seinen so nah waren, dass er die Wärme fühlen konnte, die von ihnen ausging. Dann blickte er erneut zu ihm auf, mit einem herausfordernden Funkeln in den Augen.  
Gellert lachte leise. Er schien genug provoziert zu haben.  
Denn er beugte sich vor, küsste Albus und löste magisch die Krawatte von seinem Hals, sodass sie neben ihnen aufs Sofa fiel.  
Albus fühlte, wie ein magisches Streicheln über seine Brust sein Hemd öffnete.  
Dann strichen Gellerts Hände über seine nackte Haut. Er hörte den Jungen zufrieden schnurren und seufzte genießend auf.  
Er beschloss, den Gefallen zu erwidern – auch, weil er Gellerts hübsche Gestalt am ehesten bewundern konnte, wenn der junge Mann nackt war – und Gellerts Hemdknöpfe sprangen auf, ohne, dass er einen Finger danach gehoben hätte. Er schob Gellert das Hemd von den schlanken Schultern, zog ihn näher und küsste seine Brust.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen legte Gellert den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Einen kurzen Moment ließ Albus von ihm ab und beugte sich zurück. Er hielt den Atem an, während er zu Gellert hinaufschaute. Die Realität überwältigte ihn. Wie war es ihm nur gelungen, das faszinierendste Geschöpf dieser Schule nicht nur für sich zu gewinnen, sondern nun auch DAS mit ihm zu tun? Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen. Jedes Mal wieder.  
Gellert schaute mit einem ähnlich verklärten Blick zu ihm hinunter, von dem Albus nicht sicher war, womit er ihn verdient hatte. Seine Hände strichen unter Albus‘ Hemd zu seinem Rücken. Er grub sanft die Fingernägel hinein.  
„Albus?“, murmelte er und seine Hüfte zuckte, während er sich Albus entgegenstreckte.  
Albus folgte dem unausgesprochenen Wunsch nach Nähe und fuhr fort, seine Brust zu küssen.  
„Hmm?", brummte er. Er küsste und streichelte die weiche, kühle Haut. Allmählich fühlte er, dass der Druck in seinem Schritt zunahm, je länger Gellert darüber rieb.  
Gellert seufzte wohlig auf. Es ließ Albus‘ Inneres freudig kribbeln.  
Dann senkte der Jüngere den Kopf und flüsterte Albus ins Ohr: „Ich möchte mit dir schlafen.“  
Zur Untermalung seiner Worte ließ er seine Hüfte über Albus‘ Schritt kreisen.  
Albus hielt einen Moment inne. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er gehofft, diesen letzten Schritt ihrer Verbundenheit noch ein wenig herauszögern zu können. Er hatte heute schon einmal entgegen seiner Vorsätze gehandelt, als er Gellerts Alkoholkonsum unkommentiert gelassen hatte. Aber das…. Das war ein anderer Schritt.  
Mehr, um Zeit zum Denken zu schinden, statt dass er die Frage ernst meinte, fragte Albus: „Bist du dir sicher?"  
Gellert blinzelte sichtlich verwundert. Dann schmunzelte er verführerisch.  
„Sonst würde ich es nicht sagen“, sagte er neckend.  
Albus schwieg, in Zwiespalt mit sich selbst. Gellert hatte die seltene Gabe, ihn dazu zu bringen, seine festgefahrenen Glaubenssätze zu hinterfragen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, wollte er schon seit Wochen mit Gellert schlafen. Sein Verantwortungsgefühl ließ ihn nicht. Es flüsterte ihm ein, dass er der Vernünftige von ihnen beiden sein sollte. Dass er jemanden, der ein paar Wochen von der Volljährigkeit entfernt war, mit Vorsicht genießen sollte. In dem Alter war man noch sprunghaft. Albus wollte nicht der Fehler sein, den Gellert später bereute. Der ihn vielleicht unbewusst verletzte, weil Albus sich zu früh zu viel herausgenommen hatte.  
Doch dann schaute er Gellert in die Augen, die seinen Blick entschlossen erwiderten. Wenn Gellert etwas wollte, dann änderte er seine Meinung dazu nicht. Wieso sollte Albus es ihm also verweigern, wo er selbst es sich ebenso ersehnte?  
Albus fühlte sich ungewohnt unsicher, als er schließlich nickte.  
„Gut", sagte er.  
Seine verhaltene Reaktion schien Gellert nicht zu überzeugen.  
„Du willst nicht?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und deutlichem Unglauben in der Stimme.  
Albus konnte seine Verwirrung verstehen. Schließlich war seine körperliche Reaktion nicht zu leugnen.  
„Das ist es nicht", beschwichtigte er Gellert sanft, „Ich möchte sehr gern."  
Er lachte, ein wenig beschämt über sich selbst.  
„Ich schätze, ich habe lediglich Vorbehalte, weil du... Nun, du bist jünger als ich", brachte er es schließlich sehr direkt auf den Punkt. Er hatte früh gelernt, dass Gellert ihn am ehesten verstand, wenn er offen und ehrlich war.  
„Und zwar jung genug, um noch nicht volljährig zu sein." Albus seufzte und schenkte Gellert ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass das Unsinn ist, bei allem, was wir bereits geplant und gemeinsam ausprobiert haben, in jeglicher Hinsicht." Er zuckte schwach mit den Schultern.  
„Zumal, wenn man bedenkt, dass du in wenigen Wochen siebzehn wirst. Aber es ist dennoch... eine ethische Hürde für mich."  
Gellerts Miene wurde ernst, während er Albus zuhörte. Er schien über die Worte einen Moment nachzudenken.  
Dann glättete sich seine Stirn. Er beugte sich zu Albus hinunter, um ihn zu küssen.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du es als Ausnahme betrachtest, die deine moralischen Regeln bestätigt?“, raunte er überraschend verständnisvoll an Albus‘ Lippen.  
Albus musste lachen über die Art, wie Gellert seine Worte aufnahm und sie zu ihren Gunsten drehte. „So könnte man es sehen“, antwortete Albus und fragte sich, ob er das mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte.  
„Damit wir uns richtig verstehen“, setzte Gellert neckend hinzu, „Es heißt, dass alle anderen Schüler für dich weiterhin tabu sind.“  
Albus gluckste. „Und nur, damit wir uns richtig verstehen: Du bist ohnehin der Einzige, der mich interessiert“, kommentierte er Gellerts beinahe mahnende Worte mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen.  
Er nahm sich vor, einmal ein wenig weniger über die Folgen nachzudenken. Und öfter das zu tun, was sein Gefühl ihm sagte. Auch etwas, das er sich mehr und mehr von Gellert abschaute.  
Seine Antwort schien Gellert besänftigt zu haben. Albus meinte, einen feinen rosa Schimmer auf seinen hellen Wangen zu sehen.  
„Hier findest du ja auch niemanden, der ansatzweise so attraktiv ist wie ich", murmelte er.  
Albus brummte zustimmend.  
„Das ist einer der Gründe“, gestand er.  
Um die Stimmung, die er mit seinen vorherigen Bedenken deutlich gedrückt hatte, wieder heraufzubeschwören, und um Gellert nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass es doch an ihm lag, legte Albus ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn deutlicher zu sich herunter.  
„Komm her“, raunte er und küsste ihn nun leidenschaftlicher.  
Seine Hände begannen wieder, über Gellerts Körper zu wandern. Er strich über die nackte Taille, den flachen Bauch und die schmale Brust. Er vertiefte den Kuss, knüpfte emotional dort an, wo er sie beide vorhin unterbrochen hatte, und bemerkte abermals, wie schnell es Gellert allein durch seine Anwesenheit gelang, ihn zu erregen.  
Gellert schien es ähnlich zu gehen.  
„Hose“, murmelte er an Albus‘ Lippen.  
Albus schnippte mit den Fingern und schon saß Gellert nackt auf ihm. Zufrieden schnurrend schob Albus seine Hand tiefer. Zielstrebig legte er sie um Gellerts Glied, das sich ihm bereits sehnsüchtig entgegenstreckte. Er hielt sich nicht mit neckendem federleichten Streicheln auf. Schließlich wusste er, wie wenig Geduld Gellert in solchen Dingen hatte und er hatte sie beide bereits lange genug hingehalten. Also verteilte sein Daumen die Lusttropfen, die aus der Spitze traten, auf dem Schaft und begann, ihn zu massieren, während er Gellert weiterhin küsste.  
Seine Anstrengungen waren von Erfolg gekrönt. Gellert keuchte in den Kuss und schob die Hüfte vor, als wollte er in die Hand stoßen. Mit einem kleinen Stöhnen löste er den Kuss und vergrub stattdessen sein Gesicht an Albus Hals, wo er ihm fahrig heiße Küsse auf die Haut setzte.  
Albus fühlte, wie es seine eigene Erregung steigerte, dass Gellert so intensiv auf ihn reagierte. Er könnte nie genug davon bekommen, ihn keuchen und stöhnen zu hören. Oder davon, ihn wohlig erbeben zu fühlen.  
Um Gellert die Befriedigung zu geben, die dieser sich ersehnte, hielt Albus das fordernde Tempo seiner Hand an Gellerts Glied aufrecht. Er fühlte, wie der harte Schaft immer feuchter wurde. Es schien Gellert tatsächlich sehr zu gefallen.  
„Du bist hinreißend“, schnurrte er Gellert ins Ohr, weil alles in ihm danach drängte, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Egal, wie oft sie das hier taten, er genoss es jedes Mal mehr.  
Seinen Worten folgte ein feiner Schmerz in seiner Schulter. Gellert hatte hineingebissen.  
Dann stöhnte er hörbar auf.  
Es ließ Albus wohlig erschaudern. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er diese Momente mehr genoss als die meisten anderen Augenblicke seines Lebens. Sich vorzustellen, dass es dieses Mal nicht bei simpler Handarbeit bleiben würde, hatte etwas Verheißungsvolles, Aufregendes, auf das er sich mehr und mehr zu freuen begann, je länger sich der Gedanke in ihm festigte.  
Albus setzte all sein Können ein, während er Gellert massierte, und ließ zeitgleich seine andere Hand über Gellerts nackte Hüfte zu seinem Hintern wandern. Er strich über die weiche Haut, in kleinen Kreisen, zur Mitte hin, ohne sie direkt zu berühren oder sich in irgendeiner Form einen Weg zu bahnen.  
„Erlaubst du?“, fragte er, weil nur vermuten konnte, wie genau Gellert mit ihm schlafen wollte. Für sein erstes Mal wollte Albus ihn nicht mit Entscheidungen und Fragen überfordern. Wäre Gellert passiv, könnte er sich zurücklehnen und Albus machen lassen. Sofern das seinen Vorstellungen entsprach.  
Albus versuchte, nicht allzu genau darüber nachzudenken, dass Gellert seit seinem Zusammentreffen mit der Fee noch immer Jungfrau war. Aber zugleich wollte er es ihm so angenehm wie möglich machen.

_*_   
_~Gellert~_

Gellert brauchte einen Moment, bis er Albus Frage überhaupt verstand, nickte dann aber und gab ein gemurmeltes „Mmhm“ von sich.  
Er streckte Albus seinen Hintern auffordernd entgegen. Schließlich vertraute er Albus genug, um sich bereitwillig von ihm führen zu lassen, in diesem Thema, bei dem er selbst wenig Erfahrung hatte. Zumindest, wenn er sich mit Albus verglich.  
Albus‘ stete Bemühungen an seinem Glied lenkten ihn von seinen Gedanken ab.  
Dann spürte er, wie die Finger sich weiter vorwagten, bis die Fingerspitzen seinen Muskelring fanden, der bei der Berührung zuckte.  
Gellert konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er sich verspannte.  
Dann bemerkte er, dass die Finger nicht nur warm waren, sondern auch feucht, als hätte Albus sie in Öl getaucht.  
Albus begann, ihn zu massieren und dabei sanft mehr Druck aufzubauen.  
Neugierig trotz seiner leichten Anspannung schob sich Gellert den Fingern entgegen.  
Dass Albus zugleich unentwegt sein Glied massierte, half dabei, die ungewohnte Berührung nicht als allzu unangenehm zu empfinden.  
Albus wagte sich weiter vor. Er schob vorsichtig eine Fingerspitze durch den engen Muskelring, langsam erst und nur bis zum ersten Knöchel. Dann drängte er den Finger nach einigen Sekunden ein wenig tiefer und ließ ihn kreisen.  
Gellert versuchte, sich auf das Gefühl zu konzentrieren. Es war ungewohnt. Der Finger reizte ihn auf eine intime Art und Weise, die ihn allmählich auf den Geschmack brachte. Ihm entwich ein leises Keuchen, während er stillhielt und versuchte, die neuen Sensationen für sich zu kategorisieren.  
Er schmiegte sein Gesicht enger gegen Albus Schulter, während er sich selbst dazu zwang, sich so gut wie möglich zu entspannen, als der Finger langsam tieferdrang und sich dort kreisend bewegte.  
Als Albus etwas in ihm traf, was sich ungewöhnlich gut anfühlte, keuchte Gellert überrascht auf. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht ganz beschreiben, doch er wollte es noch einmal fühlen.  
Albus wiederholte die Berührung, als hätte er Gellerts Gedanken gelesen. Wieder und wieder, sodass Gellert fühlte, wie es die Erregung, die seinen Unterleib angespannt hielt, kribbelnd steigerte.  
Gellert stöhnte auf und wollte sich der Berührung gerade ganz hingeben, da zog Albus den Finger bis zur Spitze hinaus, nahm dann einen zweiten dazu und wiederholte die Bewegungen hinein. Nachdem er sich auch mit zwei Fingern vorgearbeitet hatte, stieß er abermals gegen Gellerts Prostata.  
Gellert stöhnte auf. Mittlerweile war er sich recht sicher, dass ihm das gefiel. Doch die beiden Finger füllten ihn so sehr aus, dass er sich voll fühlte.  
Albus‘ Hand an Gellerts Glied war langsamer geworden, auch, wenn sie nicht ganz gestoppt hatte.  
Als er dann einen dritten Finger hinzuschob und mit allen dreien beinahe provozierend gegen diesen Punkt in Gellert stieß, kam ihm ein zittriges, gestöhntes „F-fuck…“ über die Lippen. Haltsuchend hatte er sich an Albus festgekrallt.  
Doch Albus gönnte ihm keine Pause. Er weitete ihn mit drei Fingern weiter, massierte zugleich sein Glied fordernd weiter und raubte Gellert damit noch den letzten klaren Verstand.  
Fahrig strich Gellert mit seinen Händen über Albus‘ Rücken, krallte sich immer wieder an ihm fest und hinterließ so den einen oder anderen Kratzer.  
Er wusste gar nicht, auf welche der Hände er sich konzentrieren sollte, da ihn beide gleichermaßen ablenkten und fast überforderten. Doch so verführerisch und überwältigend Albus‘ Bemühungen auch waren, so sehr drängte sich auch der Gedanke in den Vordergrund, dass er eigentlich etwas anderes gewollt hatte als nur Albus Hände.  
„A-Albus...", keuchte er also und biss sich kurz auf die Zunge, um sich zu sammeln.  
„Ich will... dich richtig!"  
„Ich weiß, Darling", raunte Albus ihm zu, „Vertrau mir, wir kommen dorthin."  
Er vergrub das Gesicht in Gellerts Halsbeuge und setzte einen heißen Kuss auf die kühle Haut, während seine Hände ungehindert fortfuhren.  
Nach dieser Zusicherung ließ Gellert endgültig los. Er spürte, wie er unaufhaltsam auf einen berauschenden Höhepunkt zusteuerte. Die Finger tief in ihm schienen ihn dabei noch mehr anzutreiben und ihn in ungeahnte Höhen schweben zu lassen. Nicht in der Lage, es noch länger hinauszuzögern, stieß er ein paarmal unkoordiniert in Albus Hand, die ihn so fordernd massierte, ehe er sich schließlich mit einer Mischung aus atemlosem Keuchen und Stöhnen in eben diese ergoss.

_*_   
_~Albus~_

Albus fühlte eine gewisse Genugtuung, als Gellert kam – so, wie jedes Mal, wenn er für einen seiner Orgasmen verantwortlich war. Er ließ ihn einen Augenblick zu Atem kommen, nutzte die Zeit, um seine Finger aus ihm herauszuziehen, säuberte seine Hände mit einem magischen Wink und bedeckte die Haut des Jüngeren mit Küssen. Seine Hände kehrten zu Gellerts nacktem Körper zurück, strichen über seine Seiten und verharrten mal an der Hüfte, um sich milde fordernd hinein zu krallen, oder an den Brustwarzen, um die Fingerspitzen leicht darüber tanzen zu lassen. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass Gellerts Erregung nun vollkommen abflaute.  
Dass Gellert einen Moment brauchte, um zu Atem zu kommen, fühlte er deutlich. Der Jüngere hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und seufzte wohlig auf, bei jeder von Albus‘ Berührungen. Schwach erst… dann wand er sich wieder sehnender auf Albus‘ Schoß.  
Als Gellert mehr und mehr auf Albus‘ Berührungen reagierte, drängte dieser ihn zurück und beugte sich nach vorn, während er Gellert seitlich nach hinten dirigierte, bis er mit dem Rücken auf dem Sofa zum Liegen kam.  
Aus lustverhangenen Augen schaute Gellert zu ihm auf. Der Blick machte Albus fertig.  
Er bemerkte immer deutlicher, dass seine Hose zu eng für ihn war. Gellert war mittlerweile so gut wie nackt. Es gab keinen Grund für weitere Zurückhaltung.  
Albus schnippte mit den Fingern und seine Hose verschwand samt Unterhose. Er beugte sich tiefer, bis er Haut an Haut auf Gellert lag, und verwickelte die verführerischen Lippen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Als wäre es eine Einladung, schlang ihm Gellert die Arme um den Nacken und zog ihn an sich, während er den Kuss erwiderte und dabei sehnsüchtig stöhnte.  
Falls Albus noch Zweifel hatte, ob das, was er tat, zu überstürzt war, so belehrte ihn Gellerts Verhalten und sein Glied, das interessiert zwischen ihnen zuckte, eines Besseren.  
Er fragte sich, wie viele Zeichen er noch brauchte, bis er es endlich wagen würde. Ewig würde er Gellert nicht hinhalten können, ohne, dass dieser doch Zweifel bekäme.  
Also zwang Albus seine Bedenken abermals fort, konzentrierte sich darauf, Gellert mit aller Leidenschaft zu küssen und befeuchtete stattdessen mit einem stummen Zauber sein Glied. Er ließ die Hände über Gellert wandern. Sie strichen über seine Hüften und dann über die Oberschenkel. Erst ließ er sie über die weiche Haut kreisen, dann strichen sie die Außenseiten hinab und griffen Gellerts Beine dann fester, um sie auseinander zu dirigieren und anzuheben.  
Albus war sonderbar nervös, was lachhaft war, wenn man bedachte, wie oft sie schon intim geworden waren. Aber das hier war anders.  
Albus löste den Kuss, den er bis eben aufrecht erhalten hatte, hob den Kopf, um Gellert in die Augen sehen zu können, wenn er in ihn eindrang, und positionierte sich so, dass seine Spitze gegen den geweiteten Muskelring drückte.  
Als Gellert seinen Blick voll intensivem Begehren erwiderte, fühlte Albus, wie seine inneren Blockaden sich mehr und mehr in Luft auflösten. Er schob sich tiefer, durchdrang Gellerts Eingang und ein einstimmiges Keuchen entwich ihnen.  
Nun, nachdem er so lang Gellerts ekstatischen Geräuschen gelauscht hatte, ohne selbst aktiv zu werden, reizte Albus das Zucken des Muskelrings um ihn herum stärker, als er erwartet hatte. Er drang tiefer in Gellert hinein. Albus spürte die warme, feuchte Enge, die sich um ihn schloss und versuchte, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Es war berauschend. Sein Kopf sackte neben Gellerts hinab und er biss ihm sanft in die Halsbeuge, während er sich noch weiter in ihn hineinschraubte, bis er schließlich bis zum Anschlag in Gellerts heißem Inneren verharrte.  
Gellert entwich ein überwältigtes Stöhnen.  
Albus fühlte, wie der Jüngere sich ihm entgegenbewegte. Es bestätigte und bestärkte ihn. Albus ließ ihm noch einen weiteren Moment, sich an die Größe zu gewöhnen, weil er bei Gellerts erstem Mal nichts überstürzen wollte. Dann zog er sich langsam wieder zurück. Er legte die Hände unter Gellerts Becken und schob sich dann langsam wieder hinein, ehe er sich mit einem ersten erprobenden Stoß ganz in Gellert versenkte.  
Er fühlte, wie eng sich der Jünger um ihn krampfte. Es raubte ihm den Atem. Albus liebt es, weil es Gellert war, der ihn so fest umschlang. Es ließ seine Brust warm werden und schüttete fühlbar Endorphine aus. Albus küsste Gellert den Hals, während er sich abermals langsam hinauszog und dann mit einem Ruck wieder hineinschraubte.  
Gellert sog scharf die Luft ein. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schlang er die Beine um Albus Hüften, während er sein Gesicht zu sich dirigierte, um ihn erneut sehnsüchtig zu küssen.  
Er bewies Albus mit jeder noch so kleinen Reaktion so sehr, dass er das hier wollte, dass Albus sich fragte, wieso er sich so lang zurückgehalten hatte. Er brummte zufrieden in den Kuss, als Gellert ihre Lippen aufeinanderdrückte, und nachdem er mit einigen ersten Stößen das Terrain erkundet hatte, richtete er sich nun neu aus und visierte mit dem Nächsten Mal Gellerts Prostata an.  
Er schraubte sich in ihn hinein und fühlte an der Art, wie Gellert bei dem Stoß zusammenzuckte, dass er ihn genau so getroffen hatte, wie er das geplant hatte.  
Albus begann, einen langsamen, intensiven Rhythmus anzustimmen, bei dem er mit jedem Mal, das er sich in Gellert versenkte, darauf achtete, die Prostata direkt zu treffen. Zugleich erwiderte er Gellerts Küsse ebenso sehnsüchtig, liebevoll und verlangend.  
Das langsame Tempo strengte Albus fühlbar an. Nachdem er sich nun bereits so lang zurückgehalten und sich um Gellert gekümmert hatte, spürte er nun jeden Zentimeter, den er sich hinauszog und gleich darauf wieder hineinstieß, überdeutlich.  
Er hielt sich zurück, mahnte sich zu sanfter Behutsamkeit, weil er Gellert nicht verletzen wollte, und führte das Tempo fort. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sich der Druck in ihm unverschämt schnell aufbaute. Und davon ausgehend, dass Gellerts Stöhnen bei jedem gut gezielten Stoß immer lauter wurde und dicke Lusttropfen aus seinem Glied austraten, schien er nicht der Einzige zu sein.  
Albus gestattete sich ein winziges bisschen mehr Tempo. Er fasste Gellerts Becken entschiedener, trieb sich in ihn hinein und wurde augenblicklich mit lauterem, überraschterem Stöhnen belohnt.  
Albus durchlief ein wohliger Schauer, während er so überdeutlich fühlte, wie sehr es Gellert erregte, was er tat. Er langte zwischen ihnen nach unten, legte die Hand abermals um Gellerts nasses Glied und während dieser das mit einem überreizten Stöhnen kommentierte, stieß sich Albus unverändert in ihn hinein.  
Sie waren nicht mehr weit. Ohne Zweifel war es ein Vorteil der Jugend, dass Gellert bereits wieder steinhart war und Albus damit darauf hoffen konnte, ihn ebenfalls über die Klippe zu stoßen, wenn er kam.  
Angetrieben von seinem eigenen Rausch ließ er seine langen, intensiven Stöße ein wenig härter werden, ein wenig fordernder und intensiver. An der Art, wie Gellert sich an ihm festkrallte, bemerkte er, dass es ihm gefiel.  
Albus fühlte, dass sein Druck sich bereits ins Unermessliche steigerte. Er ließ sein Becken wieder und wieder vorschnellen und fühlte dann endlich, wie er sich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in Gellert entlud, bis zum Anschlag in ihn versenkt. Seine Hand massierte Gellert, der mittlerweile vor Lust bebte, bis dieser sich wenige Sekunden später ebenfalls ergoss und dann schwer atmend zusammensackte.  
Dann erst nahm Albus die Hand von ihm, schmiegte sich an Gellert und küsste ihn den Hals.  
Er hörte, wie flach Gellerts Atmung ging. Er konnte es ihm nachfühlen, sein eigener Puls war ebenfalls deutlich erhöht und er rang nach Luft, als wäre er eben einen Marathon gelaufen.  
Es war ein sonderbar intimes Gefühl, so tief in Gellert versenkt zu sein. Nun, da sein Kopf sich allmählich klärte, konnte er es auf einer ganz anderen Ebene schätzen. Auf der emotionalen, mentalen Ebene, auf der er es umso mehr mochte, auf diese Art mit Gellert verbunden zu sein.  
Gellert schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Dessen Beine hatten sich noch immer hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, als wollte er Albus bei sich halten.  
„Ich hoffe, das hat deinen Erwartungen entsprochen?“, raunte Albus ihm sanft zu.  
Gellert lachte leise, zog ihn einen Moment näher und küsste ihm die Lippen.  
„Das werden wir wiederholen“, sagte er entschieden und mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.  
Albus‘ Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wie könnte ich da ablehnen?“, fragte er schmunzelnd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt jetzt auch eine Playlist zu dieser FF. Ihr findet sie auf Spotify:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4M2OBtMBzwtywYvXnjBbqs?si=fHYcAqlMR0qKcGdTCcAqvw


	9. Euphorie des ersten Mals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus hat Nachtwache in Durmstrang. Dass ihm mitten in der Nacht, während der Sperrstunde, ausgerechnet Gellert vor die Füße läuft, hatte er nicht erwartet. Und er findet es nicht sonderlich amüsant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there,  
> since this story is enjoyed by lots of English-speaking readers around the globe, we thought about translating this piece into English.  
> But since English isn’t our mother tongue and neither of us finds the time to translate it, we do appreciate your support. Translating it with the help of Google Translator isn’t doing the job perfectly and lots of information gets lost on the way (we gave it a try). We don’t want you to have some misunderstanding when reading the story, just because Google Translator is tripping over phrases, puns and stuff.  
> Therefore we would kindly like to ask for some native English speaker with some knowledge of German, who is willing to translate the story into English, so more people can enjoy it.   
> We would link the English version into this story and would ask the translator to do so as well with the original German one.  
> Anyone interested in helping out please get in touch by writing a short comment.  
> Thank you and we hope you like the story so far :)  
> Because we love it <3

_~ 2 Wochen später ~_

_~Albus~_

Die Gänge lagen leer und dunkel vor ihm. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, außer Albus‘ eigenen leisen Schritten. Er hielt den Zauberstab erhoben, an dessen Spitze das Licht leuchtete, das ihm den Weg wies, während er seinen nächtlichen Kontrollgang durch das Schloss machte.  
Die Nachtaufsicht war in Durmstrang um Einiges langweiliger, als sie in Hogwarts gewesen wäre. Weil die Strafen für Fehlverhalten hier deutlich höher ausfielen, riskierte keiner der Schüler, sich während der Nacht außerhalb des Bettes aufzuhalten.  
Und so vertrieb sich Albus die Zeit meist damit, im Kopf Gedankenspiele durchzugehen. Anfangs, in seinen ersten Monaten, waren es Schulstunden gewesen, die er vorbereiten wollte. Später, mit jedem Gespräch, während dem Gellert ihn tiefer in seine Visionen von einer schönen neuen Welt zog, gerieten seine Gedanken immer politischer und strategischer. Das kam ihm gerade recht. Er hatte sonst wenig Zeit, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, und doch war es so unheimlich wichtig, über die Dinge nachzudenken, die Gellert vorschlug und inwieweit Albus sie unterstützen oder in seinem Interesse lenken wollte.

Heute allerdings sollte ihm diese Ruhe, die er dafür nutzen wollte, nicht vergönnt sein.  
Albus hörte die Person, die sich ihm im Dunkeln näher, noch bevor er sie erblickte. Und, was ihn innerlich aufseufzen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass er Gellert FÜHLTE, bevor er ihn um die Ecke kommen sah.  
Er blieb stehen, löschte sein Licht und steckte den Zauberstab fort, ehe er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
Als er hörte, wie Gellert in den Gang hineinstolperte und dann auf ihn zu schlurfte, sagte er in tadelndem Ton: „Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung dafür.“  
Einen Moment war es still zwischen ihnen, während Gellert vor ihm stehenblieb.  
„Für was genau?“, fragte er dann mit einem unschuldigen Tonfall, der seine Wirkung verlor, weil Albus das breite Grinsen deutlich heraushörte.  
„Für dein nächtliches Herumschleichen während der Sperrstunde“, sagte Albus kühl, wedelte mit der Hand und die Fackel neben ihnen flammte auf. Er trat auf Gellert zu und bedachte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick.  
„Dir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass… gute Güte, Gellert, hast du getrunken?“, fragte er, wenig begeistert, als er die weiten Pupillen des Jungen sah. Überhaupt wirkte er nun, im hellen Licht, deutlich mehr neben der Spur, als Albus im ersten Moment vermutet hatte.  
Gellerts Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
„Nein“, sagte er. Doch er taumelte ein wenig und sein Blick hing so benebelt an Albus, dass dieser ahnte, dass er nicht nüchtern sein konnte.  
Albus presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Gellert irgendetwas genommen hatte. Albus konnte nicht sagen, ob er bezüglich des Alkohols log, aber es spielte im Gesamtbild kaum eine Rolle. Er war nicht einmal wütend. Vielmehr sehr enttäuscht.  
In diesen Momenten erinnerte er sich daran, dass Gellert eben doch ein Junge war, der erst in wenigen Wochen die Volljährigkeit erreichen würde. So weit entwickelt er auch sein mochte, er war offensichtlich den Versuchungen, denen man in seiner Jugend nachgab, ebenso wenig abgeneigt wie andere junge Männer seines Alters.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde“, sagte Albus beherrscht und schüttelte den Kopf, „Aber ich ziehe dir zwanzig Punkte ab, wegen nächtlichen Herumstreunens ohne angemessenen Grund.“  
Er griff Gellert beim Arm, während dieser fassungslos hauchte: „Zwanzig?“, und zog ihn in das nächste Klassenzimmer hinein, damit sie ungestört waren, falls einer der anderen Lehrer, die heute Aufsicht hatten, hier vorbeikamen. Nachdem er auch dort Licht herbeigezaubert und die Tür geschlossen hatte, baute er sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf.  
„Was ist mit dir los?“, fragte er streng, „Findest du das klug? Dir mit irgendwelchen Substanzen das Hirn wegzublasen? Ich habe wirklich mehr von dir erwartet.“

_*_   
_~Gellert~_

Gellert kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen, als Albus das Licht entzündete, da seine geweiteten Pupillen ihn unangenehm lichtempfindlich machten.  
Als sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, verlor er sich in Albus‘ Augen. Er bemerkte nur am Rande, dass dieser ihn streng beobachtete. Albus hatte wirklich wunderschöne Augen, gerade zu perfekt. Die blaue Farbe hatte genau die richtige Mischung - nicht zu hell, nicht zu dunkel, nicht zu intensiv und nicht zu matt.  
Er brauchte einen Moment bis die Moralpredigt, die Albus hielt, zu ihm durchdrang.  
Dann rollte Gellert mit den Augen.  
„Meinem Hirn geht es wunderbar", entgegnete er entschieden, während er sich lächelnd an einem der Pulte niederließ. Er fühlte sich ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen.  
„Ich hatte nur etwas Spaß", beharrte er. Nachdem er die letzten zwei Wochen durchgeackert hatte, war das doch wohl verständlich. Schließlich waren die Tage für ihn anstrengend gewesen. Nicht, weil er Probleme mit dem Stoff gehabt hätte, sondern wegen der schieren Menge an Hausarbeiten und kleinere Zwischenprüfungen, mit denen sie bombardiert worden waren. Davon abgesehen ging es Gellert ja auch nicht nur um das Bestehen. Er wollte seine überdurchschnittlichen Leistungen halten.  
Dass er nun das Wochenende nutzte, um runterzukommen, war einfach nötig. Schließlich hatte er sich in all der Zeit nicht einmal ein langes Treffen mit Albus gegönnt. Es war ihm nicht vorzuwerfen, dass er versuchte, zu entspannen.  
Aber Albus schien das anders zu sehen.  
„Spaß?“, wiederholte er und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Das ist deine Vorstellung von Spaß? Die Regeln zu brechen und damit ein unnötiges Risiko einzugehen? Deinen brillanten Verstand so weit zu lähmen, dass du von einem normalen betrunkenen Teenager nicht mehr zu unterscheiden bist?“, fragte er in strengem Ton, während er auf Gellert hinabsah. Er schnaubte.  
„Ich habe mehr von dir erwartet als das.“  
Gellert zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und begegnete dem Blick schmollend.  
„Und was ist so schlimm daran, ab und an wie ein 'normaler Teenager' zu sein? Ich muss nicht in allem anders sein...", murrte er und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück.  
Seine Worte schienen Albus‘ Zorn noch mehr zu schüren. Wenn Gellert ein wenig klarer im Kopf wäre, hätte er vielleicht erkannt, warum es Albus so wütend machte. Aber im Augenblick hatte er Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren. Und da strengte ihn eine Diskussion nur zusätzlich an.  
Aber Albus schien das nicht zu bemerken oder nicht sehen zu wollen.  
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu“, knurrte er und stützte die Hände auf dem Tisch ab, hinter dem Gellert platzgenommen hatte. Er beugte sich zu ihm vor.  
„Ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen oft genug einsichtig gezeigt, habe dir zugehört, bei deinen Ansichten und auch dann versucht, dich zu verstehen, wenn ich deine Meinung nicht teilen konnte.“  
Er schüttelte sichtbar enttäuscht den Kopf. „Ich finde nicht, dass das eine besonders nette Art, dich bei deinem Verbündeten auf diese Art zu revanchieren. Was für ein Anführer willst du sein, wenn du dir erlaubst, dich derart gehen zu lassen?“  
Albus lehnte sich mit einem geringschätzigen Blick wieder zurück und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
„Die Welt schläft nicht. Du solltest es nicht unterschätzen, dass Leute, die mit deinen Veränderungen nicht einverstanden sind, genau solche Chancen nutzen, um dich zu stürzen. Lass dich nicht zu solchen Dummheiten hinreißen.“  
Gellert seufzte leidend.  
„Das hat doch damit gar nichts zu tun", gab er in weinerlichem Tonfall zurück, lehnte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Pult ab, während er nach Albus Krawatte griff, um ihn weiter herunter zu ziehen.  
„Albus, sei nicht böse. Ich will nicht streiten", murmelte er. Für einen Streit konnte er sich einfach nicht ausreichend konzentrieren.  
Aber die Geste, die Albus sonst immer besänftigte, schien nun keinerlei Wirkung zu haben.  
Albus löste unbeeindruckt seine Finger von der Krawatte und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Du verhältst dich kindisch“, sagte er kühl. „Sag mir wenigstens, was du genommen hast.“  
Gellert schaute ungläubig zu Albus auf.  
„Und du bist unfair!", entgegnete er halb aufgebracht, halb verletzt, weil Albus ihn einfach so von sich schob.  
„Gellert“, sagte Albus drohend. Seine Geduld schien sich dem Ende zu neigen. „Antworte mir. Was hast du genommen?“  
Streitlustig funkelte Gellert Albus an.  
„'Was hast du genommen?'", äffte er Albus nach. „Wozu sollte ich dir das sagen? Damit die nächste Predigt folgt?", schnaubte er.  
Albus verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und Gellert ahnte, dass seine Reaktion nicht sehr deeskalierend gewirkt haben musste.  
Er hatte Albus noch nie so wütend gesehen. Die Luft um ihn herum begann so sehr zu knistern, dass Gellert es sogar in seinem berauschten Zustand fühlte.  
Doch dann schien Albus sich zu beruhigen.  
Er holte tief Luft. Das Knistern verschwand. Seine Gesichtszüge glätteten sich.  
„Na gut“, sagte er in versöhnlicherem Tonfall, ließ mit einem Seufzen von Gellert ab und ging durch den Raum. Im Gehen beschwor er zwei Kelche mit Wasser, schlenderte damit erst ein wenig durch den Raum und ließ schließlich einen zu Gellert herüberschweben.  
„Dann trink wenigstens ein wenig Wasser“, sagte er, ein wenig freundlicher.  
Unentschlossen schaute Gellert zu dem Kelch.  
„Bist du mir dann nicht mehr böse?", murmelte er kleinlaut, weil er Albus nicht hatte wütend machen wollen. Er nahm den Kelch aus der Luft und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rand.  
„Nein“, sagte Albus sanft und kehrte zu ihm zurück. Er stieß mit ihm an und setzte seinen eigenen Kelch an die Lippen. Und, nachdem Gellert es ihm nachgetan und einige Schlucke getrunken hatte, ließ er ihm einen Moment und sagte dann: „Und jetzt versuchen wir es noch einmal: Welche Droge hast du intus?“  
Gellert konnte gar nicht über eine Antwort nachdenken, da kam ihm bereits „Euphorietrank" über die Lippen. Einen Moment lang saß er völlig perplex da und blinzelte wie ein Mondkalb.  
„Hmhmm“, sagte Albus nickend.  
„Und was noch?“, hakte er nach, während er sich seitlich auf Gellerts Tisch setzte und abwartend zu ihm hinabschaute. Ihm musste klar sein, dass die Wirkung von Euphorietrank allein nicht ausreichte, um so lang so sehr neben der Spur zu sein.  
„Nichts“, antwortete Gellert sofort. An sich wäre das so oder so seine Antwort gewesen. Allerdings kam die Antwort viel zu schnell und ohne Gellerts aktiven Wunsch zu antworten über seine Lippen.  
Und da verstand er, was gerade passierte oder vielmehr passiert war - etwas, was er in nüchternem Zustand bereits nach der ersten unfreiwilligen Antwort hätte merken müssen.  
Er schaute zu dem Kelch, der vor ihm stand und dann entsetzt zu Albus auf.  
„Das hast du nicht getan", hauchte er fassungslos.

*  
~Albus~

„Wie hast du die Wirkung des Euphorietranks verstärkt?“, fragte Albus, ohne auf Gellerts Worte einzugehen oder irgendwie darauf zu reagieren, dass dieser verstand, was vor sich ging. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob Gellert es wusste, dass er ihm Veritaserum untergemischt hatte. Er würde ohnehin die Wahrheit sagen müssen.  
Aber bevor Gellert antworten konnte, hatte er sich die Hände auf den Mund gepresst. Er sprang vom Pult auf, als wollte er vor der Antwort flüchten, und stolperte rückwärts, die Augen weit aufgerissen auf Albus gerichtet.  
Albus seufzte nicht einmal. Er hob milde amüsiert eine Augenbraue, weil Gellert wirklich zu glauben schien, dass er so davonkäme, und stieß ihn mit einem Windstoß nach hinten, sodass er unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Albus zog den Zauberstab.  
„Incarcerus“, sagte er ruhig. Die Seile schossen aus seinem Stab und wandten sich um Gellerts Handgelenke und seine Finger, sodass er die Hände nicht mehr für Zauber würde verwenden können - oder dafür, sich den Mund zuzuhalten. Um ihn daran zu hindern, vor Albus zu fliehen, schlang sich das Ende des Seiles um ein Tischbein und zog sich straff.  
Albus lief zu ihm hinüber, in gemächlichen Schritten, und als er über ihm stand, sank er hinunter, bis er auf Gellerts Bauch saß.  
„Antworte mir“, befahl er ruhig, „Wie hast du die Wirkung des Tranks verstärkt?“  
Gellert kämpfte beeindruckend lang gegen das Veritaserum an. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, wand sich unter Albus und strampelte in die Luft, doch es dauerte nicht einmal zwei Sekunden, ehe er durch zusammengepresste Zähne „Cruciatusfluch" zischte.  
Albus lachte leise, als Gellert sich wehrte und verlor. Es hatte etwas für sich, ihn mal in einer Situation zu sehen, die er nicht mit Leichtigkeit kontrollieren konnte. Fast war er versucht, es auszunutzen.  
Aber nur fast.  
Er konzentrierte sich auf das Wesentliche, nickte, und fragte, mehr aus Neugier: „Wer war noch dabei?“  
„Nikolaj Sorokow", antwortete Gellert sofort und keifte dem Älteren dann ein aufgebrachtes „Fick dich, Albus!" entgegen.  
Albus runzelte die Stirn und ignorierte Gellerts Wutausbruch.  
„Du willst mir also erzählen, dass ihr euch gegenseitig mit dem Cruciatusfluch behext habt, während ihr den Trank getrunken habt?“, fragte er. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung nicht sonderlich, dass jemand Gellert einen Unverzeihlichen aufhexte.  
„Ja, und es geht dich rein gar nichts an!", fauchte Gellert aufgebracht, während er weiter unter Albus strampelte und offensichtlich versuchte, ihn irgendwie mit seinen Beinen zu erwischen, um ihn zu treten.  
„Seit wann macht ihr das schon?“, fragte Albus ungerührt.  
„Seit etwa zwei Jahren“, antwortete Gellert ehrlich und fauchte dann: „Hör auf damit!!"  
Albus‘ Mundwinkel zuckten. Er erlebte Gellert selten so… niedlich. Wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken, unfähig etwas an seiner Situation zu ändern und unzufrieden damit, dass er die Kontrolle hatte abgeben müssen. In einem anderen Setting…  
Albus bemerkte, dass er abschweifte. Er rief seine Gedanken zur Ordnung.  
Um ihn ein wenig zu besänftigen (und vielleicht auch, um die Situation auszunutzen zu können, in der Gellert ihn trotz seiner Wut nicht abwehren konnte), beugte sich Albus hinunter und setzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.  
Dann erhob er sich, befreite Gellert vom Incarcerus und sagte: „Ich werde dich zu deinem Schlafsaal begleiten. Du solltest dich ausruhen.“ Albus hatte die Informationen, die er hatte haben wollen. Alles andere – etwa eine erneute Unterhaltung, ob Gellert sein Leben wirklich für einen hirnverbrannten Rausch wegwerfen wollte – konnten sie auf morgen verlegen, wenn der Junge wieder nüchtern war.  
Seine unlauteren Methoden schien Gellert ihm allerdings nachzutragen.  
„Erstick doch an deinem scheiß scheinheiligen Lehrergetue!", zischte er ihn an. Albus sah Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern.  
„Was für ein Verbündeter mischt einem Veritaserum ins Wasser?!"  
Albus schenkte Gellert ein nachsichtiges Lächeln.  
„Ich denke, dein Verhalten ist entschuldbar, wenn man bedenkt, welche Substanzen dir das Hirn vernebeln“, sagte er ungerührt. „Und sicher bist du auch der Meinung, dass wir unsere Vereinbarung besser besprechen sollten, wenn du wieder klar denken kannst.“  
Über Gellerts Wangen liefen Tränen.  
Er hob die Hand und schleuderte magisch ein Tintenfass, das auf einem der Pulte stand, auf Albus.  
Er verfehlte Albus um so viel, dass es offensichtlich war, wie berauscht er war.  
Albus zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als das Tintenfass an ihm vorbeiflog. Selbst wenn es ihn getroffen hätte, es hätte ihn nicht gekümmert. Gellert war offensichtlich nicht er selbst, war vollkommen durch den Wind und Albus war zu enttäuscht und wütend, als dass er sich wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten von seinem Kurs abbringen ließ.  
„Ich bin der Meinung, du bist ein verdammter Verräter!", keifte er.

Er räusperte sich.  
„Du hast dich selbst verraten“, antwortete er ruhig aber konsequent und wandte sich von Gellert ab, um die Tür zu öffnen. „Wenn du unsere Vereinbarung mit Füßen trittst, sehe ich keinen Grund, mich so zu verhalten, als wäre unsere Partnerschaft noch existent. Jetzt bin ich in erster Linie dein Lehrer. Also rate ich dir, meinen Anweisungen zu folgen und deine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen.“  
Gellert reagierte nicht. Er senkte den Blick und sagte überhaupt nichts, machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen, oder Albus‘ Aufforderungen nachzukommen.  
Albus wartete eine Weile an der Tür. Als Gellert auch nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken der Stille nicht aufstand, zusammengekauert sitzen blieb und vor ihm Tropfen auf den Boden fielen, kam Albus zu ihm zurück. Er erlebte Gellert selten emotional. Kein Wunder, nach einem solchen Trip.  
Albus hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
„Komm hoch“, sagte er, deutlich sanfter und ließ die kühle Fassade, die er aufrechterhalten hatte, einen Moment fahren. Schlussendlich konnte er sich noch so hart geben, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ihm Gellert nicht wichtig war. Angedrohte Aufkündigung ihrer Vereinbarung hin oder her.  
Gellert ließ sich leicht schwankend auf die Beine ziehen und wischte sich dann mit einer Handfläche die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
Eine Weile schwieg er und starrte betreten auf Albus‘ Brust.  
Dann murmelte er mit brüchiger Stimme und so unsicher, dass es in Albus‘ Ohren ganz fremd klang: „Ich will n-nicht streiten."  
Albus gab der Tür einen Wink und sie fiel wieder mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss, während er einen Muffliato wirkte und Gellert dann seufzend in seine Arme zog. Er durfte nicht vergessen, wie er in dem Alter gewesen war. Diese Zeit war dafür da, Dummheiten zu machen. Gellert verhielt sich sonst stets so reif, dass Albus manchmal vergaß, dass sie einige Jahre trennten.  
„Dann machen wir eine kurze Streitpause“, lenkte er also leise ein, während er Gellert über den Hinterkopf strich, damit dieser sich beruhigte.  
Gellert schien nach seinem Trip deutlich mitgenommen zu sein und schien nun in ein Tief zu fallen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Albus‘ Schulter und nickte auf die Worte stumm. Dann entwich ihm ein verhaltenes Schluchzen.  
Albus zog Gellert ein wenig näher, als dieser in Tränen ausbrach, um ihn spüren zu lassen, dass er nicht allein war. Er hatte Gellert selten so emotional erlebt. Es war eine neue Erfahrung, die er nicht sofort einzuordnen wusste. Emotionen passten nicht so recht zu dem Jungen, der sie sonst immer hinter einer dicken Mauer versteckte und nicht einmal Albus so weit in sich hineinließ, dass dieser sich sicher sein konnte, was Gellert fühlte. Hätten sie nicht zusätzlich eine mentale, metaphysische Verbindung, würde es Albus ab und an schwerfallen, herauszufinden, was in Gellert vorging.  
Aber jetzt war er ein offenes Buch. So heftig, wie er sich an Albus klammerte, schien er zu fürchten, dass Albus seine Drohung wahrmachte. Und, was Albus darüber noch mehr die Brust wärmte, war die unerwartete Bestätigung, dass es Gellert tatsächlich treffen würde, wenn er es täte.  
Er schmiegte sich näher.  
„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag“, sagte Albus, um Gellert aus seinem tiefen Loch zu holen, in das der Wandel ihrer Unterhaltung und die verstärkende Wirkung des Rausches ihn gestoßen hatten.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn du diese Nacht bei mir übernachtest? Und nicht im Schlafsaal?“ Er setzte einen Kuss auf Gellerts Schläfe. „Mein Zimmer ist ohnehin viel näher.“

*  
~Gellert~

Gellert versuchte wirklich sich zu beruhigen und nicht komplett emotional in Albus Armen zusammen zu brechen, doch die Gefühle überfluteten ihn auf eine ungewohnte und überfordernde Art und Weise, die es schwer macht sich nicht einfach heulend an Albus zu krallen.  
Als dieser schließlich vorschlug, dass Gellert bei ihm übernachten könne, nickte er eilig und lehnte sich in den kleinen Kuss, den Albus auf seine Schläfe setzte. Jetzt so aufgelöst, nervlich angegriffen und mit Resten von Veritaserum in seinem Blutkreislauf in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, schien ihm sowieso unmöglich. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich nach Albus Nähe sehnte und von ihm gehalten werden wollte, statt sich allein in seinem Bett zu verkriechen.  
Als Albus sich von ihm löste und raunte: „Dann lass uns gehen“, musste sich Gellert zusammennehmen, sich nicht an ihm festzukrallen.  
Albus nahm eine von Gellers Händen und zog ihn mit sich. Er ließ die Tür aufschwingen und führte Gellert auf leisen Sohlen in den Gang, während im Klassenzimmer die Fackeln erloschen.  
Niemand war zu sehen oder zu hören.  
Den Zauberstab erhoben, der ihnen ein wenig Licht spendete, ging er, Gellert noch immer bei der Hand haltend, den Gang entlang und bog dann in den nächsten ein, an dessen Ende bereits die Tür zu seinem Büro lag.  
Gellert lief leicht gegen Albus gelehnt. Teils, weil er sich sowieso etwas unsicher auf den Beinen fühlte, teils, weil er Albus Nähe nicht missen wollte und ihm der Kontakt ihrer Hände kaum ausreichte.  
Als sie vor dem Büro ankamen, ließ Albus die Tür aufschwingen und schob Gellert hinein, ehe er hinter ihnen die Tür schloss und hörbar verriegelte.  
Dann legte er Gellert einen Arm um die Schulter und schob ihn durch das Büro hindurch und in seinen privaten Raum hinein, wo er ihn zum Sofa dirigierte.  
„Möchtest du etwas trinken?“, fragte er, „Einen Tee? Wasser?“ Mit einem entschuldigenden Schmunzeln setzte er hinzu: „Ich verspreche auch, dass ich dir nichts untermische.“  
Dankbar nahm Gellert auf dem Sofa platz und schwieg einen Moment auf die Frage.  
„Tee, bitte", sagte er schließlich, als er entschied, Albus zu vertrauen.  
Albus nickte, schickte seine Handschuhe los, und ließ sich dann neben Gellert aufs Sofa sinken.  
Er legte ihm erneut einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn zu sich heran.  
„Wieso machst du nur solche Sachen?“, raunte er.  
Gellert lehnte sich in die Umarmung und schmiegte sein Gesicht gegen Albus‘ Brust.  
„Wollte mich gut fühlen", murmelte er ehrlich, teils weil er zu erschöpft war, um großartig seine Worte zu überdenken, teils wegen des Rests Veritaserum.

*  
~Albus~

Albus seufzte leise. Nach den letzten Wochen, die recht anstrengend gewesen waren, konnte man ihm das nicht verübeln. Es war nur… die Umsetzung, die Albus störte. Aber darüber konnte er morgen mit ihm sprechen, wenn Gellert wieder ein wenig mehr er selbst – und aufnahmefähiger – war.  
Als die Handschuhe die Tees brachten, nahm Albus ihnen die seine ab, während Gellerts Tasse vor ihm schweben blieb, bis er sie aus der Luft griff.  
Albus trank einen Schluck. Nun, mit Gellerts warmem Gewicht, das sich gegen seine Brust schmiegte, und Tee im Magen, der ihn zusätzlich entspannte, fragte er sich, warum es nicht hätte gleich so kommen können. Warum Gellert nicht gleich zu ihm gekommen war. Sie hätten andere Wege gefunden… die ebenso ekstatisch hätten werden könnten.  
Er schweifte schon wieder ab.  
Gellerts Hand, die über seine Brust strich, holte Albus aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ich will jeden Abend bei dir übernachten", murmelte er und seufzte dann.  
Albus schmunzelte.  
„Nicht mehr lang und du kannst selbst entscheiden, wo du deine Nächte verbringst“, sagte er, in Anspielung auf Gellerts kurze verbleibende Schulzeit. Eineinhalb Jahre noch, dann könnte er gehen und die Welt verändern.  
Gedankenverloren begann Albus, Gellerts Nacken zu kraulen. Es klang zu gut um wahr zu sein, dass sie dann vielleicht gemeinsam irgendwo lebten. Tagsüber an ihrem Ziel arbeiteten und nachts ins gemeinsame Bett fielen. Es weckte etwas in Albus, von dem er früher nie geglaubt hätte, dass er es hatte: Den Wunsch nach einer romantischen, langanhaltenden Partnerschaft, mit gemeinsamen Zielen, die über das berufliche Hinausgingen. Lebenszielen. Dem Plan, zusammen alt zu werden.  
Bevor es ihn zu rührselig machte, schob Albus die Gedanken von sich. Vor wenigen Minuten noch hatte er Gellert ein Aufkündigen ihrer Partnerschaft angedroht. Das, was sie aufbauten, stand noch immer auf dünnem Eis. Ein Fehltritt von einem von ihnen und es konnte zusammenbrechen. Es war gefährlich, sich solchen Fantasien allzu früh hinzugeben.  
Gellert allerdings schien ähnlich zu denken.  
Er hob den Kopf und hauchte Albus einen Kuss auf die Lippen, mit einem glückseligen Lächeln im Gesicht, das sicher nicht so verträumt wäre, wenn er nicht eine ordentliche Dosis Euphorieelixier intus hätte.  
„Bei dir", flüsterte er gegen Albus‘ Lippen. „Alle Nächte und Tage."  
„Ach, Darling“, schnurrte Albus. Gellerts Worte hatten sein Herz höherschlagen lassen.  
„Selbst jetzt schaffst du es noch, mich um den Finger zu wickeln.“ Er lachte leise darüber, wie schnell es Gellert gelang, dass er weich wurde und ihm nicht mehr zürnen konnte. Dann umfasste er mit der freien Hand Gellerts Kinn und küsste ihn noch einmal.  
Gellert lachte in den Kuss und schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals.  
„Sag mir, dass wir das tun“, verlangte er beinahe schmachtend, „Sobald ich meinen Abschluss habe.“  
Albus zögerte mit solchen Versprechungen. Sie hatten zwar die berufliche Zukunft besprochen aber das, was da zwischen ihnen war, nie wirklich beim Namen genannt. Wer wusste schon, ob es anhalten würde? Gellert war oft genug unberechenbar und Albus würde es nicht wundern, wenn er eines Morgens aufwachte und feststellte, dass er in dieser Hinsicht genug von Albus hatte. Er fürchtete es sogar, wenn er ehrlich mit sich war.  
„Lass uns darüber später sprechen“, antwortete er also sanft. Er wollte jetzt nichts zusagen, was so schwer zu fassen war. Partnerschaftliche Zusammenarbeit auf dem Weg zu einem größeren Wohl war besser zu besprechen, zu planen und zu vereinbaren. Aber Gefühle waren eine andere Sache.  
Eine, die tiefer ging. Eine, bei der Albus deutlich mehr Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich zu öffnen.  
„Mmmh", brummte Gellert abschätzend und betrachtete Albus nachdenklich, ehe er sein Gesicht gegen Albus‘ Schulter schmiegte.  
„Du glaubst nicht, dass wir zusammenbleiben?", fragte er leise nach.  
Albus schwieg einen Moment und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.


	10. Rollenwechsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert überredet Albus, etwas Neues auszuprobieren. Etwas, von dem Albus mit jeder Sekunde weniger abgeneigt ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erinnerung: Diese FF ist ab 18 - d.h. explizite Sexszenen sind inkludiert.

_~Albus~_

Die Worte hallten noch in Albus nach.  
_‚Du glaubst nicht, dass wir zusammenbleiben?‘_  
Albus ließ seine eigene Tasse zum Tisch schweben und gab dem Handschuh, der noch immer mit einer zweiten Tasse vor ihnen schwebte und auf Gellerts Reaktion wartete, mit einem Wedeln zu verstehen, dass er verschwinden solle. Er erwiderte Gellerts Wunsch nach Nähe, indem er ihn ein wenig mehr an sich drückte.  
„Sind wir denn deiner Meinung nach… zusammen? Auf diese Art?“, fragte Albus ruhig. Sie hatten über solche Dinge nie gesprochen. Alles, was sie taten, war einfach irgendwie passiert und sie hatten es nicht in Worte gefasst.  
Gedankenverloren spielte Gellert mit seiner Krawatte.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie schon ein bisschen, oder?", murmelte er.  
Albus schmunzelte.  
„Irgendwie schon ein bisschen“, wiederholte er nickend. Das traf es recht gut.  
„Aber wieso sollte man sich dann jetzt schon den Kopf zerbrechen über die Luftschlösser von morgen?“, fragte er sanft und drückte Gellert einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Weil ich nicht will, dass es endet", flüsterte Gellert ungewohnt offen, „Du bist der einzige, dessen Nähe sich gut anfühlt."  
Albus schwieg berührt. Das war ungewohnt ehrlich und liebevoll für Gellerts Verhältnisse. Und solche Worte gerade von ihm bedeuteten mehr als von jemand anderem. Albus wusste, wie wenig Gellert auf andere Menschen gab. Etwas, das er durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, wenn er bedachte, wie viele von ihnen weit hinter dem zurückstanden, wozu Gellert und er in der Lage wären.  
Nur, dass Gellert nie auch nur so tat, als würde er jemanden leiden können, anders als Albus. Seine Worte bedeuteten deshalb so viel.  
„Nun… danke“, sagte Albus ergriffen und ein wenig sprachlos. Er räusperte sich.  
„Das freut mich“, fuhr er fort. Nachdem er sich gefangen hatte, hob er Gellerts Gesicht erneut an und küsste ihm die weichen Lippen.  
„Und mir geht es ebenso“, gab er leise zu.  
Auf Gellerts hübschen Gesichtszügen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.  
„Dann lass uns zusammenbleiben", hauchte er gegen Albus‘ Lippen.  
Albus musste schmunzeln, als Gellert den Kuss gleich darauf beinahe stürmisch erwiderte.  
„Liebend gern“, schnurrte er. Mitgerissen von den überraschenden, bestätigenden Worten und Gesten des Jüngeren, vertiefte er den Kuss, schob Gellert nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken auf das weiche Sofa sank, und folgte ihm, sodass er halb gebeugt über ihm lag. Er griff eine von Gellerts Händen, ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen, legte sie neben Gellerts Kopf ab und verflocht ihre Finger ineinander.  
Gellert seufzte genießend und streckte sich ihm sehnsüchtig entgegen.  
Albus hielt ihren Kuss noch eine Weile aufrecht, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen und er den Kopf hob.  
Mit geweiteten Pupillen und geröteten Wangen schaute Gellert zu ihm auf. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, das Albus dazu bewog, Küsse auf Gellerts Schläfe zu verteilen. Er wanderte das Gesicht hinunter, bis er zur fein geschwungenen Kante von Gellerts Kiefer kam und setzte ihm dann eine Reihe Küsse auf die weiche Haut seines Halses. Weil Gellert sich unter ihm rastlos wand, strich Albus mit der freien Hand über seine Brust und den Bauch, öffnete mit dieser Bewegung die Knöpfe von Gellerts Hemd und streichelte dann die warme Haut darunter.  
Gellert schnurrte hörbar zufrieden.  
„Ich liebe deine Hände“, sagte er mit verträumter, schwärmender Stimme.  
Albus fühlte, wie die Wärme, die sich in seine Brust gelegt hatte, zunahm. Eigentlich glaubte er nicht, zu denen zu gehören, die ständig mit Komplimenten überhäuft werden wollten. Aber es von Gellert zu hören und damit in dem, was er tat, so bestätigt zu werden, war eine angenehme Abwechslung.  
Er schmunzelte an Gellerts Hals, saugte sich zur Belohnung an ihm fest und ließ die Hand zu Gellerts Brustwarze wandern, die sie erst neckend umkreiste und dann hineinkniff.  
Er wurde mit einem leisen Stöhnen belohnt.  
Dann wanderten Gellerts freie Hand über seine Schultern und zupfte auffordernd an seinem Kragen.  
„Zieh das aus", befahl er rastlos.  
Albus lachte leise über den beinahe herrischen Ton.  
„Wie du wünschst", säuselte er entgegenkommend, löste die Hand aus Gellerts Fingern und vollführte eine Geste, dank der er schließlich oberkörperfrei über Gellert gebeugt war.  
„Noch etwas?", hakte er halb neckend nach, ehe er beide Arme um Gellerts Taille schlang und die Kussreihe von Hals über das Schlüsselbein und die Brust hinab fortsetzte.  
Gellert entwich ein hinreißendes kleines Glucksen.  
„Hmm, die Hose“, antwortete er, während seine Hände über Albus‘ nackten Oberkörper wanderten.  
Sie strichen tiefer.  
Albus‘ Pomuskeln zuckten unvermittelt, als sich Gellerts Hände besitzergreifend darüberlegten. Ihm gefiel die erotische Richtung, in die das Ganze hier ging. Immerhin hatten sie sich die letzten zwei Wochen kaum zu Gesicht bekommen und auf ihren ersten Sex war aus Zeitmangel kein weiterer gefolgt. Und auch, weil Albus es nicht hatte überstürzen wollen.  
Er vollführte erneut die Geste, sodass er nun nackt über Gellert gebeugt war und, der Fairness halber, entkleidete er den Jüngeren ebenfalls mit einem Zauber. Er seufzte auf, als ihre nackte Haut übereinander rieb, und zog die Arme wieder vor, die er um Gellert geschlungen hatte. Eine seiner Hände fuhr damit fort, über Gellerts nackten Körper zu streichen, während er sich auf dem anderen Unterarm abstützte.  
„Ja, das ist deutlich besser“, raunte er Gellert ins Ohr.  
Gellert hob sein Becken an und presste es gegen Albus.  
„Viel besser“, stimmte er mit einem Schnurren zu und krallte seine Finger fester in Albus‘ Hintern.  
Als sie an den empfindlichen Stellen übereinander rieben, gab Albus ein erregtes Brummen von sich. Er schmiegte sich näher an Gellert und biss ihm sanft in den Hals, während seine Hand in kleinen neckenden Kreisen von Gellerts Brust tiefer wanderte. Sie strich über den Bauch und tiefer. Er ließ sich Zeit damit und achtete darauf, Gellerts Glied nicht zu berühren. Noch nicht. Er wollte es auskosten, dass sie hier nackt beieinander lagen.

_*_  
_~Gellert~_

Gellert genoss es, wie sanft Albus mit ihm umging und wie viel Zeit er sich damit nahm, seinen Körper zu streicheln. Doch gleichzeitig war er zu erregt und vom Rausch zu sehr angeheizt, als dass er weiter untätig unter Albus liegen konnte. Er wollte so viel mehr von ihm, wollte ihn in jeder erdenklichen Weise auskosten. Am besten sofort!  
Als Albus‘ Hand tiefer wanderte, griff er danach, zog sie zur Seite fort und schob Albus dann zurück.  
Wie erwartet, richtete Albus sich auf und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
Ohne darauf einzugehen, dirigierte Gellert ihn weiter zurück, bis er sich aufsetzen konnte, und schob ihn dann zur Seite. Sie rollten herum, bis Gellert schließlich auf Albus‘ Beinen kniete und zu ihm hinunterschaute.  
Er betrachtete Albus einen Moment fasziniert, wie er da unter ihm lag und zu ihm aufblickte.  
Gellert musste schmunzeln. Ob es der Euphorietrank war oder ob die Freude darüber, dass Albus nackt unter ihm lag, auch ohne den Trank so groß gewesen wäre, interessierte ihn nicht.  
Er legte eine Hand auf Albus‘ Knie, bedeutete ihm, die Beine für ihn zu öffnen und nachdem Albus auch das bereitwillig getan hatte, schob sich Gellert dazwischen und belohnte ihn mit kleinen Küssen, die er auf Albus‘ breite Brust setzte.  
Er hielt sich nicht lang damit auf, ging tiefer und schob sein Gesicht auf Höhe mit Albus‘ Schritt. Dort leckte er sich über die Lippen, ehe er Albus‘ Glied ohne Umschweife mit seinen Lippen umschloss.  
Albus entwich ein überraschtes Stöhnen.  
„Wie unerwartet“, kommentierte er keuchend.  
Gellerts Lippen spannten sich in einem kleinen Grinsen um Albus Glied. Amüsiert schaute er auf.  
Albus begegnete seinem Blick mit einem erhitzten Ausdruck in den Augen. Seine Hand wanderte in Gellerts Haar und krallte sich daran fest, dann fielen ihm die Augen zu und er legte den Kopf mit einem weiteren Keuchen in den Nacken.  
Zufrieden mit der Reaktion saugte Gellert an der Spitze, während er ihn langsam tiefer aufnahm.  
Gellert senkte den Kopf, bis Albus‘ Spitze gegen seinen Rachen drückte, dann hob er ihn wieder, presste seine Zunge gegen die Unterseite von Albus‘ Schaft und leckte langsam daran hinauf, ehe er das Ganze in einem langsamen Tempo wiederholte.  
Seine Anstrengungen trugen Früchte.  
Albus stöhnte auf.  
„M-Merlin“, seufzte er atemlos.  
Gellert genoss nicht nur Albus‘ Stöhnen, sondern auch die Hand, die sich fester in seine Locken krallte und ein feines Kribbeln auf seiner Kopfhaut auslöste.  
In den letzten Wochen hatte er einiges dazugelernt, was Albus ihm so eindrucksvoll vorgemacht hatte. Dass seine Blowjobs deshalb mittlerweile um einiges berauschender waren als noch am Anfang, darauf war Gellert ein wenig stolz. Er liebte es, Albus den Kopf zu verdrehen.  
Ermutigt von der Reaktion des Älteren nahm Gellert ihn tiefer in sich auf und hielt einen Moment inne.  
Dann löste er seine Lippen mit einem lasziven Geräusch ganz von dem Glied und schaute zu Albus auf.  
„Ich will dich", raunte er ihm zu und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick aus funkelnden Augen zu. Er leckte neckend über Albus‘ Spitze und strich zur Verdeutlichung seiner Intention mit den Fingern über Albus‘ Pobacken.

_*_  
_~Albus~_

Albus erschauderte, als er begriff, wie sich Gellert diesen Abend vorstellte. Es war lange her, dass er auf diese Art Sex gehabt hatte. Eigentlich genauso lang wie überhaupt jeder Sex, den er vor Gellert gehabt hatte. Er hatte sich nie auf eine Position festgelegt und nun, da Gellert es andeutete, flatterte etwas aufgeregt in seinem Magen. Unwillkürlich schoss ihm eine erste Ahnung davon durch den Kopf, wie es sein würde, wenn sie es so herum taten.  
Schwach gemacht von Gellerts talentierten Reizungen blickte er zu ihm hinunter und nickte, ungewohnt schnell dazu bereit, die Kontrolle abzugeben.  
„Ich dich auch“, hauchte er und nun, da er einen Moment durchatmen konnte, konnte er sich wieder soweit sammeln, dass ihm ein laszives Lächeln gelang.  
„Wie hättest du mich denn gern?“, schnurrte er.  
Auf Gellerts Miene schlich sich ein raubtierhafter Ausdruck, bei dem Albus wohlig erschauderte.  
„Nun, für den Anfang…“, begann er, winkelte Albus‘ Beine an und kam zu ihm herauf. Er beugte sich zu Albus‘ Hals hinunter, setzte einen heißen Kuss darauf und raunte ihm dann ins Ohr: „Mit deinen Händen am Kopfende des Sofas."  
Albus schmunzelte. Ihm gefiel die Art, wie Gellert dachte. Das bemerkte er zwar nicht zum ersten Mal, aber es war nichtsdestotrotz erhebend.  
Bevor er sich Gellerts Laune ganz ergab, legte er ihm eine Hand in den Nacken, dirigierte seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn hungrig.  
Erst, als er vorerst genug davon hatte, wie ihre Zungen miteinander spielten und sie sich gegenseitig an den Lippen saugten, ließ er von Gellert ab und platzierte seine Hände über dem Kopf, während er erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufsah.  
Gellert verlor keine Zeit. Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln schob er die Hand hinunter, ließ sie zwischen Albus‘ gespreizte Beine gleiten und befeuchtete sie mit einem Zauber.  
Albus zuckte leicht zusammen, als Gellerts Fingerspitzen seinen Eingang trafen. Interessiert und geduldig schaute er zu Gellert hinauf. So erregt er auch war, erinnerte er sich doch gut daran, dass Gellert bei ihrem ersten Mal Jungfrau gewesen war. Dass er Albus selbst weiten wollte, anstatt es dem Älteren zu überlassen, bedeutete für Albus, dass er bereit war, ihn geduldig anzuleiten.  
Aber vorerst ließ er ihn das unbekannte Terrain selbst erkunden.  
Gellert nahm sich Zeit. Vernünftig.  
Er ließ die Fingerspitzen eine Weile über Albus‘ Muskelring kreisen, ehe er schließlich neugierig mit einem Finger bis zum ersten Knöchel in ihn eindrang.  
Dabei ließ er Albus nicht aus den Augen. Er lernte so schnell.  
Albus keuchte auf. Das Gefühl war ungewohnt und die Empfindung fremd. Es war viel zu lang her, dass er das letzte Mal Kontakt an dieser Stelle zugelassen hatte und nun brauchte er einen Moment, um es zuzuordnen.  
Er schenkte Gellert ein kleines Lächeln, als dieser den Finger in ihm lang genug stillgehalten hatte.  
Gellert, der das Zeichen zu verstehen schien, schob den Finger tiefer. Die Faszination war deutlich in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Er ließ den Finger kreisen, offensichtlich imitierend, was Albus bei ihrem ersten und einzigen Mal vor zwei Wochen getan hatte.  
Für Albus war es vielleicht keine neue Erfahrung, aber es war lang genug her, damit er nun bemerkte, dass es sich intensiver anfühlte, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Besonders, als Gellert seine Prostata streifte und Albus erschauderte.  
Gellert war, weil er keinerlei Übung hatte, in diesen Dingen nicht bewandert und weil er nicht wusste, worauf er achten musste, glitt sein Finger an Albus‘ Prostata vorbei, kreiste und strich dann erneut darüber.  
Albus keuchte auf.  
„Warte“, hauchte er und als Gellert sofort innehielt, schenkte er ihm ein Lächeln.  
„Genau da“, sagte er und stöhnte auf, als Gellert probeweise wieder dagegen drückte.  
„Das ist es“, keuchte er.  
Ermutigt presste Gellert den Finger stärker gegen Albus‘ inneres Lustzentrum, ehe er ihn darüber kreisen ließ. Er erhöhte den Druck mit jedem Kreisen und massierte Albus‘ Prostata unerbittlich.  
Albus spürte, wie ihm scharfe Blitze der Lust durch den Unterleib schossen. Was mit einem leichten angenehmen Kribbeln begann, steigerte sich bald in ein überreizendes Gefühl, bei dem Albus den Kopf in den Nacken legte und aufstöhnte.  
„Morgana“, stöhnte er und holte keuchend Luft, „Ü-übertreib es nicht.“  
Gellert hielt augenblicklich inne, den Finger nun nur leicht auf Albus‘ Prostata gelegt.  
„Zu viel?“, fragte er. Er wirkte so lernwillig und ehrlich interessiert, dass es Albus das Herz wärmte.  
„Ein wenig“, gestand Albus und schmunzelte.  
„Versuch, weniger Druck auszuüben und hin und wieder den Punkt zu verlassen“, gab er seine Erfahrungen weiter. „Sonst wird es zu schnell zu intensiv und das kann kippen.“  
Gellert nickte und sein Finger begann wieder, zu kreisen. Nun vorsichtiger, sanfter, als müsse er erst noch lernen, wie viel Druck er ausüben musste.  
Albus schloss die Augen, um sich besser auf das Gefühl konzentrieren zu können und nickte, während ihm ein schnurrendes Stöhnen über die Lippen kam.  
„Viel besser“, seufzte er.  
Bestätigt fuhr Gellert in dem Rhythmus fort. Albus fühlte seinen Blick über sich wandern.  
Dann bewegte er sich und einen Moment später fühlte Albus die heiße Zunge, die ihm Lusttropfen vom Glied leckte.  
Albus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein weiteres Stöhnen zurückzuhalten. Seine Hände zuckten. Er erschauderte und keuchte auf. Es war beinahe unverschämt, wie schnell ihm Gellert mit seinen unendlichen Talenten den Verstand raubte. Mehr noch, als er den Druck auf die Prostata wieder ein wenig erhöhte, passend zu Albus‘ wachsender Erregung.  
Als Gellert dann beinahe fragend einen zweiten Finger gegen Albus‘ Muskelring drückte, zuckte Albus‘ Hüfte unvermittelt vor. Er fühlte, wie die Lust ihm den Geist benebelte. Dass Gellerts Zunge ihn zusätzlich reizte, half nicht dabei, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Am Rande bemerkte er, dass Gellert ihn auch in diesem Thema positiv überraschte und seine Erwartungen übertraf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell bereits so erregt zu werden und sich mehr und mehr selbst zu vergessen.  
Um sein nächstes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als der Muskelring schließlich nachgab und Gellert einließ, presste sich Albus einen Handrücken gegen den Mund.  
„Albus", hörte er Gellert mit samtener Stimme schnurren, während seine Fingerspitzen neckend gegen Albus‘ Prostata stießen. „Die Hände an die Armlehne."  
Gellerts Konsequenz entlockte Albus ein kleines heiseres Lachen, das überspielen sollte, wie sehr ihn das unerwartete dominante Verhalten des jungen Mannes beeindruckte und erregte. Er beschloss, dem Wunsch nachzukommen, um Gellert nicht zu provozieren. Auch, wenn es ihm schwerfiel. Er konnte sich eine bessere Beschäftigung für seine Hände vorstellen als sie untätig über seinem Kopf abzulegen… Da kamen ihm sogar mehrere Ideen.  
Aber für den Moment versuchte er, sich zu zügeln. Er hielt die Augen weiter geschlossen, konzentrierte sich auf die Finger und biss sich scharf auf die Unterlippe, weil er nicht zu offensichtlich stöhnen wollte. Es war lange her, dass er jemanden so nah an sich herangelassen hatte. Sich nun vollkommen gehen zu lassen, fiel ihm schwer. Er hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, jederzeit die Kontrolle zu haben, da konnte er sie nun nicht einfach fahren lassen. Trotz aller Lust und trotz der Finger, die ihn gierig nach mehr machten. Seine Erregung steigerte sich mit der Vorfreude darauf, dass Gellert ihn bald auf andere Art ausfüllen würde.  
Wie zur Belohnung beugte sich Gellert wieder hinunter und umschloss Albus‘ Eichel erneut mit seinen Lippen. Er saugte daran und umspielte sie neckend mit seiner Zunge.  
Seine Finger schoben sich tiefer, strichen in reizenden Kreisen über Albus‘ Prostata und berauschten Albus dabei ebenso sehr wie die Zunge.  
Als Gellert plötzlich innehielt und den Kopf hob, musste Albus tief durchatmen, um seinen Kopf zu klären.  
„Wie merke ich, ob du bereit bist?" fragte Gellert.  
„Wenn es sich… hah… nicht mehr so … eng anfühlt“, antwortete Albus mit kehliger Stimme und obwohl er versuchte, in deutlichen ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen, fiel es ihm doch durch die Erregung und sein flaches Atmen mittlerweile ziemlich schwer.  
„Du solltest sie spreizen…“, keuchte er, „…um die Muskeln mehr… zu lockern.“  
Immerhin war Albus Sex auf diese Weise nicht gewohnt. Und seine Muskeln ebenso wenig. Er fühlte selbst, wie verkrampft sie noch immer waren, obwohl er nichts lieber wollte, als Gellert endlich eindringen zu fühlen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, bewusst in den Unterleib zu atmen und sich weiter zu entspannen.  
Gellert nickte und spreizte die Finger, wie Albus es ihm aufgetragen hatte.  
„Sag mir, wenn du soweit bist", sagte er.  
Albus lachte heiser bei den Worten, doch ein Stöhnen kam ihm dazwischen und dann verschluckte er sich an der Luft, die er scharf einziehen wollte, weil Gellerts Finger wieder seine Prostata getroffen hatten.  
„Darling“, sagte er und obwohl es belehrend klingen sollte, kam es ihm kehlig und sehnsüchtig über die Lippen. „Ich brauche noch … ngh… einen weiteren Finger,… bevor ich … hah… bereit für dich sein werde.“  
Er erinnerte sich an frühere Tage, an denen ein-zwei Finger ausgereicht hatten. Aber sie waren lang her gewesen und sein Körper war diese Art von Anstrengung nicht mehr gewohnt. Da wollte er lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Experimente könnten sie sich für ein eventuelles nächstes Mal aufheben… Falls Albus das noch einmal zuließ. Nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefiel. Und Gellert war nicht nur sanft, sondern auch geduldig. Aber Albus war es zu gewohnt, die Kontrolle über sein Leben zu behalten, als dass er nur noch auf diese Weise Sex mit Gellert haben wollte. Und wer wusste schon, ob es Gellert so herum überhaupt gefiel. Bisher war das hier ein reines Ausprobieren.  
Das machte eine gute Vorbereitung umso wichtiger.  
„Nimm drei Finger…“, keuchte er auffordernd und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, weil Gellert schon wieder diesen Punkt getroffen hatte, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ.  
Gellert kam seinem Wunsch umgehend nach. Behutsam aber mit stetigem Druck presste er den dritten Finger gegen Albus. Der Muskelring gab nach und der Finger drang tiefer.  
„Morgana“, keuchte Albus atemlos, als Gellerts Finger begannen, ihn zu weiten. Er fühlte sich so ausgefüllt von der Hand, dass er sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren konnte. Sie raubte ihm jeglichen verbliebenen klaren Gedanken, jegliche Kontrolle über seinen bebenden Körper. Jedes Mal, wenn Gellerts Finger gegen seine Prostata stießen, schossen ihm scharfe Blitze durch den Unterleib und sie ließen ihn nach jedem Stoß sehnsüchtiger und verlangender zurück. Albus stöhnte auf und bog den Rücken durch. Er begann, sich rastlos unter Gellert zu winden, während sein Becken auf der Suche nach Erlösung nach oben zuckte und versuchte, sich den Fingern mehr entgegen zu drängen.  
Obwohl Albus ahnte, dass er es noch ein paar Sekunden aushalten und sich bewusst entspannen sollte, konnte er das nicht mehr.  
„Das reicht“, keuchte er mit abgehackter Atmung und öffnete die Augen, um Gellert einen Schlafzimmerblick zuzuwerfen.  
„Ich bin bereit“, hauchte er schwer atmend, „Nimm mich, Gellert.“

_*_  
_~Gellert~_

Gellert konnte ein kleines, selbstzufriedenes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als Albus sich immer mehr zu vergessen schien. Ihn durch Gellerts Bemühungen derart durch den Wind zu sehen, war erregend und ungewohnt zugleich. Gellert machte sich einen mentalen Vermerk, dass sie es in Zukunft öfter auf diese Weise tun würden.  
Fasziniert schaute er zu, wie sich Albus unter seinen Berührungen wand und stöhnte. Als dieser schließlich nicht nur seine Zustimmung gab, sondern geradezu nach Gellert verlangte, ließ Gellert sich kein zweites Mal bitten.  
Er zog seine Finger aus Albus und kam zu ihm herauf, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen, während er in Position ging. Mit einem Zauber befeuchtete er sein eigenes hartes Glied großzügig mit Gleitgel und presste sich dann vorsichtig gegen Albus Eingang.  
Albus schlang ihm die Arme um den Nacken und seufzte auf, als könne er sich nichts besseres vorstellen, als gleich von Gellert ausgefüllt zu werden. Es bestärkte Gellerts eigene Vorfreude und schmeichelte seinem Ego ungemein.  
Diese Premiere würde er vermutlich ebenso genießen wie ihre letzte.  
Albus‘ Eingang ließ ihn ein.  
Gellert sank ein paar Zentimeter in ihn hinein und musste den Kuss unterbrechen, um atemlos und überwältigt auf zu keuchen.  
Ihm liefen Schauer um Schauer über den Rücken. Obwohl Gellert von Albus‘ Mund schon überwältigt gewesen war, war das doch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er nun empfand. Er krallte seine Finger fester in Albus‘ Hüfte, während er dieses neue, berauschende Gefühl genoss, von Albus so eng umschlossen zu werden. Mit ihm auf diese Weise verbunden zu sein, versetzte Gellert in ein Hochgefühl und die zuckenden Muskeln, die ihn tiefer ziehen wollte, raubten ihm noch den letzten klaren Gedanken.  
Doch die steigende Erregung machte ihn auch ungeduldig. Also zog er sich nach einigen Augenblicken ein Stück zurück und stieß dann ein wenig zu.  
Prompt keuchte Albus auf. Er klang überrascht. Dann meinte Gellert, ihn trotz der deutlichen Lust in seinem Blick leicht schmunzeln zu sehen.  
„Du machst das sehr gut, Darling“, säuselte Albus.  
Gellert konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich wirklich gut anstellte, wenn man bedachte, wie heftig ihm die heiße Enge den Kopf benebelte. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich nicht vollkommen zu vergessen. Schließlich hatte er Albus um den Verstand bringen wollen. Nicht allein in der Lust vergehen.  
Als Albus ihn ein wenig mehr zu sich hinunterzog und sein Becken anhob, ließ sich Gellert dankbar auf ihn sinken und versuchte, den veränderten Winkel zu nutzen. Albus wollte es ihm leichter machen und Gellert gab sich Mühe, so zuzustoßen, dass er Albus genau dort traf, wo es ihm die größte Lust bereitete.  
Er wurde mit einem Stöhnen belohnt, das deutlich lustvoller klang als das letzte. Albus hob das Becken weiter an, überkreuzte die Beine hinter Gellert und drängte ihn so noch tiefer in sich hinein. Zugleich legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, den Mund halbgeöffnet.  
Hingerissen schaute Gellert ihm dabei zu, wie er ergeben die Augen schloss.  
Allmählich hatte Gellert sich an das berauschende Gefühl gewöhnt und entwickelte ein Gespür dafür, wie er zustoßen musste.  
Als er sich das nächste Mal zurückzog, trieb er sich gleich darauf gezielter hinein und stöhnte genießend, als er dabei noch ein Stück tiefer in Albus sank. Albus‘ Stöhnen versüßte ihm den Stoß zusätzlich. Er schien ihn gut getroffen zu haben. Gellert konnte deutlich fühlen, wie sich die Muskeln verführerisch um ihn verkrampften.  
Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Albus und begann keuchend, aber mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln, einen gleichmäßigeren Rhythmus anzustimmen, immer darauf achtend, mit möglichst jedem Stoß Albus‘ Prostata zu treffen.  
Albus stöhnte erneut auf, wieder und wieder. Bei jedem Stoß gegen seine Prostata, der Gellert zielsicher gelang.  
Gierig stieß Gellert härter zu und immer härter. Er wollte Albus zum Schreien bringen.  
Albus‘ Hände krallten sich in seine Schultern und begannen nach dem nächsten gezielten Stoß, ihm die Haut zu zerkratzen.  
„Gel-lert“, keuchte er atemlos. Es klang auf berauschende Weise flehend.  
Haltsuchend griff er an Gellerts Oberarme.  
„F-fuck“, fluchte er stöhnend.  
Sein Stöhnen trieb Gellert weiter.  
Es gelang ihm zwar, einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus beizubehalten, doch er würde nicht mehr lang durchhalten. Es fühlte sich zu gut an, um sich selbst zu zügeln und er sehnte sich danach, tief in Albus zu kommen. Wenn möglich, sogar gemeinsam.  
Ungeduldig griff Gellert mit einer Hand zwischen sie, umfasste Albus‘ hartes, von Lusttropfen feuchtes Glied und begann, ihn zusätzlich fordernd zu massieren.

_*_  
_~Albus~_

Als Gellert eine Hand um ihn legte und ihn zusätzlich massierte, verlor Albus seine letzte Zurückhaltung. Er legte Gellert die Hände an die Wangen, um ihn zu einem verlangenden Kuss hinunter zu ziehen, während er stöhnte und keuchte und schließlich die Kraft verlor, den Kopf zu heben, um den Kuss aufrecht zu halten. Gellert war zu gut zu ihm.  
Albus hatte von ihm nicht erwartet, dass er noch den Kopf frei hatte, daran zu denken, Albus‘ Orgasmus mit einer Hand an seinem Glied anzutreiben. Es löste einen Teil des überreizten Gefühls in seinem Inneren in ungeduldige Vorfreude auf, aber er ahnte, dass Gellert, der so konzentriert wirkte, in Wahrheit versuchte, seinen eigenen Orgasmus zurückzuhalten. Es würde nicht mehr lang dauern.  
Nicht, dass es Albus störte. Gellerts Stöße waren unverändert fordernd und die Hand an seinem Glied reizte ihn zusätzlich. Albus nahm, was er bekommen konnte, stöhnend und keuchend und sich unter Gellert windend, während er fühlte, dass Gellerts Stöße fahriger wurden. Er verschränkte die Beine stärker hinter ihm, als wollte er verhindern, dass Gellert vor ihm kam, obwohl er wusste, dass es unausweichlich war. Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte er an den Orgasmusblockzauber, aber er verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Vielleicht das nächste Mal.  
Jetzt genoss er erst einmal die leichte Überreizung, die ihn näher an seinen eigenen Orgasmus herantrieb.  
Gellerts Bewegungen wurden unkoordinierter. Er schien selbst nicht mehr weit entfernt zu sein.  
Ihm kam ein bezaubernd tiefes, grollendes Stöhnen über die Lippen, bei dem Albus wohlig erschauderte, und er ergoss sich heiß in Albus, während seine Hüfte unkontrolliert ein paar weitere Male nach vorn schnellte.  
Als Gellert kam, fühlte Albus sich sonderbar euphorisch, obwohl er noch einen Augenblick länger brauchen würde, um zum Orgasmus zu kommen. Ein seltsam befriedigtes Gefühl legte sich in seine Brust, während Gellert kraftlos auf ihn niedersank.  
Doch als die Stöße dann aufhörten und die Hand an seinem Glied langsamer wurde, spürte er, dass er nun, da er so kurz davor war, nicht aufhören konnte.  
„Lass mich … dir zur Hand … gehen“, schnurrte er atemlos und zu erregt, um Gellert einen Moment Pause zu erlauben. Er legte die eigene Hand um Gellerts und führte sie beide eng und in fordernden, raschen Zügen sein Glied hinauf und hinunter.  
Es brauchte nicht mehr viel. Als wäre es das Ventil für seinen Druck, reizte die Berührung Albus genau richtig, um den Orgasmus schnell näherkommen zu fühlen und sich dann schließlich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen und heftig atmend in Gellerts Hand zu ergießen.  
Er sackte erschöpft zusammen und legte schwach einen Arm um Gellerts Schultern, während er seine Beine aus der Verschränkung löste und auf dem Sofa abstellte. Nun, da die Lust aus ihm wich, spürte er die Anstrengungen, die sein Körper unternommen hatte, deutlicher.  
Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, während er die Nachwirkungen und den Hormonrausch genoss.  
Träge und fühlbar erschöpft setzte ihm Gellert kleine Küsse auf die Lippen.  
Albus bemerkte, dass er begann, die Küsse immer schwächer zu erwidern und allmählich einzudösen. Kein Wunder, es musste weit nach Mitternacht sein und er hatte eine anstrengende Woche hinter sich gehabt. Bevor er es vergessen konnte – und es bald unangenehm werden würde – säuberte er sie beide mit einer lockeren Handbewegung von jeglichen Körperflüssigkeiten. Ein weiterer Zauber und die Decke, die zusammengefaltet über der Lehne seines Sofas hing, breitete sich aus und legte sich über sie. Albus hatte nicht vor, sich allzu schnell von Gellert zu lösen, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass sie sich erkälteten.

*

Albus wachte mit Gellert an sich geschmiegt in seinem Bett auf. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie irgendwann in der Nacht vom Sofa zum Bett gewechselt waren. Nun, an diesem verschlafenen Samstagmorgen, erlaubte er sich, einen Moment zu verarbeiten, was gestern alles geschehen war.  
Wenn er in sich hinein hörte, spürte er einen feinen Schmerz in seinem Hintern, der sich verschlimmern würde, sobald er sich bewegte. Albus musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er mal in diese Lage kommen würde? Nicht, dass es ihn störte.  
Er drückte Gellert, der noch in tiefe Träume versunken schien, einen Kuss auf die Stirn und erhob sich dann leise aus dem Bett. Der schmerzhafte Stich, den er erwartet hatte, ließ ihn unangenehm berührt das Gesicht verziehen.  
Albus kam auf die Füße, ignorierte den Schmerz fürs Erste und nahm den Zauberstab vom Couchtisch. Mit einem ungesagten Zauber war er angekleidet. Er schlich sich ins Büro und rief dort einen der Hauselfen zu sich, die in der Küche von Durmstrang arbeiteten.  
„Guten Morgen, Master Dumbledore“, grüßte dieser und verneigte sich tief.  
„Guten Morgen“, sagte Albus. „Bitte bring mir Frühstück für zwei Personen hierher. Außerdem ein wenig Tee und Kaffee. Bring es nicht in mein Zimmer“, bläute er dem Hauselfen ein, „Lass es hier erscheinen.“  
Der Hauself verbeugte sich erneut. „Wie Sie wünschen, Sir“, piepste er und verschwand.  
Albus nickte zu sich selbst. Er konnte es sich sparen, dass seine Beziehung zu einem Schüler von einem Hauselfen gegenüber einem anderen Lehrer ausgeplappert wurde. Sie konnten unvorsichtig sein, wenn sie sich nichts dabei dachten.  
Nachdenklich ging Albus zum Fenster und öffnete es. Die morgendliche Luft, die hineinströmte, weckte seine müden Lebensgeister. Er dachte daran, was geschehen war, bevor er sich Gellert derart hingegeben hatte. Sie hatten noch ein Thema zu klären. Er fragte sich, ob Gellert heute dafür schon wieder aufnahmefähig wäre, nachdem Albus ihm am Abend zuvor eine Schonfrist eingeräumt hatte. Die Wirkung seines Rausches dürfte sich mittlerweile verflüchtigt haben.  
Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab, öffnete die oberste Schublade seines Schrankes und zog eine kleine Phiole mit Schmerztrank heraus, die er entkorkte und in einem Zug austrank.  
Die Wirkung kam prompt. Ohne diesen lästigen pochenden Schmerz in seinem Hintern fühlte sich Albus für ein solches Gespräch bereits besser gewappnet.  
Als wenige Minuten später das Frühstück auf seinem Schreibtisch erschien, ließ Albus es mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor sich her schweben und kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Das Tablett, auf dem Essen und Getränke aufgetürmt waren, senkte sich auf den Couchtisch.  
Kaum hatte es mit einem leisen Klirren das Holz berührt, zuckten Gellerts geschlossene Augenlider und seine Hände strichen suchend über die Stelle, an der eben noch Albus gelegen hatte.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, griff sich an die Stirn und stieß ein leidendes Stöhnen aus, ehe er den Kopf unter dem Kopfkissen vergrub.  
Albus schmunzelte. Offensichtlich fühlte Gellert jetzt die Nachwirkungen des Euphorietranks deutlich. Nicht, dass ihn das von einem eventuellen nächsten Trip abhalten würde, aber… vielleicht würde es sich irgendwie einbrennen. Und über eventuelle nächste Male würde er ohnehin gleich sprechen.  
Albus schenkte sich mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand eine Tasse Tee ein, goss Kaffee in eine zweite Tasse und ging mit den beiden Tassen zum Bett zurück.  
Er setzte sich an die Bettkante.  
„Möchtest du einen Kaffee, Darling?“, fragte er sanft. Schließlich wollte er Gellert nicht ärgern. Er hatte beinahe Mitleid mit ihm.  
Gellert gab ein unverständliches Murmeln von sich, ehe er vorsichtig mit zerzausten Haaren unter dem Kissen hervorlugt.  
„Anti-Kater-Trank?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.  
Albus schmunzelte. Er schickte den Kaffee zurück zum Tisch, beugte sich hinunter und setzte einen Kuss auf Gellerts Stirn.  
„Kommt sofort“, sagte er liebevoll, ehe er aufstand und zu seiner Minibar ging, die neben der Schublade in seinem Büro ebenfalls eine kleine Grundausstattung an Tränken beherbergte. Er griff nach der Phiole mit dem Anti-Kater-Trank, kehrte damit zurück, entkorkte sie und hielt sie Gellert hin, während er einen Schluck seines Tees nahm.  
Gellert nahm sie an sich und trank sie in einem Zug leer, ehe er das Gesicht verzog. Der Geschmack des Trankes war nicht angenehm.  
Doch so, wie Gellert aussah, war das wohl ein kleineres Übel.  
Mit einem leidenden Stöhnen ließ sich Gellert wieder in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen, während er offensichtlich darauf wartete, dass der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete.  
Als er nach einigen Augenblicken aufseufzte und sich seine angestrengten Gesichtszüge glätteten, schien es überstanden zu sein.  
„Danke“, murmelte er.  
Albus lächelte, als Gellert sich bedankte, und strich ihm durch das goldene Haar.  
„Gern, Darling“, sagte er sanft.  
Gellert schmiegte sich in die Hand und öffnete die Augen. Sein Blick wanderte über Albus‘ vollkommen bekleideten Körper.  
„Du hast nicht mehr vor, ins Bett zu kommen?", fragte er mit einem koketten Schmunzeln, ehe er einen kleinen Kuss in Albus Handfläche setzte.  
Albus‘ Herz schlug ein wenig höher. Er mochte diese kleinen Gesten der Zuneigung.  
„Nein, Liebes“, sagte er sanft, „Ich fürchte, das könnte mich auf unanständige Gedanken bringen. Und dich offensichtlich auch.“ Er warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
Gellert lachte leise.  
„Ich habe immer unanständige Gedanken", entgegnete er, mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen.  
„Genau wie du, Albus", setzte er neckend hinzu.  
Albus gluckste. „Werden Sie nicht frech, Mr. Grindelwald“, tadelte er ihn amüsiert. „Solche Unterstellungen verbitte ich mir.“  
Er erhob sich, weil ihm nicht entging, dass Gellert sich schon wieder recht fit fühlte und darüber hinaus eine Hochstimmung zu entwickeln schien, die nicht dafür garantieren konnte, dass Albus am Ende nicht doch wieder nackt unter ihm landete. Oder auf ihm. Merlins Bart, hatte Gellert am Ende doch recht? Die unanständigen Gedanken waren neu in ihrer Häufigkeit. Es musste an seinem hübschen Bettgenossen liegen.  
Um sie beide von diesen unzüchtigen Gedanken abzulenken, wies Albus mit dem Kopf zum Tablett hin.  
„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte er.  
Augenblicklich setzte sich Gellert auf. Er nickte.  
„Oh ja“, sagte er und streckte sich, ehe er grinsend hinzusetzte: „Frühstück im Bett?“  
Albus‘ Mundwinkel zuckten. Gellert genoss es viel zu sehr, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln. Aber weil Albus noch etwas mit ihm zu besprechen hatte, würde er einen kühlen Kopf brauchen.  
Also erhob er sich, bevor Gellert ihn überrumpeln konnte, und ging zum Sofa.  
„Lass uns am Tisch essen“, sagte er und ließ sich darauf nieder, ehe er Gellert einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf.  
Gellert gluckste, erhob sich aber ohne ein weiteres Wort und streifte sich auf dem Weg Hemd und Hose über.  
Während er auf das Sofa sank, fuhr er sich ein paarmal durch seine zerzausten Locken.  
Albus fühlte, wie ihm Gellert einen Kuss auf die Wange setzte.  
„Danke fürs Frühstück“, schnurrte er Albus ins Ohr.  
Albus schmunzelte.  
„Gern, Darling“, sagte er. Gellert konnte so gute Manieren haben, wenn er wollte. Bevor er sich entfernen konnte, griff Albus ihn am Kinn, drehte das Gesicht zu sich und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Dann erst ließ er ihn los und erlaubte ihm, etwas zu essen.  
Er selbst griff nach einer Handvoll Trauben, während er einen weiteren Schluck Tee trank.  
Neben ihm schlang Gellert in seinem jugendlichen Hunger Gabeln voller Rührei und Speck hinunter, ehe er sich ein Brötchen griff.  
„Hast du heute zu tun?" fragte er, während er es aufschnitt.  
„Selbst, wenn nicht…“, begann Albus leise und er wusste, dass er es nicht länger aufschieben sollte. Er nahm eine Traube und nachdem er sie auf der Zunge hatte zergehen lassen, sagte er ruhig: „Ich denke, wir müssen reden, Gellert.“  
Gellert sah fragend zu ihm hin und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
"Ja?", hakte er nach, um Albus zum Weitersprechen zu ermutigen. Er ließ von dem Brötchen ab und langte nach dem Kaffee.  
Albus schenkte ihm ein schiefes Schmunzeln, um seine Sorge um Gellert und sein Unverständnis zu verschleiern. Es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen.  
„Du hast dich mit einem Cruciatus beschießen lassen“, sagte er ruhig, „Merlin, Gellert, hast du den Verstand verloren?“


	11. Gedankenspiele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Als Gellert am nächsten Morgen mit einem Kater erwacht, ist das schon das erste Anzeichen dafür, dass dieser Tag nicht gut laufen würde. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, WIE SEHR er damit Recht behalten sollte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Süßen!  
> Ich weiß, das nächste Kapitel sollte eigentlich erst in 2 Wochen kommen.  
> Ich fühlte mich heute einfach ein wenig großzügig.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

~Gellert~

„Du hast dich mit einem Cruciatus beschießen lassen“, sagte Albus und Gellert hörte deutlich die Anklage in seiner Stimme, trotz des mühsam beherrschten Tons, „Merlin, Gellert, hast du den Verstand verloren?“  
Gellert kam ihr gestriger Streit wieder in den Sinn. Und wie erfreulich der Abend trotz allem geendet hatte, weil Albus so ‚gnädig‘ gewesen war, das Thema zu vertagen.  
Offensichtlich war die Schonfrist nun vorbei.  
Gellert trank einen Schluck Kaffee und schenkte Albus dann ein beruhigendes Lächeln.  
„Es war ganz kontrolliert. Noch dazu wussten wir beide, was wir tun", sagte er besänftigend.  
„Nun, offensichtlich vertraust du Sorokow genug, damit er einen Unverzeihlichen auf dich wirken darf“, sagte Albus kühl und voll hörbarem Unverständnis.  
Er schien seine angestaute Wut in Tee ertränken zu wollen, so schnell, wie er die Tasse leerte.  
Gellert nickte, während er sich etwas Zucker in den Kaffee tat. Er beschloss, auf den Ton nicht einzugehen. Albus war aufgebracht. Das bedeutete nicht, dass Gellert sich davon anstecken lassen musste.  
„Richtig“, sagte er sachlich, „Sonst hätte ich es nicht getan."  
Albus seufzte.  
„Tut mir leid, Gellert, aber ich kann das nicht gutheißen“, sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Nicht, solange du hier in einer angreifbaren Position bist. Durmstrang ist nicht der geeignetste Ort für solche Experimente. Du hast Glück gehabt, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Karkaroff wäre nicht so gnädig mit dir umgesprungen. Oder einer der anderen Lehrer.“  
Gellert schwieg. Er achtete darauf, Albus zuzuhören. Wirklich zuzuhören. Und nicht auf Durchzug zu schalten, wie er es bei irgendeinem anderen Menschen tun würde, der ihm Vorwürfe machte. Er konnte tun, was er wollte und er teilte Albus Sorge und Argumentation diesbezüglich nicht. Doch er erkannte Albus‘ Sorge hinter seinem anklagenden Ton.  
Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete er Albus eingehend, dann seufzte er. Er wollte ihn nicht besorgt sehen. Stattdessen wollte Gellert, dass sie beide glückliche und schöne Momente erlebten.  
„Gestern war es zu viel. Ich bin unvorsichtig gewesen. Es wird zukünftig nicht mehr so sehr aus dem Ruder laufen“, sagte er, um Albus zu beruhigen.  
Doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht besänftigen. Er warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu.  
„Du wirst es also weiter tun?“, fragte er. Von der Aussicht klang er nicht sonderlich begeistert.  
Gellert hätte wissen müssen, dass Albus auf die Details achtete. Er seufzte innerlich.  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", stellte er ruhig klar. „Aber sollte ich es tun, dann werde ich vorsichtiger sein."  
„Gellert“, seufzte Albus kopfschüttelnd. „Muss das wirklich sein?“  
Gellert wollte eben antworten, da setzte Albus einlenkend hinzu: „Ich sage ja nicht, dass du keinen Spaß haben sollst. Ein Leben ohne Spaß wäre selbst mit großen Plänen sehr trist.“  
Er warf Gellert einen ernsten Blick zu.  
„Ich denke nur, es kann nicht schaden, sich so etwas für später aufzuheben. Wenn du einmal das System beherrschst, musst du nicht mehr nach den vorgegebenen Regeln einer Schule spielen. Aber bis dahin lege es bitte nicht darauf an.“  
Gellert musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Albus‘ naive, unbescholtene Art, sensibel auf das kleinste Risiko zu reagieren, das Gellert eingehen könnte, hatte etwas Herzerwärmendes. Gellert hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so dachte, wie er. Vor allem, wenn es darum ging, was an dieser Schule als ‚gefährlich‘ galt.  
„Albus, bitte“, sagte er sanft, „Mach dir keine Sorgen. In Durmstrang sind schon schlimmere Dinge passiert und die Verantwortlichen sind immer noch hier."  
Albus seufzte noch einmal. Dann zuckte er resignierend mit den Schultern.  
„Ich begreife nicht, wieso du es überhaupt tust“, sagte er und füllte mit einer Handbewegung seine Teetasse erneut, „Was gibt es dir, was dir andere Dinge nicht geben können? Wieso vernebelst du dir freiwillig deinen brillanten Verstand? Mit einem Folterfluch!“, setzte er angewidert hinzu.  
Gellert lachte leise. Er wusste, dass Albus nicht so sprechen würde, wenn er es selbst erlebt hätte.  
Er rückte näher und schlang die Arme um Albus‘ Taille.  
„Ich könnte es dir zeigen, wenn du möchtest", schnurrte er ihm kokett ins Ohr. Dann biss er ihm sanft ins Ohrläppchen.  
Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf Albus‘ Nacken ausbreitete.  
Doch als Albus antwortete, klang er kein bisschen eingenommen von Gellerts Avancen.  
„Danke“, sagte er kühl, „Aber ich lasse es mir von dir lieber erklären.“  
Gellert hielt in seinem Versuch, Albus auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, inne. Er würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass es ihn nicht enttäuschte, wie schnell Albus seinen Versuch, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln, abtun konnte. Noch dazu wegen eines so lapidaren Themas.  
Mit einem Seufzen zog er die Arme zurück und ließ sich gegen die Couchlehne sinken.  
„Ich wollte einen ruhigen Kopf, mich gut fühlen und nicht nachdenken“, sagte er, „Das ist alles.“  
Wieso musste Albus daraus eine so große Sache machen?  
Als hätte Albus bemerkt, dass seine abweisende Haltung Gellert getroffen hatte, nahm er seine Hand und zog sie zu sich, um ihr einen Kuss aufzudrücken.  
„Und wie wäre es“, lenkte er ein, „, wenn du das nächste Mal, wenn du nicht nachdenken möchtest, zu mir kommst?“ Er drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf. „Ich bin sicher, wir finden eine Beschäftigung, die dich ablenken kann.“  
Seine Worte ließen Gellert erneut schmunzeln.  
„Hmm“, sagte er, als müsse er nachdenken. Neckend hob er die Augenbrauen.  
„Und wenn du gerade damit beschäftigt bist, Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren?"  
„Darling, vielleicht überrascht es dich“, schnurrte Albus, „Aber mittlerweile ist es dir mitunter klar, dass du Priorität über meine Aufgaben an dieser Schule hast. Vor allem dann, wenn du ein wenig Aufmunterung benötigst.“  
Diese Worte überraschten Gellert in der Tat.  
Selbstverständlich hätte er das im Zweifel auch provoziert. Aber dass Albus es ihm aus freien Stücken und so offen zugestand, hatte einen besonderen Stellenwert. Vor allem, nachdem er ihm eine so lehrerhafte Predigt gehalten hatte. Seine jetzige Beteuerung stand im deutlichen Kontrast dazu.  
Es rührte Gellert mehr, als er zugeben wollte.  
Weil er fühlte, dass seine Wangen warm wurden, zog er die Hand aus Albus‘ sanftem Griff, widmete sich seinem Kaffee und trank die Tasse aus.  
Neben ihm lächelte Albus ein undefinierbares Lächeln.  
Er wandte sich seinem Frühstück zu, aß die letzten Trauben und langte dann nach einem Croissant.  
Gellert tat es ihm nach, belegte sein Brötchen und biss herzhaft hinein.  
Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend, in friedlicher Stille, ehe Gellert sich an ein Thema erinnerte, das er schon länger hatte ansprechen wollen.  
„Ich wollte dich übrigens noch etwas fragen“, sagte er.  
Albus schaute von dem kleinen Schälchen Marmelade auf, das er eben zu sich hatte schweben lassen.  
„Ja?“, fragte er.  
„Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du mir bei einem bestimmten Zauber helfen könntest, bei dem ich allein nicht weiterkomme“, wagte Gellert sich weiter vor.  
Albus nickte entgegenkommend. „Natürlich. Ist es wieder einer aus dem Buch?“  
Gellert musste unwillkürlich grinsen, weil er an die Fee dachte, die er mithilfe des Folianten hatte beschwören können. Und an Albus‘ rosa Wangen erkannte er, dass der Ältere ebenfalls daran dachte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass es Albus nicht kaltließ, wie nackt und jungfräulich er um die Eiche getanzt war. Albus war selten berechenbar, aber seine Reaktion, wann immer wie auf dieses Thema gekommen waren, war zu offensichtlich. Gellert wünschte sich beinahe, dieses Kopfkino von ihm einmal zu sehen. Es war sicher unterhaltsamer als die Realität, die sich schlussendlich als öde und notwendiges Übel herausgestellt hatte – auch, wenn sie ihn deutlich weitergebracht hatte.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie vom Thema abkommen konnten.  
„Nein“, sagte er, „Es geht um etwas anderes.“  
Albus räusperte sich und nickte.  
„Ich lausche aufmerksam“, sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln.  
Gellert, der bemerkte, dass er unnatürlich lange um ein Thema herumredete, beschloss, es endlich zu wagen. Er schenkte Albus sein charmantestes Lächeln, auch, wenn er sich denken konnte, dass dieser von seiner Bitte nicht allzu begeistert wäre.  
„Ich würde gern lernen, innerhalb des Schlosses zu apparieren."  
Albus‘ Mundwinkel zuckten.  
Gellert hatte bereits Hoffnung, dass sein unverfrorener und einnehmender Vorstoß Früchte tragen würde, doch da antwortete Albus sanft: „Ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich dir damit nicht helfen werde.“  
Gellert seufzte innerlich. Albus‘ moralischer Kodex war ab und an ein wahrliches Hindernis.  
„Ich weiß", antwortete er mit einem Nicken und hielt sein Lächeln weiter aufrecht. „Aber vielleicht hast du deine Meinung dazu mittlerweile geändert?"  
Für einen Moment wurde Albus sehr ernst.  
„Nein, Gellert, das habe ich nicht“, sagte er ruhig, aber entschieden. „Ich werde dir nicht helfen, etwas zu lernen, womit du die Schulregeln brechen kannst. Wir waren uns einig, dass du die Ausbildung beenden wirst. Also würde es nicht schaden, ein wenig weniger risikofreudig zu sein, solange du in Durmstrang bist.“  
Gellerts Lächeln erlosch.  
„Ich bin verantwortungsbewusst genug, um es nicht zu missbrauchen." entgegnete er.  
„Davon abgesehen wäre es riskanter, wenn ich es ohne deine Hilfe versuche."  
Albus schwieg. Er schien seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen.  
„Darling, so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du wohl eher versuchen, diese neue Fähigkeit auch zu verwenden, wenn du Euphorie-Trank genommen hast. Ich will nicht schuld daran sein, dass du zersplinterst, weil du vor einem Lehrer fliehen willst.“  
Gellert rollte mit den Augen.  
„Aber dafür verantwortlich zu sein, wenn ich zersplintere, während ich es mir selbst beibringe, das nimmst du in Kauf?"  
„Oder…“, erwiderte Albus mit einem schmallippigen Lächeln, „… du unterlässt solche waghalsigen Experimente und konzentrierst dich auf wichtigeres. Die Schularbeiten und die Heiligtümer des Todes.“  
Gellert hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Hast du dir das ebenfalls gesagt, als du bereits in der ersten Woche begonnen hast, die Anti-Apparier-Schilde auszutesten?"  
Seine Worte führten dazu, dass Albus eine säuerliche Miene machte.  
„Ich soll es also gutheißen, dass du es versuchen willst, weil ich mir einen Fehler erlaubt habe?“, fragte er pikiert.  
„Einen Fehler, den du nur als solchen ansiehst, weil ich es nun auch lernen möchte", konterte Gellert unbeeindruckt. Albus konnte ihm nicht vormachen, dass er die Fähigkeit an sich verurteilte. Er war nur überzeugt davon, dass Gellert sie für nichts Gutes einsetzen würde.  
„Gellert“, sagte Albus mit einem warnenden Unterton. „Ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn ich einigermaßen klar im Kopf gewesen wäre. Aber das bin ich, dank dir, nicht gewesen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass es richtig war. Und glaub mir, es war nicht sehr angenehm, nach dem ersten Mal vor den Schulleiter zu treten und sich eine Strafpredigt anzuhören. Dir würde schlimmeres blühen. Zersplintern. Oder ein Rauswurf. Oder beides.“  
Gellert rollte erneut mit den Augen und biss von seinem Brötchen ab.  
„Schon verstanden, Professor", murrte er frustriert.  
Wenn Albus sich querstellte, musste Gellert es eben allein lernen. Er hatte gehofft, dass ihre Partnerschaft über solchen Grenzen stand. Schließlich ermutigte Albus ihn immerzu, alle seine Fähigkeiten unentwegt zu verbessern. Aber was die Schulregeln verletzte, konnte Albus offensichtlich trotzdem nicht vertreten.  
Neben ihm war Albus still geworden.  
Während Gellert wütend sein Brötchen hinunterschlang, fragte er deutlich friedfertiger: „Wieso ist es dir so wichtig, das zu können?“  
Gellert knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Lass es einfach gut sein, ja?“, sagte er ruhig, ohne irgendeine Emotion zu zeigen. „Du möchtest es mir nicht beibringen und ich finde mich damit ab. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dir anschließend noch lang und breit meine Gründe erklären muss."  
Er trank seinen Kaffee aus und stellte die Tasse zur Seite.  
„Bist du heute beschäftigt?“, setzte er hinzu, um das Thema zu wechseln, „Oder verbringen wir Zeit zusammen?“  
Albus schwieg.  
Als Gellert ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, sagte er eisig: „Ich bin beschäftigt.“  
Gellert blinzelte irritiert. Eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Frust hielt ihn in Atem. Der Ältere ließ ihn gerade sehr eindeutig abblitzen. Von jetzt auf gleich war er wieder abweisend geworden.  
Überfordert und verunsichert schwieg Gellert einen Moment.  
Dann lenkte er zögerlich ein.  
„Das war nicht böse gemeint", sagte er, weil ihn das Gefühl beschlich, dass Albus etwas in den falschen Hals bekommen hatte.  
„Lass es einfach gut sein, ja?“, sagte Albus kühl und trank seinen Tee aus.  
Gellert biss die Zähne zusammen als Albus ihm seine eigenen Worte derart schnippisch an den Kopf warf. Es verletzte ihn. Und das machte ihn wütend.  
„So viel zum Thema, ich habe die höhere Priorität", keifte er, ehe er sich erhob und zur Tür stapfte.  
„Viel Spaß, bei was auch immer!"  
Albus antwortete ihm nicht. Und Gellert war teilweise enttäuscht und teilweise froh darum.

*

Nach dem Frühstück am Samstag war Gellert vor allem eines: Wütend.  
Nicht weil sie gestritten hatten, denn das war etwas, was Gellert als normal betrachtete, wenn auch nicht wünschenswert. Sie waren schließlich beide sehr willensstarke Persönlichkeiten. Dass sie ab und an aneinander aneckten, würde sicher noch öfter vorkommen.  
Was ihn jedoch wütend machte, war die Tatsache, dass Albus deswegen derart kühl ablehnte, das Wochenende mit ihm zu verbringen. Schließlich hatten sie die letzten Wochen nur wenig Zeit füreinander gehabt und Gellert sehnte sich zunehmend nach der Nähe des anderen. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch emotional. Entsprechend schlecht gelaunt verbrachte er den Samstag verbissen damit, Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und Bücher auf der Suche nach Hinweisen zu den Heiligtümern zu durchforsten.  
Als er am Sonntagabend in der großen Halle saß und dort Albus nicht vorfand, merkte er jedoch, wie seine Wut einen Dämpfer bekam. Er vermisste ihn. Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Abendessen herum und warf jedem, der ihn ansprach, einen warnenden Blick zu.  
Kurz bevor die Sperrstunde an diesem Abend begann, hatte Gellert seinen Entschluss endlich gefasst.  
Zumindest dachte er das, bis er sich vor der Tür zu Albus‘ Büro befand. Er wollte ihn sehen und den Abend mit ihm verbringen. Doch gleichzeitig meldete sich auch sein Stolz zu Wort. Wieso sollte er eigentlich diesen Schritt tun? Albus hatte ihm sehr direkt gesagt, dass er 'beschäftigt' wäre und kein Interesse daran hätte, mit Gellert das Wochenende zu verbringen. Wirkte es nicht schwach und verzweifelt, wenn er nun angekrochen käme, wie ein geprügelter Crup? Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er ein paarmal zögerlich die Hand hob, um zu klopfen, sie dann aber doch wieder sinken ließ. Schlussendlich schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst und zwang sich, sich von der Tür abzuwenden, um doch wieder zu gehen. Das war doch irrsinnig!  
Gellert war bereits einige Schritte gegangen, doch noch vor der nächsten Abbiegung kam seine Entschlossenheit ins Wanken. Sollte er wirklich wieder zurück in seinen Schlafraum gehen? War es nicht kindisch, wegen verletztem Stolz die Chance verstreichen zu lassen, sich zu vertragen und Zeit miteinander zu verbringen?  
Hin und her gerissen blieb Gellert stehen und blickte noch einmal zurück zu Albus‘ Büro. Es wäre vernünftig und erwachsen, den ersten Schritt zu machen und auf Albus zu zugehen.  
Zögerlich lief er zurück zur Bürotür.  
Es würde signalisieren, dass ein Streit von Gellerts Seite aus nichts an ihrer Beziehung änderte. Das war doch etwas Gutes, nicht wahr?  
Als er erneut direkt vor der Tür stand, starrte er sie an, als erhoffte er sich ihren Zuspruch.  
Er wollte klopfen und Albus sehen. Und doch... Es würde ihn schwach dastehen lassen, gestand er sich ein.

*  
~Albus~

Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war aufgeladen gewesen, als Gellert gegangen war. Und Albus hatte das ganze restliche Wochenende Mühe, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Egal, welcher Arbeit er nachging (und es gab ausreichend zu tun, wenn man sich beschäftigen wollte), es ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Nichts davon… Weder die Erkenntnis, dass sein junger Liebhaber sich mit einer Kombination aus Euphorie-Trank und Cruciatus-Fluch das Hirn wegzublasen pflegte, noch, dass er just in diesem Moment vielleicht seine Drohung wahrmachte und versuchte, ohne ihn zu apparieren.  
Gegen Ende des Wochenendes war Albus beinahe so weit, einzulenken und es Gellert von sich aus anzubieten. Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder, während er auf die Uhr schaute und feststellte, dass der Sonntag sich dem Ende neigte. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und er hatte es verpasst, zum Abendessen in die Halle zu kommen.  
Albus seufzte, legte den Kopf gegen die Lehne seines Stuhls und erlaubte sich, einen Moment zu bemerken, dass er Gellert vermisste. Wären sie beide nicht so starrsinnige Dickköpfe, hätten sie vielleicht einen Teil des Wochenendes zusammen verbringen können.

Als Albus Gellerts Präsenz vor der Tür spürte, als wäre der junge Mann seinem unausgesprochenen Wunsch nach Nähe gefolgt, schlug sein Herz im ersten Moment höher, als würde seine Seele die gleichgesinnte erkennen und sich darüber freuen.  
Doch dann fiel ihm ein, wie sie auseinander gegangen waren und seine Freude fiel in sich zusammen. Er war gegen Ende des Gesprächs unnötig zickig gewesen, das musste er sich eingestehen. Die wenigen Stunden, die durchsetzt gewesen waren, von einem stetigen Auf und Ab an Gefühlen, hatten ihn angestrengt. Schlussendlich war es sicher nicht das verkehrteste gewesen, ein wenig Abstand zueinander zu bekommen. So hatte sich sein Gemüt beruhigen können. Und Gellerts sicher ebenso.  
Albus wartete, dass Gellert klopfte, wie er es immer tat, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch nichts kam. Gellerts Präsenz war unverändert vor der Tür, einige lange Sekunden lang, ohne dass etwas geschah.  
Dann spürte Albus, wie er sich abwandte und Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, weil er bemerkte, wie sehr er darauf gehofft hatte, dass Gellert klopfen würde. Aber wenn er es nun nicht tat, hatte er sicher seine Gründe dafür. Vielleicht war ihm Albus‘ Ablehnung wieder in den Sinn gekommen und er entschied, dass er noch nicht bereit war, wieder auf Albus zuzugehen.  
Albus bemerkte, dass ihn der Gedanke traf. Er starrte auf die Zeilen des Aufsatzes, die er eben überflogen hatte, ohne sie zu verstehen, während er auf das Klopfen gewartet hatte.  
Dann las er sie noch einmal. Er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen und dem Drang zu widerstehen, Gellert hinterher zu laufen. Er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben und nun anhänglich hinter seinem Schüler hinterherstürzen, nur, weil der an seiner Tür eine Sekunde länger stehengeblieben war. Selbst, wenn der Schüler Gellert war…  
Aber mit dieser Entscheidung war sein Inneres nicht sehr zufrieden.  
Er mahnte es entschieden zur Ruhe.  
Albus hatte es gerade wieder geschafft, sich in den Aufsatz zu vertiefen, als er Gellert zurückkommen spürte. Unwillkürlich hob er den Kopf, als Gellert vor seiner Tür zum Stehen kam. Spielte ihm seine Wahrnehmung einen Streich? Vermisste er den Jungen unterbewusst so sehr, dass er sich das alles nur einbildete?  
Albus war nicht der Typ dafür, seine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten anzuzweifeln. Seine Sinne hatten ihn noch nie hinters Licht geführt.  
Er erhob sich, als er bemerkte, dass Gellert auch dieses Mal stehenblieb aber nicht klopfte, und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum.  
Wenn Gellert zurückgekommen war, schien es ihm ernst genug zu sein, um Anstrengungen zu unternehmen. Dafür kannte Albus ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um das zu erkennen.  
Was ihn abhielt, zu klopfen, schien hinter seinem Wunsch zurückzustehen, Albus sehen zu wollen. Und Albus, der ebenso empfand, wollte nicht länger, dass eine Tür zwischen ihnen stand.  
Plötzlich konnte er Gellert nicht schnell genug sehen.  
Er öffnete die Tür, zog Gellert am Handgelenk hinein, schloss die Tür hinter ihm und schob ihn dagegen, ehe er, die Sehnsucht plötzlich ungleich stärker fühlend, die Hände unter Gellerts Wangen legte und ihn hungrig küsste.

*  
~Gellert~

Gellert kam nicht dazu, es sich ein weiteres Mal anders zu überlegen. Als die Tür plötzlich aufging, starrte er Albus fast erschrocken an, als hätte ihn dieser auf frischer Tat ertappt.  
Doch die Überraschung war offenbar einseitig, denn Albus zog ihn augenblicklich nach drinnen, presste ihn gegen die Tür und küsste ihn hungrig. Überrumpelt keuchte Gellert in den Kuss, ehe er sich Albus genauso sehnsüchtig entgegendrängte und seine Arme um dessen Hals schlang.  
Es war, als würde sich das ganze Sehnen der letzten Stunden und der Wochen zuvor mit einem Mal entladen, sodass er gar nicht genug von Albus‘ Nähe und seinen Lippen bekommen konnte. Fahrig strich er mit den Händen über Albus‘ Rücken. Er versuchte, ihn dabei noch enger gegen sich zu pressen, um mehr von ihm zu spüren.  
Albus vertiefte den Kuss.  
Als sie sich nach einigen Augenblicken wieder voneinander lösten, beide heftig nach Atem ringend, raunte Albus an seinen Lippen: „Du hast dir Zeit gelassen.“  
Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Ein wenig", hauchte er erhitzt gegen die weichen Lippen, ehe er Albus erneut gierig küsste.  
Dann, nachdem seine erste Sucht nach dem Älteren gestillt worden war, löste er die Lippen von ihm.  
Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln sah er Albus in die Augen.  
„Bist du noch beschäftigt?", versuchte er, so leichthin und kokett wie möglich zu fragen, um die Unsicherheit, die seit ihrem Streit an ihm nagte, zu überspielen.  
„Bin ich“, bestätigte Albus schlicht.  
Gellert spürte, wie ihm die Enttäuschung in die Brust stach.  
Doch als Albus ihm einen neuen Kuss auf die Lippen setzte, hörte er ihn glucksen.  
„Damit, dich zu küssen“, säuselte er.  
Gellert musste grinsen. Er biss Albus neckend in die Unterlippe und begann, seinen Nacken zu kraulen.  
„Das klingt nach einer notwendigen Abendbeschäftigung", schnurrte er.  
Albus lachte leise. Er setzte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Was hältst du von einem Glas Wein?“, fragte er sanft.  
Gellert erwiderte das Lächeln warm.  
„Klingt wundervoll", raunte er ihm zu und löste sich widerwillig von Albus.  
Er sollte es vermutlich besorgniserregend finden, wie schwer es ihm fiel, Albus los zu lassen. Für gewöhnlich war er alles andere als anhänglich. Doch gerade konnte er einfach nicht von ihm lassen.  
Er griff Albus bei der Hand und zog ihn durch die Tür in den angrenzenden Raum, in dem Albus‘ Bett und das vertraute Sofa stand.  
Albus folgte ihm bereitwillig.  
Im Vorbeigehen ordnete er mit einem Fingerzeig die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich dann mit Gellert auf dem Sofa nieder. Seine Handschuhe machten sich bereits daran, Gläser mit Wein zu füllen und sie zu ihnen herüber zu bringen. Er nahm dem einen Handschuh eines ab und Gellert tat es ihm nach.  
„Auf einen schönen Abend", sagte er und stieß lächelnd mit ihm an.  
„Auf einen schönen Abend“, wiederholte Albus schmunzelnd.  
Wenigstens schienen sie sich einig zu sein, dass sie nicht vorhatten, auf unliebsamen Themen herumzureiten.  
„Ich habe mich übrigens in den letzten Tagen ein wenig belesen“, sagte Albus, dessen Hand sich in Gellerts Nacken verirrt hatte und ihn dort streichelte. Mit einem Seufzen lehnte sich Gellert gegen ihn.  
„Wusstest du dass es in der Bibliothek eine Biographie zu Tycho Dodonus gibt?“, fragte Albus, „Und Nostradamus‘ Buch steht auch dort.“  
Im ersten Moment konnte Gellert nicht anders, als Albus einen skeptischen Blick von der Seite zuzuwerfen.  
Ihm war völlig klar, welches Thema Albus mit diesen Büchern ansprechen wollte.  
Er atmete tief durch.  
Es gab keinen Grund für sein Misstrauen, erinnerte er sich.  
Albus war nicht sein Feind, sondern sein Verbündeter. Sogar viel mehr als das!  
Also zwang sich Gellert dazu, Albus erst einmal zuzuhören. Er schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
„Ja, ich weiß“, sagte er ruhig, „Ich habe mal reingelesen."  
Albus nickte. Er schien nicht überrascht.  
„Dann weißt du auch, dass beide davon berichten, dass sie erst lernen mussten, mit ihren Visionen umzugehen“, sagte er und machte sich glücklicherweise nicht die Mühe, erst um den heißen Brei herumzureden.  
Er trank einen Schluck Rotwein und fuhr fort: „Und wie sie dabei auf einige wirksame Methoden gestoßen sind, die ihnen dabei geholfen haben, die Nebeneffekte der Visionen zu minimieren und sie in gewisser Weise zu kontrollieren.“  
Gellert nickte. Eine Spur Trotz kam in ihm auf, weil Albus ihm Dinge sagen wollte, auf die er selbst schon gekommen war. Aber er mahnte sich zur Ruhe. Albus wollte ihm nur helfen.  
„Ich habe es probiert“, antwortete er also und setzte dann hinzu, als müsste er sich verteidigen: „Es hat nicht geholfen.“  
Albus schien seine rechtfertigende Haltung nicht zu bemerken. Oder er überging sie bewusst.  
So oder so, er fuhr in sanftem Tonfall fort: „Ich hatte eine Idee, als ich davon las.“  
Er nahm einen Schluck Wein.  
„Du erinnerst dich doch an den Abend, an dem uns aufgefallen ist, dass unsere feinstofflichen Energiefelder kontrollierbar sind. Und das sie als weiteres Medium zur Übertragung von Gedanken fungieren können.“  
Gellert runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ja“, sagte er langsam, „Aber ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen."  
Was hatten die Energiefelder mit seinen unkontrollierten Visionen zu tun?  
Albus schwieg einen Moment. Er schien darüber nachzudenken, wie er seine nächsten Worte wählen wollte und ließ gedankenverloren den Wein in seinem Glas umherschwenken.  
Schließlich sagte er: „Ich denke, dass es helfen kann, wenn du ein wenig Übung im Umgang mit deiner Gedankenwelt bekommst. Legilimentik wird euch erst im siebten Schuljahr gelehrt und dann auch eher in den Grundzügen. Aber wenn Meditation und autogenes Training bei dir nicht funktionieren, selbst, wenn sie bei Nostradamus oder Tycho Dodonus Erfolg gebracht haben, dann wäre das eine gute Methode, die Grenzen deiner mentalen Welt auszuloten und dich mit ihnen vertraut zu machen.“  
Er nahm den Blick von seinem Rotweinglas und schaute zu Gellert auf.  
„Ich kann dir dabei helfen“, setzte er sanft hinzu, „Weil wir uns auf einer feinstofflichen Ebene miteinander verbinden können – etwas, von dem ich bisher von keinem anderen Zauberer gehört habe, dass er dazu in der Lage ist – denke ich, dass ich dich anleiten kann. Ich habe Übung darin, sowohl in Legilimentik als auch in Okklumentik. Es würde dir helfen, deinen Geist ein wenig zu trainieren und zu disziplinieren.“  
Abwehrend schüttelte Gellert den Kopf.  
Er trank einen großen Schluck Wein, weil ihm das Thema mehr und mehr unangenehm wurde.  
Dann sagte er entschieden: „Wenn du auf die geführte Konfrontation hinaus willst: Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass daraus nichts wird."  
Allein der Gedanke, dass Albus mit Legilimentik die Erinnerungen an seine letzte Vision heraufbeschwören wollte, sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog.  
Albus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Keine Konfrontation“, sagte er, „Ich weiß jetzt, dass du nicht an diese Momente erinnert werden möchtest und das respektiere ich. Also werden wir das nicht tun. Auch habe ich nicht vor, in deinen Kopf einzudringen.“  
Gellert versteckte sein Gesicht halb hinter dem Weinglas, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob seine Mimik nicht doch etwas von dem inneren Tumult durchscheinen lassen. Er warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu.  
„Sondern?" hakte er skeptisch nach.  
„Ich lass dich in meinen“, sagte Albus schlicht.  
Gellerts Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.


	12. Unterricht im Kopf

_*_  
_~Albus~_

Albus wusste, wie heikel es war, das Thema Legilimentik überhaupt anzusprechen. Gellerts Reaktion war das letzte Mal überaus eindeutig gewesen.  
Damals, als Albus eine Konfrontation mithilfe von Legilimentik vorgeschlagen hatte, hatte er noch geglaubt, dass die Panik kam, weil Gellert die Visionen nicht verstand, wie er selbst gesagt hatte. Doch seine eindeutige abweisende Reaktion auf Gedankenlesen und sein Kommentar _‚Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn jemand in meinem Kopf ist‘,_ haben Albus in letzter Zeit viel nachdenken… und umdenken lassen.  
Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst.  
„Ich lass dich in meinen“, verkündete er und bemerkte, dass sich Gellerts Augen ungläubig weiteten.  
Er sagte es leicht dahin, obwohl es auch für ihn ein großer Vertrauensbeweis war. Bisher hatte er noch nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, sich auf diese Weise jemandem zu öffnen. Nachdem er einen Schluck Wein genommen hatte, fuhr er fort: „Wenn man Okklumentik beherrscht, dann gelingt es, den Geist in verschiedene Tiefen zu unterteilen. In den seichteren Gebieten ist es ungefährlich, zu üben. Dorthin würde ich dich für den Anfang mitnehmen. Unter Zuhilfenahme unserer magischen Verbindung kann ich dir so vielleicht am ehesten Hilfestellung bei deinen eigenen gedanklichen Strukturen geben.“  
Es war ein wenig wie bei einem Taucher, dachte Albus bei sich. Am Ufer zu stehen und über die Oberfläche zu sehen, während man die Theorie erklärte, war bei Weitem nicht so hilfreich, wie gemeinsam unterzutauchen und es in der Praxis zu erklären.  
Gellert schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um seinen Vorschlag zu überdenken.  
Er sah nicht überzeugt aus.  
„Hast du das schon mal gemacht?", fragte er skeptisch.  
Albus schmunzelte und seine Augen funkelten auf, als Gellerts Frage fast seine Kompetenz anzweifelte. Wenn auch nur ein wenig.  
„Nicht in der Tiefe, nein“, sagte er. „Bisher hatte ich aber auch noch nicht das gesteigerte Bedürfnis, jemandem die Techniken der Legilimentik und Okklumentik in diesem Ausmaß näherzubringen.“  
Gellert schien die Idee nicht so sehr zuzusagen wie Albus.  
Er bemerkte, wie der Jüngere sich gegen die Vorstellung sträubte, irgendetwas in dieser Richtung zu wagen.  
„Du musst das nicht für mich tun, Albus“, versicherte er ihm, „Ich komme seit Jahren irgendwie mit den Visionen zurecht."  
Er schaute in sein halbleeres Weinglas.  
Albus schwieg einen Moment.  
Dann sagte er behutsam: „Darling, du hast Panikattacken und kannst dich während der Visionen nicht orientieren.“  
Er machte eine kleine Kunstpause. Er wollte Gellert nicht ins Gewissen reden. Vor allem nicht bei einem Thema, das dem Jüngeren schmerzte. Aber er wollte ihn auch nicht mehr so leiden sehen, wie damals.  
„Bitte gib dir selbst eine Chance, deinen Geist zu stählen. Das wird dich nicht nur dort weiterbringen. Aber in der Position, die du anstrebst, solltest du deine Okklumentikkünste deutlich besser beherrschen als jeder andere. Und wenn du einmal damit angefangen hast, die Welt zu revolutionieren, wird dafür keine Zeit mehr bleiben, es zu trainieren. Dann wird es dafür zu spät sein. Warte nicht so lang damit. Sorge lieber jetzt schon für die Zukunft vor. Bitte.“  
Er beobachtete, wie Gellert mit dem Kiefer mahlte.  
Noch immer war er nicht überzeugt. Im Gegenteil, er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen.  
Aber Albus‘ Argumente bestachen durch ihre Logik und Sinnhaftigkeit. Etwas, das auch Gellerts Denkweise entsprach.  
Erleichtert sah er, wie Gellert in einer Geste des Einlenkens aufseufzte und sich gegen Albus schmiegte.  
„Gut“, murmelte er, „Versuchen wir es.“  
Albus konnte förmlich fühlen, wie er innerlich aufatmete. Er nickte und als Gellert sich an ihn lehnte, setzte er ihm einen Kuss auf den Schopf. Dann ließ er sein Rotweinglas zum Couchtisch schweben und nahm Gellert seines ebenfalls ab.  
„Wir werden es langsam angehen“, versprach er, „Und vielleicht sollten wir damit anfangen, unsere Energien noch einmal miteinander zu verbinden. Ich denke, dann kann ich die Verbindung nutzen, um dich anzuleiten.“  
Es war Albus wichtig, es vorher noch einmal zu sagen. Er fühlte, dass Gellert in diesem Thema unsicher war – und Probleme hatte, zu vertrauen. Dass er nun Albus eine Chance gab, rechnete dieser ihm hoch an. Er wollte ihm beweisen, dass er es nur zum Guten verwenden würde.  
Albus schloss die Augen und fühlte in sein Energiefeld hinein.  
„Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir das letzte Mal gesagt hatte? Zu dem Energiefeld, das dich umgibt? Versuch, in Gedanken seine Grenzen zu erkennen. Und die Stellen, an denen sich unsere Felder berühren.“  
Er selbst hatte das schnell erledigt. Aber Albus war darin auch geübt. Zu jeder Zeit zu wissen, wie sehr sich sein Feld im Moment ausdehnte oder zusammenzog, gehörte mittlerweile zu seinen täglichen Übungen. Er konnte bereits fühlen, wie ihre Felder ineinander übergingen, weil sie so nah beieinandersaßen und ihr gegenseitiges Vertrauen die Felder füreinander durchlässiger machte.  
Neben ihm rutschte Gellert auf seinem Platz herum, als würde er es sich bequemer machen.  
Dann bewegte er sich nicht mehr.  
Albus wartete darauf, dass er fand, wonach er suchen sollte.  
„Was tue ich dann?“, hörte er Gellert schließlich fragen.  
Albus, der die Augen weiter geschlossen hatte, hörte in sich hinein. Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie es das letzte Mal gewesen war. Sein Feld hatte sich zu sehr in Gellerts Revier hineingewagt, hatte seinen Körper geflutet und war schließlich in Gellerts Geist angelangt. Zumindest war das, nachdem er es mit einigem Abstand hatte auswerten können, die einzig logische Erklärung gewesen.  
Aber Albus gedachte nicht, es heute genauso zu tun. Wieso den Weg über den Körper nehmen?  
„Entspann deine Energie“, sagte Albus sanft und begann, sich so mit Gellerts Feld zu verbinden, dass er es zu sich ziehen konnte.  
„Und folge mir.“  
Er achtete darauf, dass ihre Magie miteinander verwoben blieb. Dann zog Albus. Er zog Gellerts magisches Wesen in sein eigenes Feld, tiefer und tiefer, bis sie an seiner Stirn anlangten. Dann führte er ihn hinein, während er zugleich bemüht war, seinen Geist offen zu halten.  
Albus keuchte auf, als Gellerts Magie seinen Geist berührte. Ihm lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich in seinem Nacken aus. Es war, als würde jemand einen Eiswürfel über seine Kopfhaut gleiten lassen.  
Er konnte Gellerts Präsenz deutlich in seinem Geist spüren.  
Wenn man versuchte, in seinen Kopf einzudringen, fühlte sich das für gewöhnlich anders an. Grober.  
Jetzt war es lediglich ein befremdliches Kitzeln, von dem Albus sich nicht sicher war, ob er es mochte oder es ihn nervte. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Geist ganz leer werden zu lassen und dachte einen Moment gar nicht. Wartete darauf, ob Gellert folgen konnte und ob er sein Bewusstsein dafür öffnen konnte, zu sehen. Die weiten Ebenen zu erkennen, die sich erstreckten, bis in der Ferne feste Mauern zu sehen waren. Die erste Hürde von Albus‘ Geist.

_*_  
_~Gellert~_

Gellert zwang sich, entspannt und offen zu sein. Niemand würde in seinen Geist eindringen, erinnerte er sich. Es bestand kein Grund zur Sorge. Im Gegenteil, er würde in Albus‘ Geist gehen.  
Das machte ihn nicht weniger nervös. Dennoch folgte er Albus‘ magischer Energie, die ihn näher zog. Als er schließlich die körperliche Barriere durchdrang, keuchte Gellert überrascht. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu konzentrieren. Er musste das Gefühl verarbeiten, sich nicht in sich selbst zu befinden, sondern in und umgeben von dem Geist eines anderen. Als er seine Konzentration wiederfand, versuchte er, sich zu orientieren. Und dann sah er es: Die Umgebung um ihn herum nahm Gestalt an und Gellert fand sich auf einer weiten Ebene wieder.  
„Ich sehe es", flüsterte er fasziniert.  
‚Sehr gut‘, hörte er Albus‘ Stimme. Sie hallte in seinem eigenen Geist wider, ohne, dass er ihn sah. Doch er fühlte seine Anwesenheit ganz deutlich.  
Gellert sah sich fasziniert auf der Ebene um, während ihn eine gewisse Euphorie überkam. Es fühlte sich gut an, hier zu sein. Und das nicht nur, weil es überraschend friedlich war und ihm Hoffnung darauf machte, dass sein eigener Geist eines Tages ähnlich entspannt und kontrolliert sein könnte.  
‚Du kannst jetzt meine Gedanken lesen‘, hörte er Albus‘ Stimme von überall her, ‚Zumindest jene, die ich mit dir teilen möchte. Hier, im äußeren Gebiet meines Geistes wirst du nicht viel mehr von mir zu sehen bekommen als das, was ich bewusst in deine Richtung denke.‘  
Gellert nickte innerlich.  
‚Hinter den Mauern geht es tiefer?', fragte er neugierig.  
‚Richtig‘, antwortete Albus.  
‚Ich kann ganz ohne Bescheidenheit von mir behaupten, einer der besseren Okklumentiker zu sein‘, fuhr er fort und Gellert meinte, ein wenig Amüsement in seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Oder vielmehr zu fühlen. ‚Das bedeutet, ich habe meinen Geist darauf trainiert, sich in verschiedene Ebenen zu verdichten. Jemand, der in meinen Geist eindringen will, wird hier landen, wo wir nun sind. Aber er wird nicht weiterkommen, wenn ich ihn nicht weiterlasse.‘  
Gellert wollte darauf gerade etwas antworten, da wurde er von Albus‘ Geist näher an die Mauer gezogen, die er zuvor in der Ferne ausgemacht hatte. Sie streckte sich so hoch hinauf, dass man ihr Ende nicht sehen konnte, und wölbte sich nach innen, wie ein Dom aus Stein. Fasziniert blickte Gellert hoch.  
‚Dahinter sind alle Informationen, die mein Verstand beherbergt‘, erklärte Albus, ‚Aber lass dich davon nicht täuschen. Das hier bleibt nicht die einzige Barriere. Ich habe weitere aufgebaut. Die Informationen, die niemand bekommen soll, etwa zu den Heiligtümern des Todes, sind ganz tief in mir verborgen. Dort kommt niemand heran, dem es nicht gelungen ist, mich zu überwältigen.‘  
Gellert fühlte, wie eine leise Ahnung von Belustigung durch Albus‘ Geist schwang, als er fortfuhr: ‚Und das hat sich bisher noch niemand gewagt.‘  
Gellert nickte.  
Er legte mental eine Hand auf die Wand. Sie wirkte sehr solide.  
‚Wie bricht man solche Mauern ein?', fragte er schließlich interessiert. Auch, wenn er nicht vorhatte, Albus‘ Mauern einzubrechen, so war es doch eine wichtige Information.  
In Albus‘ Geist kehrte Stille ein.  
Gellert konnte fühlen, dass das Amüsement einem Hauch von Konzentration gewichen war. Es war faszinierend, wie schnell er hier drin jede von Albus‘ Gefühlsregungen wahrnahm – wenn auch nur in leichten Ahnungen.  
‚Durch gekonnte Legilimentik‘, antwortete Albus schließlich, ‚Deshalb beherrscht derjenige dieses Gebiet, der sich auf beides versteht. Es gibt Zauberer und Hexen, die geborene Legilimentiker sind. Ihnen gelingt es ganz instinktiv und vielleicht auch unabsichtlich. Andere sind geborene Okklumentiker. An ihre Gedanken zu kommen, ist schier unmöglich. Für alle anderen… heißt es üben. Sowohl den Geist zu verschließen, als auch in den eines anderen einzudringen, erfordert Training und Disziplin. Und man sollte mit Okklumentik beginnen, um im Fall der Umkehrung gewappnet zu sein.‘  
Verwirrt fragte Gellert: ‚Umkehrung?‘ Dieses Wort war ihm bisher noch nicht begegnet.  
‚Ein geistiger Schutzmechanismus‘, erklärte Albus. Dann fühlte Gellert wieder einen Zug, der ihn durch die Mauer hindurchführte, als wäre sie Luft. Er kam in einer riesigen alten Bibliothek heraus, voller Bücher. Es schien Albus‘ gesamtes Wissen zu beherbergen, angehäuft über die letzten Jahre. In der riesigen Kuppel, in der sie standen, wölbte sich die Bibliothek bis zur Decke. In ihrer Mitte befand sich eine weitere Kuppel aus dunklem Stein.  
Gellert musste schmunzeln. Wenn er bisher nicht überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass Albus intelligent war und einen großen Wissensschatz besaß, dann wäre er es wohl spätestens jetzt.  
‚Der menschliche Geist ist faszinierend‘, hörte er Albus‘ ruhige Stimme, ‚Er wehrt sich, wenn er merkt, dass jemand von außen eindringt, der hier nichts zu suchen hat. Wärst du beispielsweise allein bis hierher vorgedrungen, dann hätte es dich wieder aus meinem Kopf geworfen, wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte. Aber sagen wir, du wärst an sensiblere Daten gekommen…‘ Er wies auf die dunkle Kuppel in der Mitte, die tief in den Boden hineinzureichen schien. ‚…dann wäre mein Entschluss, dich aus meinem Geist zu werfen, vielleicht so groß geworden, dass es gekippt wäre. Manchmal kann es vorkommen, dass der Selbstschutz solche Ausmaße annimmt, dass man die Person nicht nur aus seinem Geist wirft, sondern selbst, von der eigenen Kraft getrieben, in den Geist besagter Person eintritt.‘  
Albus ließ eine Kunstpause, als wollte er die Informationen sacken lassen.  
Dann setzte er hinzu: ‚Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass man Okklumentik zuerst beherrscht, bevor man sich in Legilimentik übt. Falls man durch solche Phänomene plötzlich den eigenen Geist vor anderen aufblättert, ist es besser, geschützt zu sein.‘  
Gellert stimmte ihm im Geiste zu. Ja, das ergab durchaus Sinn und schien vernünftig.  
‚Wie gelingt es mir, meinen Geist so zu sortieren und Mauern zu errichten?‘  
‚Übung‘, antwortete Albus. Es klang so einfach. Und doch erschien es Gellert wie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wo er anfangen sollte.  
Als hätte Albus seine Reaktion erahnt (oder vielleicht hörte er Gellerts Gedanken hier ebenso deutlich), fuhr er fort: ‚Zuerst musst du dir darüber klarwerden, welches Wissen sich in dir angesammelt hat. Meditation kann dabei helfen. Dann fängst du an, dir Räume wie diesen vorzustellen und sie zu füllen. Die meisten ungeübten Geister haben zwei Ebenen. Drei vielleicht, wenn sie Geheimnisse haben. Ich persönlich verfüge über sieben Ebenen.‘  
Gellert fühlte eine Veränderung in Albus‘ Geist und es zog seine Aufmerksamkeit zur Kuppel hin.  
Sie wurde für ihn transparent. Nicht durchsichtig genug, damit er sehen konnte, was sich dahinter verbarg, aber zugleich so transparent, dass Gellert erkannte, dass darin eine weitere Kuppel war. Und darin eine weitere.  
Dann verhärtete sich der dunkle Stein vor Gellerts Augen wieder.  
‚Für den Anfang wird es vermutlich reichen, wenn du mit vier anfängst‘, sagte Albus, der nicht den Fehler unternahm, Gellert mit anderen Anfängern auf eine Stufe zu stellen.  
Unbeirrt ging er ins Detail: ‚Eine für sehr unwichtige Dinge, wie Kleinigkeiten, die dir im Alltag begegnen aber nicht weiter relevant sind. Eine für Themen, die dich jeden Tag beschäftigen – so, wie mich das Wissen über Zauberkunst, Zaubereigeschichte und andere Fächer. Eine für Themen, die dir persönlich wichtig sind, wie die Heiligtümer. Und eine vierte für Dinge, von denen du nicht möchtest, dass sie jemand über dich weiß. Fetzen deiner Visionen, Punkte, die dich angreifbar machen und dir Angst machen und dergleichen.‘  
Gellert nickte innerlich. Er kam der Kuppel näher und berührte sie zaghaft und vorsichtig. Gellert hatte nicht vor, sie zu durchdringen (dafür hatte er zu viel Respekt für Albus übrig und nicht den Wunsch ihm weh zu tun), aber er wollte diese Barriere spüren, um ein besseres Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, wie sie aufgebaut war. Fast andächtig strich er darüber.  
Dass Albus ihn wachsam beobachtete, spürte Gellert deutlich. Trotzdem ließ der Ältere ihn gewähren.  
‚Die Ebenen zu errichten, würde der erste Schritt sein‘, sagte er zu Gellert, ‚Wenn es dir gelungen ist, deine Gedanken so weit zu kontrollieren, dass sie in den Ebenen bleiben, denen du sie zugeteilt hast, kannst du Mauern darum ziehen. Sie müssen nicht aussehen, wie bei mir. Jeder Zauberer hat seinen eigenen Stil, passend zu seiner Persönlichkeit und dem Wissen, das er verstecken will.‘  
Er nahm Gellert mental bei der Hand.  
‚Komm‘, sagte er, ,Ich denke, das reicht für den Anfang.‘  
Gellert ließ es zu, dass Albus ihn mit sich zog, hinaus in die weite Ebene und dann weiter, bis er sich auf dem Sofa wiederfand, an Albus gelehnt.  
Er blinzelte. Es war ein befremdliches Gefühl, aus solch einem gedanklichen Exkurs wiederaufzutauchen. Und dabei unversehrt zu sein, frei von Angst oder Schmerz.  
Gellert räusperte sich.  
„Danke", sagte er leise.  
Zwar hatte er nicht darum gebeten, dass Albus sich mit diesen Themen beschäftigte. Aber dass er für ihn dieses Risiko auf sich genommen und ihm damit sein Vertrauen bewiesen hatte, wog beinahe so schwer wie die sehr ungewohnte und überaus erfreuliche Erkenntnis, dass es nicht immer schmerzen musste, in seinem eigenen oder einem anderen Kopf festzuhängen. Im Gegenteil, es war eine lehrreiche und zugleich überaus angenehme Erfahrung gewesen. Auch, weil er sich die ganze Zeit über von Albus‘ sanftem, geduldigem Wesen umhüllt gefühlt hatte. Er hatte die Geborgenheit gespürt, die nun noch immer in ihm nachhallte.  
Gellert wusste zu schätzen, was Albus für ihn auf sich genommen hatte.  
„Gern geschehen, Darling“, antwortete Albus sanft.  
Gellert fühlte, wie er ihm einen Kuss auf den Schopf setzte.

_*_  
_~Albus~_

Zwei weitere Wochen vergingen, in denen Albus erfreut feststellte, dass Gellert sich für das Thema immer mehr erwärmen konnte, das zuvor ein wunder Punkt für ihn gewesen war.  
Sie trafen sich regelmäßig, so, wie sie es zuvor getan hatten. Doch weil ihre Recherche nach den Heiligtümern allmählich alle Informationen beschafft hatte, die sie in Durmstrang ergattern konnten, weitere politische Diskussionen vorerst in weiter Ferne lagen und das Thema der mentalen Sicherheit Gellert so offensichtlich aus der Reserve lockte, nutzten sie diese Treffen nun zum Üben.  
Albus hatte Gellert noch weitere Male in seinen Geist gelassen. Allerdings nie tiefer als bis zur zweiten Ebene. Das war für ihre Übungen nicht notwendig. Er nutzte die Weite der ersten Ebene für Erklärungen und Training. Baute Barrieren auf und ließ Gellert ebenfalls welche errichten. Erklärte ihm, wie man ihnen die Form gab, die man sich vorstellte. Zeigte, dass sie jede Form annehmen konnten: Einen giftigen Tümpel, einen undurchdringlichen Dschungel, Mauern, Spiegelglas… Alles, was man sich vorstellen konnte, konnte man auch als Barriere einsetzen.  
Mit der Zeit fühlte er sich immer wohler mit Gellerts Anwesenheit in seinem Geist.  
Er bemerkte sogar, dass er bewusst den Kontakt suchte, wenn sie gemeinsam im Unterricht waren.  
Wenn er verstecken musste, wie tief seine Gefühle für den jungen Mann mittlerweile waren, er ihm aber trotzdem zeigen wollte, dass er ihn gern um sich hatte. Dann streckte er sein Feld nach ihm aus, strich sanft über die Energie, die Gellert umgab und zog sie für einen kleinen mentalen Kuss in seinen Geist, während er vorn an der Tafel stand, Dinge erklärte und so tat, als wäre er vollkommen bei der Sache.  
Albus war nicht töricht genug, solche Aktionen auszureizen und Gellert war glücklicherweise noch nicht ausreichend geübt, um ihn zu provozieren. Denn Albus wusste, er würde es tun, wenn er es könnte. Und eine Erektion im Unterricht, weil jemand ihm ungefragt Bilder schickte, konnte er sich sparen.  
Wo er gerade daran dachte, stellte er fest, dass sie die Bilder noch nicht lang einbezogen hatten. Es war eine Eingebung von Albus gewesen, dass er Erinnerungen oder Vorstellungen in kleinen Fetzen aus tieferen Ebenen gezogen und sie wie auf eine Leinwand in der weiten ersten Ebene ausgebreitet hatte, um sie mit Gellert zu teilen. Damit konnte er ihm Gedanken zeigen, ohne ihn zu sehr in sich hinein zu lassen, oder in Gellerts Kopf einzudringen. Es reichte aus, sich dafür in den seichteren Ebenen zu befinden, die mehr und mehr zu einem gemeinsamen Bereich verschmolzen und weniger etwas waren, das Albus für sich hatte. Er mochte die Gesellschaft.

_*_  
_~Gellert~_

In den nächsten zwei Wochen beschäftigte sich Gellert neben dem Unterricht vor allem damit, seine Gedanken durch Meditation in Ebenen zu unterteilen. Es war schwierig, musste er bald feststellen. Schwieriger als er vermutet hatte. Er erkannte schon bald, dass es nicht an fehlendem Talent lag oder daran, dass er das Konzept nicht verstünde. Nein, es lag schlichtweg daran, dass sein Geist unstrukturiert war und... beschädigt. Es fühlte sich an, als wären an bestimmten Stellen Risse und Bruchstücke, die fehlten. Besonders an jenen, die mit seinen Visionen zu tun hatten. Diese Beschädigungen zu sortieren und zu verschließen, bereitete ihm Probleme. Er kam voran - aber es fühlte sich zu langsam an. Wie ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein! Es war frustrierend und die Barrieren, die ihm bisher gelungen waren, waren allesamt dünn, brüchig und voller Schwachstellen.

Als sie heute, an einem Samstagmittag, also erneut auf seinem Sofa saßen, wusste Gellert bereits, was er üben wollte. Er hatte Albus gesagt, dass es ihm mittlerweile zwar gelang, seine Informationen mehr oder weniger gut voneinander zu trennen und in Ebenen zu unterteilen, aber dass ihm die eigenen Barrieren Probleme bereiteten.  
Das würden sie heute üben. Albus' Geist bot sich dafür an und Gellert fühlte sich mittlerweile recht wohl darin. Es war eine vertraute, sichere Umgebung, in der sie sich frei entfalten und zugleich einander auf außergewöhnliche Art nah sein konnten. Gellert genoss diese Nähe. Er genoss es, jede von Albus‘ Gefühlsregungen sofort zu spüren und all die kleinen Gedanken zu hören, von denen er sonst nichts erfahren würde. Albus trug stets eine Maske der höflichen Distanz. Diese Momente, in denen sie in Albus‘ Geist waren, gaben Gellert so viel über seinen Liebhaber preis, das außer ihm niemand zu Gesicht bekommen würde.  
Er war deshalb guter Stimmung, als Albus ihn heute in seinen Geist zog und Gellert sich in der vertrauten ersten Ebene wiederfand. Trotz des Frustes darüber, dass seine Übungen keinen sichtbaren Erfolg herbeiführten.  
‚Ich bin bereit‘, sagte er zu der gedanklichen Projektion von Albus, die mit ihm hier in der weiten Ebene stand.  
Albus schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
‚Dann zeig mir, was du bisher gelernt hast‘, forderte er ihn auf, ‚Zieh eine Barriere hinauf.‘  
Gellert nickte und konzentrierte sich auf die Aufgabe.  
Kurz darauf zog sich eine schwarze Mauer aus dem Boden, mit einer glatten, verspiegelten Oberfläche. Eine Barriere zu errichten, war nicht das Problem. Die Stabilität war es, die Gellert unzufrieden stimmte.  
Und wirklich: Als Albus‘ halb durchscheinende geisterhafte Figur dagegen stupste, fiel die Mauer in sich zusammen.  
‚Wie oft, sagtest du, hast du das bereits geübt?‘, fragte er sachlich.  
Gellert biss bei der Frage und Albus‘ Verwunderung, die er unterschwellig spürte, die Zähne zusammen.  
'Zwei Wochen lang, mindestens alle zwei Tage‘, gab er frustriert von sich, während er auf den mentalen Schutthaufen seiner Mauer starrte.  
Albus zog selbst eine Mauer hinauf.  
‚Du musst es vor deinem inneren Auge sehen, wenn du die Mauer errichten willst‘, sagte er, nahm Gellert bei der Hand und legte sie auf seine Mauer. ‚Du musst dir vorstellen, wie hart sie sein soll. Wie undurchdringlich. Wie echt. Als hättest du tatsächlich etwas aus Stein geschaffen.‘  
Er stupste gegen seine eigene Mauer, so, wie er es zuvor bei Gellerts Mauer getan hatte. Sie hielt stand.  
‚Verstehst du, worauf ich hinauswill?‘, fragte er, ‚Vielleicht hilft es, wenn du einmal versuchst, dir die Beschaffenheit meiner Mauer genauer anzusehen. Versuch, sie zu durchbrechen.‘  
Gellert hörte Albus zu und er versuchte wirklich offen und entspannt zu bleiben. Doch das war genau das, was er bereits seit zwei Wochen übte!  
‚Ich habe es bereits beim ersten Mal verstanden, Albus‘, knurrte er und seine Stimmung verschlechterte sich zusehends, weil er es nicht mochte, sich unzureichend zu fühlen. Das war er nicht gewohnt.  
‚Es funktioniert trotzdem nicht‘, insistierte er.  
Albus schien einen Moment nachzudenken. Doch von den Gedanken schloss er Gellert aus.  
Schließlich sagte er sanft: ‚Nun gut. Folge mir.‘  
Er zog ihn zu seiner eigenen ersten Barriere, die die erste von der zweiten Ebene trennte.  
‚Vielleicht ist es zu theoretisch, wenn du dich mit einer Mauer vertraut machen sollst, die nicht ihre Funktion erfüllt. Wenn du verstehen willst – und damit meine ich, es zu begreifen und zu fühlen, nicht, das Prinzip zu verstehen – dann solltest du es vielleicht an etwas austesten, das genau für den Zweck der Abgrenzung gedacht ist.‘  
Er ging Gellert aus dem Weg und wies in einer einladenden Geste auf seine Barriere.  
‚Durchbrich die Barriere‘, forderte er Gellert auf.  
Gellert wusste, dass Albus es nur gut meinte, und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass die Frustration langsam in Wut umschlug.  
‚Ich sagte dir eben, ich habe es verstanden!', fauchte er ihn an. ‚Hältst du mich tatsächlich für so dämlich, dass ich die Funktionsweise einer Barriere nicht begreife?!'  
‚Wenn du es verstanden hättest, würde deine eigene nicht in sich zusammenfallen wie ein Kartenhaus‘, konterte Albus kühl. ‚Ich versuche, dir zu helfen. Aber auch du musst etwas dazu beitragen, wenn du willst, dass sich etwas an deinen Barrieren verbessert. Also bitte.‘  
Gellert ballte mental die Hände zu Fäusten und machte sich nicht die Mühe sein gedachtes 'Im arroganten Lehrermodus' vor Albus zu verstecken.  
Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Mauer und schlug kurz darauf einen Durchgang hinein, der in der Form sehr präzise einem Tor ähnelte und sie augenblicklich in die Bibliothek zog.  
‚Nun?‘, fragte Albus ruhig, zog Gellert in die zweite Ebene und reparierte hinter ihnen seine Barriere. Sie standen in der Bibliothek. ‚Hattest du das Gefühl, dass das hilfreich war?‘  
Gellert stand demonstrativ gelangweilt in der Bibliothek. Er hatte die Arme vor der imaginären Brust verschränkt.  
‚Nein.‘  
Albus hob eine mentale Augenbraue.  
‚Na schön‘, sagte er und führte Gellert zu dunklen Steinkuppel, die seine zweite von der dritten Ebene trennte. Er wies darauf.  
‚Probiere es an der nächsten. Und achte darauf, ob du ihre Beschaffenheit erkennen kannst. Ihre Festigkeit. Es gehört Entschlossenheit dazu, sie aufzubauen, erinnere dich daran. Mit der gleichen Entschlossenheit musst du sie öffnen. Versuch es.‘  
Gellert schluckte betroffen. Sie waren bisher nie tiefer gegangen als hier.  
‚Albus, es liegt nicht daran, dass ich es nicht begreife!', versuchte er ihn erneut von diesem Gedanken weg zu bekommen.  
Doch Albus sah ihn nur unbeeindruckt an, als wolle Gellert sich vor der Herausforderung drücken.  
Sich zur Ruhe mahnend, konzentrierte Gellert sich also und griff auch diese mit derselben Kraft an, mit der er die erste durchbrochen hatte.  
Nur hatte er die Festigkeit wohl unterschätzt, denn die Mauer bekam zwar Risse, doch die reparierten sich kurz darauf von selbst, als sei nichts gewesen.  
‚Du bist nicht entschlossen genug‘, sagte Albus streng und mit Kennerblick, ‚Etwas hält dich zurück. Und ich wette, das ist auch das Problem dahinter, wieso du keine eigenen Barrieren zustande bekommst. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst, Gellert. Zeig ein bisschen mehr Entschlossenheit.‘  
Gellerts Wut kochte nun endgültig hoch.  
‚Du glaubst, es ist fehlende Entschlossenheit?!', fuhr er ihn ungläubig an. ‚Vielleicht bist du in diesem Thema einfach nur ein schlechter Lehrer!'  
‚Daran zweifle ich stark‘, sagte Albus hochgeschlossen. ‚Glaube mir, wenn ich eine Sache beherrsche, dann das. Also hör auf, Ausreden zu suchen‘, setzte er hart hinzu, ‚Du bist es nicht gewohnt, in einer Sache schlecht zu sein, aber das ist kein Weltuntergang, Gellert. Solche Dinge muss man eben üben, um sie zu lernen. Du musst nur wollen. Anstatt dich hinter deinen Zweifeln zu verstecken.‘  
Gellerts Wut steigerte sich bei den Worten nur noch weiter.  
Er hatte fast jeden Tag der vergangenen zwei Wochen geübt und das Konzept perfekt verinnerlicht, und Albus stand dort und warf ihm vor, nach Ausreden zu suchen! Als wäre er zu dumm oder zu faul dafür! Es mangelte ihm also an Entschlossenheit, nur weil er gemäßigt gegen Albus Mauern schlug und nicht alles niederriss, wie eine wildgewordene Furie?  
Entschlossenheit konnte er haben!  
Mit einem wutentbrannten Schrei kanalisierte Gellert seine ganze Energie und richtete sie auf die zweite Mauer. Er schoss einen Energieball ab.  
Dann ging alles unglaublich schnell. Es gab eine Detonation. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ließ seinen Kopf dröhnen und er spürte, wie er von einem heftigen, unnachgiebigen Sog erfasst wurde, der ihn unkontrolliert tiefer in Albus Geist warf, sodass ihm schwindelig wurde.

Gellert hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich zu orientieren. Doch als die Umgebung endlich Form annahm, fand er sich mit drei anderen Personen in einem schäbigen Haus wieder. In einer davon erkannte er Albus. Doch der schien… jünger zu sein. Ihm gegenüber stand ein junger Mann, der ihm verblüffend ähnlichsah. Und dahinter, in einer Ecke, hockte ein junges Mädchen. Hübsch – aber weinend und zitternd.  
Gellerts Geist realisierte am Rande, dass dies eine Erinnerung sein musste, doch die Szene vor sich zog ihn zu sehr in den Bann, als dass er irgendetwas tun konnte, außer zuzusehen.


	13. Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERWARNUNG!: Charaktertod (Obscurus), psychischer Schmerz, Folter und Gewalt, Mord
> 
> Nichts davon wird detalliert ausgeschmückt, aber alles kommt vor. Bitte achtet auf euch, wenn ihr dieses Kapitel lest. Es hat ein fluffiges Ende, aber es ist insgesamt ein wenig traurig.

_"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_  
_It was always you that I despised_  
_I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh well)_  
_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)"_

_(Silent Hills - Room of Angels)_

_~Albus~_

Albus fühlte, wie der Sog, der durch Gellerts massiven Eingriff entstanden war, sie in die sechste Ebene katapultierte. Direkt in eine Erinnerung hinein, bei der er fühlte, wie sich schmerzhaft sein Herz zusammenzog.

Dort stand er, nur ein paar Jahre jünger als heute. Im Haus seiner Eltern, seinem Bruder gegenüber, in einem heftigen Streit darüber, wer schuld daran war, dass der Vater in Askaban saß und die Mutter verstorben war.

Natürlich gab keiner von beiden Ariana die Schuld, die in einer Ecke saß und zitterte. Im Gegenteil: Aberforth unterstellte Albus gerade, dass er sich lieber für eigene Erfolge feiern ließ, anstatt sich um die Probleme der Familie zu kümmern. Dass er nie da gewesen sei – obwohl man ihn schmerzlich gebraucht hätte. Dass er sein siebtes Jahr hätte nachholen können, um stattdessen nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter ein Auge auf Ariana zu haben, damit Aberforth sich nicht allein kümmern musste. Aber Albus hatte es vorgezogen, seine Schullaufbahn mit Bravour beenden zu wollen, seine Prüfungen zu machen und bis zu den Sommerferien durchzuziehen. Das hielt Aberforth ihm nun vor, engstirnig wie er war. Er brüllte ihm entgegen, dass Albus nur sein eigenes Wohl im Sinn hatte.

Albus, der ebenso hitzig war, angesteckt von der Stimmung seines Bruders, rief zurück, dass das nicht stimme. Dass er alles tat, was er konnte. Und dass er ja wohl schwerlich sein eigenes Leben vor die Hunde gehen lassen könne, denn wem würde er damit denn am Ende nützen?

Keiner von beiden bemerkte in ihrem hitzigen Streit, wie Ariana immer mehr zitterte. Wie sie wimmerte und leise flehte, dass sie aufhören sollten, zu schreien.

Wie ihre Augen weiß wurden und ihr Zittern zu einem krampfartigen Anfall wurde. Aber es war nicht wie sonst. Die schwarze Wolke nahm sie nicht mit sich. Sie brach nicht einmal aus ihr heraus.

Stattdessen bemerkte Albus zu spät – nämlich, als er bereits den Zauberstab gezogen hatte, um sich mit seinem Bruder zu duellieren – dass Ariana hinter Aberforth auf den Rücken gesunken war, hilflos zitternd, mit tränenüberströmten Wangen und mit weißem Gesicht.

Dann schrie sie auf. Ohrenbetäubend. Es war ein so markerschütternder Schrei, dass er Albus noch jahrelang in seinen Träumen verfolgen sollte.

Ihr Körper dehnte sich aus, als wollte etwas aus ihr herausbrechen. Schwarze Schlieren traten daraus hervor. Sie verkrampfte sich, zuckte, schrie.

Und dann zerbarst sie. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall und einer heftigen Druckwelle.

‚NEEEEIIIN!!!!!!‘, brüllten beide Albusse. Auch der Ältere, der es nicht mit ansehen konnte. Der all das nicht noch einmal durchleben konnte. Der Schmerz war so gewaltig, dass sich alles in ihm zusammenzog. Er stach ihm scharf und brutal in die Brust und raubte ihm den Atem. Der Wunsch, sich davor zu schützen, davor zu fliehen, wurde so übermächtig, dass er den, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass er sich nun in dieser Erinnerung befand, mit aller Macht, die ihm innewohnte, von sich stieß.

Er trieb ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus, weiter und immer weiter. Schob ihn in Lichtgeschwindigkeit aus seinen Ebenen, warf ihn kraftvoll und in einem unbändigen Wunsch, sich zu verteidigen, ohne weitere Schmerzen erdulden zu müssen, aus seinem Geist und durch die Kraft und Wucht, mit der er ihn unaufhaltsam hinausschob, wurde er selbst aus seinem Geist katapultiert, ehe er in den Kopf seines Gegenübers eindrang. Mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit. Ungebremst.

_~Gellert~_

Gellert fühlte, als er Zeuge dieser grausamen Szene wurde, neben seiner eigenen Fassungslosigkeit zusätzlich Albus‘ brennenden Schmerz, als wäre es sein eigener. Doch lange hatte er nicht Zeit, um die Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, weil ihn plötzlich eine Kraft traf, die seinen Geist schmerzhaft nach hinten katapultierte, sodass es ihm den Atem und jeden klaren Gedanken nahm. Gellert spürte die Umgebung, die aus Albus Geist bestand, in rasender Geschwindigkeit an sich vorbeiziehen bis sie plötzlich in seinen Geist eindrangen. Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie durch dutzende Glasscheiben auf einmal prallen, ehe alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde und er die Orientierung verlor.

Dann erschien ein Licht in der Dunkelheit, das rasch größer wurde und sich in Farben und Konturen trennte. Eine Erinnerung, die sich so schlagartig auftat, dass Gellert Mühe hatte, sich davon abzugrenzen. Irgendwie wusste er, dass es nicht real war. Doch es fühlte sich dermaßen echt an, als würde er es in diesem Augenblick erneut erleben.

Er war 12 Jahre alt und versuchte verzweifelt, sich gegen die zwei Männer zu stemmen, die ihn gerade in sein Zimmer schleiften, während sein Onkel ihnen wütend folgte und ihn anherrschte, sich gefälligst zu fügen. Gellert konnte und würde nicht. Er wusste genau, was auf ihn zukäme und er wusste, dass es am Ende doch nichts brachte, sich zu wehren. Aber er konnte nicht anders, als es ihnen wenigstens so schwer wie möglich zu machen!

Alles Schreien und Wüten half nicht dagegen, dass ihn die zwei Männer bereits mit dem Rücken aufs Bett drückten und ihn festhielten. Verzweifelt versuchte er, seine Magie zu kanalisieren, doch seine Vision war bereits zu nah und blockierte seine Magiereserven.

Als einer der Männer seinen Mund mit einem Zauber aufzwängte, riss Gellert panisch die Augen auf und starrte mit großen Augen zu seinem Onkel hinauf.

„Wir müssen es nicht auf diese Art und Weise tun, Gellert“, sagte er, während er kühl zu ihm hinabschaute, „Trink einfach den Trank.“

Er hielt ihm bereits den Becher an die Lippen.

Gellert versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen, aber er war magisch fixiert worden und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Trank zu schlucken, wenn er nicht ersticken wollte.

Dann kam der Druck in seinem Kopf, der sich anfühlte, als würde jemand eine riesige Schraube direkt durch die Schädeldecke in sein Hirn bohren. Er schrie qualvoll auf, als sich der Schmerz mit dem Schwindel der einsetzenden Vision vermischte. Die Zeit schien mit einem Mal nicht mehr gleichmäßig zu fließen, während Gellert immer wieder schreiend aus der Vision fiel, nur um seinen Onkel kühl auf ihn herabblicken zu sehen, und im nächsten Moment wieder von der Vision mitgerissen zu werden. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile tränennass und sein Kopf hämmerte, als würde er gleich explodieren. Flehende Worte kamen ihm über die Lippen, baten seinen Onkel verzweifelt darum, aufzuhören, versuchten, ihn zu überzeugen, dass er nicht mehr konnte. Dass er bersten oder sterben würde, wenn sie weitermachten. Doch seine Worte erreichten nichts und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich schreiend und schluchzend dem Kreislauf von Schmerz und sinnesüberflutender Vision hinzugeben, der durch den Trank seines Onkels brutal verstärkt und in die Länge gezogen worden war.

Dann, irgendwann, legte sich lähmende kühle Schwärze über die Erinnerung, und während Gellert noch versuchte, daraus herauszufinden, wechselte die Szenerie zu einem weiteren Erlebnis.

Einem, das noch nicht so lang her war.

Gellert, der sich im 4. Schuljahr nachts aus Durmstrang schlich und außerhalb des Schulgeländes disapparierte. Wie er sich in sein eigenes Haus schlich, wie ein Einbrecher. Wie er neben dem Bett seines Onkels stand und ihn mit stabloser Magie auf dem Bett fixierte, um ihm gleich darauf einen Silencio aufzuhexen.

Er sah das Unverständnis im Blick seines Onkels, als dieser die Augen aufschlug. Dann die Panik, als er erkannte, wer neben ihm stand auf kalt auf ihn herabschaute.

Die Augen weiteten sich, als Gellert die Phiole an seine Lippen hielt.

Der Mann begann zu zucken und sich gegen die magische Fixierung zu stemmen, doch Gellert hielt ihn zusätzlich mit seinem Gewicht nach unten. Er drückte ihm die Nase zu und als sein Onkel bereits blau angelaufen war, weil Gellert ihm die Luft nahm, öffnete er schließlich den Mund.

Gellert schüttete das Gift hinein, das nicht nachweisbar sein würde, und presste dann eine Hand auf den Mund des Mannes, damit dieser das Gift nicht mehr ausspucken konnte.

Mit finsterer Genugtuung beobachtete Gellert, wie die Augen seines Onkels nach hinten sollten.

„Nie wieder wird jemand in meinem Kopf herumstochern, hörst du?“, zischte er hasserfüllt, „Nie! WIEDER!"

Er wartete, voll Abscheu und zugleich voll dunkler Befriedigung darauf, dass das Zucken und Krampfen des stämmigen Körpers nachließen. Bis er schließlich unter Gellert erschlaffte, die Augen glanzlos zur Decke gerichtet.

_~Albus~_

Zwar wusste Albus, dass es das Phänomen der Umkehrung gab, aber er hatte diesen Effekt selbst noch nicht erfahren. Bisher war es niemandem gelungen, so tief in seinen Geist vorzudringen. Weil sich keiner gewagt hatte und weil Albus nicht so unvorsichtig gewesen war, jemanden dazu herauszufordern.

Dass sein Selbstschutz provoziert wurde, sobald er den heftigen emotionalen Schmerz spürte, begriff er erst nicht. Nicht einmal, als es ihn seinem ‚Angreifer‘ entgegenschleuderte und sie gemeinsam aus seinem Geist warf. Erinnerungen wirbelten um ihn herum. Erst waren es welche, die er erkannte. Dann wurden es immer mehr fremde. Die Umgebung veränderte sich. Albus hatte Mühe, sich zu orientieren.

Natürlich hatte er vorhin nicht gelogen: Albus war sowohl in Legilimentik als auch in Okklumentik bewandert. Und doch war es etwas anderes, wenn man in den Geist von jemandem eindrang, ohne es zu beabsichtigen.

Albus verstand es erst gar nicht. Er begriff schlichtweg nicht, was vor sich ging. Verwirrt, orientierungslos und ohne Halt wurde er von dem Sog mitgerissen, den die Umkehrung hervorgerufen hatte, und als er sich mit einem Mal in einer fremden Erinnerung befand, die er nicht kannte, war er davon zu abgelenkt, um zu verstehen, was vor sich ging.

Die Stimmung, die hier vorherrschte, war erdrückend. Nachdem Albus den eigenen seelischen Schmerz gefühlt hatte, fiel es ihm schwer, sich dagegen psychisch zu wappnen. Er wurde Zeuge davon, wie Gellert von jemandem gequält wurde, den er nicht kannte. Während er offensichtlich am Rand zu einer Vision stand und diese dann über ihn hinwegrauschte.

Voll Grauen beobachtete Albus die Szene, die ihn stark an Folter erinnerte. Die sich dann noch einmal wandelte. Zu einem eiskalten Befreiungsschlag, der Gellert eine Last aufbürdete, von der Albus nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er sie tragen musste. Doch der Gellert gleichzeitig befreite – und Albus einen kalten Schauer über den mentalen Nacken jagte.

Erst da kam Albus wieder zu sich. Fasste sich so weit, dass er begriff, dass das hier nicht real war.

Dass es ihn in eine Erinnerung geworfen haben musste, die so schmerzhaft war, dass es ihm Tränen des Mitgefühls in die Augen trieb. Dass Gellert sich zu solchen Maßnahmen gezwungen sah… Zu einem geplanten Mord…

Albus fühlte, wie sich die Umgebung zusammenzog, als würde Gellerts Geist, in dem er ohne Zweifel steckte, krampfhaft versuchen, sich der Erinnerung zu entziehen.

Er fühlte das Zucken. Den Versuch, die Erinnerung zu verschließen und Albus loszuwerden. Aber anders als Albus, gelang es Gellert nicht, ihn hinauszuwerfen. Und nach dem, was Albus gesehen hatte, wurde ihm plötzlich erschreckend klar, warum nicht. Warum er die Kraft dazu nicht hatte.

Albus wurde übel vor seelischem Schmerz.

Er hatte gerade ein paar Sekunden in der Erinnerung verbracht. Aber es war länger, als er Gellert jemals hatte antun wollen.

Er zog sich aus ihm zurück, so schnell er konnte, löste sich von Gellerts magischem Energiefeld, mit dem er noch immer verbunden war, um einen Pingpong-Effekt zu verhindern, und fand sich schließlich auf dem Sofa sitzend wieder.

Irritiert und heftig atmend blinzelte er. Vor seinen Augen flimmerte es. Bilder von Erinnerungen rasten an ihm vorbei. Eigene und fremde. Es war verstörend. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass sie alle aus der Vergangenheit waren. Dass nichts davon jetzt und hier passierte.

Doch als er die zitternden Hände vor sein Gesicht hielt, sah er sie nur verschwommen.

Er wischte sich über die Wangen. Sie waren tränennass.

Fahrig trocknete er sie mit den Händen, noch immer flach atmend. Vor seinen Augen drehte es sich. Er schloss sie einen Moment und holte tief Luft. Versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Versuchte, aufzuhören, zu weinen. Nichts, was er erlebt hatte, kam an den Schmerz heran, den er in Gellert gefühlt hatte. Der ihn zu einer Tat bewegt hatte, die ihn mit Sicherheit ebenso verändert hatte, wie die Taten seines Peinigers es davor getan hatten. Es überwältigte ihn so sehr und sein nun verletzlicher Geist, der in den letzten Minuten viel eigenen und fremden Schmerz erfahren hatte, war so wundgerieben, dass er sich nicht so sehr zusammennehmen konnte, wie sonst.

Er atmete tief ein und aus, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Albus fand gerade wieder in die Realität zurück, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Gellert war fluchtartig aufgestanden, mit offensichtlicher Panik im Blick. Seine Beine schienen ihn nicht tragen zu wollen. Er sackte ab, sank auf den Boden und schob sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Dort hockte er, an das Bettgestell und die Wand gelehnt, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, und wiegte ein wenig vor und zurück, während er hyperventilierte.

Albus‘ Sicht war mittlerweile nicht mehr durch Tränen getrübt. Er wischte sich die letzten aus den Augen, während er Gellert musterte, dessen Blick ins Leere ging, als sei er noch immer in seinen Gedanken gefangen. Wenn es die Gedanken waren, die sie eben geteilt hatten, dann war es kein Wunder, dass er so panisch war.

Und plötzlich verstand Albus die Panikattacken, die mit den Visionen kamen.

Merlins Bart!

Was hatte man ihm nur angetan?

Albus kam auf die zittrigen Beine, die ihn unsicher trugen, und stakste zu ihm hinüber. Er sank vor Gellert auf die Knie.

„Gellert“, sagte er, während er ihm die Hände auf die Wangen legte und sanft mit den Daumen darüberstrich. Gellert zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen. Er hob die schwachen Arme, als wollte er sich befreien, doch er schien dafür keine Kraft mehr zu haben.

Albus nahm es besorgt zur Kenntnis und sagte tapfer, damit Gellert zu ihm zurückfand: „Alles ist gut, Darling. Du bist in Sicherheit. Ich bin bei dir.“

Es tat ihm weh, den Jüngeren so zu sehen.

Seine Worte schienen zu Gellert durchzudringen. Er blinzelte mehrmals, als versuchte er, sich von einem schlimmen Traum zu lösen. Haltsuchend krallte er seine Finger in Albus Arme, während seine hyperventilierenden Atemzüge allmählich tiefer und langsamer wurden.

„So ist es gut, Darling, ganz ruhig“, sagte Albus in sanfter, tiefer Stimme, als würde er zu einem aufgeschreckten Pferd sprechen. Eisern zwang er seine eigene Erschütterung zurück. Mit dem, was geschehen war und dem, was er erfahren hatte, musste er sich später auseinandersetzen. Nun benötigte Gellert, dessen Geist er so brutal durchwalzt hatte, ohne es zu beabsichtigen, und der offensichtlich ohnehin bereits zerbrechlich war, was diese Dinge anging, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Albus löste eine Hand von Gellerts Wange und legte die Handfläche flach auf Gellerts Stirn ab. Er wirkte einen kleinen Zauber, der gegen Kopfschmerzen und Benommenheit half. Einen Entspannungszauber. Nicht so groß, dass sein Einfluss etwas durcheinanderbringen konnte. Nur ein kleiner Funke, der helfen sollte, damit Gellert wieder seine innere Mitte fand.

Albus beugte sich vor, nahm die Hand von Gellerts Stirn und legte sie stattdessen in seinen Nacken, während er den anderen Arm um die bebenden Schultern des Jungen schlang und ihn bei sich hielt.

„Alles ist gut, Liebes. Alles ist gut.“

_~Gellert~_

Gellert versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Wenn er sich nur besser konzentrieren könnte! Doch nicht nur die schmerzhaften, erschreckenden Erinnerungen von eben machten ihm zu schaffen. Da war auch der ganz reale Schmerz, den er nur zu gut von früher kannte. Das wunde, dumpfe Pochen in seinem Kopf, nachdem ein anderer schmerzhaft in seinen Geist eingedrungen war.

Als er Albus‘ Hand auf seiner Stirn spürte, von der eine angenehme Kühle ausging, schloss Gellert die Augen. Das dröhnende Chaos in ihm wurde ein wenig besänftigt.

Widerstandslos ließ er sich in die Umarmung ziehen, während Albus ihm beruhigend Worte zuflüsterte, die er kaum verstand. Dennoch nickte er gegen Albus Schulter, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er gedanklich im Hier und Jetzt war. Er fühlte Albus‘ Sorge beinahe so deutlich, als wären sie noch gemeinsam in einem Geist. Und die Sorge wollte er lindern.

Als seine Atmung und sein Herz sich langsam wieder beruhigten, konnte er endlich seine wirren Gedanken sortieren. Die Bilder der Erinnerung brachten sein Inneres immer noch in Aufruhr, doch langsam bekam er wieder die Kontrolle darüber. Normalerweise brachte es ihn nicht dermaßen aus der Fassung, wenn er daran zurückdachte. So tief in seinem eigenen Kopf gewesen zu sein, schien die Erinnerungen brutaler hervorgerissen zu haben. Nun fiel es ihm umso schwerer, sie wieder von sich zu schieben.

Albus‘ Nähe schien zu helfen.

Gellert gelang es mit jeder Sekunde mehr, das, was er eben noch einmal gesehen hatte, wieder tief in sich zu verschließen. Doch während sich sein Geist klärte, wurde ihm auch klar, was gerade geschehen war. Und was es bedeutete.

Albus war in seinem Kopf gewesen und hatte die Erinnerungen, die ihn verfolgten, ebenfalls gesehen. Als wäre es nicht schlimm genug, dass es schmerzhafte Dinge waren, die er niemals hatte teilen wollen, nein, Albus hatte auch etwas gesehen, das Gellert in eine sehr gefährliche Lage brachte: Er wusste, dass Gellert seinen Onkel ermordet hatte.

Und trotzdem umarmte er ihn nun, drückte ihn an sich und kraulte ihm den Nacken.

„Es tut mir so leid, Gellert“, kam es Albus zu allem Überfluss über die Lippen. „Was dir widerfahren ist. Und dass ich es jetzt soweit habe kommen lassen.“ Albus holte tief und zitternd Luft. „Ich… hatte ja keine Ahnung. Verzeih mir, Darling. Ich wollte nicht… Ich wollte das nicht.“

Gellert schüttelte den Kopf. Er hob die Hände zu Albus‘ Brust, schob ihn weit genug von sich weg, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, und legte ihm die Hände auf die Wangen.

„A-alles gut“, versicherte er mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ist es nicht“, insistierte Albus leise, „Ist es nicht, Darling.“ Er drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Was dir widerfahren ist, ist schmerzhaft. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich… vorhin nicht an dir gezweifelt.“ Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Das tut mir aufrichtig leid.“

Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. „Du solltest generell nicht an mir zweifeln", murmelte er versucht humorvoll, da ihn die Schwere der Situation überforderte. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus der Umarmung, um sich zumindest eigenständig aufzusetzen.

Albus lockerte seine Arme um ihn und ließ es zu. „Wohl wahr“, lenkte er ein und schmunzelte ein wenig.

Gellert war froh, dass er sich nicht zu weit entfernte. Zwar war ihm nicht nach Sprechen zumute, aber nach dem psychischen Schmerz und der Panik war er dankbar, dass Albus in seiner Nähe blieb. Trotz allem, was er erfahren hatte…

Als hätte Albus das auch eben gedacht, fragte er vorsichtig: „Darf ich dir eine Frage zu dem stellen, was wir gesehen haben?“

Gellert wendete den Blick ab. Er schwieg einen Moment, ehe er leise fragte: „Wirst du das hier für dich behalten?"

Er musste es einfach fragen. Gellert vertraute Albus, doch er wusste auch, dass Albus in vielen Dingen andere und stärkere Moralvorstellungen hatte als er selbst. Und gerade hatte er erfahren, dass Gellert jemanden kaltblütig getötet hatte.

Albus schwieg. Er schien zu zögern.

„Gellert, sieh mich an“, bat er schließlich sehr ernst. Entschieden, mit dem Hauch einer Andeutung in der Stimme, dass Gellert seiner Aufforderung besser folgen sollte.

Gellert schluckte schwer und wappnete sich innerlich dafür, dass Albus ihm sagen würde, dass er es nicht für sich behalten konnte. Dass es Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen musste. Das wäre nur fair und Fairness war Albus wichtiger als emotionale Entscheidungen. Das wusste Gellert.

In Erwartung seines Urteils hob Gellert tapfer den Kopf und schaute ihm aus feuchten, geröteten Augen entgegen.

Albus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und streichelte sanft darüber. „Kein Gesetz dieser Welt und keine Obrigkeit, die uns derzeit noch daran hindert, unsere Pläne umzusetzen, wird mich jemals dazu bringen, dir auf diese Weise in den Rücken zu fallen“, beteuerte er eindringlich, entgegen Gellerts Erwartungen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Ich habe genug gesehen, um zu verstehen, denke ich. Und als dein Verbündeter werde ich mich lieber foltern lassen, als deine Schwächen oder deine Vergangenheit irgendjemandem zu erzählen. Darauf hast du mein Wort.“

Gellerts Augen wurden mit jedem Wort größer. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Fassungslos starrte er Albus an, vollkommen überfordert, ehe der erste Schock nachließ und die Emotionen zu Tage förderte, die in ihm aufkamen.

Heiße Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und liefen ihm dann über die Wangen.

„Danke“, hauchte er überwältigt und konnte nicht anders, als sich haltsuchend an Albus zu klammern.

Albus zog ihn in seine Arme. Eine seiner Hände begann damit, Gellert besänftigend über den Rücken zu streichen. „Nichts zu danken, Darling“, sagte er liebevoll.

Er hielt ihn, bis Gellert sich gefangen hatte.

Gellert war ihm dankbar dafür. Er genoss Albus‘ Nähe und nun erdete sie ihn.

Doch die Frage des Älteren stand noch im Raum und auch, wenn er es am liebsten totschweigen würde, so wusste Gellert doch, dass das auf Dauer nicht möglich war. Abgesehen davon wäre es auch nicht fair. Also atmete er tief durch, ehe er ruhig fragte: „Du wolltest mich etwas fragen."

Albus nickte. „Wer war das?“, fragte er leise.

Die Frage verwunderte Gellert. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Albus das aus seiner Erinnerung erfahren hätte. Er zögerte. Es war eine Überwindung, es auszusprechen. Auch, weil er das erste Mal mit jemandem darüber sprach.

„Mein Onkel", sagte er schließlich.

Stille folgte seinen Worten.

Albus schien darauf keine Antwort parat zu haben.

Dann sagte er mit belegter Stimme: „Und weißt du…“ Er räusperte sich. „Wenn du eine weitere Frage gestattest“, setzte er hinzu, ehe er noch einmal ansetzte: „Weißt du, wieso er das getan hat?“

Gellert schwieg einen Moment, um seine Worte zu sortieren.

„Er war Politiker, hatte eine Menge Einfluss. Und wollte mehr davon", sagte er schlicht, „Er dachte, dass ihm die Visionen seines Neffen dabei helfen könnten." _  
_

_~Albus~_

Albus knirschte mit den Zähnen und atmete tief durch, um die neu aufflammende Wut zurückzudrängen. Dass es ihm die eigene Familie angetan hatte, war bitter. Nun, damit war Gellerts Wunsch, die Regierungen auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen, wenigstens erklärt.

Albus verschloss jeglichen negativen Gefühle in sich, küsste Gellert die Schläfe und sagte: „Danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast.“ Schon wollte er im Gegenzug anbieten, von Ariana zu sprechen. Immerhin hatte er nicht vergessen, womit ihr gemeinsamer Leidensweg begonnen hatte. Aber Gellert hatte in den letzten Minuten viel durchgemacht. Sicher war er zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Damit, die Panik zurückzudrängen. Oder mit den Nachwirkungen der Umkehrung an sich.

Und wirklich: Gellert legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und fragte bittend: „Können wir uns hinlegen? Mir ist schwindelig.“

Albus nickte eilig. „Natürlich“, sagte er, löste die Arme von Gellert und reichte ihm die Hand, um ihm hoch zu helfen. Er führte ihn zum Bett. Und als Gellert lag, legte er sich daneben und platzierte schützend einen Arm auf Gellerts Brust.

„Wird es besser?“, fragte er sanft.

Gellert nickte, drehte sich ihm zu und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ich bin nur erschöpft“, murmelte er. Seine Augen waren bereits geschlossen. Schwach setzte er einen letzten Kuss auf Albus‘ Schulter, dann rührte er sich nicht mehr.

Albus war im ersten Moment drauf und dran gewesen, zu glauben, dass Gellert nach all den Strapazen ohnmächtig geworden war. Nachdem er bereits gesagt hatte, dass ihm schwindelig war, war das in Albus‘ Kopf die logische Erklärung gewesen. Doch nachdem er den Atem und den Puls geprüft hatte und beides für normal befunden hatte, hatte er vorsichtig eine Hand auf Gellerts Stirn gelegt und in ihn hineingehorcht. Nicht tief. Er wollte nicht mehr beschädigen, als er bereits getan hatte. An der Oberfläche hatte er gespürt er, dass es Gellert in einen Schlaf gezogen hatte.

Das war wohl bitter nötig.

Albus nahm vorsichtig die Hand von ihm, zog den Zauberstab und breitete die Decke, auf der sie eben noch gelegen hatten, nun über Gellert aus.

Einen Augenblick lang schaute er ihm beim Schlafen zu, während er sich fragte, ob er irgendetwas tun konnte, um Gellerts Zustand zu verbessern. Auf lange Sicht sicher. Aber jetzt?

Er seufzte. Schlaf und Ruhe wären schon mal ein guter Anfang.

Albus setzte sich neben ihm auf, langsam und darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu wecken.

Er rückte zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß, und beschwor sich einen Tee.

Es war viel geschehen. Zu viel, als dass er jetzt so tun konnte, als sei alles normal. Zu viel, als dass er sich jetzt den Hausaufgaben widmen konnte, die er noch würde kontrollieren müssen. Das müsste er später nachholen.

Mit einer Hand in Gellerts blonden Locken, sanft darüberstreichend, nahm er mit der anderen den Tee entgegen, den die Handschuhe ihm brachten.

Während er daran nippte, dachte er an Ariana. An Aberforth. An diesen ominösen Onkel, der seinen hochbegabten Neffen für seine niederen egoistischen Zwecke hatte benutzen wollen. Der die Visionen aus ihm hatte herausquetschen wollen wie aus einer reifen Traube.

Und er dachte an den Mord. Daran, wie kalt Gellerts Augen gewesen waren, als er seinen Onkel vergiftet hatte. Daran, dass der Mann ihn zu solch einer Tat getrieben hatte.

Albus machte Gellert keinen Vorwurf. Aber er musste zugeben, dass er sich sorgte. Er wusste, dass Gellert zu sehr viel mehr fähig war als andere Schüler seines Alters – oder sogar einige erwachsene Zauberer und Hexen.

Aber Mord? Kaltblütiger, im Voraus geplanter Mord?

Albus hatte solche Dinge für sich nie in Erwägung gezogen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Gellert nach dieser Information fürchten sollte. Bisher hatte der Junge ihm nicht einen Grund geliefert, sich bedroht zu fühlen. Auch zweifelte er daran, dass er sich würde so leicht überrumpeln lassen, wie der Onkel. Aber dass Gellert es überhaupt bereit gewesen war zu tun… Nun, der Zweck hatte vermutlich die Mittel geheiligt. Und so eiskalt und berechnend Gellert auch in der Erinnerung gewesen war… Danach war er emotional und mental zusammengebrochen. Großer Schmerz und nicht enden wollende Qual hatten ihn zu dieser Sache gedrängt. Es war eine Befreiung gewesen.

So ethisch korrekt Albus sich auch gern verhielt… Er konnte Gellert diese Tat nicht vorwerfen. Es besorgte ihn lediglich, was sie aus dem Jungen gemacht haben könnte. Was die Kindheitserfahrungen aus ihm gemacht hatten.

Als würde Gellert Albus‘ Sorgen bestätigen wollen, wurde er mit einem Mal unruhig. Er schien einen Traum zu haben. Gellert wimmerte. Albus beobachtete, wie seine Schultern sich hoben und dann seine Hände angespannt zuckten. Er sah kleine rote und grüne Funken aus den Fingerspitzen fliegen, die ihn in der Farbe an Abwehrzauber erinnerten.

„Ruhig, Darling“, raunte Albus ihm sanft zu, wie er es vorhin schon getan hatte. Da hatte es funktioniert und vielleicht konnte Gellert ihn hören, auch, wenn er mental sicher weit weg war. „Alles ist gut.“

Gellert zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und gab erneut ein Wimmern von sich. Er hatte sich nun so sehr angespannt, als wolle er jeden Moment losspringen.

Dann schrak er auf, riss die Augen auf, flach atmend und hektisch, und starrte desorientiert durch den Raum, bis er Albus neben sich sah und ihn ein letztes Beben durchfuhr.

„Hallo, Liebes“, begrüßte Albus ihn sanft. Er strich ihm über die Wange, um Gellert zu helfen, zurück in die friedliche Realität zu finden.

Gellert entwich ein Seufzen. Er sank zurück in die Matratze, aus der er sich halb aufgerichtet hatte – nun nicht länger in angespannter Haltung.

„Hallo", murmelte er und schmiegte sich gegen die Hand, während er tief durchatmete.

„Hab ich lange geschlafen?", fragte er.

„Etwa eine Stunde, schätze ich“, antwortete Albus mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Also nicht sonderlich lang, nein.“ Er nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte er freundlich.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie sich Gellert zu einem kleinen Lächeln aufraffte.

„Besser", murmelte er. „Und du?"

Albus schmunzelte. „Ich hatte schon weniger aufwühlende Tage“, gestand er freimütig, unentwegt darauf bedacht, Gellerts Wange zu streicheln. Er wusste, dass schlechte Träume noch lang nachhallen konnten. Dass die Gefühle, die man darin spürte, sich auch in der Realität an einem festkrallen wollten. Wenn er Gellert ein wenig Zuneigung zeigte, würde es den Jungen hoffentlich beruhigen. Nun, nach allem, was er heute erfahren hatte, hatte er noch mehr den Wunsch danach, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er Gellert schätzte. Ihn mochte. Nicht, weil er Mitleid hatte. Aber weil Gellert es verdient hatte. Und weil Albus das Gefühl hatte, dass es da ein Defizit gab, das Albus jetzt ausgleichen wollte.

Gellert schmiegte sich unverändert in die Hand, doch sein Blick ging gedankenverloren hinauf zur Decke. Albus fragte sich, ob er an das dachte, was sie in seinem Geist gesehen hatten.

Er erkannte, dass seine Vermutung falsch war, als Gellert leise sagte: „Ich hatte dich nicht verletzen wollen. Vorhin... an deiner Barriere.“ Er klang schuldbewusst.

Albus nickte. „Ich weiß“, sagte er sanft und setzte nicht minder reuevoll hinzu: „Ich habe dich provoziert, ohne näher darüber nachzudenken, wieso du keine Fortschritte gemacht hast. Irgendwie hatte ich einfach angenommen, dass du darin ein Naturtalent seist, wie in so vielen anderen Dingen.“ Er strich Gellert noch einmal über die Wange und ließ dann von ihm ab. „Entschuldige. Ich hätte mich zügeln sollen. Und ich hatte nicht… vor, in deinen Geist einzudringen. Wirklich nicht.“

Gellert schüttelte den Kopf. „Deswegen hätte ich trotzdem nicht die Beherrschung verlieren dürfen."

Albus vermied es, dazu etwas zu sagen. Es stimmte, aber Gellert machte sich offensichtlich schon selbst genügend Vorwürfe und Albus war an dem Unfall zu sehr selbst beteiligt, als dass er ihm Vorhaltungen machen konnte.

„Möchtest du auch einen Tee?“, fragte er stattdessen friedfertig.

Gellert nickte und setzte sich auf. „Gern“, sagte er.

Albus wedelte mit der Hand und während sich seine eigene Tasse erneut füllte, setzten sich die Handschuhe in Bewegung, um Gellert einen zweiten Tee zu bereiten.

Während er ihnen dabei zusah, bemerkte Albus, dass Gellert still und in sich gekehrt wirkte. Er wusste, dass es dafür ausreichend Grund gab. Immerhin hatte er die letzte Stunde auch mit Nachdenken verbracht.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf?“, fragte er freundlich.

Einer seiner Handschuhe schwebte mit der vollen Tasse zu Gellert.

Gellert nahm die Tasse entgegen. Er schaute Albus an, als wollte er ihn ergründen, mit gerunzelter Stirn und angestrengtem Blick.

„Deine Erinnerung", sagte er geradeheraus.

Albus nickte. „Nun, ich denke, nach dem, was ich heute über dich erfahren habe, ist es nur fair, wenn ich dir etwas von mir erzähle. Schließlich kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du es ebenso für dich behalten wirst“, sagte er und warf Gellert einen prüfenden Blick zu, als warte er auf die Bestätigung.

Gellert schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mit mir darüber sprichst, wenn du das nicht möchtest, Albus", versicherte er ihm.

„Ich denke, wenn ich es jemandem erzählen möchte, dann dir“, sagte Albus ruhig. Er bedachte Gellert mit einem eindringlichen Blick. „Also?“, fragte er, „Wenn ich es dir erzähle, wirst du es für dich behalten?“

Gellert nickte ernst.

„All deine Geheimnisse werden immer sicher bei mir sein“, versprach er.

Albus fühlte, wie es ihm eine gewisse Erleichterung verschaffte, es zu hören.

Zufrieden nickte er.

„Gut“, sagte er und wappnete sich innerlich. Dann holte er tief Luft. „Ich habe bisher niemandem davon erzählt“, begann er ruhig. „Meine Schwester Ariana war ein Obscurial. Während mein Bruder Aberforth und ich in Hogwarts zur Schule gingen, wurde sie von Muggelkindern, die in der Nähe meiner Eltern wohnten, gehänselt, weil sie ‚anders‘ war. Es ging so weit, dass sie ihr ernsthaften Schaden zufügten… und Ariana begann, einen Obscurus auszubilden.“

Albus seufzte und starrte trübsinnig in seinen Tee. „Mein Vater schritt ein, während einer der Angriff der Muggelkinder. Er war zornig, weil sie Ariana furchtbar mitgenommen hatten. Sie war kaum älter als fünf Jahre alt, doch nach den Attacken hatten wir um ihr Leben bangen müssen. Er rächte sich an den Kindern. Für seine Rache kam er nach Askaban… und verstarb dort. Daraufhin zog unsere Mutter uns allein groß. Damals war ich zehn.“

Albus schluckte, trank einen Schluck Tee und zwang sich, weiterzusprechen. „Ein paar Jahre später tötete einer von Arianas Ausbrüchen unsere Mutter“, sagte er, „Kurz vor meinem Abschluss. Ich war sehr erfolgreich, hatte überall Bestnoten. In Hogwarts gelang es mir, die Probleme, die zu Hause auf mich warteten, auszublenden. Man bot mir den Posten des britischen Zaubereiministers an, mehrmals. Das erste Mal bereits mit sechzehn.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, ein trauriges Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich konnte nicht anders. Obwohl ich älter war als Aberforth und deshalb Sorge für meine Geschwister hätte tragen sollen, zog ich es vor, dem Ruf der Karriere zu folgen. Ich ließ Aberforth und Ariana im Stich.“

Albus schmunzelte traurig in sich hinein, als er an all das zurückdachte und fühlte, wie es ihm schmerzhaft in die Brust stach.

„Ariana kam nie nach Hogwarts“, sagte er, „In dem Streit, den du mit angesehen hast, war sie gerade zwölf Jahre alt aber zu kränklich, um sich für das erste Jahr einzuschreiben. Aberforth, der sein Schuljahr kurz vor Ende abbrach, nachdem unsere Mutter verstorben war, kümmerte sich um sie. Aber er war selbst zu jung und ich hatte den Kopf zu sehr in den Wolken.“

Albus presste die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen. Es nun zu tun, tat weh. Da waren so viele Verfehlungen von seiner Seite. So viel, was er sich danach vorgenommen hatte, nie zu wiederholen.

„Als wir… uns stritten…“, setzte er mit belegter Stimme fort, „war Ariana bereits vom Obscurus so sehr geschwächt, dass sie die Stimmung zwischen uns nicht mehr ertrug. Der Obscurus zerriss sie. Sie starb.“

Albus holte tief und zitternd Luft und trank einen großen Schluck Tee, um sich zu sammeln.

Dann setzte er mit festerer Stimme hinzu: „Seither habe ich mir vorgenommen, nie wieder den Verlockungen der Macht zu erliegen. Mich nie wieder nur auf meine hohen Fähigkeiten zu verlassen und dabei meine Menschlichkeit zu verlieren. Ich wollte meine Kräfte stattdessen einsetzen, um anderen Menschen damit zu dienen. Also schlug ich die Angebote, Zaubereiminister zu werden, aus… und wurde stattdessen Lehrer.“

Er schaute zu Gellert auf, der die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam gelauscht hatte und nun deutlich betroffen aussah. Er nahm Albus‘ Hand.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld." sagte er sanft und sah Albus dabei eindringlich an. „Und wir beide werden mit unseren Kräften der Menschheit dienen und Gutes vollbringen, selbst wenn du kein Lehrer mehr bist. Das verspreche ich dir."

Albus lächelte. Er hatte keine Anteilnahme erwartet. Denn er hatte es nicht erzählt, um es sich von der Seele zu reden, sondern weil Gellert es ohnehin gesehen hatte und Albus wollte, dass er verstand, worauf er da gestoßen war.

Dennoch nickte er und drückte die Hand, die Gellert ihm reichte. Er konnte nicht zustimmen, als Gellert sagte, es sei nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Aberforth hielt es ihm seitdem vor und Albus gab ihm insgeheim Recht. Er war der Älteste. Er hätte mehr tun sollen.

Aber was Gellert danach gesagt hatte, besänftigte etwas in ihm, das durch seine eigenen Erzählungen aufgewirbelt worden war. Erst jetzt hatte er bemerkt, wie sehr er in den letzten Monaten von seinem edlen Vorsatz abgewichen war, weil er Gellert getroffen hatte.

Dass das Streben nach Macht, das er all die letzten Jahre gefürchtet hatte, nun mit Menschlichkeit kombiniert werden sollte, die er damals mit siebzehn vernachlässigt hatte, stimmte ihn… friedlich.

„Danke“, sagte er und bemerkte, dass seine Stimme belegt war.

„Konnte ich… damit alle Fragen beantworten?“, setzte er hinzu, „Du kannst mich fragen, wenn … ich mich vielleicht kryptisch ausgedrückt oder etwas ausgelassen habe.“

Gellert schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Keine Fragen“, sagte er, beugte sich vor und hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf Albus‘ Lippen.

„Danke, dass du mir das anvertraut hast. Und danke, dass du mir vertraust.“

Albus fühlte seine Brust warm werden. Er legte Gellert eine Hand in den Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss, ehe er an seinen Lippen schnurrte: „Das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Danke, dass du mir vertraust.“


	14. der Andere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem sie das letzte Gedankenexperiment gewagt hatten, lassen Gellert und Albus es vorerst auf sich beruhen. Die Erfahrung sitzt ihnen noch zu sehr in den Knochen. Darüber hinaus ist Albus immer öfter zu beschäftigt, als dass er sich viel Zeit für Gellert nehmen kann. Ein Umstand, der Gellert ganz und gar nicht gefällt.

_"Don't get in my face_  
_Don't invade my space_  
_I'll put you in your place_

_I'll only tell you once_  
_I'll never tell you twice_  
_And this is me being nice [...]_

_When it's your turn_  
_You'll get your lesson learned_  
_You'll be blister burnt"_

_(Porcelain and the tramps - "Gasoline")_

_~Gellert~_

Auch in den nächsten Wochen ging Gellert dieses Erlebnis nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Er wusste, dass es Albus ebenso ging, obwohl sie nicht darüber sprachen. Sie machten auch keinen Versuch mehr, in den Kopf des jeweils anderen zu dringen. Gellert war das nur recht. Die letzte Erfahrung saß noch tief und hatte Erinnerungen heraufgewirbelt, die er lieber weiter unter Verschluss gehalten hätte.  
Albus wirkte bei jedem ihrer Treffen danach deutlich mehr in sich gekehrt. Als würde er grübeln. Gellert ahnte, was es war. Albus war ein Idealist und ein regelrechter Träumer. Vermutlich dachte er darüber nach, wie er Gellert helfen konnte. Gellert sprach es nicht an. Er wusste, dass es keine Hilfe gab. Und so trafen sie sich weiter, doch das Thema blieb aus.  
Dabei rückte das Ende des ersten Halbjahres in großen Schritten näher.  
Mittlerweile begann der November und bis zu den Weihnachtsferien gab es noch viel zu tun – und viel zu wenig Zeit dafür. Gellert schlug sich mit großen Aufsätzen und komplexen Hausaufgaben herum, während er bemerkte, dass auch Albus deutlich mehr Arbeit auf sich nahm. In Vorbereitung auf die Prüfungen der Fünft- und Siebtklässler, wie er Gellert sagte. Gellert konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was genau das für einen Lehrer bedeutete, beobachtete ihn aber dabei, wie er immer beschäftigter und beschäftigter wurde. Keine Zeit mehr für kurze Gespräche nach dem Unterricht. Keine Zeit für spontane Treffen oder gemeinsame Pausen. Nicht einmal Zeit, seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag angemessen zu feiern, obwohl sich Gellert darauf wirklich gefreut hatte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.  
Und irgendwann, als der November bereits seine Mitte erreicht hatte, sagte Albus ihm sogar die zwei Treffen ab, die fest waren. Den in der Woche und den am Wochenende.  
Er gab Gellert keinen Grund dafür, außer, dass die Prüfungsvorbereitung ihn auf trapp hielt.  
Und als er heute den dritten Termin absagte, platzte Gellert endgültig der Kragen. Zum Teufel mit den Korrekturen, Hausaufgabenkontrollen und Stundenvorbereitungen! Er würde doch wohl ein-zwei Stunden freimachen können. Gellert hatte nicht länger Verständnis! Vielleicht hatte Albus viel um die Ohren aber das war bei Gellert nicht anders. Trotzdem war es ihnen bisher gelungen, sich Zeit zu schaffen, um sich zu sehen.  
Seit vierzehn Tagen hatten sie keine Minute mehr zu zweit gehabt und Gellert gefiel die Aussicht darauf nicht, daraus mehr als zwei Wochen werden zu lassen.  
Er hatte genug.  
Also machte er sich am Abend, kurz vor der Sperrstunde, trotzdem zu Albus‘ Büro auf.  
Selbst, wenn es nur wäre, um ihn damit zu konfrontieren, dass er Gellert offensichtlich aus dem Weg ging.  
Gellert klopfte entschieden, als die Tür nicht von selbst aufschwang, wie sie es sonst gern tat, wenn er herantrat – und ging dann hinein, ohne eine Antwort von drinnen abzuwarten.  
Das bereute er augenblicklich.  
Albus war nicht allein.  
Er stand da, in der Mitte des kleinen Büros, Abernathy gegenüber, beide den Zauberstab erhoben.  
Was, bei Morganas löchrigen Strapsstrümpfen?!  
DAS war der Grund für Albus‘ Absage? Dass er hier mit Abernathy stand und … ja, was tat? Üben?  
Gellerts entgleiste Gesichtszüge verschwanden hinter einer höflich distanzierten Maske.  
Empörung wuchs nach dem ersten Schock in ihm heran. Empörung und Wut.  
„Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Professor", entschuldigte sich Gellert kalt. Er sah Abernathy an, wie untypisch es war, unangemeldet in das Büro eines Lehrer zu platzen. Gellert konnte gut darauf verzichten, dass der Junge seinen minderbemittelten Geist auf solche Details lenkte.  
„Hätten Sie eventuell ein paar Minuten für mich?", fragte er in aller Höflichkeit, die er aufbringen konnte.  
Albus, der den Zauberstab gesenkt hatte, kaum, dass Gellert eingetreten war, schaute ihm mit der gleichen gleichgültigen Höflichkeit entgegen.  
„Ich fürchte, es ist im Augenblick eher schlecht, Mr. Grindelwald“, sagte er schlicht. „Wie Sie sehen, bin ich mitten in einer Nachhilfestunde. Kann es nicht warten?“  
Gellert biss die Zähne zusammen, während die Wut zunahm. Nachhilfe also. Nachhilfe bei einem Jungen, bei dem Hopfen und Malz verloren waren. DAFÜR hatte er das Treffen abgesagt! Und vielleicht auch die letzten.  
Gellert widerstand dem Drang, abfällig zu schnauben. Er behielt sein höfliches Lächeln aufrecht, auch wenn ein kleines, wütendes Funkeln in seine Augen trat.  
„Dann warte ich draußen, Sir?", schlug er vor.  
Albus warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr und nickte. „Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei Ihnen“, versprach er.  
Gellert nickte steif.  
Noch während er sich umwandte und die Tür hinter sich schloss, hörte er, wie Albus sagte: „Versuchen Sie es noch einmal. Entwaffnen Sie mich, ohne den Zauber laut auszusprechen. Denken Sie daran, dass sich das Wort klar und deutlich in Ihrem Geist bilden muss. Und dann schwingen Sie den Stab.“  
Gellert verzog das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse, die auf dem Korridor niemand sah.  
Er lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und verschränkte die Arme, während er darauf wartete, dass Albus diesen Vollidioten aus seinen Räumen warf. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Albus hatte ihm erst vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass er einen ach so vollen Terminkalender hatte. Und dann füllte er die Zeit damit, Abernathy NACHHILFE zu geben?! Diesem talentlosen, stümperhaften Kriecher! Anstatt Zeit mit Gellert zu verbringen!  
Wütend starrte er die Tür an und knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
Als sie sich nach zehn Minuten endlich öffnete und Abernathy heraustrat, funkelte Gellert ihn missgelaunt an. Abernathy zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und eilte an ihm vorbei.  
Die Tür schwang weiter auf, als wolle sie ihn einladen.  
Gellert trat ein und schloss sie hinter sich.  
„Guten Abend“, grüßte er, unverändert kühl, obwohl sie nun unter sich waren.  
„Guten Abend“, antwortete Albus, der halb auf seiner Tischplatte saß und ihn ansah. Er klang deutlich sanfter als Gellert. „Was verschafft mir deinen unerwarteten Besuch?“  
Alles in seinem Verhalten wirkte friedfertig.  
Es konnte Gellerts Wut nur schwer zähmen. Er war nicht auf Streit aus gewesen, als er heute beschlossen hatte, Albus zu besuchen, obwohl ihr Treffen nicht stattfand. Aber wenn Albus nun nicht einsehen würde, dass Gellert mehr verdient hatte als eine solche Behandlung, dann würde es zu seinem Streit kommen.  
Mühsam hielt sich Gellert zurück, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie dann wieder, während er sich zu Ruhe mahnte. „Definitiv nicht deine Einladung für einen gemeinsamen Abend“, antwortete er kühl, „Denn darauf kann man zurzeit vergeblich warten."  
Albus schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als wollte er ihn besänftigen. „Ich habe im Augenblick ein wenig mehr um die Ohren als sonst“, gestand er ruhig ein. „Aber das wird kein Dauerzustand bleiben.“  
Gellert schnaubte ungläubig. „Oh, ich habe gesehen wie viel du um die Ohren hast"!“, zischte er. „Offenbar nicht genug, wenn du diesem talentfreien Idioten Nachhilfe geben kannst." Sein Ton war anklagender als er beabsichtigt hatte. Aber er verstand es einfach nicht. Wieso bekam Abernathy Zeit in Albus‘ straffem Terminkalender und Gellert wurde diese Zeit verwehrt?  
Albus antwortete nicht sofort.  
Und als er es dann tat, sagte er ruhig aber nicht minder eindringlich: „Gellert, ich bin Lehrer. Meine Aufgabe beginnt dann, wenn Schüler allein nicht weiterkommen. Es mag für dich schwer vorstellbar sein, aber es gibt tatsächlich Menschen, die darauf angewiesen sind, dass ihre Lehrer sich Zeit für sie nehmen. Es fliegt nicht allen so zu, wie dir und mir. Genau dafür bin ich hier.“  
„Du bist vorübergehend Lehrer!", widersprach Gellert entschieden. „Sofern du nicht vergessen hast, dass wir etwas Größeres vorhaben, sobald ich meinen Abschluss habe!"  
Sie hatten vor, die Welt zu verändern! Was interessierte sie da jemand wie Abernathy? Als würde es irgendeinen Unterschied für das größere Wohl machen, ob der Junge während seiner Schulzeit ein paar Noten besser oder schlechter war!  
Albus‘ ewigsanftes Lächeln schien ein wenig zu bröckeln. Er holte tief Luft, als müsse er sich sammeln. Dann sagte er ruhig: „Ich bin es im Moment. Also verhalte ich mich dementsprechend. Ich habe Verpflichtungen, Gellert.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Darüber hinaus“, setzte er entschiedener hinzu und schüttelte den Kopf, „scheinst du immer noch nicht verstanden zu haben, was ich dir Anfangs geraten habe: Je mehr Menschen du auf deiner Seite hast, desto besser. Dasselbe trifft auf mich zu.“ Er sah Gellert eindringlich an. „Versteh doch! Jeder Schüler, dem ich heute zum Erfolg helfe, wird morgen ein fähiger Zauberer sein, der in meiner Schuld steht. Ich baue mir Freundschaften und Verbündete auf, Gellert.“  
Gellert presste den Kiefer aufeinander. Albus verstand ihn nicht. Wollte ihn vielleicht nicht verstehen. „Es geht nicht um irgendwelche Verpflichtungen“, sagte er beherrscht, „Es geht um die Dinge, die du dir zusätzlich aufbürdest. Für Leute wie Abernathy!“ Er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus.  
„Welchen Mehrwert soll er schon bringen? Ist das wirklich dein Ernst?!“  
Allmählich schien seine Reaktion Albus von dem hohen Ross herunterzuholen, auf dem er saß und sein Verhalten rechtfertigte. Er runzelte die Stirn, offensichtlich verärgert.  
Gut. Dann waren sie wenigstens an diesem Punkt im Augenblick gleich.  
„Bist du nur gekommen, um meine Methoden und mein Zeitmanagement zu kritisieren?“, fragte Albus kühl.  
Gellert funkelte ihn zornig an. „Nein“, fauchte er, „Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu sehen, weil ich dich vermisst habe. Und muss dann erfahren, dass deine Prioritäten anders liegen als meine."  
Er hielt den Blick in Albus‘ Augen wütend aufrecht, bis dieser schließlich den Kopf senkte.  
Mit einem Seufzen löste Albus seine Arme aus der verschränkten Haltung und stützte sich an der Tischkante ab.  
„Das sagt nichts über meine generellen Prioritäten aus“, widersprach er, nun hörbar friedfertiger. „Ich habe dich um Geduld gebeten. Dass ich die nächsten Wochen ein wenig mehr gefordert werde, war doch klar. Ist es wirklich so furchtbar, ein paar Monate auf gemeinsame Zeit zu verzichten, wenn wir nach deinem Abschluss alle Zeit der Welt haben?“  
Gellert starrte Albus ungläubig an. Er hatte zuerst von ein paar Wochen gesprochen und selbst das hatte Gellert nur widerwillig hingenommen. Nun waren es ein paar Monate?!  
Wieso? Und wieso durfte jemand wie Abernathy ihn trotzdem sehen?  
Gellert bemerkte, wie die Wut in ihm von etwas anderem durchzogen wurde: Angst. Angst davor, die Nähe zu Albus zu verlieren, die ihm so unglaublich guttat und von der er manchmal kaum genug bekommen konnte.  
„Ist er wirklich so viel wichtiger als ich?", fauchte er nun deutlich emotionsgeladener. „Womit hat er das verdient?! Ich brauche dich mehr als er! Er wird uns niemals so nützlich sein, als dass sich das lohnen würde!" Irritiert bemerkte Gellert, dass seine Hände zitterten. Da war so viel Chaos in ihm, hervorgerufen durch diese giftige Emotionsmischung, die in ihm brodelte.  
Er versuchte, seine flache Atmung zu beruhigen, und wartete ab, was Albus zu seiner Rechtfertigung sagen würde.  
Doch Albus schien im ersten Moment von seinem Gefühlsausbruch zu überrumpelt, um überhaupt zu reagieren.  
Dann fasste er sich, stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und kam zu Gellert hinüber.  
„Darling“, sagte er zärtlich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du bedeutest mir mehr als jeder andere in diesem Schloss.“  
Gellert fühlte, dass seine Wut abflaute. Sie machte einem warmen Gefühl der Erleichterung Platz.  
„Aber deshalb werde ich nicht aufhören, auch andere unterstützen zu wollen“, setzte Albus ruhig hinzu. „Es ist notwendig. Es ist wichtig. Für ihn und für eine Reihe anderer Schüler, die besondere Unterstützung benötigen. Und ich werde ihnen diese Unterstützung nicht verwehren.“  
Gellert hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihm Albus einen Eiszapfen in die Brust gestoßen. Die kurz aufgeflammte Erleichterung fiel in sich zusammen. Stumpfe, erdrückende Enttäuschung kam in ihm auf. Einen Moment schwieg er, ehe er tief durchatmete und zu Albus aufblickte. So aufgebracht er vorher auch gewesen war, so gefasst und entschieden blickte er den Älteren nun an.  
„Mich hältst du nicht mit schönen Worten, Albus. Spiel den Lehrer, der den armen Schülern hilft, wenn dir das so wichtig ist, aber glaub nicht, dass ich mich von dir wie ein altes Buch ins Regal stellen lasse und warte, bis du Zeit und Lust auf mich hast", entgegnete er, bevor er sich von ihm löste und zum Gehen wandte.  
Albus hielt ihn nicht auf. Die Lippen aufeinandergepresst, sah er Gellert nach, der es nicht ertragen konnte, ihm körperlich nah zu sein und geistig so weit von ihm entfernt. Er verließ das Büro. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

*

In dieser Nacht tat Gellert kaum ein Auge zu. In seinem Kopf spielte sich immer wieder die Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen ab. Er kam zu keiner Lösung, stattdessen wechselten seine Gefühle unentwegt zwischen Wut, Verständnislosigkeit und Trauer. Es irritierte ihn zutiefst. Zorn und Unverständnis war er gewohnt. Doch dass jemand Traurigkeit und Verlustangst in ihm auslöste, war eine Premiere. Wie konnte ein anderer Mensch nur seine gesamte Gefühlswelt dermaßen auf den Kopf stellen? Und das einzig, indem er für einige Zeit ihren Kontakt reduzierte? So eine Kleinigkeit. Umso erbärmlicher kam sich Gellert nun vor, weil es ihn so mitnahm. Es sollte ihn nicht dermaßen runterziehen! Doch das tat es und er hatte das Gefühl, sich nicht dagegen wehren zu können. Und wieso sollte er auch kein Recht auf Albus‘ Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit haben? Er hatte es verdient! Oder?  
Als am Morgen sein Wecker klingelte, hatte er das Gefühl, nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten geschlafen zu haben, wenn überhaupt. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er raffte sich mit einem Murren auf, während er bereits zu seinem Nachttisch griff, um einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen heraus zu kramen. Der Tag begann ja großartig.  
Die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke verliefen ereignislos, auch wenn Gellert sich so abgelenkt fühlte wie noch nie. Nicht nur wegen des Streits am Vorabend, sondern auch, weil er die nächsten beiden Stunden bei Albus Unterricht hatte. Ihm war nicht danach, ihn zu sehen. Ein unvermeidbarer Nachteil, wenn man etwas mit seinem Professor anfing.  
Als er schließlich in Albus‘ Unterricht saß, tat er sein Bestes, um seine Gefühle so gut wie möglich zu verschließen. Nicht nur vor der Außenwelt, sondern auch vor sich selbst. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, dem Unterricht zu folgen, seine Notizen zu machen und dabei Albus so wenig wie möglich anzusehen. Stattdessen ließ er den Blick durch die Klasse schweifen. Und blieb dabei mehr als einmal an Abernathy hängen, der ein ganz anderes Bild als Gellert abgab. Der talentlose Trottel hing geradezu an Albus Lippen. Gellert vermutete, dass es nicht nur an dem Unterrichtsstoff lag. Er schmachtete Albus förmlich an. Ihr Lehrer hätte genauso gut über die Tasthaare von Flubberwürmern sprechen können, Abernathy wäre nicht weniger hingerissen gewesen.  
Wut kochte in Gellert hoch. Wut, nicht nur über seine Gesamtsituation, sondern nun präzise gegen Abernathy gerichtet. Was bildete sich dieser Bastard eigentlich ein?! Dachte er wirklich, dass er bei Albus eine Chance hätte? Dass er sich das Anrecht, Albus‘ Zeit für sich zu beanspruchen, irgendwie verdient hatte? Abernathy war es nicht einmal wert, einen Blick auf Albus erhaschen zu dürfen, geschweige denn ihn anzustarren, als würde er davon träumen, Gellerts Platz einzunehmen. Den Platz an Albus Seite.  
Gellert knirschte mit den Zähnen. Genau das war es! Dem Idioten ging es gar nicht um die Nachhilfe. Er wollte sie nur nutzen, um sich an Albus heranzumachen! Und gutgläubig, wie Albus war, bemerkte er es nicht einmal!!  
Doch Abernathy hatte eines nicht bedacht: Albus gehörte Gellert.  
Und Gellert schätzte es nicht, wenn man versuchte, sich Dinge anzueignen, die ihm gehörten.  
Gellert fasste einen Entschluss. Abernathy würde es noch bereuen, sich Albus auf diese Weise genähert zu haben. Weder war Gellert bereit, weiter auf Albus und ihre kostbare Zeit zu zweit zu verzichten, noch würde er ihn an einen anderen verlieren!

*

Drei weitere Tage vergingen, in denen Gellert auf eine gute Gelegenheit wartete und in all der Zeit Abernathy nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er beobachtete ihn ganz genau, vor allem, wenn sie in Zauberkunst saßen. Die Art, wie Abernathy an Albus‘ Lippen hing, machte ihn rasend.  
Gellert mahnte sich zur Geduld, verschloss seine finstere Eifersucht und den Wunsch, Abernathy jede Gliedmaße einzeln auszureißen, tief in sich, und passte ihn schließlich während einer Freistunde in einem Gang ab.  
Die meisten ihrer Klassenkameraden waren in die Bibliothek oder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Sechstklässler gegangen. Und genau auf dem Weg dorthin kam ihm Abernathy nun entgegen.  
Wie immer senkte der Junge eilig den Blick, als er Gellert erkannte.  
Kurz bevor sie aneinander vorbeischritten, streckte Gellert die Hand aus und stieß ihn mit einem unausgesprochenen Zauber an die Wand. Die Bücher, die Abernathy getragen hatte, fielen zusammen mit einigen Rollen Pergament zu Boden, doch Gellert lief seelenruhig darüber, als wäre es nur Abfall unter seinen Füßen.  
„Hallo, Abernathy“, grüßte er kühl, als er direkt vor dem Jungen zum Stehen kam und ihn dadurch zwischen sich und der Wand einschloss.  
Vor Schreck erstarrt wie immer, wenn er mit Gellert zu tun hatte, wich Abernathy seinem Blick aus.  
„Hallo, Grindelwald“, murmelte er.  
Gellert schenkte Abernathy ein eiskaltes Lächeln. Er hatte den Jungen noch nie leiden können, vor allem, weil er schwach und jämmerlich war. Doch der kalte Hass, der nun in ihm aufstieg, war mit nichts, was er zuvor für ihn empfunden hatte, vergleichbar.  
„Wohin gehst du, Abernathy?“, schnarrte Gellert, „Etwa in die Bibliothek? Ich glaube, das kannst du dir sparen. Du verbrauchst dort nur unnötig Luft und Platz." Er sah hinunter auf eines der Bücher, das sich Abernathy offenbar ausgeliehen hatte, und kickte es mit dem Stiefel zur Seite.  
Abernathy blieb stumm. Es überraschte Gellert nicht.  
Was ihn allerdings überraschte, war die kleine Bewegung, die er aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Seine Instinkte schlugen Alarm. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er Abernathys Arm hinaufschnellen und fixierte ihn magisch an der Wand. Er sah hinauf zu dem Zauberstab, den dieser in der Hand hielt. Er würde nicht sagen, dass er Abernathy unterschätzt hatte. Viel mehr seine Dummheit. Anders konnte man den Versuch, Gellert mit einem ungesagten Fluch angreifen zu wollen, kaum nennen.  
Ungerührt schaute er auf den Jungen hinab, der gegen den Zauber anzukämpfen schien, unter dem sein Arm stand. Natürlich ohne Erfolg.  
„Wirklich", raunte Gellert ihm eisig zu, „Das war äußerst dumm. Selbst für dich."  
Er hob die Hand. Abernathys Zauberstab flog in seine Hand. Er betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Weiches Holz, biegsam, gewöhnlich und schwach. Wie passend.  
„Weißt du, Abernathy …“, sagte Gellert kühl, „Bis eben hatte ich dich mit einem blauen Auge davonkommen lassen wollen." Er richtete den fremden Zauberstab auf die Kehle seines Besitzers, während die unterdrückte Wut in seinen Augen hervorblitzte. „Aber diese Chance hast du verspielt."  
Aus der Spitze schoss eine schwarze, teerartige Masse, die sich in dünnen Fäden um Abernathys Kehle schlang, dort mit der Haut zu verschmelzen schien und dem Jungen die Luft abschnürte.  
Abernathys Augen wurden groß. Er würgte und schnappte nach Luft, während seine Augen aus den Höhlen traten, weil die Masse zudrückte.  
„H-Hilfe“, keuchte er so tonlos, dass niemand es hören konnte.  
Gellert schmunzelte.  
„Na, na", sprach er in tadelndem Tonfall, während er mit dem fremden Zauberstab die Wange des Jungen tätschelte. „Wir wollen uns doch nur etwas unterhalten."  
Einen Moment lang betrachtete er den panisch zappelnden und nach Luft schnappenden Jungen zufrieden.  
„Weißt du, Abernathy, es gibt da ein Problem. Ein Problem, das ich mir dir habe. Abgesehen von deiner unnötigen Existenz natürlich." Er presste die Zauberstabspitze in Abernathys Wange und brachte sie langsam zum Glühen. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, wir können dieses Problem ganz gesittet lösen, nicht wahr?"  
Abernathy versuchte ein Nicken. Dann wurde es offensichtlich so heiß, dass er aufschreien wollte. Doch die Schlieren, die ihn würgten, ließen den Schrei zu einem atemlosen Krächzen verkommen. Mit neuer Kraft stemmte er sich gegen die Zauber, die ihn an der Wand hielten, um der glühenden Zauberstabspitze zu entgehen. Natürlich erfolglos. Er bot einen jämmerlichen Anblick.  
Ungerührt presste Gellert die Zauberstabspitze weiter gegen die Wange des Jungen und fuhr dann langsam damit bis zum Kiefer hinunter. Es hinterließ einen dunkelroten Brandstriemen. Der Geruch von verkohltem Fleisch stieg Gellert in die Nase. Es erfüllte ihn mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit.  
„Sehr gut", sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst. Er schaute Abernathy in die tränenunterlaufenen Augen. „Folgendes Problem“, sagte er, „Ich möchte Nachhilfe bei Dumbledore." Er beugte sich etwas näher zu Abernathy hin, sodass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt waren. „Und du belegst einen Platz, sodass ich sie nicht bekomme."  
Mit neu aufsteigendem Zorn funkelte er Abernathy an, bis dieser den Blick senkte. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile blau angelaufen und tränenüberströmt.  
„Du wirst Dumbledore sagen, dass du keine Nachhilfe mehr bei ihm wünschst. Und du wirst kein einziges Wort zu unserer kleinen... Unterhaltung verlieren."  
Drohend drückte er die Zauberstabspitze gegen Abernathys andere Wange.  
„Hast du das verstanden, du jämmerliches Stück Dreck?", zischte er Abernathy zu.

*  
~Albus~

Albus hatte wirklich gehofft, dass Gellert ihn verstehen könnte. Dass er nachvollziehen konnte, dass Albus im ständigen Zwiespalt lebte, seit sie sich auf eine Partnerschaft in jeglicher Hinsicht geeinigt hatten. Unentwegt suchte er nach einem Weg, sein altes und derzeitiges Leben mit Gellerts Versprechen einer glorreichen Zukunft in Einklang zu bringen. Aber Gellert hatte Recht: Dadurch entstanden Prioritäten, die mitunter mit denen des Jüngeren kollidierten.  
Als Gellert sich nach ihrer Unterhaltung zum Gehen gewandt hatte, hatte Albus ihn bewusst nicht aufgehalten.  
Wenn Gellert nicht akzeptieren wollte, dass es immer einen Part in Albus geben würde, der gern lehrte, unterrichtete und unterstützte – und das uneingeschränkt – dann hätten sie ohnehin früher oder später ein Problem. Dass Gellert es nicht hatte verstehen wollen, verursachte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seiner Brust, aber es änderte nichts an seinem Kurs. Er würde weiter Nachhilfe geben, weil er es für den richtigen Weg hielt.

Und so hatte er sich während der nächsten Tage den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie er sowohl seinen eigenen Interessen treu bleiben und seinen Prinzipien folgen konnte, als auch, wie es ihm trotz allem gelänge, Gellert klar zu machen, dass das nichts an ihrem gemeinsamen Ziel änderte.  
Schließlich war ihm die Wichtigkeit ihrer Zukunft bewusst. Darüber hinaus ging es ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, wie deutlich Gellert zwischen den Zeilen geschrien hatte, dass er sich vernachlässigt fühlte. Aber Gellert musste doch einsehen, dass man einige Dinge nicht über Nacht lösen konnte! Dass eine gewisse Reife dazugehörte, sein Leben verantwortungsvoll zu leben und dass er sich an Albus ein Beispiel nehmen sollte. Man konnte eben nicht nur tun, was einem Freude bereitete. Manche Dinge mussten erledigt werden, weil es eben so war.  
Er war enttäuscht von Gellert, weil dieser das kleine Opfer als großes Drama hinstellte, und fragte sich, ob er zu viel Reife von ihm erwartete. Das war schwer zu beantworten, da ihn Gellert im Allgemeinen mit ebenjenem erwachsenen Verhalten stets positiv überraschte.

Er wollte versöhnlich auf Gellert zugehen. Es war nicht so, als hätte er ihn danach freiwillig gemieden. Aber sein enger Terminkalender ließ es nicht zu. Und so konnten sie sich über die nächsten Tage nicht aussprechen.

*

  
Als er am Donnerstagnachmittag durch die leeren Gänge ging, achtete er nicht darauf, wohin seine Füße ihn trugen. In den Korridoren war es still, weil die meisten Schüler im Unterricht saßen.  
Erst, als er sich fragte, wo er war, bemerkte er, dass er so in Gedanken an Gellert gewesen war, dass er unbewusst seiner magischen Spur gefolgt war.  
Und nun näherte er sich einer Kreuzung, hinter der er Gellert spüren konnte.  
Erst wollte er sich darüber freuen. Ein unverhofftes Treffen machte ihn stets glücklich.  
Doch dann hörte er, wie Gellert mit jemandem sprach. Abernathy, allem Anschein nach. Und er sprach nicht nur mit ihm, er drohte ihm.  
Albus runzelte die Stirn und trat näher an die Ecke heran, die ihm die Sicht nahm.  
Gellerts Tonlage machte ihm Sorgen. Und das leise Krächzen, das er als Abernathys Stimme identifizierte, noch mehr. Ganz zu schweigen von dem leisen Zischen und dem seltsamen Geruch, der plötzlich in der Luft hing.  
Albus fühlte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Und als er dann hörte, dass Gellert Abernathy drohte, weil der Nachhilfe bei Albus nahm, schnappte etwas in ihm vor Entrüstung über.  
Es war eine Sache, dass es Gellert nicht passte, wie die Dinge liefen. Eine andere, sich mit kindischem Trotz gegen die Gegebenheiten zu stellen und dafür andere Schüler zu drangsalieren.  
Albus schritt um die Ecke herum.  
Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, übertraf seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.  
In einigen Metern Entfernung hing Abernathy an der Wand, sichtbar nach Atem ringend, der Kopf dunkelrot und die Lippen violett. Ein dunkelroter Brandstriemen zeichnete sein Gesicht, seine Zauberstabhand war gegen die Wand gepinnt. Und Gellert schien eine diebische Freude daran zu haben, ihn so sehr zu quälen, dass er mit dem Leben seines Mitschülers regelrecht spielte.  
„Das geht zu weit!“, fauchte Albus und tat das Erste, das ihm einfiel. Er hob die Hand, entwaffnete Gellert, schmiss ihn dann mit einer entschiedenen Druckwelle ein-zwei Meter in den Korridor hinein und schritt eilig auf Abernathy zu. Im Laufen zog er seinen Zauberstab. Er wirkte einen Finite Incantatem, der die Zauber brach.  
Abernathy fiel zu Boden wie ein nasser Sack. Er griff sich an den Hals, hustete und röchelte.  
Albus kam neben ihm auf die Knie. Dann funkelte er Gellert, der sich aufrappelte, wütend an.  
„Er hat mich zuerst angegriffen!", brachte Gellert keuchend heraus und sah eindringlich zu Abernathy, als wollte er ihm stumm zu verstehen geben, dass er lieber zustimmen sollte.  
„Bemühen Sie sich nicht“, sagte Albus eisig, „Was ich gehört habe, reicht aus, um Ihr Verhalten zu erklären.“  
Er würdigte Gellert keines weiteren Blickes und machte sich stattdessen daran, Abernathys Verletzungen zu heilen.  
Er war gleichermaßen wütend als auch erschüttert. Wütend, weil Gellert seinen Frust, nicht mehr Zeit mit Albus verbringen zu können, an einem unschuldigen Schüler ausließ. Erschüttert, weil er nicht fassen konnte, dass Gellert tatsächlich bereit war, SO WEIT zu gehen. Eine Minute länger dieser Zauber und Abernathy wäre erstickt. Das war dunkle Magie, wie Albus sie in den letzten Wochen vergeblich in Durmstrang gesucht hatte. Er hatte sie nicht ausgerechnet in Gellert finden wollen.  
Es erschreckte ihn.  
Albus wirkte einen Renervate und einen Episkey. Dann einen weiteren Zauber, der die Atemwege des Jungen freimachen sollte. Nur, um sicherzugehen.  
„Können Sie aufstehen, Mr. Abernathy?“, fragte er ihn dann.  
Abernathy nickte schwach und kam mit Albus auf die Füße.  
Albus warf einen Blick auf die Bücher, die überall verstreut lagen. Es enttäuschte ihn, dass Gellert ihn angelogen hatte. Alles hier deutete darauf hin, dass es kein fairer Kampf gewesen war. Und er hatte mittlerweile lang genug mit Abernathy zu tun gehabt, um zu wissen, dass dieser vom Charakter her viel zu schwach war, als dass er es wagen würde, jemanden wie Gellert anzugreifen.  
Albus rief die Bücher zu sich und reichte sie dann an Abernathy weiter.  
„Sie können gehen“, sagte er, „Wenn Sie noch Nebenwirkungen fühlen sollten, gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel.“  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Gellert. „Und was Sie angeht, Mr. Grindelwald", sagte er schneidend, „In mein Büro. Sofort."  
Er wandte sich um, Gellerts Blick ignorierend, der ebenso zornig wirkte, wie sein eigener und nicht im Mindesten beunruhigt oder reuevoll. Sie gingen die Korridore entlang, die verlassen waren. Stumm, nicht einmal nebeneinander. Dafür war Albus zu wütend und er fühlte, dass auch Gellert wütend war.  
Vor ihnen schwang die Tür zu seinem Büro auf. Sie gingen hinein, Albus ließ die Tür zufallen und warf vorsorglich einen Muffliato über den Raum.  
Er war so aufgewühlt von dem, was er erleben musste, dass er zwar um den Schreibtisch herumging, sich aber nicht setzte.  
„Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden“, fuhr er Gellert ungewohnt emotional an, „Nun hast du meine Aufmerksamkeit. War es das wert, dafür das Leben eines Unschuldigen zu riskieren?“  
Gellert sah ihm nicht in die Augen. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt, obwohl Albus deutlich spürte, dass er innerlich nicht so entspannt war, wie er sich gerade gab.  
„Du übertreibst, wie immer“, antwortete er stur.  
_‚Wie immer‘_?!  
Albus wusste nicht, wie er sich noch mehr aufregen sollte.  
„Du hast einem Schüler einen schwarzmagischen Fluch aufgehext, der ihn in den nächsten Sekunden getötet hätte und hast die Dreistigkeit, mir vorzuwerfen, dass ich übertreibe?!“, rief Albus so wütend, dass die Gerätschaften auf seinem Schreibtisch zitterten.  
„Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle!", zischte Gellert durch zusammengebissene Zähne und nun sah er ihn doch an. Wut funkelte noch immer unverändert in seinen verschiedenfarbigen Augen.  
„Und wie sah deine Kontrolle genau aus?“, hakte Albus nach, der Gellert kein Wort glaubte, „Ihn langsam zu Tode quälen, bis er dir versichert hätte, dass er nie wieder in meine Nachhilfe kommt?“ Er stieß entrüstet die Luft aus. „Wer von uns übertreibt hier?“, fragte er, „Es ist nur Nachhilfe, Gellert!“  
„Ich hätte ihn nicht getötet!", fauchte Gellert, der seine Gefühle nun ebenfalls nicht mehr verstecken konnte, „Und wenn er nicht hätte verletzt werden wollen, hätte er mich nicht angreifen sollen!"  
Albus griff sich an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand Gellert in dieser Hinsicht nicht. Wie konnte er nur das Leben eines Mitschülers so leicht aufs Spiel setzen, wegen eines Streits, den er mit Albus gehabt hatte? Wegen ein paar Abenden in der Woche, in denen sie sich nicht sehen würden. War es wirklich so schrecklich, ein paar Wochen keine gemeinsame Freizeit zu haben?  
Albus verneinte es entschieden. Gellert hatte vollkommen das Maß verloren.  
„Ich hätte dir so etwas niemals zugetraut“, sagte er bitter. Er war noch immer erschüttert von den Handlungen, zu denen Gellert sich getrieben gefühlt hatte. „Wie kann ich länger für deine Sicht auf die Welt stehen, wenn du deine Macht ausnutzt, um jenen, die schwächer sind als du, für Dinge zu bestrafen, die sie nicht verbrochen haben? Das ist ungerecht und, was ich noch weniger gutheißen kann, barbarisch.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso hast du dich nur dazu hinreißen lassen? Er hatte dir nichts getan. Rein gar nichts.“  
Gellert presste die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass die Kiefermuskeln hervortraten.  
„Es ging dabei nicht um Nachhilfe!“, fuhr er Albus an, „Er hat versucht, sich an dich ranzumachen! Aber du siehst das natürlich nicht von deinem hohen Ross! Der große Albus Dumbledore, der Wohltäter und Lehrer, der jedem noch so untalentierten Schüler unter die Arme greifen möchte!"  
Seine Worte waren hässlich. Sie trafen Albus tief und er ahnte, dass genau das beabsichtigt gewesen war. Er stutzte über den Vorwurf, dass Abernathy sich ihm hatte nähern wollen. Selbst, wenn dem so wäre… Glaubte Gellert etwa, nur, weil er sich auf ihn eingelassen hatte, hätten andere Schüler ein ebenso leichtes Spiel? Sicher, mittlerweile war beinahe der gesamte Jahrgang volljährig (Gellert eingeschlossen, der vor einigen Wochen Geburtstag gehabt hatte), aber es gab weitaus mehr Hürden als das. Unter anderem wohl die größte, dass Albus schlichtweg kein Interesse an jemandem hatte, der nicht Gellert war.  
So sehr es auch etwas in ihm rührte, dass Gellert das alles angeblich nur getan hatte, weil er sich mehr Zusicherung wünschte, dass sie beide den gleichen Weg gingen, so sehr ging es ihm auch gegen den Strich, mit welcher kindlichen Naivität Gellert an sie und an ihr Ziel heranging.  
Und der Jüngere war offensichtlich noch nicht damit fertig, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen.  
„DU verrätst unsere Ziele und unsere Abmachung, nicht ich!“, rief er, „DU stellst andere über uns! Und DU hast für jeden dahergelaufenen Idioten mehr Verständnis und Sorge als für MICH!"  
„Es geht um ein paar Wochen, Gellert!“, hielt Albus ihm entschieden entgegen. „Zwischen uns hatte sich rein gar nichts verändert. Ich wollte weiterhin Teil der Unternehmung sein. Nur vergib mir, dass ich in der Zeit, die wir hier sind, meinem derzeitigen Job nachgehe.“  
Er atmete tief durch. Zitternd, wie er feststellte. Der Streit und das, was er zuvor hatte sehen müssen, hatten ihn emotional angestrengt.  
Um einen kühlen Kopf bemüht, schloss Albus einen Moment die Augen.  
Als er sie wieder öffnete, lag nichts als Bitterkeit in ihnen – ebenso wie in seinem Herzen.  
„Ich habe mich in dir getäuscht“, sagte er leise, „Auf mehr als eine Weise. Ich hatte geglaubt, du verstehst die Langfristigkeit deiner Ziele. Dass einige Dinge nun einmal ein paar Wochen dauern, bevor sie sich verwirklichen können. Dass man hin und wieder Aufgaben erfüllen muss, die einen nicht weiterbringen. Das gehört zum Erwachsensein dazu. Dass du das nicht verstehst und mir zusätzlich vorwirfst, dass ich uns verrate, zeigt nur, dass du nicht annähernd so weit bist, wie ich dachte.“  
Albus wusste, dass seine Worte hart waren. So kühl und konsequent, wie er sie selten sprach. Aber er hatte genug. Seit sie sich kannten, versuchte er, Gellerts Seite zu verstehen. Er hatte sich bemüht, alles an ihm zu akzeptieren.  
„Ich hatte geglaubt, jemand in deiner Position begreift, was es heißt, unschuldig gequält zu werden“, setzte er leise nach, weil er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte. Er wollte solche unfairen Methoden, etwas zu bekommen, nicht akzeptieren. Nicht, wenn es um seine Schüler ging. Und nicht, wenn er jemanden unterstützen, jemandem folgen wollte. Denn das setzte voraus, dass er sein Handeln guthieß. Das tat er nun nicht mehr.  
„Es reicht mir“, sagte er ruhig und nun hatte er keine Kraft mehr für Emotionen. „Wir sind hier fertig. Ich steige aus.“  
Mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen funkelte Gellert ihn an.  
„Gut!", keifte er ihn an und konnte die Verbitterung ebenso wenig aus seiner Stimme halten, „Steig aus und verschwende weiter dein Potential als Lehrer, weil es dir Angst macht, nach Größerem zu streben! Ich wünschte, ich hätte niemals meine Zeit mit dir verschwendet!"  
Seine Stimme überschlug sich gegen Ende. Seine Fingerspitzen knisterten. Doch bevor es eskalieren konnte, wirbelte er herum und stürmte aus Albus‘ Büro.  
Hinter ihm knallte die Tür ins Schloss.  
Albus hätte gern gesagt, dass ihn Gellerts Worte kaltließen, doch das war nicht wahr.  
Im Gegenteil. Sein Wunsch danach, nie seine Zeit mit Albus verschwendet zu haben, stach tief.  
Als Albus tief Luft holte, lange nachdem die Tür ins Schloss geknallt war, bemerkt er, dass er stärker zitterte als zuvor.  
Er verbiss sich jegliche weitere Reaktion, zog einen Schlaftrank aus dem obersten Schubfach und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Es war erst Nachmittag, aber er würde heute nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Und er stand offensichtlich unter Schock, wenn er davon ausging, wie taub er sich fühlte und dass er nicht denken konnte.  
Albus legte sich aufs Bett, schloss die Türen zu seinem Büro und seinem Schlafzimmer vorsorglich magisch ab, entkorkte die Flasche und gönnte sich einen Moment traumlose Ruhe. Er ahnte, dass er sich mit den Gedanken und Gefühlen, die er im Moment von sich schob, bald würde beschäftigen müssen. Aber nicht jetzt. Etwas in ihm wollte in Tränen ausbrechen und das wollte er nicht zulassen.  
Also versank er in tiefem Schlaf, kaum, dass der Trank seine volle Wirkung entfaltete.


	15. Vereint wider Willen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Trennung fällt nicht leicht. Auch nicht zwei so brillianten Sturköpfen wie Albus und Gellert.

~Albus~

Albus hatte einen kurzen, hoffnungsvollen Moment lang geglaubt, dass es ihm helfen würde, sich von Gellert zu trennen. Dass es seinen Kopf freimachen würde. Dass er erkennen würde, dass der Junge ihm mit seinen Hirngespinsten das Hirn regelrecht vernebelt hatte und dass sie Tagträumen hinterhergejagt waren, die nicht realistisch waren.  
Vielleicht.  
Aber es änderte nichts daran, dass er in den nächsten Tagen so heftige Entzugserscheinungen entwickelte, dass er sich nicht länger etwas vormachen konnte: Er hatte Liebeskummer.  
Der Trennungsschmerz saß tief. Sehr tief. So tief, dass Albus sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich jemals so schäbig gefühlt hatte. Und er erkannte, dass es einen Unterschied machte, ob man jemanden aus Zeitgründen nicht sehen konnte aber wusste, dass sie sich im Herzen nah waren, oder jemanden deshalb mied, weil es nicht länger eine Verbundenheit gab.  
Albus‘ Schmerz quälte ihn. Er lastete auf ihm, zog ihn herunter und ließ ihn sich schwach und unbedeutend fühlen.  
Zu allem Überfluss klangen ihm Gellerts Worte noch in den Ohren: Dass Gellert sich wünschte, all die Zeit ungeschehen machen zu können, die sie gemeinsam erlebt hatte. Die Worte hatten tief getroffen. Sie stellten Albus‘ Selbstwert ebenso in Frage, wie all die Gefühle, die er ihm gegenüber hegte. Wertete sie ab.  
Albus fragte sich, wieso Gellert auf ihre Erfahrungen verzichten wollte. Er selbst hatte sie genossen, jede einzelne Sekunde davon. Er hatte die Gespräche genauso geliebt wie die Momente, in denen sie sich körperlich angenähert haben. Wie konnte Gellert sich nur wünschen, dass all das nicht geschehen war? Es schmerzte Albus. Mehr als alles andere.  
Er entdeckte, dass er Gellert offensichtlich geliebt hatte. Diese Erkenntnis war neu für ihn.  
Sicher, dass er ihm ans Herz gewachsen war und dass sie ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit hatten, das war ihm bewusst gewesen. Aber tatsächlich Liebe?  
Es grenzte an Ironie, dass er das in dem Moment bemerkte, in dem er sich von Gellert abgewandt hatte. Aber es ließ ihn seine Worte, dass er aussteigen wollte, nicht zurücknehmen. Vor allem jetzt nicht mehr, da Gellert ihre Vergangenheit zu bereuen schien. Wie sollten sie dann eine Zukunft haben?  
Außerdem redete Albus sich ein, dass er dennoch ohne ihn besser dran war. Gellerts Verhalten war oft eine Herausforderung für Albus gewesen. Vor allem die letzten Erkenntnisse über ihn, dass er nicht davor Halt machte, Menschen für seine Zwecke zu quälen.  
Dass die Liebe Albus nun so in die Knie zwang, trieb ihn nicht zu Tränen. Es machte ihn wütend. Wütend, dass ein Gefühl, das so erhebend sein sollte, nun seinen Körper und Geist beutelte.

Über die nächsten Tage verwandelte sich Albus in jemanden, der wenig schlief, viel arbeitete und sehr frustriert war. Sein ausgeglichenes, ruhiges Selbst war verschwunden. An die Stelle war eine mürrische, unleidliche Person getreten, die keine Geduld für die Wehwehchen ihrer Schüler aufbringen konnte und die die gute Stimmung in jedem Raum erfolgreich hinunterdrückte.  
Als Abernathy ihn ein paar Tage später im Unterricht bat, eine Sache noch einmal zu erklären, die er wohl nicht beim ersten Mal verstanden hatte, fuhr Albus ihn an mit den Worten: „Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Abernathy, ich kann Sie nicht durch jede Unterrichtsstunde schleifen. Wenn Sie es nicht langsam selbst begreifen, dann sollten Sie sich fragen, woran das liegt.“  
Dann führte er seinen Unterricht ungerührt und eisern fort, vollkommen ungeachtet derjenigen, die hinterherhinkten. Er hatte keinen Nerv mehr, sich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. Ihnen zu helfen. Er hatte selbst genug Probleme und seine Zeit der Samthandschuhe war am Ende angelangt. Durmstrang war dunkel und rücksichtslos? Schön, dann war er das ab sofort auch. Kein Verständnis mehr. Vielleicht hätte er von Anfang an konsequenter sein sollen.  
Seine Nachhilfestunden reduzierte Albus in den kommenden Tagen auf ein Mindestmaß. Er schaufelte sich Zeit frei und wusste erst nicht, was er mit all der Freizeit anfangen sollte, bis ihm Gellerts zweiter Vorwurf wieder in den Ohren klang: Dass er Angst hätte, nach Höherem zu streben.  
Und Albus erkannte, dass ihre Suche nach den Heiligtümern zur Erfüllung seines Jugendtraumes beigetragen hatte. Also nutzte er die viele abendliche Zeit allein, um weiter an seinem Ziel zu feilen, die Heiligtümer zu besitzen. Und weil es Verschwendung wäre, sie nur zu haben, aber nicht zu nutzen, erkannte er, dass Gellerts Weg, sie für eine bessere Welt zu nutzen, nur richtig war.  
Albus hatte in den letzten Wochen die Suche nach den Heiligtümern vernachlässigt. Er hatte es aus gutem Grund getan, aber je mehr er sich nun damit beschäftigte und Gellerts Ziel zu seinem eigenen machte, desto mehr erkannte er, dass seine Prioritäten sich verschoben. Der Lehrerberuf schien so unwichtig im Kontrast zu dem, was er erreichen könnte. Nicht unrelevant, schließlich war er noch immer der Meinung, dass er nirgends so gewinnbringend Kontakte zu zukünftigen Anhängern knüpfen konnte, wie hier. Aber er sah doch ein, dass er sich mehr hätte einbringen sollen. Und weil er es nun tat und weil er hoffte, dass er nicht rückfällig wurde oder vergaß, wofür er diesen Plan der Machtergreifung erarbeitete – nämlich für die Befreiung der Menschheit und Gleichstellung aller – fasste er für sich das Mantra: „Für das Größere Wohl“ und wiederholte es, wann immer in den kommenden Tagen seine Gegenwart meinte, mehr Zeit von ihm abverlangen zu müssen. Wann immer er glaubte, sich mehr in den Lehrerberuf investieren zu müssen, lehnte er Anfragen von Schüler ab und blieb eisern, weil er sich im Kopf sagte: „Für das Größere Wohl“.  
Ob einige von ihnen die Prüfungen mit einem Ohnegleichen oder einem Annehmbar bestanden, war für die Zukunft der Welt kaum ein großer Unterschied. Aber ob es ihm gelang, die Heiligtümer zu finden, die ihn in diese höhere Position bringen würden, aus der heraus er seine Macht vollkommen entfalten konnte, das war entscheidend.  
Albus ahnte, während sich das Jahr dem Ende neigte und der Winter Einzug hielt, dass er Gellert dabei über kurz oder lang über den Weg laufen würde. Schließlich hatten sie das gleiche Ziel. Ob als Partner oder als Kontrahenten, sie würden sich an der Spitze der Welt wieder begegnen.  
Aber er hatte einen Vorteil: Er konnte die Schule verlassen.

*

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Montagmorgen, eine Woche vor Weihnachten, als Albus endlich wieder etwas wie Hoffnung spürte. Nicht Hoffnung auf eine Versöhnung – Gellert und er gingen sich seither konsequent und entschieden aus dem Weg und im Unterricht ignorierten sie sich ebenso. Gellert konnte das, was Albus den anderen beibrachte, ohnehin. Es gab keinen Grund, nach ihm zu sehen. Also hatten sie wohl in stummer Übereinkunft entschieden, sich gegenseitig in Frieden zu lassen und so zu tun, als wäre der andere nicht existent. Albus fühlte seine Nähe unverändert, wann immer sich sein Machtfeld näherte. Aber er hielt seine eigene Magie verhärtet, unnachgiebig und eisern, so wie sein ganzes Wesen. Nicht länger fließend, gleitend und tanzend. Auf diese Weise verriet er nichts und bekam gleichermaßen nichts von Gellerts Feld mit.  
Nein, die Hoffnung kam aus einer anderen Ecke: An jenem Montagmorgen wachte er mit der Zuversicht auf, dass er über Weihnachten seinem Ziel näherkommen würde. Dass er es tatsächlich wagen würde. Und dass er reich zurückkehren würde, einen bedeutenden Schritt weiter auf seinem Weg zur Macht.  
Er war… nicht gutgelaunt… aber frohen Mutes. Entschlossen. Optimistisch.  
Und trat dementsprechend auf, während er unterrichtete.  
Als die fünfte Klasse schließlich ging und die sechste hineinkam, war er sich sicher, dass nicht einmal Gellerts Anwesenheit ihn nun noch länger aus der Fassung bringen würde.  
Doch er sollte es nicht herausfinden, ob seine Vermutung stimmte.  
Denn Gellert war nicht da.  
Unwirsch fragte Albus in die Runde, wo sich Mr. Grindelwald herumtrieb.  
Als Stregobor sagte, dass er sich mal wieder unter fadenscheinigen Gründen krankgemeldet hatte, strauchelte Albus in seinem frohen Wagemut.  
Ihm kam die Erinnerung an die letzte Vision. Wie sehr sie Gellert gebeutelt hatte. Wie sehr es ihn verwundbar gemacht hatte. Und dass er seinerzeit in irgendeinem Korridor gelegen hatte, jedem ausgeliefert. So, wie Gellert sich gegenüber Abernathy verhalten hatte, ahnte Albus, dass es ausreichend Schüler gab, die eine solche schwache Situation nur zu gern ausnutzen würden. Und nun verstand Albus noch deutlicher, wieso Gellert in diesen Momenten solche Panik hatte. Wegen der Feinde, die er sich selbst großgezogen hatte.  
Er seufzte. Alles in ihm bettelte darum, Gellert zu Hilfe zu eilen. Aber er entschied sich dagegen. Gellert würde ihn nicht an sich heranlassen. Wieso ihn unnötig stressen?  
„Wie lang ist das her?“, fragte er.  
Stregobor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zehn Minuten?“, sagte er gedehnt. „Vorhin in Zaubertränke gings ihm noch blendend und plötzlich meinte er, er muss sich krankmelden.“ Er schnaubte.  
Albus wandte sich ab. „Wie auch immer“, sagte er.

*  
~Gellert~

Die letzten Wochen waren anstrengend für Gellert gewesen. Anfangs hatte er versucht, sich auf die Gefühle zu konzentrieren, die ihm vertraut waren: Wut, Enttäuschung und verletzter Stolz. Das waren Gefühle, die ihn für gewöhnlich antrieben und danach streben ließen, noch besser zu werden.  
Doch er musste sehr bald erkennen, dass es dieses Mal schlimmer war als bei seinen bisherigen Enttäuschungen und Rückschlägen. Die Trennung von Albus schien ihm nicht, wie erwartet, Energie und Ehrgeiz zu geben, eher im Gegenteil. Sie raubte sie ihm. Seine Gedanken wanderten ungewollt in jeder freien und selbst in den beschäftigten Minuten zu Albus. So sehr er ihn vorher vermisst hatte, weil der Ältere kaum Zeit für ihn gehabt hatte, so vermisste er ihn nun in einer Art, die seine Brust zu zerreißen drohte. Es war, als hätte der Mann eine tiefe Leere in ihm hinterlassen, die sich mit nichts füllen ließ. Natürlich hatte Gellert gewusst, dass Albus ihm wichtig war. Die Trennung war schließlich nicht von ihm ausgegangen. Aber welches Ausmaß eine Trennung haben konnte, hatte er nicht erahnt. Er hatte geglaubt, er würde damit zurechtkommen. Doch das tat er nicht und mit jeder Woche, die verging, wurde er sich dessen mehr bewusst. Die Tage vergingen zäh und die Nächte immer öfters schlaflos. Gellert erwischte sich nachts bei dem Gedanken, zu Albus‘ Büro zu gehen und mit ihm zu reden. Doch er verwarf das Vorhaben jedes Mal aufs Neue. Über was sollten sie reden? Albus hatte klargemacht, dass er nicht wünschte, ihre Beziehung fortzuführen, und Gellert war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine weitere Ablehnung verkraften würde. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war es jämmerlich, wie sehr ihm das Ganze zusetzte. Besonders, da Albus deutlich besser damit zurechtzukommen schien. Zumindest schien er nicht bedrückt. Eher im Gegenteil: Albus hatte zwar eine Wandlung durchgemacht, doch es war vielmehr eine Wandlung zum Positiven. Fast schien es, als hätte er alles beherzigt, was Gellert ihm vorgeworfen hatte. Albus hielt sich nicht mehr unnötig mit den Problemen einzelner Schüler auf. Er wirkte strenger, sehr fokussiert und in gewisser Weise von einer Art neuem Ehrgeiz erfüllt. Nur bezog sich dieser Ehrgeiz offenbar nicht darauf, ein guter, verständnisvoller Lehrer zu sein.  
Eigentlich hätte es Gellert freuen müssen. Besonders als Albus auch noch Abernathy sehr direkt und rüde vor der Klasse anfauchte und bloßstellte. Doch seltsamerweise tat es das nicht. Gellert musste sich eingestehen, dass er all die kleinen Dinge, die er an Albus oft als ineffektiv und überzogen gutmütig kritisiert hatte, zutiefst vermisste. Er vermisste das schelmische Funkeln in Albus Augen, die Ausgeglichenheit, die er ausstrahlte, und vor allem die Verbundenheit, die sie früher geteilt hatten. Doch ganz gleich, was er sich wünschte, Gellert musste einsehen, dass es nichts brachte, Dingen hinterher zu weinen, die er unweigerlich verloren hatte. Und so schluckte er all die schmerzhaften Gefühle herunter und besann sich auf das, was ihn jahrelang angetrieben hatte: Die Suche nach den Heiligtümern.  
Er stürzte sich mit einer neuen Besessenheit in dieses Thema, auch wenn es ihm nicht die gleiche Befriedigung verschaffte wie früher. Wenigstens lenkte es ihn von dem Schmerz und der Sehnsucht nach Albus ab. Und tatsächlich konnte er es kaum glauben, als er gegen Ende des Jahres verlässliche Hinweise gefunden hatte, die ihn auf die Spur des Stabes brachten. Die neue Fährte machte ihm Hoffnung. Es beflügelte ihn mehr als alles andere, auch wenn er den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Herzen unterschwellig pochen fühlte.

*

Seine Euphorie über die neuen Erkenntnisse wurde getrübt, als er eines morgens in Zaubertränke saß und sich die Symptome einer Vision ankündigten. Es war zum Glück nicht so überwältigend wie das letzte Mal, als ihn die Vision mitten im Unterricht überrumpelt hatte. Ihm blieb noch genügend Zeit, um sich zurück zu ziehen und sich irgendwie zu sammeln, bis es soweit wäre. Und doch sorgte die dunkle Vorahnung dafür, dass sich ein unangenehmer Knoten in seinem Inneren bildete, in Aussicht darauf, was vor ihm lag.  
Als er in seinem 'Versteck' ankam, war er bereits deutlich zittrig und fühlte sich benommen.  
Das Erkerzimmer im hinteren Flügel des Schlosses, in dem neben dem Erker nur unbenutzte Klassenräume lagen, sah aus, wie er es hinterlassen hatte. Die Illusionszauber hatten gehalten, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Das kleine Zimmer schien vollkommen leer. Der Putz bröckelte, das Dach war undicht, das Fenster kaputt. Schimmel hing an den Wänden. Große Spinnen saßen in den Ecken. Es wirkte unwirtlich. Gellert zog den Zauberstab, vollführte einen Schlenker und die Illusionszauber ließen ihn ein, ehe sie sich hinter ihm wieder aufbauten.  
Er trat einen Schritt vor, in das kleine Nest, das er geschaffen hatte und das ihm schon oft gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Schwach sah er sich um. Das Fenster war ganz, das Dach ebenso, und der Raum war sauberer und voller als es den Anschein gemacht hatte. Eine Matratze lag mitten im Raum. Ein Stapel gelesener Bücher stand daneben.  
Zittrig ließ sich Gellert auf die Matratze sinken, holte tief Luft und wartete. Wartete auf die ersten Anzeichen der Vision. Er zog die Knie an und schlang seine Arme darum. Gellert wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit er bis zur Vision hätte. Manchmal streckten sich die Symptome über den ganzen Tag hinweg, bis sie endlich eintrat. Er hoffte nur, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen stemmte, dass es überhaupt begann.  
Um sich von seiner inneren Unruhe abzulenken, ließ Gellert den Blick durch den kleinen Raum schweifen. Bisher hatte er sich hier immer sicher gefühlt. Doch er musste feststellen, dass es dieses Mal nicht der Fall war. Zumindest nicht im Vergleich zu dem Tag, den er in Albus‘ Räumen verbracht hatte. Der Gedanke an Albus half jetzt nicht gerade, sich zu beruhigen. Gellerts Nervenkostüm war ohnehin angespannt und nun spürte er, wie der Schmerz über ihre Trennung ungleich stärker in ihm hochkam und die Panik über die bevorstehende Vision noch verstärkte. Er vermisste ihn so sehr und er wünschte sich, er könnte bei ihm sein. Besonders jetzt, da er sich so unglaublich schwach und verletzlich fühlte. Gellerts Augen begannen zu brennen. Eilig legte er sein Gesicht auf seine Unterarme und rieb es gegen den Stoff seines Umhangs. Er würde jetzt nicht weinen! Die ganzen letzten Wochen seit der Trennung hatte er sich nicht erlaubt zu weinen, da würde er nicht jetzt damit anfangen! Zu heulen würde ihm nichts bringen und auch nichts ändern. Es würde ihm Albus auch ganz sicher nicht zurückbringen. Nichts würde das. Er hatte es verspielt.  
Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Streit fragte sich Gellert, ob es das wirklich wert gewesen war. Ob er sich hätte zügeln und gedulden sollen. Was wären schon ein paar Wochen weniger Kontakt gewesen im Vergleich dazu, Albus ganz zu verlieren? Das, was er von Anfang an befürchtet hatte, war eingetreten, weil Gellert nicht hatte geduldig sein können. Ihm entwich ein leises Schluchzen, als er daran zurückdachte, mit welcher kalten Enttäuschung Albus ihn damals angesehen hatte. Er wollte ihn zurück! Wollte sich in seine Arme schmiegen und wollte von ihm hören, dass alles in Ordnung war. Wollte sein warmes Lächeln sehen. Wenn er doch nur die Möglichkeit hätte, es anders zu machen! In die Zeit zurück zu gehen und sich anders zu verhalten. Geduldig zu sein. Zu warten, während Albus tat, was er eben tun musste.  
Gellert war so aufgewühlt, dass es den Kontrollverlust verstärkte, den die anstehende Vision mit sich brachte. Schon sah er die ersten gestaltlosen Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge aufblitzen. Erschrocken hob er den Kopf und öffnete die Augen, um sich an das Hier und Jetzt zu klammern. Um ihn herum begann die Realität bereits, sich schemenhaft zu verzerren. Gellert versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Er sagte sich, dass er bereits genügend Visionen alleine durchgestanden hatte. Genau genommen alle bis auf die letzte. Er würde auch diese überstehen und überleben. Es gab keinen Grund für Panik. Trotzdem merkte er, wie seine Atmung flacher wurde und sein Körper stärker und unkontrollierter zitterte.  
Fast hätte er das leise Knallgeräusch des Apparierens und die Gestalt vor sich als weitere Halluzination abgetan, die mit den Visionen einherging. Doch als sich plötzlich die Illusionszauber um ihn herum auflösten und die Person vor ihm in die Hocke ging, schaute er erschrocken auf - und blickte in ein schmerzhaft bekanntes Gesicht. Das war nicht real oder? Es war ein Wunschtraum. Ausgelöst durch sein schmerzhaftes Verlangen. Gellert blinzelte zu dem Gesicht hinauf.  
„A-Albus?“ krächzte er, zu ungläubig, um wirklich zu hoffen.  
„Ich bin es“, bestätigte ihm die Erscheinung. Dann drückte sie seine kribbelnde Hand. Entrückt blickte Gellert in die vertrauten blauen Augen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Albus wirklich echt war. Seine Wahrnehmung war verschwommen, er konnte es noch immer nicht recht erkennen.  
„Alles ist gut, Gellert“, sagte Albus sanft. „Du musst es nicht allein überstehen.“  
Gellert schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Albus konnte nicht hier sein. Wieso sollte er? Er musste unterrichten. Und doch hörte sich die Stimme so echt an, genauso sanft wie er sie kannte. So warm und liebevoll, wie er sie sich nun ersehnte.  
Etwas in Gellert brach. Mit einem Schluchzen sah er zu Albus auf und krallte sich in die Hand, weil er fürchtete, sie sonst zu verlieren.  
„Bitte, lass mich nicht allein!", flehte er aufgelöst und meinte damit nicht einmal nur die Vision.  
„Ich bleibe“, versprach Albus, „Ich werde hier sitzen und auf dich Acht geben.“ Er hob die freie Hand und strich Gellert über die Wange. Strich ihm die Tränen fort, die sich bahngebrochen hatten. Seine Finger fühlten sich auf Gellert erhitztem Gesicht kalt an.  
Gellert versuchte, sich zu sammeln, doch die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören. Er schmiegte sein Gesicht gegen Albus kühle Handfläche. Allmählich begann er, zu glauben, dass Albus tatsächlich bei ihm war. Es entspannte ihn.  
Doch nur für kurze Zeit. Als hätte etwas in ihm darauf gewartet, dass seine Wachsamkeit nachließ, verstärkte sich das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf noch einmal. Offenbar hatte sein Gefühlsausbruch das Einsetzen der Vision beschleunigt. Von Angst gelähmt schnappte er nach Luft. Er wollte das alles nicht! Er wollte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren, wollte nicht, dass die Bilder und das ohrenbetäubende Dröhnen seinen Geist fluteten. Es würde ihn brechen und seinen Geist in Scherben zurücklassen!  
„I-ich kann... d-das nicht!", japste er panisch auf, mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „M-mach, dass es aufhört. Bitte!"

*  
~Albus~

Am Ende hatte Albus doch nicht tatenlos herumsitzen können. Er hatte der Klasse ihre Aufgabe für die Stunde gegeben, hatte Stregobor die Klassenaufsicht erteilt und war dann aus dem Raum verschwunden. Im leeren Gang hatte er in sich hineingehorcht, Gellerts Magie in einem der verlassenen Türme ausgemacht und war geradewegs dorthin appariert.  
Ihn nun so zerbrechlich und verzweifelt zu erleben, setzte Albus zu – trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Er mochte es nicht, ihn leiden zu sehen.  
Aber er konnte die Vision nicht aufhalten, so sehr er auch darüber nachgrübelte. Ihm waren regelrecht die Hände gebunden. Wie hätte er es unterbrechen könnten? Mit einer Ohnmacht? Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Er konnte es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Gellert jetzt eine Ohnmacht aufzuhexen. Wer wusste schon, ob das half? Visionen waren unerforschtes Gebiet. Niemand wusste, wann sie kamen und warum sie ausgerechnet einige bestimmte Menschen heimsuchten. Was, wenn Gellert aus der Ohnmacht erwachte und direkt eine Vision bekam? Vielleicht sogar eine schlimmere, weil er sie länger aufgeschoben hatte?  
Albus wollte Gellert helfen. Er wollte es wirklich. Weil er ihn nicht leiden sehen konnte, ohne, dass es ihm das Herz zerriss. Aller Wut und aller Trauer zum Trotz musste er einsehen, dass Gellert ihm noch immer zu viel bedeutete, als dass er diesen Anblick länger ertragen konnte.  
Also entschied er sich zu einem drastischeren Vorschlag, den er unter anderen Umständen nie gewagt hätte, auszusprechen. Nicht nur, weil er ahnte, welche Antwort Gellert ihm im gesunden Zustand entgegengefaucht hätte. Sondern auch, weil es ein überaus riskantes Unterfangen war, auch für ihn.  
„Lass mich mit dir gehen“, sagte er und drückte die Hand fester, „Lass mich in deinen Geist. Dann wirst du meine Nähe auch fühlen, während die Vision über dich hinwegrauscht. Du wirst die Verbindung spüren und musst nicht allein da durch.“  
Schwer atmend und offensichtlich noch immer gegen das kämpfend, das unvermeidlich auf ihn zukam, starrte Gellert ihn an. Er schien länger zu brauchen als üblich, um Albus‘ Worte zu verstehen und ihre ganze Tiefe zu begreifen.  
Dann nickte er fahrig. „Okay“, brachte er mit brüchiger Stimme heraus. Allein dieses kleine Wort schien ihn anzustrengen.  
Albus erwiderte das Nicken. Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu sammeln, machte seinen Kopf frei und erneuerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine eigenen Barrieren – nur um sicherzugehen, falls es ihn herauswarf und Gellert ihm in seinen Geist folgte.  
Dann schloss er die Augen.

Albus brauchte bei Gellert keinen Augenkontakt oder einen Zauber, um in seinen Geist einzudringen. Seit sie immer wieder an ihren Techniken gearbeitet hatten, Barrieren aufzubauen, fühlte Albus Gellerts mentale Präsenz schon instinktiv.  
Er strich sanft über die Oberfläche, die sich genauso heiß anfühlte, wie Gellerts Gesicht. Noch dazu war sie wund und aufgerieben. Sie pulsierte glühend. Den Kampf würde Gellert nicht lang aufrechterhalten können, ehe er unter der Vision zusammenbrach und sein Geist für einige Sekunden dem Unkontrollierbaren unterlag, erkannte Albus. Er ließ seine Gedanken kühl und lindernd werdend. Strich noch einmal darüber. Tauchte ein und bemerkte, dass in Gellerts Geist ein noch größeres Chaos herrschte, als beim letzten Mal, als er hier gewesen war.  
Albus hatte gerade einen metaphorischen Fuß in Gellerts Geist gesetzt, als es ihn unerwartet mitriss, in einen regelrechten Wirbelsturm an Gefühlen, Gedanken, Eindrücken und Erinnerungen. Er hörte Gellerts Stimme, die vielfach durcheinander sprach. Etwas zerrte an ihm. Er wurde tiefergezogen, mit klammerndem Griff, während er Gellert verzweifelt seinen Namen sagen hörte. Es war dunkel, dann wieder hell und es war ein regelrechter Farbstrudel. So viele Eindrücke, dass Albus ahnte, wieso Gellert so angestrengt gewesen war. Dass er noch klare Sätze hatte herausbringen können, bei dem, was in seinem Geist passierte, war eine Leistung, von der Albus ahnte, dass er sie in diesem Zustand nicht zustande gebracht hätte.  
Albus versuchte, Fuß zu fassen, aber es war wie im Meer, wenn man den sandigen Boden bereits erahnte und einen dann doch eine Unterströmung von den Füßen riss. Er wusste, wieso er gezögert hatte. In einen wunden, aufgewühlten Geist einzudringen, der kurz vor der Vision stand, war auch für ihn gefährlich. Gerade bei einem so starken Geist wie Gellerts. Albus drohte, zerrissen zu werden oder sich zu verlieren.  
Und gerade, als er sich fragte, wie er einen geistig gefestigten Stand finden sollte, blendete ihn plötzlich ein gleißendes Licht, das Gellerts Verzweiflung und seine Panik mit einem Mal auslöschte.  
Die Vision war hier.  
_Als Albus wieder etwas sehen konnte, blinzelte er gegen helles Sonnenlicht an. Er sah Gellert vor sich._  
_Einen Gellert, der ein paar Jahre älter schien als jener, den er kannte. Er war größer, breitschultriger und trug das blonde Haar deutlich kürzer und nach hinten gekämmt. Ein Gellert, der eben an einer buddhistischen Statue vorbei ging, die groß und golden neben ihm aufragte. Albus folgte ihm und schaute sich um. Es wirkte asiatisch. Thailand vielleicht oder Indien. Er konnte es nicht ganz zuordnen. Aber was er erkannte, war, dass es Gellert über eine Tempelanlage führte, an der riesigen goldenen Statue des Buddha vorbei, der entspannt im Lotussitz saß. Albus ging mit ihm über einen großen Platz und dann auf eine Gestalt zu, die ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, ohne, dass er genau sagen konnte, woher._  
_Als Gellert nah genug herangekommen war, wandte sie sich um. Und Albus hatte das erschreckend surreale Gefühl, in einen Spiegel zu sehen. Nur, dass sein Spiegelbild ebenfalls minimal gealtert zu sein schien. Und dass es euphorisch grinste._  
_„Wenn unsere Vermutung stimmt“, sagte er zu Gellert und seine Augen funkelten, „Dann sind wir heute Abend im Besitz aller drei Heiligtümer.“_  
_Albus sah den älteren Gellert schmunzeln._  
_„Worauf warten wir dann noch?“, fragte er._  
_Der ältere Albus grinste. „Ich hatte es nicht allein tun wollen“, sagte er, „Schließlich gebührt uns beiden die Ehre.“_  
_Sie stiegen einige alte Steinstufen hinab. Dann gingen sie in etwas, das unter dem Tempel lag. Eine Höhle, in den Stein des Hügels gehauen, auf dem der Tempel angelegt war. Sie kamen an eine große Grabplatte._  
_„Bist du so gut, Darling?“, fragte Albus und deutete darauf, während er aus dem Nichts ein Licht beschwor, das über ihnen an die niedrige Decke schwebte._  
_Gellert zog den Elderstab. Er deutete auf die Grabplatte. Sie hob sich einige Zentimeter in die Luft, dann rutschte sie nach hinten._  
_Der ältere Albus ging in die Knie. Unerschrocken griff er an dem mumifizierten Leichnam vorbei, der dort in teure Tücher eingewickelt lag, und langte nach einer kleinen Holzschatulle, auf der das Zeichen der Unendlichkeit und ein ‚Om‘ eingelassen war. Er nahm sie an sich und öffnete sie. Ein schwarzer Stein funkelte ihm entgegen. Der ältere Albus grinste übers ganze Gesicht._  
_„Endlich“, hauchte er._  
_Der Albus aus der Gegenwart bemerkte, dass Gellert ebenso grinste. Und dass er ein Funkeln in den Augen hatte, das so zärtlich war, dass Albus ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass ihn Gellert jemals so angesehen hatte._  
_Er trat ein paar Schritte von ihnen fort._ _'Vielleicht ist das hier gar nicht die Vision', dachte er bei sich. Vielleicht war er in eine Erinnerung hineingerissen worden? Oder eher: Eine Traumvorstellung von Gellert? Es fühlte sich so an._

Und als es dann in rauchigen Schwaden verblasste, bestätigte sich nur seine Vermutung. Das taten fremde Gedanken auch, wenn sie endeten.  
Einen Moment lang war sein Geist ganz unbewegt. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Es hatte sich so echt angefühlt. So real. Doch dann fühlte er, wie sich Gellerts Geist um ihn zusammenzog. Wie er zuckte. Und Albus erinnerte sich daran, dass er noch immer ein Eindringling war.  
Er überprüfte Gellerts Gedankenwelt. Wenn er die Vision verpasst haben sollte… dann schien sie vorbei zu sein. Das, was vorhin als undurchsichtiger, nebelartiger Sturm in Gellerts Geist gewütet hatte, schien sich nun gelegt zu haben. Albus konnte viel weiter sehen, während sich Gedankenfetzen wie fein herabrieselnder Staub allmählich legten. Und da war nichts mehr, das an ihm riss. Also war es vorbei?  
Es schien so. Und entweder, er hatte es verpasst… Oder so sähe tatsächlich ihre Zukunft aus. Bei der Vorstellung schwirrte Albus der Kopf. Das stand so im Gegensatz zu seinen letzten Wochen. Es kam ihm unwirklich vor. Aber vielleicht wurde nicht jede Vision wahr? Vielleicht beinhalteten sie nur verschiedene Zukunfts-Abzweigungen? Albus war durcheinander, als er sich aus Gellerts Geist zurückzog. Und er war es noch, als er wieder in seinen Körper fand und Gellert anstarrte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen!  
> Wie ihr wisst, veröffentliche ich am Freitag meinen Roman "Daddy's kleines Geheimnis" 😍. Er ist dann ab sofort auf Amazon erhältlich, sowohl als eBook als auch als Taschenbuch.  
> Infos dazu findet ihr auf Instagram (Account: Jessicagraves.schreibt) bzw. Facebook ( /JessicaGraves4)  
> Liebe Grüße,  
> eure Jessica 🌸


	16. Weihnachtsferien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Vision ist vorüber - oder war es nur ein Wunschtraum?  
> So oder so steht Weihnachten vor der Tür. Und Albus wird Durmstrang während der Weihnachtsferien verlassen, denn er hat große Pläne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I had a dream  
> I got everything I wanted  
> But when I wake up, I see  
> You with me  
> And you say, "As long as I'm here  
> No one can hurt you" […]  
> If I knew it all then would I do it again?  
> Would I do it again?"
> 
> (“everything I wanted” – Billie Eilish)

_~Gellert~_

  
Gellert spürte Albus, als dieser in seinen Geist drang. Auch wenn er nicht genau identifizieren konnte, 'wo'. Er fühlte zwar seine Präsenz, doch sein Geist war viel zu aufgewühlt, um eine stabile 'Umgebung' zu schaffen, wie Albus es getan hatte, wenn sie sich in dessen Gedanken getroffen hatten.  
Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass es ähnlich schmerzhaft und brutal wäre, wie er es damals von seinem Onkel erfahren hatte. Doch Albus‘ Eindringen glich eher einer kühlen Brise, die durch seinen wunden Geist wehte, anstatt der mentalen Abrissbirne, mit der sich sein Onkel immer Zutritt verschafft hatte. Er versuchte, sich auf Albus' Präsenz zu konzentrieren, nach ihm zu rufen, irgendwie nach ihm zu greifen, um Halt zu finden, in dem Strudel von Eindrücken und Gefühlen, die ihn hin und her rissen. Als er es endlich schaffte, sich mental an ihn zu krallen, durchströmte ihn eine ungeahnte Erleichterung, zum ersten Mal nicht allein in diesem furchteinflößenden Chaos gefangen zu sein. Er ließ sich einfach zusammen mit Albus fallen, ließ sich von dem reißenden Strom treiben und kämpfte nicht länger dagegen an.  
Dann kam die Vision.  
Es war lange her gewesen, dass er eine Vision wirklich 'sehen' konnte. Genau genommen hatte er es nie allein geschafft. Immer nur, wenn sein Onkel mit ihm in seinem Geist gewesen war. Alle anderen Male waren so unzusammenhängend und durcheinander gewesen, dass er sie nie hatte greifen oder begreifen können.  
Neugierig betrachtete er die Szene, die sich vor ihnen entfaltete, während er noch einen anderen Unterschied bemerkte: Albus war ein stiller Zuschauer, der nicht versuchte, seine Vision zu lenken oder zu beeinflussen, wie es sein Onkel getan hatte. Allein das machte die Vision weniger anstrengend. Gellert atmete beinahe auf. Dennoch fiel es ihm gewohnt schwer, während der Vision klar zu denken. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Sein Bewusstsein nahm zwar wahr, was sich abspielte, doch er fühlte sich betäubt und gelähmt. Erst als die Vision endete, klärte sich sein Geist und zuckte irritiert vor der ungewohnten Präsenz zurück. Albus schien den Wink zu verstehen und zog sich zurück und auch Gellert tauchte heftig atmend aus den Tiefen seines Geists wieder auf, während er noch etwas überfordert und zittrig zu Albus hinauf starrte.  
Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn, als wollte sie Fieber messen. Dann senkte sie sich wieder.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Albus leise, „Wie geht es dir?“  
Die Frage brauchte einen Moment, bis sie zu Gellert durchdrang. Dann nickte er. Er sah sich außerstande, zu antworten.  
Das, was er gerade gesehen hatte, spielte sich nun bewusst in seinem Kopf Revue ab. Es war eine eindeutige Vision gewesen. Albus und er in irgendeinem fremden Land in einer Höhle unter einer Tempelanlage. Sie hatten den Stein gefunden. Mehr noch, Gellert hatte den Elderstab in der Hand gehalten. Diese mögliche Zukunft allein wäre bereits berauschend genug gewesen. Doch was ihn am meisten traf und rührte, war der Fakt, dass sie zusammen dort gewesen waren, dass sie glücklich miteinander schienen und, wenn er den Emotionen in ihren Augen glauben konnte, hatten sie immer noch etwas füreinander empfunden. Bedeutete das, dass es noch Hoffnung für sie gäbe? Hatte er ihre gemeinsame Zukunft vielleicht doch noch nicht endgültig verspielt?  
Der Gedanke schürte einen Funken der Hoffnung in ihm, der drohte, ein wahres Leuchtfeuer zu entflammen. Es trieb ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen. Ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, warf er sich gegen Albus und schlang seine Arme um ihn, als hätte er Sorge, dass der Ältere jeden Moment wieder disapparieren könnte.  
Als sie aufeinanderprallten, wich Albus hörbar die Luft aus den Lungen. Auch war seine knieende Position nicht vorteilhaft gewählt. Durch Gellerts Schwung fiel Albus nach hinten und landete mit dem Rücken auf dem morschen Dielenboden. Gellert war das egal. Er schmiegte sich an Albus‘ Brust und genoss das Gefühl, ihm endlich wieder nah zu sein. Sein Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer, als sich ein Arm um ihn legte. Das Gesicht gegen Albus‘ Brokatweste gedrückt, atmete Gellert tief den vertrauten Duft ein und lauschte dem beruhigenden Herzschlag des Älteren.  
Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass er sich sicher war, dass Albus diese eine Sache in seinem Leben war, ohne die er niemals würde glücklich werden können. Auf alles andere könnte er notgedrungen verzichten. Aber wenn er Albus nicht nah sein konnte, nagte eine unerträgliche Leere an ihm, die ihn die letzten Wochen bereits mehr als deutlich gequält hatte. Und doch war er nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass zwischen ihnen alles wie früher sein konnte. Nicht sofort. Albus mochte seine Nähe akzeptieren, doch zu viel war zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, um es einfach wortlos unter den Teppich zu kehren. Gellert hatte das Gefühl, dass dies der Moment war, in dem sich entscheiden würde, ob die mögliche Zukunft aus der Vision real werden oder ein sehnsüchtiger Traum bleiben würde. Und vor allem erkannte er, dass es an ihm selbst lag, den entscheidenden Schritt zu gehen. Es kostete ihn so viel Überwindung, wie kaum etwas zuvor in seinem Leben. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er das Richtige tat. Dass es sich lohnen würde, aufrichtig zu sein und dass Albus ihn nicht trotzdem fallenlassen würde.  
„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme gegen Albus‘ Brust. Er krallte sich in die Weste.  
„Das muss es nicht“, brummte Albus besänftigend, seine Entschuldigung falsch verstehend. „Es war meine eigene Entscheidung, dir zu helfen. Du bist mir nichts schuldig.“  
Gellert schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte, ins Detail zu gehen, überwand er sich dazu, weiterzusprechen. „Das... mit Abernathy“, hauchte Gellert mit brüchiger Stimme, „und alles danach." Ihm war vollkommen klar, dass seine Handlung gegen Abernathy der Punkt gewesen war, der alles zwischen ihnen zunichte gemacht hatte. Es war für gewöhnlich nicht seine Art, um etwas zu bitten oder gar zu flehen. Doch er wusste nicht, ob er eine neue Chance bekäme, mit Albus zu sprechen, wenn er es jetzt nicht richtigmachte. Also schluckte er seinen Stolz herunter.„B-bitte, verzeih mir!", bat er aufgelöst. „Ich werde es besser machen, ich verspreche es!" Er drückte sich stärker gegen Albus und wartete bang seine Antwort ab.  
Doch Albus schwieg.  
So lang, dass Gellerts Puls sich beschleunigte. In angespannter Stille zu warten, blähte die Sekunden unnötig auf. Zäh zogen sie dahin, bis Albus endlich sprach.  
„Ist vergeben“, sagte er sanft. Gellert fiel ein Felsbrocken vom Herzen. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass ihm Vergebung dermaßen wichtig sein konnte. Tränen der Erleichterung brannten ihm in den Augen, während ihm eine warme Hand beruhigend über den Rücken strich.  
„Entschuldige, dass ich es versäumt hatte, mir Zeit für dich zu nehmen“, setzte Albus leise hinterher. „Ich verstehe jetzt besser, dass ich dir damit signalisiert habe, dass unsere Ziele mir nicht wichtig sind. Dabei war das Gegenteil der Fall. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sehr es dich belastet. Das tut mir leid.“  
Gellert wärmte es das Herz. Entschuldigungen von anderen waren für ihn gewöhnlich ein Zeichen, im Recht gewesen zu sein. Doch jetzt rührte es ihn, dass Albus sich die Mühe machte, trotz Gellerts Taten Verständnis für ihn aufzubringen.  
„Danke", flüsterte er und atmete tief durch, um sich zu sammeln. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf, was wohl zu gleichen Teilen an der überstandenen Vision und dem Gespräch lag.

_*_   
_~Albus~_

  
Albus nickte und schwieg, während er an die niedrige gewölbte Decke schaute. Mit Gellert hier zu liegen und ihn so nah bei sich zu spüren, stellte seltsame Dinge mit ihm an. Ließ sein Herz höherschlagen und weckte eine Hoffnung in ihm, die er hatte aufgeben wollen. Er versuchte, nicht zu viel in die unerwartete Nähe hineinzuinterpretieren. Diese Visionen machten Gellert angreifbar und ungewohnt emotional. Wenn Albus‘ Nähe dabei half, sich zu erden, würde er Gellert nicht von sich schieben. Albus wartete im Augenblick vorrangig darauf, dass er sich wieder fing. Trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass ihn die Entschuldigung überrascht hatte. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Sie waren so heftig aneinandergeraten. Keiner von beiden war von seiner Meinung abgewichen. Natürlich hatte Albus allen Grund gehabt, wütend zu sein. Er billigte es nicht, Unschuldige zu verletzen. Deshalb war ein Kompromiss in dieser Sache unvorstellbar gewesen. Aber er hatte in den letzten Wochen auch erkannt, dass das, was er fälschlicherweise als ‚naiv‘ hingestellt hatte, lediglich Gellerts Sehnsucht nach ihm und nach einer gemeinsamen Erfüllung ihres Zieles gewesen war. Albus hatte ihm Unrecht getan, auch, wenn er die richtigen Gründe gehabt hatte.  
Als er vorhin hierhergekommen war, hatte er etwas anderes erwartet. Er konnte nicht sagen, was genau, aber definitiv nicht das. Er hatte helfen wollen. Das konnte er vermutlich nie abstellen. Der ‚große Wohltäter und Lehrer‘, wie Gellert ihn genannt hatte. Albus hatte sich in den letzten Wochen oft gefragt, ob das etwas Schlechtes war. So, wie Gellert es gesagt hatte, war es geringschätzig und abwertend gewesen. Aber eigentlich mochte Albus das an sich. Dieses kleine Helfersyndrom. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass er menschlich war. Und es nahm jeden Tag ein wenig mehr die Schuld von ihm, die er spürte, seit Ariana… Er wich dem Gedanken aus. Jedenfalls hatte er ein Verantwortungsgefühl seit diesem Tag. Und das konnte er nicht einfach abstellen. Auch nicht für ein Größeres Wohl. Gerade dafür nicht.  
Während er sich fragte, ob die Klasse, die er zurückgelassen hatte, zurechtkam, strich er weiter besänftigend über Gellerts Rücken. Die Anspannung, die den Körper des Jüngeren noch so lang gefangen gehalten hatte, wich mit jeder Minute, die verging, mehr. Nun schien die Kraftanstrengung ihren Tribut zu fordern.  
„Du musst gehen, oder?“, fragte Gellert müde. Er wirkte erschöpft.  
Albus gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich. „Ja“, sagte er, „Schließlich vernachlässige ich gerade meine Aufsichtspflichten. Und ich hoffe sehr, dass sie diese Stunde nicht dafür nutzen, sich gegenseitig stumme Flüche an den Hals zu hexen."  
Gellert lachte leise. „Ich glaube, im Moment würde sich das niemand in deiner Stunde trauen“, murmelte er amüsiert.  
Verwundert hob Albus eine Augenbraue. Er wollte fragen, wie Gellert das meinte, doch der machte sich daran, sich aufzusetzen, ging zur Matratze zurück und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Er schenkte Albus ein kleines, erschöpftes Lächeln. „Aber vielleicht solltest du trotzdem lieber nachsehen", sagte er.  
Albus warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu und nickte dann. Gellert würde auch ohne ihn zurechtkommen, jetzt, da es überstanden war. Er kam auf die Füße, zupfte seine Sachen zurecht und fuhr sich noch ein letztes Mal durchs Haar.  
Dann schaute er zu Gellert hinunter.„Bis später“, sagte er, dann disapparierte er.  
In seinem Büro tauchte er wieder auf, verließ es zügig und kehrte dann zur Klasse zurück. Tatsächlich hatten sie sich vorbildlich verhalten, bemerkte er am Rande. Aber er war froh, dass er während der Übung nicht zu viel nachdenken musste. Denn er konnte an nichts anderes denken, als an die Bilder, die er in Gellerts Kopf gesehen hatte, und von denen er noch immer nicht wusste, was genau sie gewesen waren… Eine Vision, ein Tagtraum, über den er gestolpert war, war auch immer. Außerdem bekam er Gellert nicht aus dem Kopf. Weder seinen Zustand davor noch seine Reaktion danach oder die unerwartete Entschuldigung. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, während er mit finsterem Blick Abernathys Stab richtete, mit dem dieser zum Entwaffnen auf seinen Gegner zielte. Es würde sich zeigen, ob Gellert sich tatsächlich so weit beherrschen konnte, auch zukünftig niemanden zu quälen. Denn das war ein Punkt, über den Albus ganz und gar nicht verhandeln wollte. Nicht unter den gegebenen Umständen. Nicht gegenüber deutlich schwächeren Personen, die ihm nicht gefährlich wurden.

*

Noch die ganzen nächsten Tage ging ihm das Gespräch nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie kam es nur, dass es jedes Mal, wenn er Gellert traf, anders wurde, als er es vorausgeahnt hatte? Albus war für gewöhnlich recht fähig darin, einzuschätzen, wie ein Gespräch verlaufen würde oder in welche Richtung sein Gegenüber tendierte. Gellert überraschte ihn jedes Mal wieder. Und dann diese Bilder aus seinem Kopf… Sie beide hatten so glücklich ausgesehen, auf ihrer Suche quer durch die Welt. Es stimmte Albus ein wenig wehmütig. Aber er verbot sich solche Gefühle. Gellert hatte sich vielleicht für sein Handeln entschuldigt – und als Lehrer konnte Albus darüber nicht erleichterter sein – aber er hatte die speziellen Worte, die Albus persönlich verletzt hatten, nicht zurückgenommen.  
Albus wollte mit ihm sprechen. Über die Vision, über seine letzten Wochen, über alles. Er vermisste die Gespräche mit ihm nun noch mehr, nachdem sie einen so angenehmen friedlichen Moment miteinander geteilt hatten. Aber er fürchtete, dass Gellert ihn erneut für seine Art kritisierte. Dass Albus ‚übertrieb‘, dass er zu weich war und sich ungerechtfertigt emotional verhielt. Albus wusste das alles. Gellert war schließlich nicht der erste Mensch, der ihn so, wie er war, nicht akzeptieren wollte. Aber er war der erste, bei dem es Albus tatsächlich schmerzte. Dass Gellert seine Berufung als Lehrer als Verschwendung erachtete. Dass er keine Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte und bereute, es je getan zu haben. Dass Albus sich angeblich aufspielte, als Wohltäter… All die Erinnerungen an seine Worte hielten Albus davon ab, Gellerts Nähe zu suchen. Stattdessen verhielt er sich vorsichtig und abwehrend, zurückgezogen und in sich gekehrt, wie schon in den letzten Wochen.  
Und als endlich die Weihnachtsferien begannen und von ihm nicht länger erwartet wurde, in Durmstrang anwesend zu sein, atmete Albus regelrecht auf. Ein Ortswechsel würde ihm guttun.

*

Albus packte zusammen, was er für die Reise benötigen würde, nahm im Büro des Schulleiters den Portschlüssel entgegen, den er beantragt hatte, und landete wenige Sekunden später vor dem Haus seiner Familie in Godrics Hollow. Es löste sonderbare gemischte Gefühle in ihm aus. Freude, eine gewisse Nostalgie, Trauer… und Angst. Angst vor Momenten, in denen er sich an sie erinnerte. Die Erinnerung an den Stein, den er in der Vision (oder dem Tagtraum?) in den Händen gehalten hatte, stimmte ihn nun zugleich sehnsüchtig als auch nervös.  
Albus straffte die Schultern. Er hatte sich bei Aberforth nicht angekündigt, aber nur, weil er nicht das ganze Jahr über hier wohnte, bedeutete das nicht, dass das hier nicht genauso sein Zuhause war. Also öffnete er das kleine quietschende Gartentor, durchquerte den winzigen Garten und klopfte.  
Eine Weile wartete er in dem verschneiten, eisigen Garten. Sein Blick wanderte über die Pflanzen, die unter der Schneedecke begraben waren. Seine Lust auf eine Tasse Tee stieg an. Es war kalt geworden in den letzten Wochen. Als die Tür aufschwang und ihm Aberforths mürrisches Gesicht entgegenblickte, raffte sich Albus zu einem Lächeln auf.  
„Hallo, Bruder“, sagte er.  
Aberforth machte die Tür weiter auf und brummte nur. „Erinnere mich nicht daran“, grummelte er. Albus überging es, so wie jedes Mal, wenn sie sprachen. Aberforth trug es ihm noch immer nach, dass Albus sich seinerzeit nicht um Ariana gekümmert hatte. Keine Entschuldigung, kein Trauerbekenntnis und kein Eingestehen seiner Fehler hatte daran etwas ändern können.  
„Ich würde ja behaupten, dass es schön ist, dich zu sehen“, sagte Albus mit einem sanften Lächeln, hinter dem er seine Gefühlswelt versteckte. Er trat ein und stellte seine kleine Reisetasche neben der Tür ab. „… aber ich ahne, wie deine Antwort sein wird und offen gestanden schätze ich eine gepflegte Ruhe deutlich mehr als den Austausch von Unfreundlichkeiten.“  
Aberforth schnaubte. „Wenn du meinst“, brummte er. „Wie läuft es in deiner neuen Schule? Du scheinst noch ganz zu sein. Ich schätze, man sollte gratulieren. Andererseits… ist das wohl kein Wunder, bei deinen überragenden Fähigkeiten, nicht wahr?“  
Er drehte Albus den Rücken zu und beschäftigte sich mit dem Teekessel.  
Albus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Neben ihm entflammte ein Feuer im Kamin, ohne, dass er auch nur hingesehen hätte. „Wie überaus charmant“, sagte er sanft aber deutlich kühler als eben noch. Er ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder. „Der Ruf von Durmstrang ist weitaus schlimmer als das, was tagtäglich dort geschieht“, antwortete er dennoch, weil ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass es Aberforth vielleicht wirklich interessierte. „Ich hatte es mir barbarischer ausgemalt. Tatsächlich sind die Schüler deutlich folgsamer als in Hogwarts. Es ist leicht, sie zu unterrichten.“  
„Beruhigend“, brummte Aberforth, zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf eine Tasse und ließ sie zu Albus schweben, der sie entgegennahm und dankte.  
„Wie ergeht es dir?“, fragte Albus höflich.  
Aberforth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen, Albus?“, fragte er und Albus ahnte, dass das der Moment war, der jedes Mal kam, wenn sie sich sahen. Aberforth würde sich über sein Leben beklagen und dass es ohne Ariana nicht das Gleiche war. Nicht, dass Albus das nicht auch so wusste. Aber das endete meist damit, dass Aberforth ihm wiederholt die Schuld an allem gab, was geschehen war. ‚Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst‘… und so weiter.  
Albus fragte sich gerade, wie er es subtil unterbinden konnte, als ihn das Klopfen eines Eulenschnabels auf kaltem Fensterglas ablenkte und Aberforths Worte unterbrach. Albus hob die Hand, das Fenster sprang auf und die Eule segelte hinein. Sie ließ einen Brief auf den Kaffeetisch fallen und flog mit einem leisen Eulenschrei wieder hinaus. Albus hob die Augenbraue und hielt Aberforth den Brief hin, der ihn öffnete und überflog.  
„Tante Bathilda lässt grüßen“, murrte er.  
Albus nickte. Seit ihre Eltern so früh von ihnen gegangen waren, hatte die alte Dame sich ab und an um die drei Waisen gekümmert. Sie war ein guter Mensch. Albus war ihr dankbar für das, was sie für seine Geschwister getan hatte, als er es nicht gekonnt hatte.  
„Sie lädt uns für morgen zu einem Weihnachtsessen ein.“ Aberforth hob den Blick vom Papier und schaute Albus an. „Hat wohl gehofft, dass du zu Weihnachten nach Hause kommst, wie jedes Jahr.“  
Albus musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Er mochte sie. „Wahrscheinlich“, antwortete er nickend. „Ich schätze, dann brauchen wir noch ein Geschenk.“

*

Als Albus sich am kommenden Abend in den festlichsten Dreiteiler kleidete, den er mitgenommen hatte, war er im Kopf bereits bei den nächsten Tagen. Er war nicht aus reinster Bruderliebe hierhergekommen. Es gab noch etwas zu erledigen, das er gern getan haben wollte, bevor er abreiste. Aber vorerst würde er noch einen Abend lang so tun, als wäre er aus nostalgischen Gründen nach Godric‘s Hollow zurückgekehrt.  
Er verließ das Haus gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder. Sie brachten eine Flasche Sherry mit – eine gemeinsame Vorliebe von Bathilda und Albus – und gingen die wenigen Meter die Straße hinauf. Mitten durch das Schneegestöber. Als sie vor Bathildas Haus angelangten, lag bereits eine kleine Schicht Schneeflocken auf ihren bemantelten Schultern.  
Aberforth klopfte. Die Tür schwang auf und Bathildas vertrautes, warmherziges Wesen strahlte ihnen entgegen.  
„Meine Jungs!“, rief sie begeistert und Albus musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Dass sie angefangen hatte, sie mehr oder weniger als ihre Söhne zu betrachten – oder ihre Neffen – hatte etwas herzerwärmendes. Besonders, da sie beide schon lang genug volljährig waren.  
„Hallo, Tante Bathilda“, grüßte Albus sie liebevoll, als sie ihn in die Arme schloss. „Wir haben dir eine Kleinigkeit mitgebracht.“ Er hielt ihr die Flasche Sherry hin.  
„Oh, das hättet ihr nicht tun müssen!“, behauptete Bathilda und winkte ab, nahm dann aber dennoch die Flasche entgegen. „Kommt rein, kommt rein“, sagte sie aufgeregt, ging in den Flur und verschwand im Inneren des Hauses.  
Albus musste schmunzeln. Er mochte ihre mütterliche Art. Es würde ein angenehmer Abend werden. Er folgte Aberforth hinein, stellte, genau wie er, die Schuhe ab, hängte den Mantel auf und schaute dann auf Aberforths breiten Rücken, während er hinter ihm ins Wohnzimmer ging.  
„Heute werden wir eine größere Runde als sonst, meine Lieben“, hörte er Bathilda aus der weit entfernten Küche rufen.  
Albus wollte sie gerade fragen, wer noch hier war, da trat Aberforth zur Seite und auf die lange Tafel zu. Er gab den Blick aufs Wohnzimmer frei. Albus sah zum Sofa, das so ausgerichtet war, dass man es nicht übersehen konnte. Er blieb abrupt stehen, starrte die Person an, die dort saß und ihm entfuhr ein perplexes: „Was tust du denn hier?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für Update zu meinen aktuellen Schreibprozessen folgt mir auf  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/jessicagraves.schreibt/  
> und Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/JessicaGraves4/


	17. stille Weihnacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus wähnte sich in Godric's Hollow mit seinen Gedanken allein. Doch muss er schnell einsehen, dass er vor seiner Vergangenheit nicht davonlaufen kann. Schon gar nicht in seiner Heimat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hier wollte ich eigentlich erst in ein paar Wochen posten, weil es so weihnachtlich ist. Aber nach dieser deprimierenden Nachricht gestern zu Johnny Depp können wir wahrscheinlich alle ein wenig vorweihnachtlichen Fluff gebrauchen. Genießt es.

_~Gellert~_

Die letzten Tage vor Weihnachten verliefen in Durmstrang äußerst... seltsam. Gellert hatte gehofft, dass die Sache zwischen Albus und ihm nun geklärt war. Oder zumindest, dass sie noch einmal in Ruhe darüber sprechen würden, um die Sache genauer zu klären. Vielleicht zu besprechen, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen konnte.  
Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung hatte Albus ihn nicht mehr aufgesucht, weder am Abend der Vision, als Gellert aus seinem erschöpften Schlaf erwacht war, noch die Tage darauf.  
Zwar schwebte diese eisige Wand der abwehrenden Distanz nicht mehr zwischen ihnen, trotzdem schien da immer noch eine unüberwindbare Kluft zu sein, die Gellert nicht einzuordnen wusste.  
Mehr als einmal überlegte er, auf Albus zuzugehen und ihn anzusprechen, doch etwas hielt ihn jedes Mal zurück. Was, wenn Albus ihre Versöhnung anders interpretiert hatte als er? Was, wenn er gar nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte und ihm einfach nur ihr hässliches Auseinandergehen verziehen hatte? Gellert wünschte sich Klarheit und ein Gespräch, doch auf der anderen Seite machte es ihm auch Angst. Er übertünchte sie mit Stolz, den er sich gern bewahren wollte. Nachdem er sich nach der Vision so ungewöhnlich geöffnet und entschuldigt hatte, wollte er jetzt nicht verzweifelt wirken oder klammern. Wenn Albus weiterhin Abstand suchte, musste er ihn lassen, auch, wenn es wehtat.  
Und so rückten die Weihnachtsferien immer näher, bis Gellert schließlich mit gepackten Koffern das Schloss verließ. Dass er sich nicht von Albus verabschiedet hatte und noch immer keine Klarheit über ihren Beziehungsstatus hatte, hinterließ ein sehnendes Ziehen in seiner Brust. Eigentlich hatte er bis vor ihrer Trennung mit dem Gedanken gespielt, das Weihnachtsfest eventuell mit Albus zu verbringen. Oder es zumindest vorzuschlagen. Es wäre eine wunderbare Gelegenheit gewesen, um etwas Zeit nur zu zweit zu verbringen. Abseits von den üblichen Schulpfaden, weit weg von den neugierigen Augen der Lehrer und Schüler. Nur sie beide als Paar, ihre derzeitigen Positionen in Durmstrang ignorierend.  
Doch sie waren kein Paar. Und es würde kein gemeinsames Weihnachten geben…

Gellert gab sich Mühe, sich von diesen traurigen Gedanken nicht hinunterziehen zu lassen.  
Er nahm den üblichen Zug, der ihn nach Deutschland brachte, und blieb nur lang genug in seinem Heimatland, bis der Portschlüssel für ihn bereitlag. Vom deutschen Zaubereiministerium aus reiste er nach Godric’s Hollow, landete direkt vor dem Haus seiner Tante und brauchte einen Moment, um den Schwindel zu verwinden, ehe er sich umsehen konnte. Den mottenzerfressenen Schal, den er eben noch krampfhaft festgehalten hatte, ließ er los. Kaum hatte dieser den Boden berührt, verschwand er wieder dorthin, woher er gekommen war.  
Gellert schaute die Straße entlang. Dieses Örtchen war vollkommen eingeschneit. In Deutschland hatte noch nicht einmal eine einzige Schneeflocke gelegen.  
Tief sog Gellert die eisige Winterluft ein. Es schien ihm ewig her, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Er musste zugeben, dass es genauso idyllisch war, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.  
Trotzdem war er nervös, als er schließlich den Koffer fester fasste, zur Tür seiner Tante ging und klopfte. Sie hatten sich lange Jahre nicht gesehen. Er fragte sich, ob sie so herzlich war, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
Als die betagte Dame die Tür öffnete und ihn augenblicklich mit einem warmen Lächeln in die Arme schloss, atmete Gellert auf. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und wurde augenblicklich ins Warme gezogen – damit er sich nicht den Tod holte, wie sie sagte – und in einen Sessel vor den Kamin bugsiert. Ehe er sich versah, hatte er bereits heißen Kakao und Kekse bei sich stehen, und er musste zugeben, dass ihm der herzliche Empfang ein wenig das Herz wärmte. Vielleicht war es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, über Weihnachten her zu kommen. Auch, wenn es eine recht kurzfristige Entscheidung gewesen war, geboren aus dem Wunsch, Weihnachten weder im Schloss noch allein zu verbringen.  
*

Der Nachmittag verging in angenehmer Geselligkeit. Seine Tante stellte ihm interessierte Fragen zu seinem Leben in Durmstrang und er erzählte ihr von seinem Unterricht, den Hausaufgaben und den letzten Prüfungen. Von seinen Fortschritten, von seinen hervorragenden Duell-Fähigkeiten und von seinen guten Noten. Für einen Nachmittag tat es gut, ein ganz normaler Schüler zu sein, der von einer mütterlichen Tante für seine schulischen Leistungen gelobt und bewundert wurde. Ohne die übliche Ehrfurcht, die andere Schüler ihm entgegenbrachten (oder die Angst). Und ohne das faszinierte Funkeln in den Augen einiger Lehrer.  
Bathilda war herzlich und unverblümt in ihrer einfachen, liebevollen Art.  
Genau das, was Gellert brauchte.  
Während sie ihm zuhörte, hielt sie das Kaminfeuer am Laufen und strickte Wollsocken.  
Dann wuselte sie durch die Küche und kochte Abendessen, während Gellert auf dem Sofa las.  
Als es spät wurde, zeigte sie ihm das Gästezimmer im Obergeschoss, das sie für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Es war einfach, aber deutlich liebevoller eingerichtet als die Schlafräume in Durmstrang. Das Bett schien auch weicher zu sein als die steinharten Matratzen, mit denen die Jungen Vorlieb nehmen mussten.  
Es war kein Wunder, dass er schnell einschlief. Seine Reise war recht lang gewesen und so viel war geschehen. Hier hatte er das erste Mal seit Langem das Gefühl, wirklich geborgen zu sein. Es entspannte ihn so sehr, dass er in tiefe Träume versank, an die er sich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass er zehn Stunden geschlafen hatte. Fast doppelt so viel wie in den letzten Nächten.  
Den ganzen nächsten Tag verbrachte er mit immer neuen Versuchen, Bathilda bei den Vorbereitungen für ihr Festessen helfen zu wollen, nur um von ihr ein ums andere Mal abgewimmelt zu werden.  
Heute war der 24. Dezember, ein Abend vor dem britischen Weihnachten, und sie hatte die halbe Nachbarschaft eingeladen. Trotzdem ließ sie es nicht zu, dass ihr Gellert zur Hand ging. Sie verbannte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo er das Feuer im Kamin im Auge behalten sollte (was kaum eine ernsthafte Aufgabe war), lud ihn ein, sich am Bücherregal zu bedienen, und kam nur zu ihm, um ihm kleine Kostproben des Festmahls zu geben, das sie für den Abend vorbereitete.  
Gellert las den ganzen Tag über.  
Er bemerkte kaum, wie am Nachmittag die Dunkelheit hineinbrach und erst recht nicht, wie die Stunde der Feier immer näherkam.  
Erst, als es an der Tür klopfte, blickte er auf die Wanduhr, merkte sich die Seite seines Buches und legte es beiseite. Wenn die Gäste eintrafen, wollte er nicht abweisend wirken.  
Gellert hörte die gedämpften, freudigen Begrüßungen seiner Tante und musste schmunzeln. Ihre freundliche Art war sehr entspannend und hatte ihm schon jetzt dabei geholfen, sich besser zu fühlen, als es noch gestern der Fall gewesen war.  
Dann sah er sie zurück in die Küche wuseln.  
Kurz darauf traten zwei Männer ein. Der erste kam Gellert schmerzhaft vertraut vor, doch etwas an seinem Aussehen wollte nicht so recht passen. Vielleicht war es sein grimmiger Blick, trotz des höflichen Grußes, in dem er den Kopf senkte?  
Doch als er zur Seite trat und die Sicht auf den zweiten Mann freigab, weiteten sich Gellerts Augen ungläubig.  
Albus blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.  
„Was tust du denn hier?“, entfuhr er ihm vollkommen perplex und sprach damit genau Gellerts Gedanken aus.  
Einen Moment schwieg er überfordert, bis er sich wieder fing und eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.  
„Ich bin zu Besuch hier", antwortete er leicht pikiert. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Albus nicht nur überrascht war, sondern auch skeptisch. Als würde er glauben, Gellert hätte ihn bis hierher verfolgt. Gellert unterdrückte ein Schnauben.  
Albus hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen. Gellert sah ihm an, dass er etwas sagen wollte, doch sein Bruder (nun erkannte Gellert ihn aus der Vision) trat neben sie.  
„Ihr kennt euch?“, fragte er.  
Albus nickte. Etwas in seiner Miene zog sich zurück, hinter eine dicke Maske, die Gellert von ihm nur kannte, wenn er unterrichtete oder sich mit anderen Lehrern unterhielt. Eine Maske der Distanz.  
Gellert fragt sich, ob Albus sie wegen ihm heraufbeschwor oder wegen seines Bruders. So oder so konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es ihm in die Brust stach. Er fühlte sich abgewiesen.  
Albus wies mit dem Kopf neben sich. „Mein Bruder Aberforth“, sagte er schlicht.  
Und an Aberforth gewandt, sagte er: „Das ist Gellert Grindelwald. Ein …“ Er zögerte. „… Freund.“  
Gellert nickte schwach. Die Situation war so surreal, dass er keine Idee hatte, wie er sich angemessen verhalten sollte.  
Und er sah Albus an, dass dieser sich noch immer fragte, wie Gellert hierherkam.  
Bathilda nahm ihm die Aufgabe ab, es zu erklären. „Oh, ihr habt meinen Neffen schon kennengelernt?“, hörte er ihre mütterliche Stimme von der Küche her.  
Albus warf ihr einen Blick zu, wie sie aus der Küche eilte, mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Er besucht mich nicht oft, wisst ihr? Dieses Durmstrang scheint ziemlich streng zu sein, dass es seine Schüler nicht einmal in den Ferien erlaubt, das Schloss zu verlassen.“  
Gellert lächelte charmant, als seine Tante den vorgeschobenen Grund erwähnte, weswegen er sie nicht oft besuchte. Einen Grund, den er ihr genannt hatte, weil er sie die letzten Jahre vernachlässigt und sich deshalb ein wenig schlecht gefühlt hatte. Er sah Albus‘ erhobene Augenbraue und hoffte wirklich, dass dieser nicht widersprechen und ihr erklären würde, dass Gellert durchaus öfter vorbeikommen könnte, wenn er es wöllte.  
Albus schwieg sich dazu aus. Mehr noch, er sagte rein gar nichts dazu, wandte sich ab und ging zur Tafel, die bereits reichlich gedeckt war.  
Es versetzte Gellert einen kleinen Stich. Er fühlte sich erneut darin bestätigt, dass Albus seiner Anwesenheit überdrüssig war.  
Wenn sie nicht vorhatten, seiner Tante das Weihnachtsessen zu vermiesen, ließ es sich wohl kaum vermeiden, dass sie beide heute Abend hierblieben. Albus musste damit also wohl oder übel zurechtkommen. Also erhob sich Gellert ebenfalls und nahm an der Tafel Platz.  
Er bemerkte, wie sich Albus versteifte, kaum, dass er sich ihm gegenüber niederließ. Es wäre jedem anderen kaum aufgefallen. Albus war so talentiert darin, seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken. Aber Gellert kannte ihn. Besser als jeder andere. Tiefer als jeder andere. Wenigstens das konnte er ihm nicht nehmen. Diese kleinen Feinheiten in Albus‘ Verhalten entgingen ihm nicht.  
Zu seiner Überraschung versteifte sich Albus noch mehr, als sich sein Bruder neben ihn setzte.  
Und als es dann klopfte und Bathilda schon wieder davonstob, um weitere Gäste zu begrüßen, legte sich eine überaus unangenehme Stille über sie drei.  
„So“, murrte Aberforth, der von der angespannten Stille zwischen Gellert und ihm nichts zu ahnen schien. „Du bist also ein… Freund von Albus?“, fragte er. Bevor Gellert antworten konnte, sagte Aberforth: „Nicht, dass ich geglaubt hätte, dass du je Freunde finden würdest, Albus. Echte Freunde. Keine Speichellecker und Arschkriecher.“  
„Charmant, Aberforth“, sagte Albus kühl.  
„Vor allem hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass du es nötig hast, dich mit deinen Schülern anzufreunden“, sagte Aberforth spitz, „Ist der Ton so eisig im hohen Norden, dass du Schwierigkeiten hast, dir deine Anhänger unter der Lehrerschaft zu suchen?“  
Albus seufzte. Er schien nicht überrascht, dass Aberforth verstanden hatte, wie Gellert und er offiziell zueinander standen. „Lass es gut sein“, sagte er müde.  
„Ich frag ja nur, was du ihm zugesichert hast“, erwiderte Aberforth, „denn du sicherst immer irgendjemandem irgendetwas zu, damit er was für dich tut.“ Er schaute wieder Gellert an. „Was hat er dir versprochen? Ruhm, Einfluss, den ganzen Mist? Eine Position im Ministerium? Du bist nicht der Einzige, der das von ihm zu hören bekommen hatte.“  
Wenn Gellert noch geglaubt hatte, dass die Stille unangenehm war, so wurde er nun, während dieses Schlagabtauschs, eines Besseren belehrt. Er hatte gewusst, dass ihr Verhältnis nicht das beste war, schließlich erinnerte er sich deutlich an den Streit der beiden in Albus‘ Erinnerung. Der frühe Tod der Schwester hatte das angespannte Verhältnis sicher nicht besser gemacht. Doch dass Aberforth derart abwertend über Albus sprach und das auch noch vor anderen, empörte Gellert nicht nur, es machte ihn auch derart wütend, dass er dem Mann am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hätte, der ihn seine dreiste Zunge verschlucken ließe. Doch er ahnte, dass Albus ihm das mehr als übelnehmen würde. Besonders nach der Sache nach Abernathy. Und weil das neben ihm sein Bruder war.  
Erst schien es, als wolle Albus etwas erwidern, doch dann klopfte es erneut und der Ältere begnügte sich stattdessen damit, die neuen Gäste zu begrüßen.  
Gellert konnte über Aberforths unverschämte Worte nicht schweigen. Er ergriff die Chance in dem Moment, in dem sie von den anderen ungehört waren, setzte eine hochmütige Miene auf und sagte mit eisiger Ruhe: „Nur weil Sie seinen Wert nicht erkennen, heißt das nicht, dass andere genauso blind sind." Er schenkte Aberforth ein kaltes Lächeln, ehe er weitersprach. „Albus hat mir rein gar nichts versprochen. Und das muss er auch nicht. Um Ruhm, Einfluss und Macht zu erlangen, bin ich auf niemand anderen angewiesen."  
„Wie schön“, kommentierte Aberforth unbeeindruckt, „Hat er also jemanden gefunden, der in seiner Gewichtsklasse mit ihm spielt?“  
Er wartete Gellerts Antwort nicht ab. Stattdessen schob er ebenfalls den Stuhl zurück und begrüßte die Fawcetts, die ebenfalls in Godric’s Hollow wohnten.  
Gellert blickte Aberforth hinterher und hoffte, dass damit klargestellt war, dass er kein Interesse hatte, sich weitere geringschätzige Worte über Albus anzuhören.

_*_  
_~Albus~_

Bathilda brachte den Braten und das Essen begann.  
Albus war froh, dass er sich nicht am Gespräch beteiligen musste. Die Fawcetts und Bathilda plauderten so angeregt miteinander, dass ihre Stimmen den Raum erfüllten und sie nicht einmal bemerkten, dass die anderen drei sich erfolgreich ausschwiegen.  
Die Situation behagte Albus nicht. Das hier sollte ein Abend werden, an dem er die Vorsicht, die er sonst das ganze Jahr über walten lassen musste, fahren lassen konnte. Stattdessen fand er sich nun mit dem Problem konfrontiert, das ihn schon die letzten Wochen beschäftigt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was Gellert von ihm hielt.  
Um sich nicht noch angreifbarer zu machen, hielt Albus seine Lippen während des Essens eisern verschlossen, sagte nur etwas, wenn er gefragt wurde, beantwortete die Fragen allerdings unverändert höflich und zuvorkommend.  
Und als das Essen endete, fühlte er sich ein wenig besser als noch am Anfang. Die angespannte Stille war verflogen, in der guten Laune der anderen Gäste. Bathilda hatte den Sherry zum Essen gereicht und Albus bemerkte, dass der Alkohol sein Übriges tat, damit er die provokanten Worte seines kleinen Bruders und die unangenehme Nähe zu Gellert vergessen konnte.  
Irgendwie fand er sich nach einiger Zeit am späten Abend auf dem Sofa wieder. Bathilda, die Fawcetts und Aberforth amüsierten sich gerade königlich über eine alte Kamelle, die sie sich erzählten. Ein Godric‘s Hollow Insider, den Albus zwar kannte, den er aber schon tausende Male gehört hatte und der darüber hinaus für seinen Geschmack zu niveaulos war. Er zog es vor, sein viertes Glas Sherry auf dem Sofa zu genießen, wo er noch nah genug dran saß, um nicht wie ein Außenseiter zu wirken, und doch weit genug entfernt war, um in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.  
Zumindest glaubte er das.  
Ein paar Minuten später kam Gellert zu ihm, ebenfalls ein Glas Sherry in der Hand. Seine Tante ging mit dem Alkohol überaus großzügig um. Er ließ sich mit ein wenig mehr Abstand als sonst neben Albus nieder.  
„Was für ein witziger Zufall, dass du der Nachbar meiner Tante bist“, sagte er nach einigen Momenten, in denen Albus sich erfolgreich ausgeschwiegen hatte.  
Albus hob eine Augenbraue. Als ‚witzig‘ würde er es nicht bezeichnen und auch Gellert klang nicht so, als würde er es amüsant finden. Aber als was er es beschreiben würde, wusste er auch nicht. ‚Störend‘ war es nicht, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war. Ebenso wenig war es ‚wunderbar‘. Albus konnte es nicht richtig für sich definieren. Der Schock über ihr unerwartetes Wiedersehen war noch zu frisch, als dass er dafür ein richtiges Wort finden konnte.  
„Die Welt ist klein“, antwortete er nichtssagend und trank noch einen großen Schluck, um nicht mehr sagen zu müssen.  
Er warf einen Blick zu der illustren Runde und als er sichersein konnte, dass von dort niemand zuhörte, fragte er sehr direkt, weil er sich das schon den ganzen Abend über fragte: „Wie kommt es, dass sie nicht das Sorgerecht für dich hatte?“  
Schließlich hatte Gellert jahrelang mit einem Onkel leben müssen, der ihn misshandelte. Hätte Gellert nicht Kontakt mit ihr aufnehmen können, damit sie ihm half?  
Er wusste, dass es nicht das sensibelste Thema war. An dem leichten Zucken in Gellerts Gesicht konnte er sehen, dass Gellert das Thema so unangenehm war, wie er vermutet hatte.  
„Weil mein Onkel es niemals zugelassen hätte", antwortete er mit ruhiger, beherrschter Stimme, aus der sein Unwohlsein nicht herauszuhören war.  
Albus nickte. „Das tut mir leid“, sagte er aufrichtig. Bei Bathilda wäre Gellert gut aufgehoben gewesen. Sie hätte ihn vor diesen furchtbaren Erlebnissen bewahrt und wäre sicher ein fabelhafter Mutterersatz gewesen, so, wie sie es für Albus und Aberforth gewesen war.  
Albus seufzte. Die Welt war nicht perfekt. Sonst wären einige Dinge anders gelaufen, auch in seinem Leben.  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich geschockt hat, dich hier zu sehen“, gestand er nach einem weiteren Moment im Schweigen. Er schmunzelte bitter. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich ausgerechnet in meinem Heimatdorf anzutreffen. Das hat mich kalt erwischt.“  
Gellert nickte und senkte den Blick auf sein Glas. „Hätte ich es gewusst, wäre ich vermutlich nicht hergekommen. Ich hatte definitiv nicht vor, dir das Weihnachtsfest zu vermiesen."  
Albus gluckste über die Formulierung. „Keine Sorge, das schafft Aberforth auch gut ohne dein Zutun“, sagte er. Aus den Augenwinkeln meinte er, Gellert einen bösen Blick zu seinem Bruder hinwerfen zu sehen. Es ließ ihn schmunzeln.  
Dann nahm er einen großen Schluck seines Sherrys, wunderte sich darüber, wie schnell sich sein Glas leerte und sagte ernster: „Ich hatte auch nicht vor, erneut deine kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden.“ Es gelang ihm nicht, Gellert bei diesen Worten ins Gesicht zu sehen. So konnte er auch die Reaktion nicht sehen und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es auch gar nicht.  
Erst, als er Gellerts leises „Albus“ hörte, blickte er auf.  
Gellert wirkte unangenehm berührt. „Das, was ich damals zu dir gesagt habe... Ich meinte das nicht so.“  
Albus bemerkte, dass ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschte, bevor er es vermeiden konnte. Er lächelte schwach, aber es fühlte sich falsch an, also ließ er es wieder.  
„Beruhigend“, sagte er schlicht, weil er nicht wusste, was er mehr sagen sollte und weil er es nicht mochte, sich so verwundbar zu zeigen. Jeder weitere Satz hätte nur verraten, wie tief Gellerts Worte ihn verletzt hatten.  
Wieder zog Stille zwischen ihnen ein, die erdrückend war, obwohl der Lärm der anderen Gäste sie umhüllte.  
Gellert schien mit den Worten zu ringen. Er warf einen Blick zum Tisch hin, wo seine Tante und die Nachbarn gerade herzhaft über einen Witz lachten, dann schaute er zu Albus zurück.  
„Ich empfand die Zeit mit dir nie als Zeitverschwendung“, murmelte er, so leise, dass Albus es über das Geplapper und Lachen der anderen kaum hören konnte. „Im Gegenteil..." Gellert wich Albus‘ Blick aus. Auf seine hellen Wangen legte sich ein Hauch Rot. „Das mag etwas kitschig klingen... aber es war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Wirklich." Seine Stimme wurde gegen Ende immer leiser und sein Gesicht immer roter.  
Dass er sich so unerwartet und untypisch öffnete, rührte etwas in Albus. Es wärmte ihm die Brust. Er bemerkte, dass er das hatte hören müssen. Das und noch mehr.  
Albus‘ Blick wanderte ebenfalls zu den anderen Gästen. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass dies ein Ort war, an dem Gellert und er sich in Ruhe und ganz offen unterhalten konnten. Nicht mit all den Leuten.  
Er schaute zu Gellert zurück. „Gehen wir ein Stück“, sagte er, nun deutlich wärmer. „Ich zeige dir Godric‘s Hollow.“  
Gellert riss den Kopf hoch und ein zaghaftes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Gern“, sagte er, trank sein Glas leer und erhob sich.  
Albus nickte, schon fast erleichtert. Noch während er sich erhob, bemerkte er, dass er nichts lieber tat, als diese Gesellschaft in Gellerts Begleitung zu verlassen. Sie waren ihm im Moment zu laut und darüber hinaus bemerkte er die finsteren Blicke seines Bruders, die ihm gegen den Strich gingen. Er warf einen ebenso kalten Blick zurück, folgte Gellert in den Flur und zog sich Mantel und Schuhe an.  
Als sie hinaus gingen, empfing sie das gleiche Schneegestöber, das Albus schon auf dem Hinweg durchlaufen hatte.  
Godric’s Hollow lag dunkel vor ihnen, aber die Straßenlaternen spendeten Licht, das vom umliegenden Schnee reflektiert wurde und so war es eine deutlich hellere Nacht als gewöhnlich.  
Alles war eingeschneit. Eine besinnliche Stimmung hielt das kleine Dorf in Atem.  
Albus schlenderte die Straße entlang, atmete tief ein und genoss die kalte Luft, die seine Lungen flutete. Sie kühlte seinen leicht berauschten Kopf.

_*_  
_~Gellert~_

Gellert tat es Albus gleich, zog sich seinen Mantel, Schuhe und Schal an und trat hinaus. Die verschneite Umgebung ließ ihn sanft lächeln, während er neben Albus einherschritt. Er hatte Schnee schon immer gemocht. Generell war ihm kühles Wetter deutlich lieber als Hitze. Der Winter war seine liebste Jahreszeit. Besonders, wenn man es sich danach vor dem warmen Kamin mit einer Tasse Tee oder heißem Punsch bequem machen konnte.  
Während sie durch die Straßen schlenderten, wollte er Albus‘ Hand greifen. Doch er schob den Gedanken eilig von sich. Was war nur heute los, dass er zu solch sentimentalen Anwandlungen neigte? Abgesehen davon war es nicht einmal sicher, ob Albus das überhaupt wollte. Schließlich war ihr aktuelles Verhältnis doch sehr... ungeklärt.  
Er folgte Albus zum nächsten Grundstück, das verlassen aussah und auf dem nichts stand außer die Überreste eines Hauses. Albus blieb stehen, in einiger Entfernung zum löchrigen Gartenzaun, und Gellert tat es ihm nach.  
„In diesem Haus bin ich aufgewachsen“, sagte Albus und deutete mit dem Kopf darauf. „Zumindest die letzten Jahre meiner Jugend. Und hier fand auch das statt, was du in meinen Erinnerungen gesehen hast. Nachdem Ariana…“ Er stockte. Holte tief Luft und setzte neu an. „Aberforth und ich haben das Haus wiederaufgebaut, nachdem der Obscurus es zerrissen hatte. Ich habe es mit einer ganzen Reihe Schutz- und Illusionszaubern versehen. Die Familie Dumbledore hat sich durch das, was meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester widerfahren war, eine gewisse Anzahl an Feinden herangezogen und ich wollte sichergehen, dass mein Bruder geschützt ist. Und dass es ein sicherer Rückzugsort ist, sollte ich einen brauchen.“  
Er schaute zu Gellert, dessen Augen größer wurden, als das Haus vor ihm erschien.

Mit jedem weiteren Wort nahm das Haus für Gellert mehr Gestalt an. Die komplexen Illusionszauber lösten sich und statt der Ruine stand dort bald ein eingeschneites, einfaches aber gemütlich wirkendes Häuschen. Umringt von einem kleinen, recht ungepflegt wirkenden Garten. Der Zaun war heil. Die Zauber fortschmelzen zu sehen, war beeindruckend. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass Albus die Zauber selbst und allein gewoben hatte. Sein Bruder war ihm dabei vermutlich keine so große Hilfe gewesen, wie Albus eben behauptet hatte.  
Doch neben der Bewunderung für Albus‘ Zauberkunst, verstand Gellert auch die tiefere Bedeutung dahinter, dass dieser den sehr privaten Rückzugsort mit ihm teilte. Einen Moment stand er schweigend da, ehe er sich zu Albus wandte und nah an ihn heran trat. Er blieb dicht vor ihm stehen und sah ihm mit einem sehnenden und doch unentschlossenen Ausdruck tief in die Augen. Er hatte ihn vermisst und tat es noch immer. Seit ihrem Streit und seit Gellert sich zu dieser Dummheit hatte hinreißen lassen, war es nicht mehr das Selbe gewesen. Und nun, da er Albus tief in die Augen sah und meinte, das gleiche Sehnen in dem wunderschönen strahlenden Blau zu sehen, verstärkte es nur deutlicher das Ziehen in Gellerts‘ Brust. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Was er sich erlauben durfte.  
Anstatt die Frage zu beantworten, die zwischen ihnen zu schweben schien, blinzelte Albus und schenkte Gellert dann ein gequältes Lächeln. „Mein Bruder und ich pflegen kein sonderlich… freundschaftliches Verhältnis, wie dir sicher bereits aufgefallen ist“, sagte er leise. „Ich bin es gewohnt, dass er seinen Frust darüber, wie das Leben uns zugesetzt hat, an mir auslässt.“  
Seine Miene wurde noch schmerzerfüllter. „Was ich allerdings nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass es jemand schaffen würde, mich mit seinen Worten tatsächlich so zu verletzen, wie du es getan hast“, sagte er leiser.  
Sein Schmerz traf Gellert tief. Er bereute nicht oft seine Worte. Schon gar nicht, weil sie jemanden 'verletzt' hatten. Reue war für ihn etwas Selbstbezogenes, etwas das in ihm aufkam, wenn er unerwünschte und erwartete Konsequenzen auf Grund einer seiner Handlungen tragen musste.  
Doch jetzt glaubte er zum ersten Mal zu verstehen, wie sich ein schlechtes Gewissen anfühlen musste. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl und es riss an ihm.  
Besonders, da er nicht wusste, wie man damit umging. Er hatte Albus gesagt, dass er seine Worte von damals nicht so gemeint hatte. Weil er sie nur gesagt hatte, um zu verletzen, wie er verletzt gewesen war. Und dennoch schien es Albus immer noch zu schmerzen. Gellert wusste nicht, was er tun musste, damit es Albus nicht mehr schmerzte.  
„Kann ich irgendetwas tun um es... wieder gut zu machen?", fragte er verunsichert. Er wollte wirklich helfen. Wollte für Albus da sein. Wollte ihm beweisen, dass er mehr in ihm sah, als er damals behauptet hatte. Wollte ihn diesen hässlichen Moment vergessen lassen und wollte ihn selbst vergessen.  
Doch Albus antwortete ihm nicht sofort. Er zögerte. Gellert sah die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen, die widerspiegelte, wie er selbst sich fühlte. Fast rechnete er damit, dass Albus ablehnte und ihm sagte, dass er nichts tun könne.  
Doch dann wurde der Schmerz in Albus‘ Augen von einem beinahe verzweifelten Sehnen abgelöst.  
Seine Stimme bebte, als er hauchte: „Küss mich.“  
Gellerts Herz machte einen heftigen Satz. Das übertraf jegliche Hoffnungen, die er gehegt hatte.  
Behutsam und zaghaft, obwohl er fürchtete, dass es sich Albus jeden Moment wieder anders überlegen könnte, legte er ihm die Hände auf die Wangen und zog ihn in einen sanften, sehnsüchtigen Kuss.  
Ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, kaum, dass er Albus‘ weiche Lippen berührte und von den vertrauten Bartstoppeln des sorgsam getrimmten Bartes gekitzelt wurde. Die Berührung ging ihm durch Mark und Bein, wärmte ihn von innen heraus und beflügelte ihn geradezu. Seit Wochen hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als Albus endlich wieder zu küssen, zu berühren, ihm auf allen nur erdenklichen Ebenen nah zu sein. Jetzt, da es soweit war, konnte er kaum genug davon kriegen und musste sich bremsen, damit der Kuss nicht hungrig und verzweifelt wurde. Dennoch schmiegte er sich eng an Albus. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend war er unglücklich über die Kälte. Zwischen ihnen lagen viel zu viele Stofflagen.


	18. "Küss mich"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert erfüllt Albus' Wunsch nach einem Kuss mehr als bereitwillig. Und was einmal beginnt, bleibt nicht bei einem Kuss.  
> Doch es kommt auch nicht so, wie Albus es sich vorgestellt hat. Oder Gellert.

_~Albus~_

Dass Gellert ihn so zärtlich küsste, ließ noch Albus‘ letzte Ängste schmelzen und das, was hinter der eisigen Mauer gelegen hatte, die er um sein Herz gezogen hatte, kam nun zaghaft wieder hervor.  
Albus war sich sicher, dass Gellert ihn noch nie so sanft geküsst hatte. Es rührte ihn zu Tränen.  
Eilig schloss er die Augen, damit sie nicht hervortraten, legte bestätigend seine Hände auf Gellerts und nahm den Kuss entgegen, als wäre er am Verdursten. Nach all der Zeit des Abstandes war er das auch.  
Nachdem seine erste Sehnsucht gestillt worden war, musste Albus schmunzeln über Gellerts fühlbaren Enthusiasmus und sein Verlangen. Es führte ihm wieder vor Augen, wie jung sein Liebhaber doch war – auf positive Weise. Jetzt, da der Schmerz ihm nicht länger die Empfindungen trübte, spürte Albus deutlicher das Sehnen hinter Gellerts Küssen. Es war das gleiche Sehnen, mit dem Gellerts Geist ihn vor einer Woche tiefer gerissen hatte. Nur, dass es ihn jetzt nicht so sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
Albus bemerkte, dass auch Gellert sich nach Bestätigung sehnte, obwohl er es mit keiner Silbe gesagt hatte. Also erwiderte er die Küsse leidenschaftlicher, liebevoller und gab Gellert, was er brauchte.  
Irgendwann, als er bemerkte, dass ihm unter seinem Mantel allmählich recht warm geworden war, unterbrach er den Kuss für ein kurzes Lachen.  
„Ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, dir noch mehr von Godric’s Hollow zu zeigen, als nur mein Haus“, raunte er, „und die Straßenlaterne, unter der wir stehen.“  
Er hörte Gellert ebenfalls rau lachen. „War das ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, dass ich mich beherrschen soll?", fragte er, doch ehe Albus antworten konnte, stahl sich der Jüngere einen weiteren Kuss.  
„Es war eine Rechtfertigung“, erwiderte Albus schmunzelnd, „nicht, dass du glaubst, ich hätte dich nur herausgelockt, um verruchte Dinge in dunklen Ecken zu tun.“ Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme gegen Ende ein wenig schnurrte. Merlin, was war nur los mit ihm? Wie war er so schnell von nervös und distanziert zu verlangend und erregt gewechselt?  
Gellert hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und schaute vielsagend hinauf zu der Straßenlaterne über ihnen. „Ich hätte gerade nichts einzuwenden gegen eine dunkle Ecke“, erwiderte er und schenkte Albus ein kokettes Lächeln, während er seine Arme um Albus‘ Taille schlang. Albus musste schmunzeln, weil Gellert nun nicht von ihm ablassen konnte. Als hätte er sich die letzten Wochen ebenfalls schmerzhaft zurückgehalten. Es tat Albus gut, sich so gewollt zu fühlen. Nach all seinen Selbstzweifeln waren die Küsse und Berührungen Balsam auf seiner geschundenen Seele.  
„Ist das der Moment, in dem ich dich hineinbitte?“, fragte er schmunzelnd. Es gefiel ihm, dass Gellert ihn nicht loslassen wollte. Albus hatte absolut nichts dagegen, die Nähe deutlicher zu fühlen. Vielleicht auch ohne Mäntel. Solange sie allein waren, würde er sich in seinem Haus dabei auch nicht so befangen fühlen.  
„Ich bitte darum", schnurrte Gellert grinsend. Er trat beinahe auffordernd einen Schritt zurück und langte nach einer von Albus‘ Händen, um ihre Finger miteinander zu verflechten.  
Albus lachte leise.  
Er mochte es, dass Gellert seine Hand nahm. Vorhin, als sie Bathildas Haus verlassen hatten, hatte er selbst darüber nachgedacht. Aber da war er noch nicht dafür bereit gewesen.  
Nun führte er Gellert an der Hand zu dem Haus seiner Eltern, schob das kleine Gartentor auf und wischte dann vor sich durch die Luft, um das Siegel zu brechen, das die Tür verschlossen hielt.  
Er öffnete die Tür, ging mit Gellert hinein und ließ beim Eintreten ein Feuer im Kamin aufflammen.  
Sein Blick ging durch das Wohnzimmer, während er sich fragte, ob es so aussah, wie damals. Nicht ganz. Es war recht karg eingerichtet. Bis auf die wichtigsten Dinge, wie einem Sofa und einem kleinen Kaffeetisch, stand hier kaum Mobiliar. Ein morsches, halbleeres Bücherregal stand in einer Ecke. Ein mottenzerfressener Teppich lag vor dem Sofa.  
Albus zog sich Mantel und Schuhe aus, dann führte er Gellert zum Sofa und ließ sich mit ihm darauf nieder.  
„Tee, Darling?“, fragte er, während er sich die Handschuhe auszog und sie davonschwebten.

_*_   
_~Gellert~_

Gellert sah sich neugierig um, als sie eintraten. Es sah nicht ganz so gemütlich und warm eingerichtet aus wie in Albus‘ Erinnerung. Man merkte definitiv, dass Albus hier nicht wohnte.  
Er legte ebenfalls seinen Mantel und Schuhe ab, ehe er sich von Albus zum Sofa führen ließ und neben ihm Platz nahm.  
Bei dem 'Darling' machte sein Herz einen kleinen hoffnungsvollen Hüpfer.  
„Ja, bitte", antwortete Gellert, bevor er sich sehnsüchtig gegen Albus lehnte und ihm einen weiteren Kuss stahl. Nun, da er es wieder durfte, konnte er nicht genug davon bekommen.  
Am Rande bemerkte er, wie die Handschuhe davonschwebten. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er setzte einen weiteren Kuss auf Albus‘ Lippen und fühlte dann eine Hand in seinem Nacken, ehe Albus seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Geller gab ein genießendes Schnurren von sich. Er schlang seine Arme erneut um ihn und gab sich dem Kuss ganz hin. Selbst als er der Bequemlichkeit halber auf Albus Schoß stieg, unterbrach er den Kuss nicht. Im Gegenteil, er nahm die Lippen noch hungriger und leidenschaftlicher in Beschlag, während seine Hände bereits unter Albus‘ Jackett und über dessen Brust strichen. Albus‘ Hände blieben dabei nicht untätig. Sie wanderten über Gellerts Rücken und dann auf seinen Hintern. Dass Albus sich nun so bereitwillig auf ihn einließ, sorgte dafür, dass sich Gellert ganz schwummrig fühlte. Er erschauderte wohlig, als Albus ihn fordernd näher zog und die Lippen weiter öffnete. Gellert nahm die Einladung liebend gern an, plünderte seine Mundhöhle und entlockte ihm dabei ein Stöhnen. Nun wollte und konnte sich Gellert nicht mehr gedulden. Er öffnete mit einer Handbewegung magisch Albus‘ Weste und Hemd, um endlich die nackte Haut unter seinen Händen zu fühlen.  
„Ich will dich", keuchte er in den Kuss, während seine Hände ungeduldig über Albus‘ Brust hinabstrichen. Albus’ wohliges Aufseufzen bestärkte ihn nur in diesem Wunsch.  
„Ich dich auch“, hauchte der Ältere atemlos, ehe er den Kuss wieder aufnahm. Er ließ Gellerts Hemd mit einem Fingerschnippen verschwinden. Als Albus‘ Hände ebenso fordernd über Gellerts Körper strichen, entwich dem Jüngeren ein Seufzen. Aufreizend rieb er sein Becken gegen Albus. Er spürte, wie ihn seine eigene Lust immer ungeduldiger werden ließ. Entschieden dirigierte er Albus zur Seite und drückte ihn nach hinten, sodass er auf dem Sofa zum Liegen kam.  
Mit einem Schmunzeln und einem fast raubtierhaften Funkeln in den Augen legte er seine Hände an Albus‘ Hosenbund und begann, dessen Gürtel zu öffnen.  
Er blickte tief in Albus‘ Augen, während er langsam hinunterrutschte, bis er mit Albus‘ Schritt auf einer Höhe war. Mit flinken Fingern befreite er das bereits halbsteife Glied aus dessen Hose. Albus schien zu überrumpelt von der Veränderung. Gut, das kam Gellert gerade recht. Verführerisch setzte er Küsse auf den Schaft, der bei der Berührung zuckte. Zufrieden hörte er, wie Albus scharf die Luft einsog und dann beobachtete er schmunzelnd, wie er den Kopf ins Polster fallen ließ. Offenbar hatte Albus nichts gegen seine Idee einzuwenden. Also setzte er ein paar weitere sanfte Küsse auf dessen Glied, ehe er es schließlich mit den Lippen umschloss und begann, an der empfindlichen Spitze zu saugen.  
Albus entwich ein erstes Keuchen. Er streckte die Hand aus und vergrub sie in Gellerts Haar. Er übte keinen Druck aus, doch bei jedem provozierenden Zungenschlag Gellerts zuckten seine Finger in und als Gellert noch stärker an ihm saugte, entwich Albus ein Stöhnen und er krallte sich fester.  
Gellert merkte, wie seine eigene Hose langsam deutlich zu eng wurde. Zum einen, weil er das Gefühl und den Geschmack von Albus‘ Schwanz in seinem Mund schon immer erregend gefunden hatte. Zum anderen, weil er es liebte, den Älteren mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und zum Stöhnen zu bringen.  
Während sich Albus in seine Haare krallte, entspannte Gellert seine Kehle und nahm ihn bis zum Anschlag in sich auf, während er zufrieden schnurrte.

_*_   
_~Albus~_

Albus stöhnte lauter auf, als Gellert ihn so tief in sich aufnahm. Verdammt, der Junge raubte ihm noch den Verstand. Seit er angefangen hatte, Albus‘ Techniken zu imitieren (und hier, wie in jedem anderen Thema, war Gellert ein eifriger Lerner), machte er Albus noch heftiger schwach als ohnehin schon.  
„Merlin, Gellert“, stöhnte er und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Becken sich anhob, um noch tiefer in Gellerts Kehle hineinzustoßen.  
Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber ein lauter Knall von der Tür her ließ ihn zusammenfahren und sein Herz machte einen heftigen Sprung.  
Aberforth stand an der Tür, die er hinter sich zugeknallt hatte, und funkelte ihn voll Abscheu an.  
„DAS IST DOCH NICHT DEIN ERNST!“, rief er.  
Albus fühlte, wie brennende Scham in ihm aufstieg.  
Das… war unangenehm.  
Von seinem Bruder ausgerechnet in einem so intimen Moment ertappt zu werden… mit jemandem, von den Aberforth wusste, dass er sein Schüler war… war ungünstig.  
Doch die Scham hielt nicht lang an. Albus wusste, dass Aberforth sein Bild von ihm auch nicht ändern würde, wenn er sich vorbildlich verhielt. Also machte dieser Moment es auch nicht schlimmer. Eher peinlicher. Vor allem für Gellert, schätzte er.  
Albus seufzte, schob Gellert ein Stück von sich und schnippte mit den Fingern, worauf sich seine Hose schloss. Er setzte sich auf.  
„Hallo, Aberforth“, sagte er kühl. Er war wirklich nicht begeistert über die Unterbrechung.  
Aberforth funkelte ihn so wütend an, dass er ahnte, dass gleich noch mehr kommen würde.  
Und tatsächlich, Aberforth kam zwar keinen Schritt auf sie zu, fauchte aber: „Ist dir denn gar nichts heilig, Albus?“  
Albus legte Gellert einen Arm um die Schulter, wie um Aberforth zu provozieren. Er schaute milde unbeeindruckt zu Aberforth hin.  
„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du dich aus Dingen heraushieltest, die dich nichts angehen“, sagte er ruhig.  
„Nicht, solange sie auf MEINEM SOFA stattfinden!“, konterte Aberforth wutentbrannt.  
Albus bedachte ihn mit einem hochmütigen Blick und Gellert stieß ein abfälliges Schnauben aus.  
Albus beobachtete mäßig interessiert, wie Aberforths vor Wut schnaubender Blick sich auf Gellert richtete. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als würde er erwarten, dass Aberforth den Fehler unternahm, Gellert anzugreifen.  
Bei Gellert hatte Albus in diesem Moment keinen nennenswerten Beschützerinstinkt. Weil er wusste, dass sein Liebhaber Aberforth ohne weiteres in die Knie könnte, wenn er es wollte.  
Aberforth schien zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass er das Risiko nicht eingehen wollte. Sein vor Wut funkelnder Blick bohrte sich erneut in Albus. „Nicht genug, dass du dir das Recht herausnimmst, immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn es dir gerade passt, ohne dich anzukündigen! Du scheinst auch immer noch zu glauben, dass ich dir alles durchgehen lasse, wie der Rest der Welt!“  
Albus seufzte und besah sich seine Fingernägel. „Ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich mich in meinem eigenen Haus ankündigen müsste, Aberforth“, sagte er kühl.  
„Du kannst nicht ernsthaft Anspruch an das Haus unserer Eltern stellen, Albus“, konterte Aberforth entrüstet. „Du bist nie hier. Ich mache die ganze Arbeit.“  
„Ja und ich frage mich, ob ich dir damit hätte zur Hand gehen sollen“, sagte Albus mit gespielter Liebenswürdigkeit, weil er es leid war, nett zu bleiben. „Ich habe gehört, ich bin recht fähig, was Inneneinrichtung angeht.“  
Er beobachtete interessiert, wie Aberforths Gesichtsfarbe immer dunkler wurde. „Du bist eine Schande“, fauchte er und Albus bemerkte, dass dies der Moment war, in dem sein Bruder die harten Geschütze auffuhr. „Nur, weil du mit außerordentlicher Magie gesegnet bist, spricht dich das nicht von deinen Vergehen frei.“ Unwirsch nickte er zu Gellert hin. Albus‘ Hand krallte sich unwillkürlich fester in die schmale Schulter. „Wie alt ist er? Fünfzehn?“  
Albus hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Lass ihn aus deinen Anfeindungen heraus“, sagte er gefährlich ruhig, während er deutlich fühlte, dass Gellert neben ihm sich zwar hochmütig und ruhig gab, so wie er selbst, doch ebenso innerlich vor Wut brodelte.  
Aberforth schnaubte. Beinahe sah es so aus, als wollte er vor ihnen auf den Boden spucken. Zumindest bewegte er die Lippen, als würde er auf seiner Zunge herumkauen.  
„Der große Albus Dumbledore, ewiger Wohltäter mit dem Herzen aus Gold“, schnarrte er kalt. „Dass du diese Fassade aufrechterhalten kannst, selbst jetzt noch, ist beinahe beachtlich, wenn es nicht so schäbig wäre. Schließlich wissen wir beide, dass du in Wirklichkeit kein Herz hast. Nicht wahr? Dir geht es immer nur um dich selbst. Um niemanden sonst. Weil niemand dir wichtig genug ist. Nicht einmal die Schwester, von der du behauptet hast, sie aufrichtig zu lieben. Wo bist du gewesen, bevor es sie Zugrunde richtete? Wo warst du all die Jahre davor? Die Monate nachdem Mutter starb?“ Er schnaubte erneut abfällig. „Ach richtig, du warst ja so sehr mit deiner eigenen Karriere beschäftigt. Mit dem Traum, der dir das Hirn vernebelte und dir einflüsterte, dass dir Ruhm im Leben weiterhelfen würde.“  
Albus antwortete nichts mehr. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das war es, was er sonst gern umging, wenn er mit Aberforth sprach. Immer wieder ging es darum. Wie er sie allein gelassen hatte, um sein eigenes Glück zu suchen.  
Wegen seines schlechten Gewissens hatte er sich geschworen, sich danach nie wieder in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen. Seine eigenen Träume nicht wichtiger zu nehmen als das, was seine Mitmenschen von ihm erwarteten. Bis er Gellert getroffen hatte…  
„Hättest du nicht diese Flausen im Kopf gehabt, diese Hirngespinste, dass du eines Tages Zaubereiminister werden könntest… dann hätten wir eine Familie bleiben können“, fauchte Aberforth, der noch immer nicht die Lust zu verlieren schien, ihn runterzubuttern, „stattdessen tauchst du hier auf, nach Jahren der Lehrerschaft und hast nichts dazugelernt. Lässt dich dafür feiern, dass du überhaupt mal wieder dein Gesicht zeigst. Und glaubst, es sei alles wieder in Ordnung, nur, weil du dich lang genug in einem anderen Land verkrochen hast.“

_*_   
_~Gellert~_

Gellert umklammerte seine Tasse fester, mit jedem weiteren, giftigen Wort, das Aberforth ausspie. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie der Mann Albus solche hässliche Dinge an den Kopf knallen konnte. Nicht nur die Menge der Vorwürfe, sondern auch die Schwere dieser schockierte Gellert. Besonders, da er ab und an seine eigenen Worte heraushörte. ‚Albus, der große Wohltäter‘. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass diese Worte Albus so tief verletzt hatten, weil er sich Gleiches immer wieder hämisch von seinem Bruder hatte anhören können!  
Doch Gellert bereute seine Worte und würde sie nie wieder wiederholen. Aberforth dagegen schien das Gegenteil im Sinn zu haben und Gellert konnte das nicht gutheißen. Aberforth zeichnete ein Bild seines Bruders, das diesem in keinster Weise entsprach. Albus, der kein Herz besitzen sollte, der sich nicht für andere interessierte und der vor allem keine Zuneigung für seine Schwester empfand?!  
Gellert wusste es besser. Nicht nur, weil er Albus kannte, sondern weil er dessen Schmerz mehr als deutlich in der Erinnerung gespürt hatte. Und weil er die Reue und das Leid immer noch in Albus‘ Blick erkennen konnte, wann immer das Thema auf seine Schwester oder seinen Bruder zu sprechen kam.  
Doch nicht nur das. Aberforth schien ihm nicht nur die Schuld am Tod ihrer Schwester zu geben, er schien es sich auch zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, Albus‘ Wunsch, sich zu verwirklichen und nach Höherem zu Streben, als etwas Verwerfliches hinzustellen.  
Plötzlich verstand Gellert, woher der übersteigerte Wunsch nach Gerechtigkeit kam. So vieles machte auf einmal Sinn. Es war, als würde Aberforth ihm das letzte Puzzlestück entgegenschleudern. Doch es war kein angenehmes Bild, das sich da ergab.  
Ihm riss der Geduldsfaden, noch während Aberforth sich in seine Schimpftirade hineinsteigerte.  
Als er dann endlich fertig war, erhob sich Gellert ruckartig und trat einen forschen Schritt auf Aberforth zu.  
„Was erlaubst du dir, so mit ihm zu reden?“, fauchte er den Mann wutentbrannt an, „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?!" Voll finsterer Genugtuung sah er, wie Aberforth überrascht zurückwich.  
Gellert setzte nach: „Er hat genau so viel verloren wie du, wenn nicht mehr! Und du wagst es, ihm die Schuld dafür aufzubürden?!" Seine Wut verdichtete sich um ihn herum zu einer knisternden Wolke, die ihm in den Fingerspitzen kribbelte. „Ein toller Bruder bist du für deine Schwester“, spottete er eisig, „Dass du euren Bruder zum Sündenbock machst und ihm nicht gönnst, sein Leben zu leben!"  
Aberforths überraschte Miene machte einer abwertenden Platz. „Misch dich nicht ein“, knurrte er, „Du sprichst nicht über meine Schwester, als wüsstest du irgendetwas von uns! Mach, dass du hier raus kommst.“  
Gellert schnaubte verächtlich und schenkte Aberforth einen hochmütigen Blick.  
Er hatte bereits heraus gehört, dass Aberforth bei weitem nicht so mächtig war, wie Albus. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, ob er sich im Ernstfall verteidigen konnte.  
„Ich weiß, was ich sehe. Einen verbitterten, gescheiterten Mann, der sich nicht eingestehen will, dass er zu schwach war, seiner Schwester zu helfen, und die Verantwortung lieber auf seinen Bruder schiebt!", zischte er eisig zurück, um den Mann etwas von seiner eigenen Medizin kosten zu lassen.  
Gellerts Provokationen schienen ausgereicht zu haben, damit Aberforth sich endgültig vergaß. Er packte Gellert am Oberarm, als wollte er ihn eigenhändig vor die Tür setzen. Gellert wollte schon zu einem Fluch ansetzen, doch ein Zauber schoss an ihm vorbei und versengte Aberforth die Hand, was ihn aufheulen und zurückspringen ließ. Zum Glück - für Aberforth - denn Gellerts Fluch hätte sich sicher nicht auf eine versengte Hand beschränkt.  
Dann war Albus neben Gellert. Er packte Aberforth am Kragen.  
„Du. Wirst ihn. Nicht anrühren“, zischte er gefährlich und Gellerts Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Albus ihn vor seinem Bruder verteidigte. Einerseits, weil er das nicht brauchte. Andererseits, weil Albus vorher so beherrscht gewirkt hatte, solange Aberforth nur ihn angegriffen hatte.  
Doch sein Bruder schien wahrlich nicht sonderlich clever zu sein. Er hatte tatsächlich noch die Frechheit, weiterhin Häme aufzubringen. Ungerührt starrte er Albus an. „Was denn?“, fragte er spöttisch. „Hast du plötzlich Angst, dass ich deinen ‚Freund‘ verletzen könnte?“  
Albus‘ Augen verengten sich. „Du hast es nicht verdient, Gellert zu berühren“, sagte er eisig. Er ließ Aberforths Kragen los, legte Gellert einen Arm um die Schulter und fügte hochmütig hinzu: „Darüber hinaus wäre ich an deiner Stelle vorsichtig, ihn anzugreifen. Provoziere keine Mächte, deren Ausmaß du nicht verstehst.“  
Gellert musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Im Stillen gab er Albus recht. Sein Bruder machte offensichtlich den Fehler, ihn zu unterschätzen. Das fehlende Gespür für das Ausmaß seiner magischen Kraft war ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass er magisch nicht sonderlich begabt war.  
Als ihm Albus einen Kuss auf die Wange setzte, als wollte er es Aberforth unter die Nase reiben, lehnte sich Gellert in den Kuss, schnippte mit dem Finger und stand wieder vollbekleidet da.  
„Komm, Darling", sagte Albus.

Gellert brummte zustimmend. „Nichts lieber als das", sagte er und bedachte Aberforth mit einem letzten eisigen Funkeln. Er war zum Teil froh, zum Teil unzufrieden darüber, dass Albus die Situation auflöste und sie in einen anderen Raum apparierte. Der Grund für beides war derselbe: Er hätte Aberforth gerne bei dem nächsten falschen Wort doch noch einen Fluch aufgehext. Die Wut auf den Mann versetzte sein Inneres und dadurch auch seine Magie in eine kampflustige Unruhe.  
Aber zu einem neuen Schlagabtausch sollte es nicht kommen. Albus schlang ihm den Arm um die Taille und im nächsten Moment fühlte er den starken Sog des Apparierens.

_*_   
_~Albus~_

Sie erschienen in Albus‘ altem Zimmer im Obergeschoss. Albus zog den Arm von Gellerts Taille und setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf das breite Bett. Einen Augenblick runzelte er die Stirn, dann schnippte er mit den Fingern und die zwei Teetassen erschienen auf dem Nachttisch.  
Er ließ die Tür mit einem Windstoß ins Schloss fallen und wirkte einen Zauber, der sie verschloss, ehe er einen Muffliato über den Raum warf. Noch eine Unterbrechung wollte er gern vermeiden. Egal, wobei. Denn die Stimmung war offensichtlich auf einem Tiefpunkt, seit Aberforth sie unterbrochen hatte.  
Er warf Gellert einen Blick zu, der angespannt zum Fenster stapfte und hinausstarrte.  
„Nun, jetzt hast du nähere Bekanntschaft mit meinem wunderbaren Bruder machen dürfen“, sagte Albus gefasst. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Und hattest daran offensichtlich ebenso viel Freude wie ich.“  
Gellerts Feld zuckte wütend. Das war unschwer zu übersehen. Es rührte Albus, dass er sich für ihn so aufregte.  
Mit einem zornigen Schnauben drehte sich Gellert zu ihm herum. „Bei allem nötigen Respekt: Dein Bruder hat es nicht verdient, auch nur in deiner Nähe zu sein. Und das nicht nur, weil er so viel schwächer ist als du. Du musst dich nicht mit so etwas abgeben.“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Trotzdem bist du über Weihnachten ausgerechnet hierhergekommen?"  
Albus lachte leise, streckte die Hand nach Gellert aus und als dieser seine Finger hineinlegte, zog er ihn sanft zu sich.  
„‘Bei allem nötigen Respekt‘?“, wiederholte er amüsiert. Er musste schmunzeln. Sonderbarerweise war er nun weitaus besser gelaunt als gerade eben noch. Als hätte er seine Wut unten bei seinem Bruder gelassen. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass Gellert bei ihm war. Und dass er sich so für ihn eingesetzt hatte.  
Er kommentierte den ersten Teil nicht und sagte auf den zweiten vage: „Mein Besuch ist vielmehr ein notwendiges Übel. Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich Sehnsucht nach Aberforth hatte.“  
Die Vorstellung allein ließ ihn kichern, ehe er den Kopf senkte und Gellert sanft die Hand küsste.  
Gellert sank neben ihm aufs Bett. „Sondern?“  
Albus hielt einen Moment inne. Ja, seit sie sich vor einigen Minuten ausgesprochen hatten, fühlte er sich Gellert wieder so nah wie vor ihrem Streit. Aber dennoch war das noch nicht einmal eine Stunde her. Zu kurz, als dass er ihm nun bereits wieder sein bedingungsloses Vertrauen schenken wollte. Er wollte alles mit ihm teilen, auch die Geheimnisse, die er sonst niemandem anvertraute, aber Albus wollte es auch nicht überstürzen. Er war vorsichtig geworden.  
Also schüttelte er mit einem sanften Lächeln den Kopf.  
„Das erzähle ich dir ein andermal“, sagte er, ließ seine Tasse zurück zum Nachttisch schweben, strich Gellert liebevoll über die Wange und schob ihm eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist“, sagte er, „Auch, wenn ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dich über Weihnachten zu sehen, freut es mich nun doch umso mehr.“  
Gellert fragte nicht weiter nach. Er lehnte sich in die Berührung, schenkte Albus ein kleines Lächeln und flüsterte: „Mir geht es genauso.“ Dann beugte er sich für einen zärtlichen Kuss vor, der noch Albus‘ letzte Wut verrauchen ließ.  
Er schmunzelte, als Gellert seine Gefühle erwiderte und sich an ihn schmiegte. Eine seiner Hände glitt in Gellerts Nacken, zog ihn bestätigend an sich und Albus vertiefte den Kuss, den sie teilten.  
Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er fühlte, dass sich seine Erregung offensichtlich nicht vollkommen in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Nun, da sie wieder unter sich waren und sicher sein konnten, dass sie das auch blieben, konnte er sich wieder vollkommen auf Gellert konzentrieren. Und bemerkte abermals, wie sehr Gellert ihn schon allein durch seine Anwesenheit erregte.  
„Wobei waren wir vorhin noch gleich unterbrochen wurden?“, schnurrte er an Gellerts Lippen, ehe er ihm in die Unterlippe biss und leicht daran zog.  
Gellert antwortete nicht in Worten, sondern mit einem hörbaren Knurren, bei dem Albus ein vorfreudiger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Er küsste Albus gieriger und drängte ihn zurück, bis Albus erneut unter ihm lag.  
Albus kommentierte es mit einem Glucksen. Da war offensichtlich noch jemand der Ansicht, dass sie schon viel zu lang keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatten. Bereitwillig gab Albus die Kontrolle ab, legte Gellert die Arme über die Schultern und zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss herunter.


	19. Weihnachtsschwüre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus und Gellert sind wiedervereint. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass sie dort weitermachen können, wo sie aufgehört haben. Vertrauen wurde gebrochen und beide wurden verletzt. Das erfordert Maßnahmen, die die Zukunft für beide sicherer gestalten sollen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, entschuldigt die lange Upload-Pause. Mein Roman "Heat im Zoo" war in den letzten Zügen und ich habe das Buch fertiggestellt. Jetzt habe ich aber bis Weihnachten Urlaub! Das heißt, ich werde die offenen Geschichten wieder regelmäßiger uploaden können 🥰 Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_~Albus~_

Als Albus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, seufzte er wohlig, weil er fühlte, wie sich Gellerts Wärme gegen ihn schmiegte. Er liebte das. Mit Gellert gemeinsam in einem Bett zu schlafen, mit ihm aufzuwachen, seine Nähe, seine Wärme, sein Geruch.  
Albus schlief weitaus tiefer und besser, wenn er die Nacht gemeinsam mit Gellert verbrachte. Und nun, nachdem er das so lang nicht gehabt hatte, kam es ihm noch kostbarer vor als ohnehin schon.  
Albus schlang einen Arm um Gellerts nackte Taille, schmiegte sich näher und setzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulter, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
Es war über Nacht recht kalt geworden. Das Haus wurde hauptsächlich vom großen Kamin im Wohnzimmer beheizt, aber Albus‘ Zimmer hatte einen zusätzlichen eigenen Kamin und er hob die Hand und ließ sie müde durch die Luft wedeln, um das Feuer neu zu entfachen.  
Er könnte ewig so mit Gellert liegen bleiben.  
Zwar hatte er den Grund seiner Reise nach Godric’s Hollow nicht vergessen, aber dafür hatte er eine gute Woche Zeit, ehe er wieder zurück nach Durmstrang musste. Kein Grund, sich zu hetzen.  
Sein Kuss weckte Gellert. Er stieß ein genießendes Seufzen aus, räkelte sich hinreißend und schenkte Albus dann mit einem verführerisch verschlafenen Augenaufschlag ein Lächeln.  
„Guten Morgen“, flüsterte er und schmiegte sich näher.  
Als Gellert ihn küsste, ging Albus das Herz auf. Es war, als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen.  
„Guten Morgen“, antwortete er und hörte, wie rau und tief seine Stimme kurz nach dem Aufwachen klang. Er räusperte sich. „Gut geschlafen?“, fragte er und setzte weitere Küsse auf Gellerts Hals und seine Wange.  
„Mmhm... wie könnte ich nicht nach dieser Nacht?", murmelte er und drehte sich zu Albus herum. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. „Und du?"  
„Sehr gut, mit dir neben mir“, säuselte Albus und küsste Gellert. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnte er jeden Morgen so aufwachen. Der Gedanke allein ließ sein Herz freudig hüpfen.  
„Ich würde dir ja Frühstück im Bett anbieten“, sagte er nah an Gellerts Lippen, „Aber da wir keinen Hauselfen haben, wirst du mich loslassen müssen, damit ich mich darum kümmern kann.“  
Gellert murrte und zog einen gespielten Schmollmund.  
„Nur, wenn du dich beeilst." Widerwillig löste er seine Arme von Albus. „Und wenn ich Kaffee bekomme", fügte er mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln hinzu, während er sich katzengleich auf dem Bett streckte und räkelte.  
„Natürlich, Darling“, sagte er schmunzelnd, aber in dem Moment, in dem Gellert sich zu räkeln begann, konnte er nicht einfach aufstehen. Er schlang ihm abermals den Arm um die Taille, zog ihn an sich und biss ihm sanft in den Hals.  
„Wenn du so weitermachst, wird das Frühstück noch warten müssen“, raunte er ihm zu.  
Nicht, dass sie sich nicht in der vergangenen Nacht mehr als genug verausgabt hatten. Aber Gellert war nun einmal überaus attraktiv. Jetzt, da sie unter sich waren, bewunderte er sich für die Selbstbeherrschung, die er in der Schule an den Tag legte.  
Gellert gab ein leises, dunkles Lachen von sich. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", flötete er unschuldig.  
Albus schmunzelte und drückte Gellert noch einen Kuss auf den Hals. „Ich denke, du weißt es sehr genau“, sagte er und löste sich abermals von ihm. So gern er sich auch sofort wieder mit Gellert vergnügen wollte, nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück hätten sie dafür mehr Energie.  
Also erhob er sich, nahm den Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, kleidete sich mit einem eleganten Schwingen des Stabes an und apparierte dann in die Küche. Er war zu Hause, wieso sollte er den Umweg über die Treppe nehmen?  
In der kleinen Küche war er glücklicherweise allein.  
Auf ein Anknüpfen an den Streit vom Vorabend konnte Albus sehr gut verzichten. Er bereitete ein wenig Rührei, Bacon und Hashbrowns zu, ließ eine Tasse Tee für sich aufkochen und schenkte Gellert den Kaffee ein, den er sich gewünscht hatte, ehe er mit dem Frühstück auf dem Tablett den Rückweg antrat – dieses Mal zu Fuß, während es vor ihm her schwebte, damit es nicht beim Apparieren alles durcheinander geriet.  
Als er wieder eintrat, sah er Gellert auf dem Bett sitzen – in Hose und offenes Hemd gekleidet.  
Er begrüßte Albus mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.  
„Ich sterbe vor Hunger!"  
Albus musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Er ließ das Tablett, auf dem ihre Teller standen, aufs Bett schweben und ließ sich auf Gellerts anderer Seite nieder.  
Sein Teller schwebte zu ihm herüber und seine Tasse tat es ihm nach.  
Während sie aßen, bemerkte Albus, dass er, seit er wusste, dass Gellert hier war, noch nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob er dennoch seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte.  
Die Antwort war ja. Und er wollte es gern als Zeichen sehen, dass Gellert ihm nun unverhofft Gesellschaft leistete und sie sich wieder vollkommen versöhnt hatten.  
Albus erinnerte sich daran, dass Gellert ihn gestern gefragt hatte, wieso er hier war. Albus wollte es ihm gern beantworten. Er wollte ihn in alles einweihen. Aber er mahnte sich, auch an den Schmerz der letzten Wochen zu denken und sich nicht wieder vollkommen unbedarft in das zwischen ihnen hineinzustürzen. Er hatte sich bei ihrer ersten Annäherung vor einigen Monaten keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, weil er da noch nicht geahnt hatte, wie tief es emotional und auch geistig gehen würde. Aber nun war er schlauer – und hatte erkannt, dass er nicht unverwundbar war.  
„Darling, du wolltest wissen, wieso ich in Godric’s Hollow bin“, begann er also das Gespräch.  
Gellert, der in der typischen Art der Teenager sein Essen herunterschlang, hielt augenblicklich inne.  
Er kaute, schluckte und nickte.  
„Ja, das wüsste ich immer noch gern."  
Albus legte sein Besteck beiseite, griff nach Gellerts Hand und zog sie an seine Lippen.  
Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob er das Richtige tat. Er zögerte den Moment heraus, indem er Gellert einen Kuss auf den Handrücken drückte, doch dann wollte er es ihm nicht länger verschweigen.  
„Ich weiß, wo der Tarnumhang ist“, raunte er ihm zu. „Er ist, wie wir vermutet haben, hier in England.“  
Gellerts Augen wurden riesig. Dann breitete sich ein neues, euphorisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Wo ist er?", fragte er voller Neugier und fast schon kindlichem Enthusiasmus. Doch noch ehe Albus antworten konnte, zog Gellert selbst seine Schlüsse und seine Augen wurden noch etwas größer.  
„Er ist hier? In Godric's Hollow?"  
Albus musste schmunzeln, als Gellert ihm so schnell dahinterkam.  
„Ja“, bestätigte er. „Und ich habe vor, ihn mir zu beschaffen.“  
Er verstummte nach diesen Worten und beobachtete Gellerts Reaktion.  
Es fühlte sich… richtig an, es ihm gesagt zu haben. Aber zugleich ließ es auch Albus‘ Alarmglocken verhalten läuten.  
Er hatte sich schon zuvor etwas überlegt, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass sie wieder zusammenarbeiten würden. Vielleicht wäre nun der richtige Zeitpunkt, es anzubringen.  
Gellert war seine Wortwahl nicht entgangen. Die Euphorie flaute sichtlich ab.  
„Du meinst, 'wir werden ihn uns beschaffen'", sagte er in einem deutlich reservierterem Tonfall und einem skeptischen Blick.  
Albus hielt sein sanftes Lächeln aufrecht, obwohl es ihm nicht entging, dass seine letzten Worte Gellert offensichtlich erzürnt hatten. Oder verletzt.  
„Ich würde dich mit Freuden an dieser Unternehmung beteiligen“, stimmte er zu und nickte sacht. Er sah Gellert in die hübschen, verschiedenfarbigen Augen.  
„Allerdings möchte ich dir zuvor etwas vorschlagen, das unsere Zusammenarbeit in Zukunft sicherer gestaltet und sicher auch in deinem Interesse sein wird.“

_*_  
_~Gellert~_

Als Albus zustimmte, dass er ihn dabei haben wollte, war Gellert zwar etwas besänftigt, freute sich aber nicht zu früh. Und er sollte Recht behalten, als Albus mit seinen nächsten Worten darauf anspielte, dass ihre künftige Zusammenarbeit an neue Bedingungen geknüpft sein würde.  
„Und zwar?"  
Albus schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um sich seine Worte zurecht zu legen.  
Schließlich sagte er: „Ich denke, wir sind uns einig, dass unsere magischen Fähigkeiten ihresgleichen suchen. Dass wir zusammen von niemandem aufgehalten werden können. Dass die einzigen, die uns stoppen können, nur wir beide sind.“ Er schaute Gellert offen ins Gesicht. „Die letzten Monate haben mir klargemacht, dass es nicht schaden kann, auch auf unwahrscheinliche Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu sein. Deshalb ...“ Er machte eine kleine Pause, als wollte er sich wappnen. Dann holte er tief Luft und sagte: „… möchte ich einen Blutpakt mit dir schließen.“  
Gellert nahm die Worte in sich auf und überdachte sie. Es überraschte ihn einerseits, dass Albus etwas derart Drastisches und Permanentes in Betracht zog. Andererseits hatte Albus für diese Worte seine bewundernde Anerkennung verdient. Albus war kein Idiot. Er war vorausschauend und kalkulierend, und dafür liebte ihn Gellert umso mehr.  
Sein Mundwinkel zuckte und er blickte den Älteren amüsiert an.  
„Du hast Sorge, dass ich dich aus dem Weg räumen könnte, wenn ich dich nicht mehr brauche“, mutmaßte er.  
Albus hob eine Augenbraue. Hinter seiner sanften Fassade glomm ein gefährliches Funkeln auf.  
„Darling, unterschätze mich nicht“, sagte er ruhig, doch in seiner Stimme schwang kraftvolle Entschlossenheit mit. Er stellte die leere Tasse auf dem Nachtschrank ab.  
„Meinst du allen Ernstes, dass ich nun, da ich so viel Zeit in einen neuen Weltenplan investiert habe, diesen Traum aufgeben würde? Selbst, wenn du mir in die Quere kämst?“ Er fasste Gellert ein wenig schärfer ins Auge. „Ganz gleich, ob unser Weg uns weiterhin gemeinsam zu dem größeren Wohl führt, ich werde dieses Ziel verfolgen. Und wie auch immer, ob gemeinsam oder allein, wird uns ein solcher Pakt nützen.“  
Albus ließ seine Worte einen Moment wirken, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
„Allerdings habe ich nach wie vor kein Interesse daran, den Elderstab zu führen“, fuhr er fort, „Sobald du ihn also besitzt, bin ich über einen gewissen Schutz zusätzlich dankbar. Deshalb möchte ich, dass wir ein Bündnis eingehen, in dem wir uns gegenseitig versprechen, dass keiner von uns den anderen je angreifen oder bekämpfen wird. Bis zum Ende unserer Tage.“  
Gellert musste schmunzeln. Dass Albus sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern ließ, aber dennoch offen zugab, dass er sich mehr Schutz für die Zukunft wünschte, gefiel ihm. Mehr noch, es machte ihm große Lust, Albus zurück in die Kissen zu drücken und ihm den Verstand aus dem Kopf zu vögeln.  
Doch das würde warten müssen. Das hier war schließlich wichtig.  
„In Ordnung", stimmte er also zu. Es kam ihm beinahe lächerlich und unnötig vor, dass sie einen Blutpakt eingehen würden. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, unter welchen Umständen er Albus jemals etwas antun wollte. Und doch hatte Albus recht. Sie konnten nicht wissen, wohin es sie irgendwann verschlagen und was noch alles geschehen würde. Ein Pakt würde auch Gellert zugutekommen, falls sich ihre Wege aus irgendwelchen Gründen trennen sollten. So unschön diese Vorstellung auch war.  
Albus nickte zufrieden.  
„Gut“, sagte er und widmete sich vorerst wieder seinem Frühstück.

Als sie gegessen hatten, schickte Albus das Tablett mit dem leeren Geschirr fort. Vermutlich in die Küche. Dann erhob er sich und ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, auf das Fenster zu. Gellert sah Albus nach, der ungewohnt angespannt wirkte. Er konnte sich denken, weswegen. Ein Blutpakt war nicht nur sehr hohe Magie und ein Versprechen auf Lebenszeit, es würde sie auch aneinander binden, auf die eine oder andere Weise.  
Während Albus aus dem Fenster sah, erhob sich Gellert ebenfalls und kam hinüber. Er legte von hinten seine Arme um Albus Taille und sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter.

Es schien zu helfen. Albus lehnte sich gegen ihn und seufzte. Dann drehte er sich zu Gellert herum.  
Sanft legte er Gellert eine Hand unters Kinn und küsste ihn.  
„Dann tun wir es also“, sagte er leise.  
Gellert sah Albus tief in die Augen. Er wirkte verunsichert, obwohl er es gewesen war, der den Vorschlag gemacht hatte.  
„Es ist für uns beide von Vorteil", bestärkte er ihn mit sanfter und ebenso leiser Stimme, während er über Albus Wange strich und fragte dann: „Was wird es für Auswirkungen auf uns beide haben?"  
Zwar kannte er die Grundlagen eines Blutpaktes, hatte bisher allerdings nie einen Grund gehabt, sein Wissen darüber zu vertiefen. Die wenigsten Zauberer waren in der Lage, einen Blutpakt einzugehen. Noch weniger wollten es. Das Gebiet war im Allgemeinen also nicht allzu gut erforscht. Aber wenn Albus es vorschlug, dann war er sicher perfekt informiert und vorbereitet, wie stets.  
„Im Alltag keine sonderlich starken, vermute ich“, antwortete Albus leise. „Und bei dem Versuch, den Pakt zu brechen oder gegen ihn zu handeln, wird sich die angreifende Magie auflösen. Zumindest sagen das die wenigen Berichte, die es dazu gibt.“  
Gellert nickte. „Gut. Was muss ich tun?"  
Albus trat einen Schritt zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er fuhr sich mit der Spitze einmal diagonal über die Handfläche, sodass sich ein langer, feiner Schnitt auftat. Ein Blutstropfen trat daraus hervor.  
„Zuallererst brauchen wir Blut“, sagte er schmunzelnd und sah Gellert auffordernd an, damit dieser es ihm nachtat. „Der Pakt sieht eine Vermischung des Blutes vor, zur Besiegelung der Einigkeit.“  
Gellert zog ebenfalls seinen Stab und fuhr sich damit über die Hand. Ein feiner Rinnsal Blut trat daraus hervor und er sah abwartend zu Albus, während er diesem vertrauensvoll seine Hand entgegenstreckte.  
Albus nahm sie sanft mit seiner eigenen verletzten entgegen, schob sie so, dass sie beide die Arme anwinkelten und drückte ihre Handflächen gegeneinander, ohne Gellert aus den Augen zu lassen. Gellert wurde nervös. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es an Albus‘ intensivem Blick lag oder an dem Pakt, den sie bereit waren, einzugehen. Er sorgte sich nicht. Albus‘ Fähigkeiten sorgten dafür, dass er darauf vertraute, das es funktionieren würde. Vielmehr war es die symbolischen Bedeutung eines solchen Paktes, die ihm naheging. Sie wären für immer aneinander durch ihr Blut gebunden, unwiderruflich.  
Als Albus die Augen schloss, spürte Gellert kurz darauf dessen magische Energie, die sich zwischen ihren Händen zu fokussieren schien. Er atmete tief durch und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen.  
Seine Magie geriet in Wallung. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und erinnerte ihn teilweise an ihre Versuche ihre Energiefelder zu verschmelzen. Nur, dass es sich dieses Mal noch intensiver und intimer anfühlte als damals. Dort, wo sein und Albus‘ Blut sich trafen, begann sie, sich zu zentrieren und schien mehr Dichte zu bekommen. Mehr Tiefe. Und neue Farben, als würde sie neu geboren werden.  
Gellert konnte Albus fühlen. Nicht nur physisch, sondern auch auf einer anderen Ebene, die ihm die Gedanken und Gefühle des anderen offenbarten. Auf eine abstraktere Art, als es Legilimentik tat. Es erinnerte ihn an die ersten Versuche, die sie damals unternommen hatten, als ihre Felder miteinander verschmolzen waren. Albus‘ Gedanken pulsierten als ferner Strom in der Nähe seines eigenen Bewusstseins.  
Dann hörte er Albus‘ Stimme innerlich widerhallen. Es war nicht direkt in seinem Kopf. Gellert fühlte Albus nicht in seinem Geist. Doch die miteinander verschmolzenen Felder schienen bereits auszureichen, um Gedanken zu übertragen.  
‚Ich gelobe, dass ich weder jetzt noch in Zukunft gegen dich kämpfen werde. Ich werde dich weder mit Magie noch mit körperlicher Kraft oder anderen physischen Waffen angreifen und nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen dafür sorgen, dir keinen Schaden zuzufügen.‘  
Die Aufrichtigkeit und Entschlossenheit, die Gellert hinter den Worten spürte, rührte ihn und wärmte ihn von innen. Einen Moment gab er sich noch ganz diesem Gefühl hin. Dann wiederholte er die Worte ebenso aufrichtig im Geiste.

_*_  
_~Albus~_

Gellerts Antwort erreichte Albus weniger in Worten. Vielmehr in Gefühlen, in Farben und Empfindungen. In Klängen. In Stimmungen.  
Es war ein Echo seiner eigenen Gedanken und sobald es sein magisches Feld vollkommen durchdrungen hatte, veränderte sich etwas.  
Albus konnte es nicht recht greifen, aber er spürte es ganz deutlich. Ihre Felder verschmolzen noch mehr miteinander. Glichen sich aneinander an, bis sie so sehr durcheinander drangen, dass Albus nicht mehr sagen konnte, wo er endete und wo Gellert begann. Es war das gleiche Gefühl wie damals, als er sich das erste Mal feinstofflich Gellert genähert hatte. Und doch hatte es jetzt mehr Tiefe. Mehr Entschiedenheit. Es wirkte beständiger.  
Etwas in Albus sagte ihm, dass dieser Schritt nun erfüllt war. Dass er es abschließen musste.  
Er folgte dieser inneren Stimme, öffnete die Augen, ohne vorher zu versuchen, sich in sich zu erden oder sich von Gellerts Energie zu trennen, und löste dann langsam die Hand von der des Jüngeren. Der feine Schnitt in ihren Handflächen hatte genügend Blut austreten lassen, damit jeder von ihnen nun einen Blutstropfen in Händen hielt.  
Albus hatte erst geglaubt, er musste nun etwas tun. Dass er aktiv entscheiden musste, weiter zu gehen. Aber alles kam so natürlich zu ihm, als würde eine höhere Macht ihn steuern.  
Er senkte die Hand, hielt sie auf Bauchhöhe, mit der Handfläche nach oben, zwischen ihnen und beobachtete, wie Gellert es ihm beinahe zeitgleich nachtat, als würde er den gleichen Ruf hören.  
Dann lösten sich die Blutstropfen von ihren Handflächen, schwebten, getragen von ihrer Magie, hinauf und tanzten auf Höhe ihrer Gesichter umeinander.  
Es war ein so schöner Zauber und nur am Rande bemerkte Albus, dass es seine Magie war, die ihn spann. Aber nicht allein. Auch Gellerts Magie trug dazu bei. Sie tanzten ebenso umeinander wie die rubinroten Tropfen, formten aus Nichts eine Phiole mit silberner Schließe und dann ein Medaillon darum, das sie einschloss.  
Es war mehr Fühlen als Denken, das Albus dazu verleitete, dem Medaillon eine Kette zu schenken.  
Seit sie begonnen hatten, hatte er das Gefühl, vielmehr Zuschauer zu sein, als dass er selbst Entscheidungen traf. Aber als das Medaillon dann höherstieg und über ihren Köpfen am höchsten Punkt angelangt zu sein schien, schloss sich die Kette.  
Und etwas von dem, was Albus in einer hypnotischen Trance gehalten hatte, zerplatzte sanft wie eine Seifenblase.  
Der Blutpakt sank langsam hinab. Und Albus, der die Hand noch immer offen vor sich hielt, nahm ihn langsam aus der Luft. Er war von dem, was ihn intuitiv durch den Prozess des Blutpaktes hatte, noch bezaubert, als ihm das Medaillon warm in die Hand sank. So warm, als hätte es über Stunden hinweg in der Sonne gelegen.  
Nun schaute er träumerisch zu Gellert auf, der den Blick erwiderte.  
Albus fühlte sich ein wenig berauscht, aber sonst nicht anders als zuvor. Und doch hatte er das Gefühl einen weiteren Schritt getan zu haben, der sie auf bedeutende Art aneinander annäherte und verband.  
Gellert legte seine Hand auf Albus‘ Handfläche und küsste ihn liebevoll. Damit erwachte noch der letzte Rest von Albus‘ Geist aus der Trance. Er hob die freie Hand und legte sie auf Gellerts Wange, während er den Kuss erwiderte und vertiefte. Etwas zwischen ihnen hatte sich verändert, ahnte er. Welche Ausmaße es annehmen könnte, würde wohl erst die Zeit zeigen. Aber ihm lagen die emotionalsten drei kleinen Worte der Welt noch nie so deutlich auf der Zunge, wie in diesem Moment. Er hielt sie zurück, obwohl sie sich bereits bis zu seiner Zungenspitze vorgestohlen hatten. Dafür war es zu früh, mahnte er sich. Obwohl er sich mit Gellert noch nie so verbunden gefühlt hatte, wie in diesem Moment.  
Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, das übereilt war, löste er seine Lippen von Gellerts und setzte ihm stattdessen einen weiteren Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Nun, das wäre erledigt“, sagte er leise, in einem schwachen Versuch, die schwere emotionale Stimmung aufzulösen.  
Gellert schmunzelte.

Einen Tag später besaßen sie den Tarnumhang.


	20. Tarnumhang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus und Gellert sind in Besitz des ersten Heiligtums. Doch wie ist es ihnen gelungen? Und was kommt danach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stay here,  
> I know I love you, but I need another year"  
> ('I love you but I need another year' - Liza Anne)

_*_   
_~Albus~_

Albus wünschte, er könnte Ruhmreicheres zur Beschaffung des Tarnumhanges berichten. Doch am Ende war es weniger ehrenhaft gewesen, als er es gern gehabt hätte.  
Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass das Größere Wohl solche Maßnahmen erlaubte. Jemand wie Gellert und er, die mit außergewöhnlicher Macht gesegnet waren, waren dazu bestimmt, andere zu leiten. Wenn sie das mithilfe der Heiligtümer erreichten und diese ihnen den Weg zu einer gerechteren Welt unter ihrer Führung ermöglichten, dann rechtfertigte das die einzelne Tat, die ein engstirnigerer, kleinlicher Beobachter wohl als illegale Aktivität eingeschätzt hätte.

*

Sie waren beide vom gleichen Tatendrang ergriffen gewesen, als sie einige Stunden nach der Besiegelung ihres Paktes in warme Winterkleidung gehüllt die Treppen hinunterschlendert und an Aberforth vorbei gegangen waren, der mit einem düsteren Blick vom Kamin zu ihnen aufgesehen hatte, wo er offensichtlich gerade magisch ein paar Holzscheite hinzugefügt hatte.  
Keiner von ihnen dreien hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, einen guten Morgen zu wünschen.  
Draußen hatte sie das gleiche Schneegestöber empfangen, das bereits gestern geherrscht hatte.  
Man hatte kaum ein paar Meter weit sehen können. Über Nacht musste es kurz aufgehört haben zu schneien, denn auf den Bordsteinen und Straßen hatte kaum mehr als ein halber Meter Schnee gelegen, obwohl die Flocken so dicht um sie herum getanzt waren.  
Albus war vorangegangen, weil er ein Ziel gehabt und weil Gellert sich hier nicht ausgekannt hatte.  
„Wir gehen zum Friedhof“, hatte er zuvor angekündigt, als sie sich ihre Mäntel übergeworfen hatten.  
Er hatte beim Frühstück gesagt, dass er wüsste, wo der Tarnumhang sei. Das war teilweise richtig gewesen. Vielmehr war es so gewesen, dass Albus eine sehr starke Ahnung gehabt hatte. Eine Vermutung, die ihn dazu verleitet hatte, etwas zu tun, das viel Fingerspitzengefühl erfordert und ein gewisses Risiko geborgen hatte.  
„Du weißt, dass die Peverellbrüder die Heiligtümer von Gevatter Tod angenommen haben“, hatte er an Gellert gewandt gesagt. „Und dass der Tarnumhang als einziger die Blutlinie hinuntergewandert ist. Nun, die Peverells liegen in Godric’s Hollow begraben.“  
Dann hatte er ihn auf den Friedhof geführt. War mit ihm in den hinteren Teil gegangen, wo die älteren Gräber gelegen hatten. Und hatte mit ihm gemeinsam jenes von Ignotus Peverell ausgehoben und den Sarg geöffnet. Ein unethisches, verwerfliches Unterfangen. Aber eines, das von jeglicher Schuld befreit gewesen war, weil es dem Größeren Wohl gedient hatte.  
Der Umhang hatte nicht bei den Gebeinen gelegen. Damit war einer der beiden Orte, an denen der Tarnumhang aufbewahrt wurde, abgehakt. Der andere war geblieben.  
„Wir werden uns einer List bedienen müssen“, hatte Albus gesagt, nachdem sie das Grab wieder verschlossen und Schnee darauf gelegt hatten, um ihre Spuren zu verwischen. „Bist du bereit?“

*

Obwohl Ignotus keine Söhne gehabt hatte und die Legende besagte, dass der Umhang von Vater zu Sohn weitergegeben worden war, hatte der Mann eine Enkelin besessen: Iolanthe. Bei ihr war die Spur verschwunden. Doch Albus wusste, dass sie einen Potter geheiratet hatte.  
Schlussendlich war es fast zu leicht gewesen. Albus hatte bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen, sollte der Umhang tatsächlich in die Blutlinie der Potters übergegangen sein. Dass der letzte Nachfahre mit dem Nachnamen ‚Peverell‘ den Umhang nicht in seinem Grab gehabt hatte, hatte nur diesen einen Schluss zugelassen.  
Gemeinsam mit Gellert hatte er sich ans andere Ende des Dorfes aufgemacht, wo das Haus der Potters lag. Sie hatten sich Verwandlungen und Verwechslungszaubern unterzogen, sodass man sie nicht würde erkennen können.  
Dann hatte Albus bei der Familie geklopft, sich als Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums ausgegeben und war eingelassen worden.  
Der Rest der Geschichte war schnell erzählt:  
Er träufelte dem Herrn des Hauses Veritaserum in den Tee, fragte ihn zu alten Familienerbstücken aus und bekam den Umhang vorgeführt. Albus behauptete, dass dem Ministerium vermehrt Fälle von alten Flüchen gemeldet wurden. Flüche, die sich erst nach einiger Zeit meldeten oder willkürlich ausgelöst wurden. Er müsste den Tarnumhang beschlagnahmen, um ihn untersuchen zu lassen. Man würde sich wieder melden.  
Mr. Potter nickte, brachte sie zur Tür und verabschiedete sie.  
Albus würde ihm in einigen Wochen einen anderen Tarnumhang zusenden, damit die Familie keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Wenn er dem Mann glauben durfte, wurde der Umhang versteckt gehalten und bei ihnen nicht genutzt. Was für eine Verschwendung. Sie würden gar nicht merken, wenn sie stattdessen einen aus Demiguise-Fell zurückbekämen.  
Bemüht, sich seine Euphorie nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen, verstaute Albus den Umhang in seiner Manteltasche, nahm Gellerts Hand und disapparierte.  
Eine Farce, die mögliche Beobachter glauben lassen sollte, dass die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter verschwanden.  
Als sie wenig später wieder vor seinem Haus auftauchten, mussten beide an sich halten, um nicht breit zu grinsen. Sie gingen hinein und dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Und erst dort erlaubten sie sich, den Tarnumhang hervorzuziehen und sich über ihre erste Errungenschaft ausgelassen zu freuen.

*

Nachdem sie den Umhang nun erfolgreich in ihren Besitz gebracht hatten, gab es wenig, was Albus und Gellert in diesen wenigen Tagen Ferien noch zu tun hatten, ehe der Schulalltag sie wiederhatte.  
Sie machten sich keine Sorgen, dass die Potters ihnen dahinterkommen würden. Schließlich konnte ihnen in Kombination niemand das Wasser reichen.  
Und Albus drängte sein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er jemandem diesen überaus kostbaren Gegenstand gestohlen hatte, in den nächsten Tagen eisern mit dem Gedanken fort, dass er damit ein höheres Ziel verfolgte, ein größeres Wohl. Das war die Opfer wert, die die Menschheit dafür bringen musste. Bei ihnen wäre der Umhang weitaus besser aufgehoben, denn Gellert und er würden Großes damit leisten.  
Während der Umhang in den nächsten Tagen sicher verwahrt in der Reisetasche lag, mit der Albus nach Godrics Hollow gereist war, genossen Gellert und er das winterliche britische Dorf und ihre Zweisamkeit in vollen Zügen.  
Als schließlich Silvester kam, fragte sich Albus, wie die Zeit nur so schnell hatte vergehen können.  
Selbstverständlich sagte er zu, als Bathilda ihn und Aberforth für den Abend einlud, um gemeinsam anzustoßen. Aberforth, der über seine Entdeckung ihrer geheimen Liebschaft gegenüber Bathilda offensichtlich geschwiegen hatte, begleitete ihn grummelnd zum Haus der alten Dame. Und als sie sie einließ, war Albus froh, dass bereits einige andere Nachbarn anwesend waren. Damit würde es Bathilda nicht zu sehr auffallen, dass Albus und Gellert sich nicht voneinander loseisen konnten.  
Mittlerweile wusste sie, dass Albus in Durmstrang unterrichtete (vermutlich hatte Aberforth es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihr wenigstens das zu sagen). Albus wollte es sich mit ihr nicht verscherzen. Nicht nach allem, was sie für seine Familie getan hatte. Er ahnte, dass sie wenig begeistert davon wäre, wenn sie von seiner Beziehung zu ihrem Neffen erfuhr.  
Dennoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, mit besagtem Neffen den Abend auf Bathildas Sofa zu verbringen. Sie unterhielten sich, mit züchtigem Abstand, unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltungen sogar, wenn ein weiterer Gast einen von ihnen ansprach, und Albus zählte die Minuten rückwärts, als sich das Jahr endlich dem Ende neigte.  
Neujahr kam, unter großem Hallo beglückwünschten sich alle und dann machten sie sich daran, hinaus zu gehen, um mit einigen Sternschnuppen-Zaubern das neue Jahr gebührend zu begrüßen.  
Albus und Gellert, die mit halbleeren Sektgläsern zurückgeblieben waren, waren sich einig, dass dies ein geeigneter Moment war, die Szenerie zu verlassen. Bathilda war ordentlich angetrunken und würde nicht bemerken, dass Gellert fehlte. Und Aberforth kümmerte es ohnehin nicht, wo Albus war.  
Weil er Gellert lieber für sich hatte, als ihn mit all dem Trubel zu teilen, leerte Albus sein Glas mit einem großen Schluck, zog Gellert dann für einen Neujahrskuss heran und disapparierte mit ihm, kaum, dass ihre Lippen sich berührten.  
Er lachte leise, als sie draußen auf dem Feld, einige hundert Meter vom Dorf entfernt, wiederauftauchten und halb im Schnee versanken, halb die leichte Steigung hinabstolperten.  
„Endlich Ruhe“, sagte er zufrieden.  
Gellert stolperte im tiefen Schnee, doch Albus hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht fallen konnte.  
„Und ich dachte bereits, dich würde die Gesellschaft nicht stören", kommentierte er amüsiert.  
„Ich wollte nicht undankbar sein“, erwiderte Albus, „Bathilda hat viel für uns getan. Heute Abend dabei zu sein, wenn sie mich da haben will, war das Mindeste.“ Er stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss. „Aber ich denke, wir haben unseren Soll erfüllt.“ Er zog den Zauberstab. Hier draußen auf weiter Flur war es schön, aber kalt. Man konnte ins verschneite Tal hinunterschauen und der Mond schien von einem sternenklaren Himmel.  
Doch die Nacht war eisig. Und Albus war ohne Mantel disappariert.  
Gleich würden sie keine Mäntel mehr brauchen. Albus schwang den Stab und aus dem Schnee formten sich viele schmale Wände aus durchsichtigem Eis, die sich in Windeseile zu etwas zusammensetzten, das einem großen Iglu gleichkam – oder einem Wintergarten mit Kuppel.  
Albus ließ im Inneren einen Teppich erscheinen, der den schneebedeckten Boden überdeckte, sowie ein paar Kerzen, die ausreichend Licht spenden würden, und ein kleines Tablett mit zwei Tassen, aus denen es vielversprechend dampfte. Glühwein aus Bathilas Beständen. Sie würde ihn hoffentlich nicht allzu sehr vermissen.  
Albus wies mit einer leichten Verbeugung zu dem kleinen Durchgang, den er auf der einen Seite des Eispalastes eingelassen hatte.  
„Erweist du mir die Ehre?“, fragte er schmunzelnd.  
Gellert gab ein leises Glucksen von sich.  
„Nichts lieber als das", antwortete er mit einem charmanten Lächeln, ehe er eintrat.  
Albus‘ Herz schlug erfreut höher, als Gellert sein Angebot annahm.  
Er hatte für sie beide entschieden, ohne Gellert zu fragen, ob er die ersten Minuten des neuen Jahres überhaupt so verbringen wollte. Aber seinen jungen Liebhaber schien es nicht zu stören, dass er ihn entführt hatte, um ihn in seinem eigens für sie kreierten Eispalast für sich zu haben.  
Glücklich darüber, dass Gellert seine beinahe schnulzigen Zauber zu schätzen wusste, folgte Albus ihm hinein, sank neben ihm auf den Teppichboden und wirkte einen weiteren kleinen Zauber, der die Temperatur hier drin erhöhte, damit es gemütlich warm wurde. Er beschwor ein paar Kissen herbei, auf die sie sich stützen oder die sie zwischen sich und eine Eiswand legen konnten, um es bequemer zu haben.  
Dann nahm Albus eine der Glühweintassen, reichte sie weiter und griff nach der zweiten.  
„Auf ein erfolgreiches neues Jahr“, sagte er schmunzelnd.

_*_   
_~Gellert~_

Gellert ließ sich auf dem weichen Teppich nieder und zog sich dann dankbar eines der Kissen näher, um sich darauf abzustützen. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln nahm er den Glühwein entgegen und antwortete: „Und viele, die noch folgen werden."  
Anstatt zu trinken, zog er Albus jedoch in einen sanften Kuss.  
Albus erwiderte den Kuss liebevoll und löste sich mit einem warmen Lächeln wieder von ihm. Trotzdem hatte Gellert mit einem Mal ein seltsames Gefühl. Es war mehr eine Ahnung. Vielleicht, weil sie sich so nah waren, emotional und räumlich. Er spürte, dass Albus etwas beschäftigte, ohne, dass dieser Anzeichen dafür zeigte. Seine Maske der liebevollen Freundlichkeit saß schließlich perfekt.  
Gellert zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und strich ihm sanft mit dem Handrücken über die Wange.  
„Was ist los?"  
Albus schüttelte sanft den Kopf.  
„Nichts“, sagte er. Gellert glaubte ihm kein Wort, selbst, als Albus gleich darauf den Kopf drehte und seinen Handballen liebevoll küsste. Mit einem warmen Lächeln setzte Albus hinzu: „Ich bin froh, dass wir uns von den anderen loseisen konnten.“  
Die Worte besänftigten Gellert ein wenig. Er beugte sich vor, stahl sich einen Kuss und lehnte dann ihre Stirnen gegeneinander.  
„Ich auch" flüsterte er.  
Albus lächelte und schloss die Augen.  
Schweigend saßen sie beieinander. Genossen die Nähe des anderen in diesem friedlichen Moment.  
Gellert konnte immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass sie sich hier, in Godric's Hollow, durch einen seltsamen Zufall getroffen und gleichzeitig versöhnt hatten. Nicht nur das, es hatte sie auch noch in den Besitz des ersten Heiligtums gebracht! Zu viele Zufälle auf einmal, um nicht über Vorsehung zu sprechen. Für Gellert war klar, dass ihr Schicksal eng miteinander verwoben war. Besonders, da sie es bereits in der Vision gesehen hatten. Sie würden zusammen sein und alle drei Heiligtümer vereinen, um anschließend die Welt zu verändern.  
Ihm fiel auf, dass sie über die Vision noch gar nicht gesprochen hatten. Obwohl sie so ungemein wichtig war, schließlich ging es um ihr weiteres gemeinsames Vorgehen. Durch die Trennung, die Versöhnung, den Blutpakt und den Tarnumhang hatte es einfach immer andere Dinge gegeben, mit denen sie sich beschäftigt hatten.  
Aber nun war alles erreicht, was es hier in Godric’s Hollow zu tun gegeben hatte. Sie konnten nach vorn sehen und es in Ruhe besprechen. Die Gelegenheit war günstig.  
„Albus?", fragte Gellert leise, ohne die Augen wieder zu öffnen oder sich zurückzulehnen.  
„Hm?“, brummte Albus. Es ließ Gellert schmunzeln.  
„Hast du dir bereits überlegt, wie wir weiter vorgehen wollen?" Nun sah Gellert doch auf.  
Albus öffnete die Augen ebenfalls, lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und hob die Tasse an seine Lippen.  
Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.  
„Im Augenblick denke ich lediglich daran, wie glücklich ich bin“, sagte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln. Er schenkte Gellert einen liebevollen Blick. „Hier mit dir… und dem Tarnumhang.“  
Gellert musste schmunzeln.  
„Geht mir ebenso“, stimmte er zu und schlang die Arme locker um Albus‘ Taille. „Und zwei weitere Heiligtümer warten auf uns.“  
Albus gluckste. „Und eineinhalb Schuljahre“, erinnerte er Gellert sanft.  
Gellert rollte amüsiert mit den Augen.  
„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass wir die Planung eineinhalb Jahre aufschieben sollten", entgegnete er schmunzelnd. „Schließlich haben wir eine Spur zum Stein."  
Albus schwieg.  
„Haben wir?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.  
Gellert stutzte verwundert. Wieso das Zögern?  
„Haben wir", sagte er und sah Albus durchdringend an. „In meiner Vision."  
Albus antwortete nichts. Wich sogar seinem Blick aus und starrte in die Tasse.  
Gellert war es gewohnt, dass Albus seine Worte mit Bedacht wählte. Doch wenn er so vehement schwieg, bedeutete das in der Regel nichts Gutes. Sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er merkte, dass sich in ihm ein Knoten bildete, ähnlich einer unguten Vorahnung.  
„Was ist los?" fragte er, da er sich auf das Verhalten keinen Reim machen konnte.  
Albus runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich hatte deine Vision für einen Gedanken gehalten“, sagte er schließlich. „Du sagtest einst, dass du die Visionen nie klar erkennen kannst. Und dass du, wenn überhaupt, nur einige Bilderfetzen siehst. Dass das wirklich unsere Zukunft sein soll… überrascht mich, offen gestanden.“  
Einen Moment lang starrte Gellert ihn sprachlos an. Er hatte die Vision für einen Gedanken gehalten? Gellert war sich nicht sicher, ob er darüber amüsiert lachen oder ungläubig den Kopf schütteln sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für ein schiefes Schmunzeln und ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Ein Gedanke ...", murmelte er und lehnte seinen Kopf mit einem kleinen Glucksen gegen die Eiswand in seinem Rücken. „Nein, es war nicht einfach nur ein 'Gedanke'.“  
Er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Albus Probleme haben könnte, einen Gedanken von einer Vision zu unterscheiden. Aber andererseits hatte er ja selbst keine.  
„Ich sagte, ich kann es nicht erkennen, wenn ich die Vision alleine durchlebe", wiederholte er seine alten Worte. „Und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich sie zum ersten Mal derart klar gesehen unter der... Anleitung von jemand anderem." Wobei man im Falle seines Onkels vermutlich kaum von Anleitung sprechen konnte. Er hatte sich nach dessen brutalen Sitzungen immer nur fetzenhaft an die Visionen erinnert.  
Doch letztendlich stellte sich für ihn vor allem eine Frage.  
„Wieso überrascht dich das?"  
„Nun, ich bin wahrlich kein Experte für Visionen“, sagte er langsam und bestätigte damit Gellerts Vermutung. „Aber ich hatte mit etwas… Dramatischerem gerechnet. Etwas Weltbedeutenderem. Nicht, dass das Finden des Steins durch uns nicht für die Welt von Bedeutung sein wird, natürlich“, setzte er schmunzelnd hinzu. Er trank noch einen Schluck.  
„Darüber hinaus erschien es mir zu… perfekt“, gestand er und seine letzten Worte waren beinahe nur noch ein Flüstern.  
Gellert hörte Albus aufmerksam zu und las zwischen den Zeilen.  
„Zu perfekt, weil wir alle Heiligtümer hatten? Oder zu perfekt in Bezug auf uns?", hakte er leise nach, während er Albus tief in die Augen sah.  
Albus‘ nächstes Lächeln geriet schmerzerfüllt. Er hielt Gellerts Blick schweigend stand. Albus‘ Augen verrieten ihm mehr, als seine Worte es vermocht hätten.  
Die Erkenntnis versetzte Gellert einen feinen Stich. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Albus schon einmal einem ähnlichen Thema ausgewichen war, als Gellert unter Euphorietrank eine gemeinsame Zukunft angesprochen hatte. Doch er hatte das Zögern allein darauf geschoben, dass er selbst berauscht gewesen war und es vielleicht fehlinterpretiert hatte.  
Dass Albus nach allem, was bisher geschehen war und nachdem sie sich wieder versöhnt hatten, dennoch nicht an eine gemeinsame Zukunft glaubte, war hart.  
„Du zweifelst an uns", fasste er also ruhig zusammen und lehnte sich etwas zurück, um Albus besser ansehen zu können.  
Und wieder wich Albus seinem Blick aus. „Nicht an uns in diesem Moment, nein“, widersprach er leise. „Aber die Vergangenheit hat gezeigt, dass wir nicht in allem übereinstimmen“, gab er ruhig zu bedenken, „und dass uns das bisher das eine oder andere Mal entzweit hatte.“  
Er hob den Kopf wieder und suchte nach Gellerts Blick.  
„Wenn wir nicht einmal sicher sein können, ob uns nicht morgen ein neuer Streit voneinander trennen könnte, der uns größer vorkäme als das Vertrauen, das wir bereits aufgebaut haben ... wie kann ich dann so sicher auf eine Vision vertrauen, die uns zusammen zeigt?“  
Gellert wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er verstand Albus nicht. Konnte seine Argumente nicht nachvollziehen. Sie hatten sich gemeinsam auf die Suche nach den Heiligtümern begeben - und bereits eines gefunden -, hatten eine Beziehung begonnen, die über Sex oder ein pragmatisches Bündnis hinaus ging!  
„Wie kannst du einen Blutpakt mit mir schließen, wenn du nicht einmal sicher bist, dass das zwischen uns von Dauer ist?", fragte er anklagend und erkannte gleichzeitig selbst die Antwort darauf. Gellert hatte dem Pakt zugestimmt, da er es für unrealistisch gehalten hatte, dass sie sich entzweien würden. Es war viel mehr ein Zeichen der Loyalität gewesen. Der Wille, sich an Albus zu binden. Er hatte es nicht als 'Versicherung' betrachtet. Schließlich waren sie beide nicht nur das Gegenstück des anderen, sondern seine Vision und ihre Versöhnung hier in Godric's Hollow sprachen für Schicksal! Zumindest aus Gellerts Sicht.  
Albus dagegen...  
„Du wolltest ihn, weil du dir sicher bist, dass wir nicht zusammenbleiben werden“, sagte Gellert tonlos, bevor Albus es aussprechen konnte. „Oder es überhaupt nicht willst."

_*_   
_~Albus~_

Albus schluckte. Also war das tatsächlich die Vision gewesen.  
Sein Herz machte unerwartet einen freudigen Hüpfer, als er daran dachte, wie glücklich sie miteinander gewesen waren, in dieser Vision.  
„Ich will es“, beteuerte er eindringlich, als Gellert ihm diese ungeheuerlichen Unterstellungen machte. „Ich will es mehr als alles andere!“  
Er hielt einen Moment inne und ließ dann die Luft, die er eben noch angespannt angehalten hatte, in einem Seufzen entweichen.  
„Und ich bin nicht _sicher, dass wir nicht zusammenbleiben_. Aber es gibt keine Garantie dafür, dass wir es tun. Nach allem, was wir erlebt haben, bist du dir da etwa sicher?“  
Er wagte es nicht, an eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu glauben. Fürchtete, dass das zu blauäugig wäre, so hitzig, wie ihre Gemüter werden konnten – nicht nur im Guten, auch im Schlechten.  
Angst schnürte ihm zugleich die Kehle zu. Oder vielmehr Überwältigung.  
Die Vorstellung, dass es sich genau so zutragen würde, wie sie es in der Vision gesehen hatten, überforderte ihn. Und auch, wenn die Träumereien, denen er sich mit Gellert hingegeben hatte, faszinierend gewesen waren… so schien ihre Zukunft doch aufgrund der Vision so vorherbestimmt in all ihrer Gewaltigkeit. Nicht wegen der Heiligtümer. Dieser Punkt bereitete ihm am wenigsten Sorgen, schließlich hatte Albus auch während ihrer Trennung festgestellt, dass er weitersuchen wollte.  
Was ihn viel mehr an die Grenzen seiner Vorstellungskraft trieb, war das Wissen um ihre Beziehung. Eine Verbindung, die von Anfang an so tief schien. Die ihn deshalb bereits mehr hatte verletzen können, als jede andere. Sollte er sich wirklich so sehr darin verlieren? Sollte er so vertrauensvoll sein, Gellert einlassen, bis es nichts mehr gab, das ihn zurückhielt, und vollkommen darin aufgehen? Albus fürchtete, dass das sein Untergang sein könnte. Wenn er ihm sein Herz wieder so bereitwillig und tiefgreifend öffnete, wie vor ihrer Trennung (oder sogar noch mehr) … dann könnte es großen Schmerz bedeuten. Albus fürchtete sich davor, wie schwach ihn das machen würde. Wie verletzlich.  
Gellert antwortete ihm nicht gleich. Er wirkte ehrlich vor den Kopf gestoßen.  
Albus konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Es war ein emotional sehr aufwühlendes Thema.  
Doch dann schien sich Gellert wieder zu fangen. Er löste die Arme von Albus und setzte sich aufrechter hin.  
Entschlossen sagte er: „Ich werde immer mit dir zusammen sein wollen! Und wenn ich etwas will, dann arbeite ich mit aller Macht darauf hin, es zu erreichen. Von meiner Seite aus stellt sich diese Frage nicht."  
Albus hielt überwältigt den Atem an. Gellerts Entschlossenheit, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, löste einen solchen Tumult in ihm aus, dass es Albus näher ging, als er ertrug.  
„Das ist… naiv und kurzsichtig“, sagte er leise, weil er nicht zugeben wollte, dass es ihn berührte.  
Albus bemühte sich so sehr, sachlich zu bleiben. Es logisch zu sehen. Weil er Angst davor hatte, sich dieser traumhaften Vorstellung hinzugeben, die auch Gellert zu teilen schien.  
„Aus dir sprechen Emotionen, die heftig aufgeflammt sind und ebenso schnell wieder vergehen können. Das ist nichts, worauf man die Basis einer Beziehung stellen kann, die viele Jahre überdauern soll. Sie würde keinen Halt darauf finden.“  
„Wenn du das wirklich denkst, dann hast du definitiv keine Ahnung wie ich ticke", knurrte Gellert frustriert und lehnte sich zurück, als wollte er ebenso Abstand zwischen sie bringen wollen, wie Albus.  
Albus runzelte unmerklich die Stirn.  
Nein, gestand er sich ein. In diesem Punkt wusste er tatsächlich nicht, wie Gellert tickte. Einem Traum nach Macht nachzujagen, aus der Ungerechtigkeit geboren, die ihm widerfahren war, bedeutete nicht, dass ein derart langfristiges Denken ein fester Wesenszug war.  
Zumal das eine ein sachlicher Gedankengang war, der Kalkül, Strategie und Diplomatie erforderte.  
Und das andere etwas Emotionaleres war, das mit dem Herzen gelebt wurde.  
Albus wusste nichts davon, wie Gellert zuvor geliebt hatte und er ahnte, dass es da nicht viel zu erfahren gab. Schließlich wurde ihm wieder einmal bewusst, dass Gellert um einiges jünger war als er. Woher wollte Gellert überhaupt wissen, wie er in diesem Punkt ‚tickte‘? Er hatte ja wohl kaum ausreichend Gelegenheiten gehabt, das herauszufinden. Aber Albus wusste, wie er damals gewesen war. Und das, was ihn an dem einen Tag brennend interessiert hatte, war am nächsten bereits uninteressant und öde gewesen. Junge Erwachsene probierten sich aus. Deshalb hatte Albus seither keinen Gedanken an eine lange romantische Zukunft zwischen ihnen verschwendet. Weil er immer darauf vorbereitet sein wollte, dass Gellert ihm eines Tages erklärte, dass er von nun an nur noch einen Geschäftspartner in ihm sehen wollte. Einen Verbündeten in ihrer gemeinsamen Revolution.  
Aber wie sollte er das Gellert begreiflich machen? Gellert konnte das nicht objektiv beurteilen, er steckte schließlich mittendrin und wusste nichts davon, wie sich die Auffassung von romantischen Beziehungen über die Jahre ändern konnte.  
Von dem frustrierenden Gefühl erfüllt, in einer Sackgasse festgefahren zu sein, widmete sich auch Albus wieder seinem Glühwein. Er trank ihn aus. Wedelte mit der Hand und die Tasse füllte sich neu.  
Gellert begnügte sich ebenso mit Schweigen. Er hatte sich der Aussicht zugewandt und schaute hinaus auf das schneebedeckte Tal, auf das sie von diesem Hang aus einen guten Blick hatten.  
Nachdem sie beide eine Zeit des unangenehmen Schweigens geteilt hatten, erkannte Albus, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Er hatte Gellert hierher gebracht, weil er mit ihm Zeit verbringen wollte. Die Erkenntnis, dass eine Vision sie beide in einigen Jahren noch zusammen sah, hatte ihm deutlichgemacht, dass er sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht hatte, wie lang sie das zwischen ihnen noch aufrechterhalten wollten.  
„Du hast recht“, sagte er schließlich und er bemerkte, dass seine Stimme ganz brüchig klang. Albus räusperte sich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung davon, wie du ‚tickst‘. Woher sollte ich das auch wissen? Etwas Vergleichbares hast du noch nicht erlebt. Woher willst du wissen, wie es weitergehen wird?“

_*_   
_~Gellert~_

Gellert knirschte mit den Zähnen. Nachdenklich schwieg er. Er wusste es einfach! Er konnte nicht beschreiben wie und woher. Aus Albus‘ Sicht konnte er beinahe nachvollziehen, dass es sich naiv und träumerisch anhörte.  
Gellert schloss die Augen und seufzte leise.  
„Gut“, sagte er ruhig. „Angenommen, es ist nicht sicher, ob wir auch länger zusammen bleiben... Was bedeutet das? Dass wir alle Pläne auf Eis legen bis dahin? Keine weiteren Schritte unternehmen in Richtung unserer Ziele?" Seine Worte stimmten ihn resigniert.  
„Solange du noch Schüler in Durmstrang bist, sind uns ohnehin die Hände gebunden“, sagte Albus leise. „Wir haben in den letzten Monaten viel geplant, das noch auf eine Umsetzung wartet. Sehr viel mehr können wir von hier aus nicht planen, ohne Durmstrang zu verlassen oder zu früh unsere Intentionen zu verraten.“  
Gellert nickte. Es behagte ihm nicht. Er hatte sich immer gerne dem Pläne schmieden mit Albus hingegeben und er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie endlich in die Tat umzusetzen. Aber sie würden nicht anfangen, bevor Gellert seinen Abschluss hatte. Und Albus wollte weitere Pläne offensichtlich nicht schmieden.  
Es stimmte Gellert traurig und frustriert. Er versuchte, sich darauf zu besinnen, was Albus ihm beteuert hatte: Er wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Albus hatte gerade nur Zweifel, ob es, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, halten würde. Das bedeutete, für den Moment änderte sich nichts. Außer, dass Gellert jetzt wusste, dass Albus ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft nicht so optimistisch und enthusiastisch entgegen sah wie er selbst. Damit würde er wohl vorerst leben müssen.  
Mit einem weiteren Seufzen drehte er sich zu Albus und legte einen Arm um seine Mitte, ehe er sich an ihn schmiegte.  
„In Ordnung", brummte er versöhnlich. „Dann lass uns das Thema vorerst hintenanstellen und den Abend genießen."  
Albus nickte. Er legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und strich darüber. Es half.


	21. Neue Verbündete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Weihnachtsferien enden und Albus und Gellert werden zurück in Durmstrang erwartet. Sie finden sich dort ein, doch schon in den ersten Tagen merken sie, dass sich einiges verändert hat. Und dass es weitere Veränderungen geben wird.

_~Albus~_

Als Albus am zweiten Tag nach Silvester nach Durmstrang zurückkehrte, tat er es mit gemischten Gefühlen. Gellert und er hatten die gesamte restliche Zeit zusammen verbracht und Albus, der den Luxus nicht gewohnt war, so viel von Gellerts Zeit auf einmal zu bekommen, war davon noch ein wenig berauscht.  
Doch die Erkenntnis um die Vision und das eher bedrückende Gespräch zu Silvester gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Zu glauben, dass das, was die Vision ihnen gezeigt hatte, eintreffen würde, erschien ihm wie Wahnsinn. Die Bilder waren zu gut gewesen, um echt sein zu können. Und zugleich machten sie ihm auch Angst. Denn selbst, wenn es eintreffen würde… würde das bedeuten, dass er sich Gellert vollkommen verschrieben hätte. Dass er von ihm abhängig wäre – vor allem emotional. Albus fürchtete sich vor diesem Zustand.  
Er war froh, dass Gellert diese oder andere brenzlige Themen über die letzten Ferientage vermieden hatte, und hatte es ebenso gehandhabt. So, wie es im Augenblick war, ohne allzu feste Bindungen, fühlte sich Albus damit besser. Solange er glauben konnte, dass er es jeden Moment beenden könnte, konnte er leichter atmen.  
Den Tarnumhang hatte er seither nicht mehr herausgeholt.  
Und er würde es auch vorerst nicht tun.  
Zwar hatten sie ihn der Familie gestohlen, die über viele Generationen hinweg bis zu den Peverells zurückzuführen gewesen war, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass dies tatsächlich der Umhang war, den Gellert und er suchten. Albus wusste, dass man Tarnumhänge aus Demiguise-Haar in auf Schwarzmärkten und in anderen zwielichtigen Ecken kaufen konnte. Einige waren Schund, andere hatten eine höhere Qualität. Albus würde erst noch einige Versuche anstellen, ehe er sich sicher sein konnte, das echte Heiligtum in den Händen zu halten und nicht nur das, was die Familie Potter für jenes hielt.

Dass Gellert und er gemeinsam einen Portschlüssel im Ministerium genommen hatten, erschien ihm nicht verdächtig genug, um sich Sorgen zu machen, als der Schulleiter sie beide in seinem Büro begrüßte, in dem sie aufgetaucht waren. Schließlich hatten beide separate Gründe für ihre Reise nach England gehabt und selbst wenn… Albus hatte sich vorgenommen, sich von seinem Lehrer-Image und den Verpflichtungen, die er damit verband, immer mehr zu lösen. Egal, ob es für Gellert eine Phase wäre oder tatsächlich echt. Egal, ob Albus den Mut hätte, sich auf ihn einzulassen oder sich das schlussendlich nicht wagen würde. Er konnte nicht länger Lehrer bleiben. Zu viel hatte sich in den letzten Monaten geändert, zu deutlich hatten sich seine eigenen Ansichten verschoben. Er würde bleiben, bis Gellert mit der Schule fertig war. Und bis dahin würde er versuchen, immer weniger eine Lehrerrolle zu erfüllen, die seinen eigenen ehrgeizigen Zielen langfristig nur im Weg stand.

Albus saß am Abend vor dem ersten Schultag des neuen Halbjahres allein in seinem Büro, dachte an das, was er in den letzten Tagen getan und gesagt hatte, und wappnete sich für die Anstrengungen der nächsten Wochen. In zwei Jahrgängen standen die Prüfungen an. Er hätte alle Hände voll zu tun und war froh, dass er mit Gellert in der Planung ihrer Zukunft schon so weit vorangekommen war, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, solche Dinge vielleicht zu vernachlässigen.  
Trotzdem… als er ins Bett ging und versuchte, ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, bemerkte er, dass Gellert ihm fehlte. Die ganzen letzten Nächte hatten sie zusammen verbracht, seit Weihnachten. Etwas mehr als eine Woche hatten sie so tun können, als wären sie ein Paar, das sich frei lieben durfte.  
Albus vermisste das. Er vermisste Gellerts Wärme und ihre Gespräche. Sie waren erst ein paar Stunden getrennt… und doch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er emotional bereits tiefer in der Sache drinsteckte, als er befürchtet hatte.

Als Albus am nächsten Morgen vom vertrauten Schulalltag begrüßt wurde, bemerkte er, dass es nicht so leicht war, einfach alles hinter sich zu lassen.  
Die Schüler waren ihm wichtig. Ihre Schicksale waren ihm wichtig. Zumindest genug, um ihnen ein guter Lehrer sein zu wollen.  
Als er am frühen Nachmittag Gellert und den sechsten Jahrgang unterrichtete, fiel ihm Abernathy wieder ein und wie er zwischen die Fronten geraten war, weil Albus Gellert nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit gegeben hatte. Albus sah ein, dass er diesen Fehler nicht mehr begehen sollte. Trotzdem war er nicht der Einzige gewesen, der Abernathy Unrecht getan hatte. Und abgesehen davon, dass es eine angemessene Entschuldigung erforderte, würde es Gellert auch helfen, sich einmal in Albus‘ Sicht hineinzuversetzen und Zauberer mit niedrigeren magischen Fähigkeiten als gewinnbringend zu betrachten. Jeder konnte einem dienlich sein. Davon war Albus überzeugt. Nicht umsonst setzte er so einen großen Wert auf ein Netz guter Beziehungen.  
Als die Stunde also endete, bat er Gellert mit einem „Mr. Grindelwald, auf ein Wort“, zu sich und als Gellert an seinem Tisch ankam und die anderen den Raum verlassen hatten, sagte Albus:  
„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, Gellert. Sie betrifft Mr. Abernathy.“  
Gellert kam näher, einen sichtlich skeptischen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
„Ja?“  
„Ich möchte, dass du ihm in den nächsten Wochen unter die Arme greifst“, sagte Albus sehr direkt, auch, wenn er ahnte, dass das Gellert gar nicht gefallen würde. „Er wird ernsthafte Probleme bekommen, die Prüfungen im siebten Jahr zu bestehen, weil er jetzt schon so hinterherhinkt. Und es scheint mir eine gute Gelegenheit zu sein, deine gestörte Beziehung zu ihm zu kitten.“  
Gellert hatte Mühe, seine Miene neutral zu halten. Einen Moment lang starrte er Albus ungläubig an. Albus sah den Widerwillen, der ihm über die hübschen Züge wanderte.  
„Albus", begann er langsam und suchte offensichtlich nach Worten, die über dieses Thema keinen neuen Streit auslösen würden. „Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."  
Albus hatte seinen Entschluss bereits gefasst. Aber er wollte wenigstens Gellerts Seite anhören. Also sagte er: „Und wieso nicht?“  
Gellert knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Weil ich kein guter Nachhilfelehrer bin.“  
Albus vollführte eine elegante wegwerfende Geste.  
„Das kann man lernen“, sagte er, „Darüber hinaus verlange ich von dir lediglich, dass du ihm bei seinen Hausaufgaben hilfst und mit ihm übst. Du musst nur anwesend sein. Keine pädagogischen Meisterleistungen vollbringen.“ Er seufzte. „Aber du bist fähig genug, um das, was er anrichtet, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Als Aufsichtsperson bei seinen Übungen also sehr geeignet.“  
Abwehrend verschränkte Gellert die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Und wie oft und wie lange 'verlangst' du das von mir?", hakte er widerwillig nach.  
„Nun, idealerweise bietest du ihm deine Hilfe sofort an. Dass er auf dich zukommen kann, wann immer er Unterstützung braucht.“ Bei den Worten musste selbst Albus ein wenig schmunzeln. „Mir ist bewusst, dass diese Vorstellung idealistisch ist. Daher bin ich damit zufrieden, wenn du dir an drei Abenden die Woche Zeit nimmst, mit ihm zu üben und seine Hausaufgaben mit ihm durchzugehen.“  
Gellert verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ist das eine Bitte oder eine Anweisung?", fragte er säuerlich.  
„Eine Anweisung“, sagte Albus ruhig. Aber er hatte das Bedürfnis, Gellert diese plötzliche Entscheidung wenigstens zu begründen. Also setzte er hinzu: „Darling, hör mir zu: Es gibt Zauberer, denen schlichtweg die Begabung fehlt. Und es gibt solche, die blockiert und gehemmt sind, ihrer Magie freien Lauf zu lassen.“  
Er seufzte.  
„Ich halte Abernathy für durchschnittlich. Also für deutlich besser als das, was er bisher abliefert. Aber er hatte bisher keine Chance, mir das zu beweisen. Und ich habe den starken Verdacht, dass du daran eine Mitschuld trägst“, sagte er und bedachte Gellert mit einem ernsten Blick. „Ich weiß, dass dich das vermutlich mit Stolz erfüllt, aber es ist kein Kompliment, wenn ich sage, dass er dich fürchtet, Gellert. Du erinnerst dich, was ich dir dazu gesagt habe, eine Gruppe mit Angst führen zu wollen. Das nutzt dir weitaus weniger, als wenn du dich gut mit ihnen stellst.“  
Er sah Gellerts Kiefermuskeln arbeiten. In ihm arbeitete es sichtlich.  
Einige Sekunden vergingen in Schweigen, während er Albus grübelnd ansah.  
Dann sagte er: „Einen Abend die Woche."  
Albus runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Ich hatte drei gesagt, Gellert.“  
„Zwei“, entgegnete Gellert entschieden. „Weiter komme ich nicht entgegen. Du weißt genau, ich habe nicht viel Freizeit und teile diese bereits sehr gewissenhaft zwischen Lernen und dir auf."  
Albus schwieg einen Moment. Er wollte nicht unnötig auf Gellert verzichten.  
Also nickte er schließlich.  
„Einverstanden“, sagte er, wandte sich wieder den Unterlagen zu, die auf seinem Schreibtisch verteilt lagen und ordnete sie mit einer Handbewegung. Gleich würde die vierte Klasse eintrudeln, die er heute als letztes unterrichten würde.  
„Ich schlage vor, dass du mit einer Entschuldigung für deinen Faux-Pas beginnst.“  
„Mmh", grummelte Gellert.  
Dann löste er die Arme aus ihrer verschränkten Haltung und beugte sich über den Lehrertisch. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer – ohne Zweifel auf Gellerts Wunsch hin.  
„Ich schlage vor, dass du mir einen Abschiedskuss gibst, bevor ich gehe", schnurrte er mit einem verführerischen Lächeln.  
Albus musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.  
Er hakte einen Finger in Gellerts Kragen ein und zog ihn näher, während er sich ebenfalls vorbeugte.  
„Vorschlag angenommen“, raunte er, ehe sich ihre Lippen trafen.  
Er seufzte. Wenn ihnen nicht ihr jetziges Leben im Weg wäre, könnten sie sich viel offener küssen. Und mussten bei den Küssen nicht aufhören.  
Gerade stand Albus der Sinn nach deutlich mehr als einem kleinen Kuss. Das war vermutlich der Entzug der letzten Stunden, der aus ihm sprach.  
Gellert seufzte in den Kuss.  
„Sollte ein Abschiedskuss den Abschied nicht eigentlich leichter machen?", murmelte er schmunzelnd, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.  
Albus gluckste. „Sag du es mir“, raunte er Gellert zu und ließ seinen Kragen los. „Ich für meinen Teil habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich jetzt leichter Abschied nehmen kann.“ Er seufzte und setzte Gellert einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen. „Komm heute Abend zu mir“, bat er ihn raunend, „Kurz vor der Sperrstunde.“  
Die Vorstellung, eine weitere Nacht allein zu schlafen, behagte ihm ebenso wenig wie die Aussicht darauf, mit dem Druck, der sich in ihm aufzubauen begann, allein zu bleiben.  
Gellerts Augen funkelten auf.  
„Liebend gern", raunte er zurück. Eigentlich hatten sie beide das Wochenende für ihr nächstes Treffen ins Auge gefasst. Doch Gellert schien es ähnlich wie Albus zu gehen.  
Gellert beugte sich von Albus zurück, als draußen die Schritte der herannahenden Schüler zu hören waren.  
„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Professor", sagte er also mit einem Zwinkern, ehe er sich zum Gehen wandte.  
„Ebenso“, antwortete Albus mit einem Schmunzeln, während er Gellert dabei zusah, wie dieser den Raum verließ und die Tür weit offen hielt. Die jüngeren Schüler, die ihm ehrfürchtig Platzgemacht hatten, traten zögernd ein.  
Albus schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sein Gespräch mit Gellert ihm die Laune nun so verbessern würde.

_*_  
_~Gellert~_

Gellert hatte als nächstes eine Freistunde und auch, wenn es ihm widerstrebte, so würde er die Zeit nutzen, um Abernathy aufzusuchen und ihr Arrangement für die kommenden Wochen zu klären. Dann hätte er das wenigstens hinter sich. Abgesehen davon musste er sowieso noch in die Bibliothek und war sich sicher, dass er ihn dort vorfinden würde.  
Als er eintrat, musste er nicht lange suchen. Abernathy saß im vorderen Teil der Bibliothek, in dem gesprochen werden durfte. Er hatte sich allein in eine Ecke gesetzt, mit einem Stapel Bücher neben ihm.  
Zielstrebig ging Gellert auf ihn zu und blieb direkt vor dem Tisch stehen. Er sah zu ihm hinunter.  
„Hallo, Abernathy", grüßte er gelangweilt.  
Abernathy war so in seine Bücher versunken gewesen, dass er zusammenfuhr und, als er aufsah, noch einmal so erschrak, dass er fast vom Stuhl rutschte. Sein Buch fiel ihm aus der Hand und klatschte auf den Boden.  
„Was … was willst du, Grindelwald?“, stammelte er panisch. „Ich … ich habe keine Nachhilfe mehr, ich schwöre es, ich …“  
Gellert sah Abernathy unbeeindruckt an. Also hatte Albus den Jungen über die Änderung noch nicht informiert und es Gellert überlassen.  
„Doch, die hast du", entgegnete er ruhig, während er den schlotternden Jungen von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Er konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, welchen Funken Potential Albus in ihm sah.  
„Nein", beharrte Abernathy verzweifelt, „ich schwöre es, Dumbledore hat es schon letztes Jahr beendet."  
Gellert verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Als ob er das nicht wüsste.  
„Nicht bei Dumbledore. Bei mir“, stellte er also klar.  
Abernathy gingen beinahe die Augen über.  
„W-was?", hauchte er.  
Gellert atmete tief durch. Er war wirklich nicht gemacht für solch ein Theater...  
„Du hast Nachhilfe bei mir“, wiederholte er mit genervtem Unterton, als würde er gerade mit einem kleinen Kind oder einem Idioten reden. „Mittwoch und Donnerstag Abend von 20 bis 21 Uhr."  
Abernathy schluckte und starrte ihn unverwandt an. Dann schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Wieso?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme.  
„Wozu wäre die angemessenere Frage ...", murmelte Gellert eher zu sich selbst. Die Sache war reine Zeitverschwendung. „Weil Dumbledore will, dass ich dir Nachhilfe gebe."  
Abernathy wirkte darüber ebenso wenig begeistert wie Gellert. Die einzige Sache, die sie gemeinsam hatten. Trotzdem nickte er.  
„Okay", murmelte er.  
Gellert erwiderte das Nicken. Wenigstens stimmte Abernathy zügig zu und schwallte ihn nicht unnötig mit irgendwelchem gestotterten Gebrabbel voll.  
„Gut. Wir treffen uns Mittwochabend um 20 Uhr im Duelliersaal. Bring deine Bücher mit."  
Dort hätten sie genügend Platz für praktische Übungen. Und ein Tisch ließ sich immer schnell heraufbeschwören, wenn sie in die Theorie übergehen wollten. Abgesehen davon waren die Duellierräumlichkeiten ab 19 Uhr geschlossen und er war sich sicher, dass er sie ohne Probleme nutzen dürfte, wenn er Karkaroff darum bat.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich schließlich zum Gehen.

_*_  
_~Albus~_

Als er nach diesen Stunden endlich mit dem Unterrichten fertig war, war es bereits früher Abend.  
Albus beschäftigte sich bis zum Essen damit, noch einige Aufsätze zu korrigieren – etwas, wozu er über die Feiertage nicht gekommen war – und ging dann in den Speisesaal.  
Ob es nun daran lag, dass das neue Halbjahr begonnen hatte oder ob es einen anderen Grund hatte: Die Schüler um ihn herum schienen aufgeregt. Sie tuschelten noch mehr miteinander als ohnehin schon, und ständig reckten sie die Köpfe, als würden sie nach etwas Ausschau halten.  
Albus ließ sich neben Karkaroff nieder, der sich einen der begehrten Plätze neben dem Schulleiter ergattert hatte, und raunte ihm zu: „Irre ich mich, oder sind die Schüler heute besonders aufgekratzt?“  
„Ah, Dumbledore!“, sagte Karkaroff mit einem breiten, zahnlückenbehafteten Lächeln und klopfte ihm grüßend auf die Schulter.  
„Wie war Ihr Weihnachten?“  
„Nun, im Kreise der Familie feiert es sich doch am schönsten“, sagte Albus vage und wies dann mit dem Kopf zu den Schülern hin.  
„Also?“, fragte er, denn ihm war das amüsierte Funkeln in Karkaroffs Blick nicht entgangen. „Sie wissen, wieso hier diese Aufregung herrscht?“  
„Aber natürlich, Dumbledore“, sagte Karkaroff und grinste wieder schmierig. „Die Jungen sind aufgeregt, wegen der Schüler aus Amerika.“  
Albus hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Schüler aus Amerika?“, wiederholte er. „Wir haben Gäste aus Ilvermorny hier?“  
„Aye, Gäste“, wiederholte Karkaroff in seinem harten Akzent. „Oder vielmehr, Austauschschüler in ihrem sechsten Jahr.“  
Albus runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist mir wohl entgangen“, sagte er, während er sich etwas von dem Essen auftat, das eben vor ihm erschienen war.  
Karkaroff, der sich in dem Wissen zu aalen schien, dass er etwas wusste, das Albus nicht bekannt war, kam aus dem Grinsen gar nicht mehr heraus.  
„Der Schulleiter hatte im vergangenen Sommer ein Gespräch mit der Leiterin von Ilvermorny“, informierte er Albus gnädig. „Man hat sich auf ein Austauschprogramm geeinigt. Für die Amerikanisch-Europäische Freundschaft.“  
Albus nickte langsam. Das klang überraschend edel und großherzig für Durmstrang. Vor allem war es ungewöhnlich. Schließlich war die Schule für ihre Geheimniskrämerei bekannt.  
„Eine Handvoll der besten Schüler Ilvermornys werden ein halbes Jahr bei uns zu Gast sein“, sprach Karkaroff weiter. „Der Schulleiter hat einen Portschlüssel für sie gezaubert, damit sie unseren Aufenthaltsort nicht erfahren. Der Portschlüssel wurde schon vor Wochen nach Amerika geschickt. Und heute Abend wird er aktiviert.“  
Albus nickte. Also daher der Trubel.  
„Und wir werden diese Schüler ebenso unterrichten wie die unseren?“, fragte er.  
Karkaroff nickte, aber seine Miene wurde verdrießlich.  
„Alle bis auf mich“, sagte er und nun wirkte er ganz und gar nicht mehr fröhlich. „Es könnte die weichen Seelen der Amerikaner verstören, wenn sie Unterricht im Duellieren erhielten“, knurrte er und kurz meinte Albus, dass Karkaroff drauf und dran war, vor Entrüstung auf den Boden zu spucken. Aber er beherrschte sie.  
„Daher werden nur Sie und die anderen Lehrer die Ehre haben, die jungen Talente kennenzulernen, Dumbledore“, sagte er mit einem bösen Grinsen, das vermutlich vielmehr eine missgünstige Grimasse sein sollte.  
Albus nickte schlicht. Er hielt sich darin zurück, auf die Worte reagieren zu wollen. Während sein Gesicht eine gleichmütige Maske blieb, ließ er den Blick durch den Speisesaal schweifen, in dem sich die Schüler nun nach und nach zum Essen niedergelassen hatten. Vermutlich würden die Neuankömmlinge bald eintreffen.  
„Ich werde Sie informiert halten“, versprach Albus, der wusste, dass es besser war, sich Karkaroff als Verbündeten zu behalten, als durch seinen Neid zu einem Feind zu werden.

_*_

Albus hatte die Schüler aus Ilvermorny an diesem Abend nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, aber das würde noch früh genug geschehen. Außerdem hatte er andere Prioritäten.  
Nach dem Essen zählte er beinahe die Minuten, bis es endlich Zeit war, dass Gellert klopfte.  
Albus hatte bereits Wein geöffnet und in zwei Gläser eingeschenkt, während im Kamin ein sanftes Feuer prasselte.  
Als Gellerts Präsenz endlich fühlbar wurde, gab sich Albus Mühe, ruhig und gelassen zu bleiben. Er schlenderte zur Tür, die aufschwang, kaum, dass Gellert davor zum Stehen kam, und als sie sich hinter ihn wieder schloss, legte Albus ihm die Arme um die Taille und zog ihn an sich.  
„Hallo, Darling", säuselte er, ehe er Gellert einem Kuss stahl.  
„Hallo", raunte Gellert, ehe er seine Arme besitzergreifend um Albus schlang und den Kuss hungrig erwiderte.  
Albus schnurrte zufrieden. Offensichtlich war er nicht der Einzige, der Sehnsucht hatte.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst", hauchte er zwischen hungrigen Küssen.  
„Ich dich auch", schnurrte Gellert zurück, während er Albus rückwärts nach hinten drängte, hinein in Albus‘ Schlafzimmer. Und das, ohne seine Lippen von ihm zu lösen.  
Fordernd wanderten Gellerts Hände seinen Rücken hinunter und zu seinem Hintern.  
Albus schmunzelte in den Kuss, als Gellert ihn zu dominieren begann. Es war in letzter Zeit immer häufiger so, dass Gellert den Ton angab. Nachdem Albus ihn in die Basics eingeführt hatte, schien er nun so natürlich in dieser Rolle aufzugehen, dass Albus Mühe hatte, hinterherzukommen.  
Gellert schien es generell mehr zuzusagen, der aktive Part zu sein. Etwas, das auch Albus von sich behauptete. Aber er hatte während der letzten Male mehr und mehr zugelassen, sich dahingehend ins Bett drücken und vögeln zu lassen – und ehrlich gesagt fing er an, Gefallen daran zu finden. Auch, wenn es mit seinem Wunsch danach, die Kontrolle zu behalten, noch immer im Hintergrund konkurrierte. Oder mit seiner Vorliebe, derjenige zu sein, der seine Bettpartner zum Schreien brachte.  
Er ließ sich von Gellert weiterschieben, bis er schließlich mit den Kniekehlen gegen die Bettkante stieß. Also gleich zum Wesentlichen. Albus hatte nichts dagegen. Er setzte sich und zog Gellert hinterher, bis dieser auf seinen Schoß stieg.  
Als Gellert auf Albus‘ Schoß zum Sitzen kam, griff er nach Albus‘ Krawatte, während er ihm tief in die Augen sah.  
„Ich will dich", raunte er ihm hungrig zu und zog die Krawatte enger.  
Albus schmunzelte über die Worte. Sein Lächeln verkam ein wenig erhitzter als gewohnt.  
„Offensichtlich“, hauchte er und bemerkte am Rande, dass Gellert ihm die Luft abschnürte. Nicht so sehr, dass er sich Sorgen machen würde. Und die Geste war vertraut. Albus war klug, aufmerksam und erfahren genug, um zu erkennen, in welche Richtung sich dieser Hang dazu, ihm die Krawatte enger zu ziehen, entwickelte. Und so, wie der milde Rausch, der dadurch im Hintergrund zu schwelen begann, ihm die Sinne bezirzte, hatte er absolut nichts dagegen.  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während seine Hände über Gellerts Hintern fuhren und ihn näherdrückten, sodass sie im Schritt übereinander rieben.  
„Worauf wartest du dann noch?“, säuselte er.  
Es war faszinierend, wie hungrig sie bereits wieder aufeinander waren, wenn man bedachte, dass sie den letzten Sex zwei Nächte zuvor gehabt hatten. Aber die Aussicht darauf, eine Woche warten zu müssen und die Erkenntnis, sich so lang nicht beherrschen zu können, schien sie zu entfesseln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich konnte es nicht lassen. Nun habe ich es bereits angedeutet und ich wette, ihr ahnt bereits, was das heißt, dass Ilvermorny zu Besuch kommt ;) Wie könnte man sich die Chance auch entgehen lassen?


	22. Reizend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus und Gellert verbringen die Nacht zusammen. Sie kommen nicht zu viel Schlaf...

_~Gellert~_

Gellert hatte sich im Allgemeinen nicht bewusst dazu entschieden, Albus dominieren zu wollen. Aber während ihrer letzten intimen Momente hatte es sich irgendwie so ergeben. Es fügte sich so natürlich, als müsste es so sein. Es lag eben in Gellerts Natur, die Zügel übernehmen zu wollen. Zumal Albus sie in dieser Hinsicht immer bereitwilliger und mit Freude abzutreten schien. Es hatte etwas Aufregendes und Berauschendes an sich, wie sich ihre Positionen für ein paar Stunden veränderten. Sonst musste er stets zu Albus als seinen Professor aufschauen und in der Freizeit agierten sie auf Augenhöhe. Da wurde dieser Machtwechsel stets von einem aufgeregten Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend begleitet.  
Als Albus ihm mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zuwarf, schnurrte Gellert zufrieden. Hungrig fing er die geliebten Lippen erneut ein. Die Reibung zwischen ihnen und die Hände auf seinem Hintern ließen ihn genießend in den Kuss stöhnen. Er wollte mehr.  
Und so drängte er Albus auf den Rücken, während seine Hände von den Schultern über die Brust glitten und Weste und Hemd magisch öffneten. Inzwischen hatte er Übung darin.  
Gellert löste den Kuss – nur, um seine Lippen stattdessen auf Albus‘ Hals zu drücken. Er setzte eine Reihe hungriger Küsse darauf, ehe er sich an der weichen Haut festsaugte und dabei ein tiefrotes Mal hinterließ.  
„Ich hoffe, du bist ausgeruht", raunte er ihm ins Ohr, während seine Hände über Albus‘ Brust zu dessen flachen Bauch wanderten. „Denn wir werden heute nicht viel schlafen."  
Albus lachte leise.  
„Große Worte“, säuselte er, während er genießend die Augen schloss. Er ließ keinen Zweifel daran anklingen, dass Gellert seine Ankündigungen wahr machen würde.  
Albus‘ Hände waren auf Wanderschaft gegangen, öffneten Gellerts Hemd und strichen ihm über den Oberkörper.  
„Nicht nur Worte", versicherte Gellert. Ihm entwich ein Keuchen, als ihm Albus in die Brustwarzen kniff.  
„Oh, darauf wette ich“, schnurrte Albus mit einem verruchten Schmunzeln. Sie wussten beide, dass seinen Worten Taten folgen würden. Seine Hände wanderten zu Gellerts Hosenbund. So fähig, wie Gellert besagte Hände bereits erlebt hatte, geriet seine Entschlossenheit einen Moment ins Wanken. Er wusste, was Albus mit seinen Fingern und seiner Zunge alles anstellen konnte. Der Gedanke, ihn einfach machen zu lassen, sich zurück zu lehnen, sich Albus‘ Berührungen und der Führung hinzugeben, hatte etwas durchaus Verführerisches.  
Doch er hatte schon den ganzen Tag lang in Vorstellungen geschwelgt, was er alles mit Albus anstellen wollte, wenn er hier wäre. Wenn Albus ihn so auf Abwege führte, würde Gellert sein Vorhaben nicht umsetzen können. Es würde phänomenal und atemberaubend werden... aber eben nicht das, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Hin und her gerissen hielt Gellert einen Moment inne.  
Einen Moment, der Albus offensichtlich zu lang dauerte. Mit einem diebischen Funkeln in den Augen kam er in eine sitzende Position und bevor Gellert wusste, wie ihm geschah, warf Albus sie beide herum, sodass Gellert unter ihm im Bett landete.  
Gellert keuchte überrascht auf.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln schaute Albus auf ihn herunter, während er die Hand in seine Hose schob. Ein wohliges Stöhnen entwich Gellert, als die warme Hand ihn auf so gekonnte, sinnliche Weise zu massieren begann. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührungen, während Albus ihm nun seinerseits den Hals küsste. Seine Hand war göttlich.  
Doch so sehr es ihn auch reizte, Albus einfach machen zu lassen, umso mehr verlangte es ihn danach, ihn unter sich liegen zu haben. Stöhnend und nach mehr bettelnd, wie in seiner Fantasie, die ihn den ganzen Tag schon nicht losgelassen hatte.  
Gellert raffte sich auf, zog entschieden Albus‘ Hand von sich, kam hinauf und drehte sie beide wieder herum.  
Mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen blickte er auf seinen Liebhaber hinunter.  
„Ich weiß, du verwöhnst mich gern, Albus“, raunte er ihm neckend zu und schnippte mit den Fingern. Schon war Albus nackt. „Aber heute bin ich dran.“  
Albus gluckste. Dann erwiderte er den Gefallen, schnippte mit den Fingern und Gellert schmiegte sich im Adamskostüm an ihn.  
In einer Geste der Unschuld legte Albus die Hände neben den Kopf. Doch einer der Handschuhe schwebte herbei, nahm sie beide in die Hand und massierte sie.  
Albus warf Gellert einen verruchten Blick zu und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er keuchte. Er wusste ganz genau, wie verführerisch Gellert das fand. Alles daran.  
Fordernd rieb Gellert seine Hüfte gegen die von Albus, um die Reibung noch mehr zu genießen.  
Er würde ihm seine ungeduldigen Provokationen heute Nacht noch heimzahlen. Denn er hatte vor, die Nacht und seinen Geliebten vollkommen auszukosten.  
Verlangend küsste er Albus, schob seine Beine weiter auseinander und drängte sich dazwischen.  
Seine Hand wanderte hinunter, strich über Albus‘ Schenkel und hinauf zu seinem hübschen, festen Hintern, der ihm heute Abend noch so viele Freuden bereiten würde. Fordernd massierte er die Pobacken.  
Der Handschuh hatte inzwischen von ihnen abgelassen. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass Albus endgültig bereit war, die Führung abzugeben. Als er ihm dann die Arme um den Nacken legte und Gellert zu sich hinunterzog, bestätigte das Gellerts Gedanken nur.  
Fordernd streckte sich Albus seinen Händen entgegen.  
Gellert knurrte zufrieden. Das war das letzte Zeichen seiner Zustimmung, das Gellert gebraucht hatte. Die Rollenverteilung wäre diese Nacht geklärt. Es war immer wieder ein erhebendes Gefühl, wenn Albus sich ihm beugte. Der große, eindrucksvolle Zauberer und kompetente Professor, der bereit war, die Kontrolle an ihn abzugeben. Das erfüllte Gellert jedes Mal mit unbändiger Euphorie.  
Darüber hinaus hatte es auch einen praktischen Vorteil, es so herum zu tun. Albus schien der Penetration weitaus mehr abzugewinnen können als Gellert. Als wäre er innerlich empfindlicher als Gellert.  
Um ihn nicht warten zu lassen, befeuchtete Gellert seine Finger mit einem unausgesprochenen Zauber. Er schob sie zwischen Albus‘ Pobacken und ließ sie neckend über den zuckenden Muskelring kreisen.  
Albus sog scharf die Luft ein, als der erste Finger in ihn eindrang. Die Augen geschlossen, küsste er Gellert weiter. Er wirkte konzentriert.  
Gellert mahnte sich zu Geduld. Die letzten Monate mit Albus hatten ihm gezeigt, dass es sich lohnen konnte, geduldig zu sein und einander voll auszukosten. Also zügelte er sein Verlangen danach, sich jetzt sofort in Albus zu versenken, und massierte stattdessen den Muskelring in kreisenden Bewegungen weiter, während er den Finger umsichtig tieferschob. Heiß umschlossen die Muskeln seine Finger. Gellert seufzte vorfreudig in den Kuss.  
Er hob den Kopf, um zu Atem zu kommen, und sah Albus tief in die Augen, während er den Finger tiefer gleiten ließ. Mittlerweile hatte er genügend Übung, um zu wissen, in welchem Winkel und wie fest er zustoßen musste, um diesen gewissen, kleinen Punkt in Albus zu treffen.  
Als er ihn gefunden hatte, winkelte er seinen Finger an und stieß neckend dagegen. Albus belohnte ihn mit einem hinreißenden Keuchen. Als Gellert die Bewegung wiederholte, seufzte er wohlig auf, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Wie sollte Gellert da aufhören, wenn sein Liebhaber ein so verführerisches Bild abgab? Er massierte sein inneres Lustzentrum weiter, stieß immer wieder dagegen und wurde dabei mit jedem Stoß fordernder.  
„Merlin“, keuchte Albus und während er die Augen wieder öffnete und Gellert einen hinreißenden Schlafzimmerblick zuwarf, sagte er hörbar atemlos: „Du hast unverschämt schnell gelernt, wie du mich schwach machen kannst, Darling.“  
Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckte. „Man lernt schneller, was man liebt, habe ich gehört."  
Albus errötete. Er küsste Gellert sehnsüchtig und stöhnte in den Kuss, den Gellert leidenschaftlich erwiderte.  
Vorerst genügte Gellert ein Finger. Die Nacht war schließlich lang und sie waren nicht in Eile. Zumal er es liebte, wenn Albus unruhig wurde und seine Hüften unruhig zuckte, sobald er sich nach mehr sehnte. Die Muskeln um seinen Finger zogen sich bei jedem seiner sanften Stöße zusammen und wollten ihn tiefer ziehen. Er spürte, wie der Muskelring nachgiebiger wurde und sein Finger durch das Öl immer leichter in Albus hinein glitt.  
Und dann kam es: Das sehnsüchtige Zucken. Die Art, wie Albus sein Becken tieferdrückte.  
Verlangend saugte er an Gellerts Unterlippe, ehe er neckend mit den Zähnen daran zog.  
„Gib mir einen zweiten Finger“, schnurrte er. „Bitte, Gellert.“  
Gellert gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich.  
„Wie könnte ich da nein sagen?", säuselte er, nahm einen zweiten Finger dazu und schob ihn tief hinein.  
Gleichzeitig wanderte seine andere Hand zwischen ihnen hinunter und umschloss Albus‘ Glied. Er strich mit dem Daumen sanft über die Spitze und bemerkte zufrieden, wie feucht sie bereits war.  
Albus‘ überwältigtes Keuchen war Musik in seinen Ohren. Gellert fühlte ihn weich werden, er zerfloss förmlich in Gellerts Berührungen. Sehnsüchtig zog er Gellert am Nacken tiefer und küsste ihn hungrig.  
Gellerts Glied zuckte verlangend. Aber er durfte sich jetzt nicht vergessen. Er hatte noch etwas geplant.  
Also unterbrach er den Kuss und hob den Kopf ein wenig, um Albus besser ansehen zu können.  
„Ich möchte etwas ausprobieren“, sagte er samten und massierte Albus‘ Prostata lockend weiter. „Vertraust du mir?"  
Albus nickte berauscht und schenkte Gellert ein Lächeln.  
„Natürlich“, schnurrte er und schloss ergeben die Augen.  
Es rührte und schmeichelte Gellert, dass Albus sich ohne Umschweife und Zögern darauf einließ, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, auf was genau. Dazu gehörte Mut.  
Dankbar und in dem stummen Versprechen, sein Vertrauen nicht zu missbrauchen, küsste Gellert ihn erneut. Nun weniger hitzig und dafür zärtlicher und liebevoller.  
Was er mit Albus vorhatte, war zumindest für Gellert selbst nichts neues. Auf einem Jungeninternat wie Durmstrang tauschte man sich schließlich aus und lernte durchaus auch den ein oder anderen Trick. Das, was er vorhatte, gestaltete Handjobs im Allgemeinen interessanter. Allerdings hatte Gellert den Zauber bisher nur bei sich ausprobiert. Und dann auch nur äußerlich. An seinem Glied hatte es ihm einen gewissen Kick verliehen. Wieso sollte es bei Albus‘ empfindlicher Prostata anders sein?  
Gellert drückte seine Fingerspitzen fest gegen diesen sensiblen kleinen Hügel, den er in Albus ertastet hatte, und konzentrierte sich. Seine Magie floss in seine Hand, wurde kanalisiert und entlud sich.

_*_  
_~Albus~_

Albus hielt vertrauensvoll still und wartete. In emotionalen, intimen Themen hatten sie keine Grenzen. Weder psychisch, noch physisch oder auf feinstofflicher Ebene. Zumindest nicht, wenn es nach ihm ging. Und Gellert hatte sich in den letzten Monaten immer mehr geöffnet, sodass Albus in der Einheit, die er jetzt fühlte, nur zu gern aufging.  
Auch, wenn er zugeben musste, dass es ihn neugierig machte, was Gellert geplant hatte. Er unterließ es, aus einer Laune heraus nach seinem Geist zu greifen, um sich die Antwort aus den ersten Ebenen zu holen. Manchmal hatte er dieses Bedürfnis nach vollkommener Vertrautheit so stark, dass er darüber vergaß, dass das bei Gellert noch immer ein wunder Punkt war. Bisher hatte er sich glücklicherweise immer beherrschten können.  
Die Fingerspitzen, die sich gegen seine Prostata drückten, fühlte er überdeutlich.  
Er wartete ab. Albus konnte nicht recht sagen, womit er rechnete. Es war schwer, gewappnet zu sein, wenn man nicht wusste, was einen erwartete. Zugleich hatte er schon mehrmals die überaus zufriedenstellende Erfahrung gemacht, dass Gellert ihn überraschte. In großen Teilen positiv.  
Aber als ihm dann elektrisierende Blitze durch die Prostata schossen, die dazu führten, dass sie sich spastisch zusammenkrampfte und überfordert zuckte, war er im ersten Moment so überrascht, dass sein ganzes Becken von Gellert und den Fingern wegzuckte und er nach Luft schnappte. Es wäre zu viel gewesen, zu sagen, dass er von ihm fortgesprungen war. Aber das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass er in seiner derzeitigen Position, liegend und von Gellert aufs Bett gepinnt, kaum Ausweichmöglichkeiten hatte.  
Nun, da die Finger ein Stück von seiner Prostata entfernt waren und er den ersten Schock verarbeiten konnte, atmete Albus tief durch, um sich zu sammeln, während er gegen die Sterne anblinzelte, die mit dem intensiven Funkenstrom vor seinen Augen aufgeflammt waren.  
Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, bemerkte er, dass Gellert versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.  
Immerhin hatte er den Anstand, teilnahmsvoll zu fragen: „Alles in Ordnung?“  
Albus atmete tief durch und runzelte die Stirn, während er in sich hineinhorchte.  
Im ersten Moment war er zu überwältigt gewesen, um überhaupt eine Meinung dazu zu haben.  
Und auch jetzt konnte er nicht recht einordnen, wie er das Ganze fand.  
„Ich denke schon“, sagte er, nun deutlich nüchterner. Die Aufregung hatte seinen berauschten Geist offensichtlich so weit in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, dass er wieder klar denken konnte.  
Er sank in die Kissen zurück, aus denen er sich halb erhoben hatte, und schenkte Gellert ein Lächeln.  
„Vielleicht solltest du es noch einmal versuchen“, schlug er vor, weil es nicht seine Art war, vor etwas zu kuschen, nur, weil es unbekannt war. Im Gegenteil, das Unbekannte war gerade erst interessant. Und es war nicht der Schmerz gewesen, der ihn hatte fortzucken lassen. Vielmehr die Überraschung.  
Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckte.  
„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", raunte er ihm neckend zu, ehe er ihn erneut verführerisch küsste, seine Finger in Position brachte und schließlich ein paar weitere kleine Funken von seinen Fingerspitzen überspringen ließ.  
Albus unterdrückte den Impuls, von Gellert fort zu rutschten, als das elektrisierende Kribbeln erneut durch seinen Körper schoss. Nun, auf den zweiten Ansatz, fühlte es sich schon weit weniger heftig an – und deutlich besser auszuhalten. Um nicht zu sagen, erregend.  
Albus schloss die Augen, um sich darauf konzentrieren zu können, und begann, Gefallen daran zu finden, wie sich seine Prostata zuckend zusammenzog, weil sie nicht anders konnte. Es jagte ihm heiße und kalte Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinunter. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, weil es sich so intensiv anfühlte, aber dabei auf einem so kleinen Punkt konzentriert war.  
Albus ertappte sich dabei, wie er das Becken sehnend hinunterdrückte, als wollte er mehr – dabei fühlte es sich bereits köstlich an der Grenze zu ‚zu viel‘ an, auf eine provozierend reizende Weise.  
Albus bemerkte, dass es ihn erneut zu berauschen begann. Er schmiegte sich näher an Gellert, der ihm auf so faszinierende, neue Weise den Kopf verdrehte, atmete flacher und begann zu stöhnen, als Gellert die Intensität ein wenig erhöhte. In kleinen Wellen, sodass es nie zu viel werden konnte… aber phasenweise schon fast zu wenig, nun, da Albus auf den Geschmack gekommen war. Pulsierende Stöße, wie kleine elektrische Druckwellen.  
Bestätigt von seiner Reaktion ließ Gellert die Blitze noch intensiver werden.  
„M-merlin, Gellert“, stöhnte Albus überwältigt. Er hatte noch nie etwas vergleichbares gefühlt. Es würde ihn süchtig machen, ahnte er. Auch, wenn es nun, da Gellert die Intensität steigerte, eine Grenze erreichte, an der es fühlbar Albus‘ Nervenbahnen zu überreizen begann. Heiß und kalt schoss die Lust durch seinen Unterleib und ließ sein Becken zucken. Ganz scharf an der Grenze zum Schmerz, aber das machte es gerade so köstlich.  
Albus hatte sich immer weniger unter Kontrolle. Die Augen geschlossen und den Mund halb geöffnet, wurde er schwach unter Gellert und konnte sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren als auf diesen empfindlichen Punkt in ihm, der auf so gekonnte Art überreizt wurde. Es war zu viel, aber zugleich fühlte es sich zu intensiv und zu köstlich an, als dass Albus darum bitten konnte, dass Gellert aufhörte.  
Dafür hätte er ohnehin sprechen müssen. Und er konnte sich immer weniger darauf konzentrieren, Worte zu formen.  
Am Rande nahm er wahr, wie Gellert neckend raunte: „Ja, bitte?“  
Seine Finger begannen, sich in Albus zu bewegen. Er zog sie langsam fast vollständig aus ihm heraus, sodass die Funken seiner Fingerspitzen den Muskelring reizten, ehe er sie wieder tief in ihn gleiten ließ und zielsicher gegen die Prostata stieß.  
Albus stöhnte laut auf. Einen Moment blieb ihm die Luft weg, während Sterne vor seinen Augen aufflammten.  
„F-fuck“, keuchte er, die Hände nun fest in Gellerts Schultern gekrallt. Die Art, wie Gellert spielerisch und doch so gekonnt alles einsetzte, was er hatte, raubte Albus noch den letzten klaren Gedanken. Mittlerweile konnte er nicht einmal mehr klar genug denken, um sich zu entscheiden, ob er mehr wollte oder weniger. Etwas in ihm wollte nicht aufhören. Es war zu gut, in all seiner überwältigenden Pracht.  
Und es dauerte nicht mehr lang, er konnte es fühlen. Die Überreizung führte dazu, dass er sich dem Orgasmus rasend schnell näherte. Gleich. Gleich wäre es soweit.  
Gellert zog die Finger aus ihm heraus.  
Albus kommentierte es mit einem gequälten Stöhnen.  
„Gel-lert“, keuchte er und versuchte trotz all der Erregung etwas wie einen strengen Blick. „Wenn du … hah… nicht sofort weitermachst, sch-schwöre ich…“ Einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Gellert zu überwältigen und so lang zu reiten, bis er endlich kam.  
„Na, na, keine Drohungen", entgegnete Gellert mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln, während er Albus in eine seitlich liegende Position dirigierte und sein oberes Bein aufstellte. „Ich habe schließlich nicht vor aufzuhören."  
Er leckte Albus kurz über die Lippen, während er sich seitlich hinter ihm positionierte und nun statt seinen Fingern sein Glied gegen dessen zuckenden Muskelring presste.  
„Aber ich liebe es, wenn du auf mir kommst", raunte er ihm zu, während er mit einer Hand Albus Glied umfasst, ihn sanft massierte und gleichzeitig begann, langsam in ihn einzudringen.  
„Du ... hah… machst mich wahnsinnig“, keuchte Albus. Er wollte mehr. So kurz vor dem Orgasmus gehalten zu werden, ohne, dass die Reizung sich abschwächte oder der Druck sich endlich entladen konnte, war anstrengend. Albus fühlte bereits, wie ihm der Schweiß auf die Haut trat.  
„Halt durch“, beschwor Gellert ihn und reizte damit Albus‘ Geduld noch bis zum Äußersten aus. „Es wird sich lohnen." Langsam drängte er sich tiefer. Als er endlich bis zur Wurzel in Albus war, stöhnte er genießend gegen Albus‘ Nacken und verteilte erneut Küsse darauf, die Albus nur schwer besänftigten. Dann, endlich, umfasste er Albus‘ Glied fester, kanalisierte erneut die Magie in seiner Hand und ließ Funken überspringen. Gleichzeitig ließ er seine Hüften kreisen.  
Albus erschauderte. Er fühlte das Glied überdeutlich in sich. Seine geschwollene Prostata, die von der groben Behandlung zuvor nun deutlich empfindlicher war, bemerkte jede von Gellerts Bewegungen überdeutlich. Genießend stöhnte er auf, als die Funkenschauer wieder zunahmen.  
Er krallte die Hand ins Laken, während er fühlte, wie sich seine Muskeln vor Überreizung um Gellerts Glied krampften. Flach atmend und stöhnend wand er sich vor Gellert, fühlte, wie sein Orgasmus abermals herannahte und entlud sich schließlich heftig in Gellerts Hand. Sein Inneres krampfte sich fester um Gellerts Glied, das sich so reizend gegen seine Prostata drückte und darüber rieb. Es vertiefte den Orgasmus, ließ ihn intensiver werden und Albus vergaß einen Moment, wo er war. Er ging vollkommen in der Ekstase auf, während er wieder und wieder erschauderte.  
Hinter sich hörte er Gellert genießend stöhnen. Sein Glied zuckte fühlbar in Albus. Er nahm die Hand von ihm, doch dafür begann er, sich in ihm zu bewegen.  
Albus gefiel, dass Gellert nicht aufhörte, obwohl er gekommen war. Nichts anderes hatte er erwartet. Nachdem Gellert ihn vorher damit gequält hatte, aufzuhören, kurz bevor Albus gekommen war, war das jetzt das Mindeste.  
Er schmiegte sich an ihn, während sich Gellert sanft und langsam in ihn schob und ihn damit immer wieder leicht überreizte. Es verlängerte den Rausch des Orgasmus, ließ nicht zu, dass er von diesem Hoch allzu schnell herunterkam, katapultierte ihn in vielen kleinen Stößen immer wieder ein Stück in die Ekstase hinein und war beinahe an der Grenze von ‚zu viel‘. Aber nur fast.  
Albus legte seine Hand auf die, die eben über seine Seite strich, drückte sie und schob sein Becken auffordernd nach hinten, um Gellerts Stößen entgegenzukommen. Nun, da er gekommen war, war er in recht großzügiger Stimmung und darüber hinaus fühlte es sich auf berauschende Art köstlich an, keine Pause zu bekommen. Es war anstrengend, weil er weiterhin flach nach Luft schnappte und stöhnte, sich zusammenkrampfte, erschauderte und erbebte. Aber es war großartig.  
Als Gellert die Einladung annahm und einen festeren Stoß wagte, stöhnte Albus genießend auf.  
Hinter sich hörte er Gellert fluchen. „‘ _Scheiße_ ‘“, knurrte er auf Deutsch.  
Albus wäre beinahe noch einmal gekommen. Er hatte Gellert noch nie Deutsch sprechen hören. Aber das Wort kannte er. Und es konnte nur bedeuten, dass er Gellert ebenso effektiv um den Verstand brachte, wie der Jungspund ihn.  
Mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen, das Gellert nicht sehen konnte, drückte Albus sich ihm erneut auffordernd entgegen, zog seine inneren Muskeln zusammen und legte dann stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken, während Gellert sich abermals tief in ihm versenkte. Er fiel in sein Stöhnen ein.  
Dann zuckte seine Hüfte gieriger nach vorn.  
Die Blitze, die daraufhin durch Albus‘ Unterleib zuckten, waren beinahe zu viel. Er stöhnte auf, während es ihn heiß und kalt durchfuhr, aber kaum, dass es abklang, wollte er es noch einmal. Der kurze scharfe Kick, knapp an der Grenze zu Schmerz, provozierte und lockte ihn. Er wollte sich benutzt fühlen, wenn Gellert fertig mit ihm war. Er wollte nicht mehr laufen können, bis er einen Schmerztrank eingenommen hatte.  
Albus war sich nicht sicher, seit wann er solche Gedanken hegte. Früher wären sie ihm nie untergekommen. Aber seit Gellert beim Sex immer dominanter wurde, schien er damit eine weiche, ergebene Seite in Albus hervorzurufen, die all diese Dinge begehrte.  
Er hatte die Suche nach einem Mann, der ihn im Bett dominieren kann, ohne vor Ehrfurcht Rücksicht zu zeigen, eigentlich schon aufgegeben. Aber Gellerts wachsende Selbstsicherheit auf diesem Gebiet bewies ihm, dass sich das Warten auf einen geeigneten Partner gelohnt hatte. In solchen Momenten fragte sich Albus, ob er eigentlich noch perfekter zu ihm passen konnte.  
Und als Gellert auf Deutsch atemlos „ _‘Verdammt‘_ “ keuchte, wusste Albus, dass das hier nicht zu toppen war.

Sie taten es tatsächlich die ganze Nacht. Und als Albus am nächsten Morgen aufstehen wollte, nach drei Stunden Schlaf, musste er einsehen, dass ihm das tatsächlich nicht ohne Hilfe gelang. Gellert wirkte unverschämt zufrieden mit sich, während er ihm den Schmerztrank reichte. Sie hatten es so wild getrieben, dass Albus sich an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen wund fühlte.  
Den ganzen Dienstag lang ging ihm die Nacht nicht aus dem Kopf. Nicht nur, dass er sich ein wenig gerädert fühlte (noch keine Dreißig und trotzdem fühlte er sich alt), ständig tauchten die Bilder wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Die Ekstase, in die Gellert ihn geführt hatte. Wie Albus ihn gelassen hatte. Dass Gellert jedes Mal, wenn seine eigene Lust zu groß geworden war, plötzlich auf seine Muttersprache gewechselt war. Es war hinreißend gewesen, vor allem, weil es das erste Mal passiert war. Und weil Albus es ganz zauberhaft fand, ihn auf Deutsch stöhnen zu hören. Außerdem schien Gellert es nicht einmal gemerkt zu haben. Albus hätte es fast schon süß gefunden, wenn der gleiche Mann ihn nicht selbst innerhalb weniger Stunden zu einem hirnlos stöhnenden, ekstatischen Körper hatte werden lassen, der nichts anderes hatte tun können, als sich in der Lust zu winden. Würde Albus nicht noch immer alles wehtun (und er liebte dieses kleine Andenken an ihr nächtliches Abenteuer), würde er sich fast schon fragen, wann sie diese ausgeuferte Nacht würden wiederholen können.

*

Als Albus am Mittwoch in den Unterricht mit der sechsten Klasse kam, hatte er schon fast wieder vergessen, dass es eine Handvoll fähiger Amerikaner gab, die er nun zusätzlich beschäftigen durfte. Gellert musste ihm in der Nacht zu Dienstag wirklich das Hirn rausgevögelt haben, dass er das hatte vergessen können. Ihm tat immer noch alles weh. Eine allgegenwertige Erinnerung ihrer heimlichen Eskapade.  
Erst, als die fünf Fremden mit der Klasse hineinkamen und dann ein wenig verloren in Albus‘ Klassenzimmer standen, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Und eilig schob er die Erinnerungen an die vorgestrige Nacht von sich.  
Er schenkte den Neuankömmlingen ein Lächeln und wies einladend in den Raum hinein.  
„Bitte, setzen Sie sich, wohin Sie möchten“, sagte er höflich.  
Die Amerikaner – zwei junge Frauen und drei junge Männer – sahen sich verstohlen um und verteilten sich dann im Klassenzimmer.  
Albus bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich sogar einer der Jungen neben Gellert gesetzt hatte, der sonst stehts von allen gemieden wurde. Seine respekteinflößende Aura schien dem jungen Mann nichts auszumachen. Er sprach sogar mit ihm.  
Albus nahm es milde verwundert aber erfreut zur Kenntnis. Dass Gellert Kontakt knüpfte – oder sich zumindest dem Jungen gegenüber offensichtlich nicht komplett verschloss – machte ihm Hoffnung, dass sein gutes Zureden von wichtigen Verbündeten am Ende Früchte trug.  
Er begann seinen Unterricht, gelangte irgendwann in der Mitte an den Punkt, an dem er von stabloser Magie sprach und erinnerte sich daran, dass in Ilvermorny schon früh der Umgang mit stummer Magie gelehrt wurde.  
Daraufhin sprach er die jungen Austauschschüler direkt an und fragte, wer von ihnen den Durmstrang-Schülern eine Kostprobe geben wollte.  
Ein Mädchen in der mittleren Reihe mit dunklem Teint und blondem Haar hob die Hand.  
Albus nickte ihr zu.  
„Bitte, Miss …“, sagte er.  
„Seraphina Picquery, Sir“, sagte sie.  
„Miss Picquery“, sagte Albus mit einem höflichen Lächeln, „Bitte, kommen Sie nach vorn, wo alle Sie sehen können.“  
Die junge Dame erhob sich und trat neben ihm zum Pult, wo sie sich der Klasse zuwandte.  
Obwohl sie in einem fremden Land war, in dem sie niemanden kannte, hatte sie einen stolzen Gang und stellte eine unerschrockene, konzentrierte Miene zur Schau.  
„Nun, Miss Picquery“, sagte Albus mit einem Lächeln, „Bitte, seien Sie so freundlich und verwandeln Sie das Wasserglas auf meinem Pult in eine Katze.“  
Miss Picquery zog ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn stumm auf das Wasserglas und es verformte sich.  
Keine fünf Sekunden später saß dort eine hübsche langhaarige graue Katze, die den Schwanz gelangweilt durch die Luft gleiten ließ und sich eine Pfote leckte.  
„Sehr gut, Miss Picqery“, lobte Albus und auf sein Nicken hin verwandelte die junge Dame die Katze zurück in ein Glas.  
„Wenn ich Sie nun noch um einen unausgesprochenen Schutzzauber bitten dürfte?“, fragte er höflich.  
Seraphina bewegte nicht einmal den Zauberstab.  
Vor ihr bildete sich eine glänzende durchsichtige Wand, die immer höher wurde, sich über sie wölbte und hinter ihr wieder hinunterkam, während sie sich auch an den Seiten schloss.  
Nicht nur ein Protego, sondern ein Protego Totalum. Nichts anderes war von der Elite Ilvermornys zu erwarten.  
„Wunderbar“, sagte Albus erfreut, „Sehr schöne Arbeit. Sie können platznehmen.“  
Miss Picquery nickte, schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und ging zurück an ihren Platz.  
Albus bemerkte, dass die Blicke der anderen ihr folgten. Sie wirkten beeindruckt … und anderes. Aber eine junge Dame wie sie würde sich an diesem Jungeninternat sehr gut verteidigen können, falls einer der Jungen in seiner Verehrung zu weit gehen würde, da war Albus sich sicher.  
Er wies die Durmstrang-Schüler darauf hin, dass auch sie mit einiger harter Arbeit eines Tages an diesen Punkt kommen könnten und dass es in einigen Ländern, in denen Hexenverfolgung noch gelebt wurde oder immer wieder aufflammte, notwendig war, sich auf diese Weise zu verstecken und sein Tun zu verschleiern.  
Als er den Unterricht beendete und sich die Schüler erhoben, warf er das erste Mal wieder einen Blick zu Gellert. Der hatte sich erhoben, ins Gespräch mit dem fremden Amerikaner vertieft, und verließ den Raum.  
Albus wusste, dass es unsinnig war, aber er war enttäuscht, dass Gellert ihm nicht einmal mental einen Abschiedsgruß gesendet hatte.  
Er konnte sich auf seine Enttäuschung nicht konzentrieren.  
Miss Picquery kam zu ihm.  
„Professor Dumbledore, Sir?“, fragte sie und Albus wandte sich ihr zu.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Picquery?“  
Ohne Umschweife kam sie zum Punkt. „Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus, Professor“, sagte sie mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln.  
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Albus in einem Anflug von Bescheidenheit.  
Sie nickte hoheitsvoll. „Wären Sie nicht Lehrer an dieser Schule, hätte ich diesem Austausch niemals zugestimmt.“  
„Ich fühle mich geehrt“, sagte Albus mit einem höflichen Lächeln. Er deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an. „Allerdings hoffe ich, dass Sie auch dem Rest von Durmstrang etwas abgewinnen können. Schließlich werden Sie einige Monate hier zu Gast sein.“  
Picquery zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wird lehrreich sein“, gestand sie ein, „aber am Ende ist das nur eine Nebensächlichkeit.“  
„So?“, fragte Albus, der vorhin schon bemerkt hatte, dass sie ein gesundes Selbstvertrauen an den Tag legte.  
Sie nickte. „Nun, mir wurde vom MACUSA die Stelle der stellvertretenden Präsidentin angeboten“, sagte sie und setzte mit einem Lächeln hinzu, das wohl schmeichelnd wirken sollte: „In dieser Position kann man nie genügend Verbündete haben, Professor. Vor allem, wenn sie so fähig sind, wie Sie.“  
„Ich weiß Ihr Lob zu schätzen, meine Liebe“, antwortete Albus mit einem höflichen Lächeln, das sie auf Abstand halten sollte. „Aber ich fürchte, ein Lehrer wie ich wird Ihnen nicht von Nutzen sein, wenn Sie einmal Präsidentin sind.“  
Picquerys Lächeln wurde unschuldig und süßlich. „Sie sind sehr bescheiden“, stellte sie fest und, weil kein weiteres Wort nötig war, nickte sie ihm noch einmal zu und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Vielen Dank für die Unterrichtsstunde“, sagte sie im Hinausgehen. „Sie war erfrischend.“  
Albus sah ihr nach und musste über ihre letzten Worte beinahe schmunzeln. ‚Erfrischend‘?  
Er machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, Miss Picquery im Auge zu behalten. Sollte sie diese Position bekommen… würden sie sich über kurz oder lang wieder über den Weg laufen. Und dann nicht unbedingt als Verbündete.


	23. Zaubertränke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Austauschschüler aus Ilvermorny leben sich in Durmstrang ein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Darlings~,  
> heute mal ein kleiner Exkurs in eine „fremde“ Perspektive ;)  
> Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, meinen Lieblingscharakter mal zu Wort kommen zu lassen <3

_~Percival~_

Percival hatte sich den Austausch anders vorgestellt. Ehrlicherweise war er sich nicht sicher, WAS genau er sich vorgestellt hatte, aber sicher nicht, dass er hier genauso dem Unterricht folgen sollte, wie zu Hause.  
Gelangweilt warf er eine Rattenmilz in seinen Trank. Mit einer lockeren Handbewegung drehte sich der Löffel, der eben noch gegen den Urzeigersinn gerührt hatte, in die andere Richtung.  
Zaubertränke ödete ihn an. Das tat es schon zu Hause. Wenn es doch nur etwas gäbe, das ihn endlich einmal reizen würde.  
Als er mit einem Seitenblick auf Gellert bemerkte, dass dieser ebenso gelangweilt war und sie beide als einzige neben Sera ihre Tränke schon fast fertig hatten, während die anderen Blut und Wasser schwitzten, grinste er Gellert an.  
Sie hatten viel gemeinsam. Das hatte er schon bei ihrem ersten Gespräch in Kräuterkunde bemerkt. Beide schienen vom Unterrichtsstoff heillos unterfordert. Beide sprachen nicht gern über ihre Familien. Beide schienen irgendwie Außenseiter zu sein, die der Rest der Schüler mied, weil man sich mit ihnen besser nicht anlegte.  
Percival hatte es gleich an Gellerts Aura gemerkt, die ein wenig erdrückend wirkte. Aber wo sie andere abschreckte, lockte sie ihn erst recht an. Also hatte er den Jungen mit dem anmutigen Gesicht und dem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen angesprochen. Und das im Laufe der letzten Tage nicht nur einmal.  
„Sie sollten es lieber den Trank der gelangweilten Toten nennen“, scherzte er abfällig über die schwarze Brühe, die in seinem Topf vor sich hin köchelte. „Ich bin ja schon fast beruhigt, dass es bei euch auch nicht spannender ist als bei uns.“  
Gellert schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes Lächeln. „Mmh... Wenn ich mir den restlichen Stundenplan für heute anschaue, wäre es vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, ein paar Tropfen davon 'ausversehen' zu trinken", entgegnete er, während er die Flammen seines Kessels etwas herunterdrehte. „Verpassen würden wir sicher nichts."  
Percival lachte. Die Vorstellung fand er erheiternder als die Aussicht darauf, weiter im öden Unterricht zu sitzen.  
„Ihr habt heute Nachmittag noch Duellier-Unterricht, richtig?“, fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme. Ihm und seinen Mitschülern war von seinem Hauslehrer eingebläut worden, nicht nach der ‚schwarzen Magie‘ zu suchen, die in Durmstrang angeblich praktiziert wurde. Aber es war auffällig, dass sie dem Unterricht der Sechstklässler bis auf diese eine Ausnahme folgten. Er fragte sich, was den Durmstrang-Schülern in dieser Zeit an verbotenen Flüchen beigebracht wurde. Sicher die Unverzeihlichen und ein paar andere …  
Percival würde in der Zeit eine Freistunde haben. Eine von vielen Gelegenheiten, einen ausführlichen Bericht über seine Zeit als Austauschstudent zu schreiben, so, wie man es von ihm verlangte.  
Ja, sicher.  
Das, was sein Hauslehrer an ‚ _Tagebucheinträgen_ ‘ haben wollte (als wären sie zwölf), würde er nicht früher als in seinen letzten Wochen hier schreiben.  
Er gedachte, in der Zeit eher aufs Quidditch-Feld zu gehen, wenn er schon nicht beim Duellieren anwesend sein durfte. Obwohl es ihn in den Fingern juckte, sich nicht nur sportlich zu betätigen, sondern sich auch magisch zu messen. Seit er hier war, hatte er sich damit zurückgehalten.  
Gellert schmunzelte in sich hinein. „Richtig", antwortete er unverfänglich, während sein Messer die nächsten Zutaten für den Trank kleinhackte.  
Percival nickte. Also wie erwartet. Dann wäre es sinnlos, Gellert zu fragen, ob er ihn nachher zum Quidditch-Feld begleiteten würde.  
Mit einem müden Schwenk seiner Hand ließ Percival das Feuer unter seinem Kessel ein letztes Mal größer werden und nachdem sein Trank heftiger zu brodeln begonnen hatte, ließ er den Löffel daraus herausschweben, stellte die Flamme aus und nahm einen der Rattenschwänze, die neben ihm lagen. Er ließ ihn in den Trank fallen. Der Rattenschwanz lag eine Weile auf der Oberfläche, wurde dunkel, schrumpelig und verlor an Größe. Schließlich sank er ausgedörrt zum Grund des Kessels.  
Percival lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, während er seinen Blick durch den Klassenraum wandern ließ. Das hier war so schrecklich langweilig! Dafür hätte er auch zu Hause bleiben können.  
Ein Junge etwas weiter vorn erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er schien den Trank nicht annähernd so gut unter Kontrolle zu haben, wie Percival, blätterte mit gehetztem Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Buch herum und rührte dann beinahe panisch den Trank um.  
Percival musste grinsen.  
Er senkte die Arme, wedelte in der Bewegung unauffällig mit der Hand und das Feuer unter dem Kessel des Jungen verpuffte. Rauch stieg unter dem Kessel auf.  
Der Junge schrak zusammen, legte das Buch beiseite, wies mit dem Zauberstab unter den Kessel und entzündete das Feuer erneut.  
Ein kleiner magischer Windhauch und es erlosch wieder.  
Percival musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht allzu offensichtlich zu grinsen, als die Wangen des Jungen hochrot anliefen, er sich verstohlen umsah und dann erneut das Feuer entfachte.  
Nun, es hatte auch sein Gutes, dass einige Dinge so waren, wie zu Hause. Wenn ihm langweilig war, konnte sich Percival auf die gleiche Art beschäftigt halten.  
Neben ihm grinste Gellert.  
„Den Trank hätte der Idiot so oder so versaut", kommentierte er leise, während er seine letzte Zutat in den Trank gab und den Kessel dann ebenfalls wieder aufbrodeln ließ.  
Percival grinste ebenfalls.  
„Sicher, aber ich unterstütze, wo ich kann“, erwiderte er.  
Eben wollte er mit einem Fingerzeig dafür sorgen, dass das Buch des Jungen in einem großen Bogen herunterfiel, was dazu führen würde, dass der Junge aufstehen und es holen müsste, als sich Seraphina, die auf seiner anderen Seite saß, räusperte.  
„Percival“, sagte sie leise, ohne von ihrem Lehrbuch aufzublicken. Sie las darin, seit ihr Zaubertrank fertig war.  
Er seufzte. Seraphina war zwar eine Streberin, aber wenn er wollte, dass sie auch hier die Aufsätze für ihn schrieb, für die er zu faul war, dann musste er sich wohl zusammenreißen. Darüber hinaus war sie einer der wenigen Menschen, die er wirklich mochte. Er war froh, dass sie mit ihm in Durmstrang war. Ansonsten wäre es vermutlich noch öder hier.  
„Beherrschst du diese Tränke nicht ohnehin schon im Schlaf, Sera?“, fragte er.  
Sera schürzte die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie alle waren hier mit einer Grundausstattung der Durmstrang-Schulutensilien ausgestattet worden, damit sie im Unterricht mithalten konnten. Dazu gehörten auch die Lehrbücher.  
Percival war sich sicher, dass er darauf verzichten konnte.  
„Es ist interessanter als du glaubst“, sagte sie. „Hier raten sie beim Schlaftrank zu Baldrian statt Lavendel, der in unserem Rezept steht. Das soll die Wirkung intensiver gestalten und das Aufwachen erleichtern.“  
Percival zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erzähl das jemandem, den es interessiert“, murrte er.  
Seraphina warf ihm einen pikierten Blick zu und vertiefte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihr Buch.  
Percival zog die magische Uhr heraus, die sein Vater ihm in guter alter Familientradition zur Volljährigkeit geschenkt hatte. Immer noch eine Viertelstunde.  
Percival zog es tatsächlich in Erwägung, ein paar Tropfen Trank der lebenden Toten zu sich zu nehmen. Ein kleines, kurzes Koma war sicher angenehmer zu ertragen als Unterricht, der ihm nichts neues beibrachte.  
Neben ihm ließ eben Gellert seinen Rattenschwanz in den Kessel fallen und sah ihm beim Verschrumpeln zu.  
„Wenn man den Baldrian vor dem Hinzufügen einkocht, dann kann man sogar Nebenwirkungen wie Schläfrigkeit oder Konzentrationsstörungen am Folgetag der Einnahme reduzieren", sagte er beiläufig.  
Seraphina hob überrascht den Kopf. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass von Percival oder seinem Sitznachbarn, der die gleiche Vorliebe für das Triezen schwächerer Mitschüler zu haben schien, etwas Sinnvolles kam.  
Percival warf Gellert einen verdutzten Blick zu. Er hatte das auch nicht erwartet.  
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Sera, die zugleich überrascht als auch fasziniert aussah. „Darüber habe ich bisher noch gar nichts gelesen. Hast du das selbst ausprobiert?“  
Gellert schenkte ihr ein charmantes Lächeln, das auf seinem hübschen Gesicht so einnehmend aussah, dass Percival ganz anders wurde.  
„Durmstrang legt hohen Wert auf die Vertiefung von Fachkenntnissen durch Eigenstudium und eigenständigem Experimentieren. Schüler ab dem 4. Jahrgang, die entsprechende Leistungen bringen, dürfen die Zaubertranklabore nach dem Unterricht nutzen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also, ja, ich habe es selbst ausprobiert."  
Seraphinas Augen weiteten sich mit jedem weiteren Wort nur mehr.  
„Ihr dürft selbst experimentieren?“, hakte sie fasziniert nach und nun war auch Percival wieder neugierig. Es wäre eine neue Herausforderung für ihn, wenn er mehr tun dürfte als das, was er unter Aufsicht im Unterricht vollbringen sollte.  
„Ob das auch für uns gilt, solange wir hier sind?“, fragte er an Sera gewandt.  
Sie machte eine säuerliche Miene. „Sicher nicht. Schließlich ist das sicher ein Teil von dem, wovor man uns gewarnt hat.“  
Percival runzelte die Stirn. „Wir sind die fünf besten unseres Jahrganges. Was glauben sie denn, was wir tun? Durmstrang in die Luft sprengen? Wenn es die Viertklässler bis jetzt nicht geschafft haben, werden wir das doch unter Kontrolle behalten können.“  
Sera presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte. „Vielleicht könnten wir den Schulleiter sprechen?“  
Percival schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird eher Professor Sayre regeln. Sie war es sicher auch, die uns vom …“ Er senkte die Stimme und fuhr leiser fort: „…. Duellier-Unterricht ausgeschlossen hat.“  
Seraphina nickte langsam. Sie wirkte nachdenklich. „Ich könnte ihr eine Eule schicken.“  
„Sicher und auf dich würde sie hören?“, fragte Percival, der einen spöttischen Unterton nicht ganz verhindern konnte.  
Seraphina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Versuch wäre es wert.“  
„Und bis dahin sind mehrere Wochen vergangen und wir hängen hier immer noch in langweiligem Unterricht“, murrte Percival. Er lehnte sich zu Seraphina herüber. „Vielleicht sollten wir es niemandem erzählen… und uns einfach hineinstehlen.“  
Seraphina schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn wir erwischt werden, bringt uns das großen Ärger, Percival.“  
Percival stieß abfällig die Luft aus. „Nur ein Grund mehr für meinen Vater, wütend auf mich zu sein“, murrte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was haben wir schon zu verlieren?“  
„Ich riskiere nicht meinen Rauswurf für eine dumme Idee, Percival!“, zischte Seraphina entschieden.  
Percival erkannte, dass er die Taktik ändern musste. „Es ist keine dumme Idee“, sagte er und drehte die Argumente zu seinen Gunsten. „Sondern …. ein wenig zusätzlicher Ehrgeiz, der sicher belohnt wird. Schließlich wollen wir nur lernen. Keinen Boykott anzetteln oder jemandem mit dem Imperius belegen. Und sagt Professor Sayre nicht immer, dass wir über den Tellerrand hinausblicken sollen, wenn wir lernen?“  
„Du meinst, dass wir dem Silberdrachen am Horizont nachjagen sollen?“, wiederholte Seraphina den eigentlichen Wortlaut der Direktorin.  
„Ja, oder das“, sagte Percival schulterzuckend. „Komm schon, Sera“, setzte er einschmeichelnd hinzu. „Wir dürfen schon nicht bei den Duellen dabei sein. Dann können wir wenigstens die anderen Möglichkeiten nutzen. Es kann uns ja wohl schlecht jemand unterstellen, dass wir schwarze Magie üben, wenn wir einen Schlaftrank mit Baldrian brauen.“  
Vielsagend wies er zum Trank der lebenden Toten. „Ich meine… das hier ist schlimmer und das haben wir letztes Jahr auch durchgenommen.“  
Sera nickte langsam. „Na schön“, lenkte sie schließlich ein.  
Percival grinste. „Großartig.“  
„Wenn ich euch einen ungefragten Rat geben darf ...",ließ sich Gellert neben Percival vernehmen. Als Percival sich zu ihm umdrehte, sah er den Jungen lächeln, ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen. „Ich würde an eurer Stelle eine so bedeutende, nie dagewesene Partnerschaft zwischen Durmstrang und Ilvermorny nicht unbedingt gleich in der ersten Woche durch einen Einbruch zerstören."  
Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück, während er sich sein eigenes Buch heranzog und ein paar Kapitel weiter hinten den Schulstoff zu lesen begann, der erst in einigen Wochen drankäme.  
„Abgesehen davon dürfen die Schüler nur unter Aufsicht des zuständigen Oberschülers in den Laboren experimentieren. Vielleicht habt ihr eine Chance, wenn dieser beim Schulleiter für euch bürgt und euch begleitet."  
Er sah sie vielsagend an.  
Auf Percivals Gesicht breitete sich ein neues Grinsen aus. „Lass mich raten“, sagte er, „du bist einer dieser Oberschüler, die für das Labor zuständig sind?“  
Gellerts Augen funkelten noch immer. „Kommt darauf an, wer fragt.“

_*_   
_~Albus~_

Albus war nach einigen Tagen in Durmstrang ernüchtert davon, wie eintönig der Alltag eines Lehrers sein konnte. Der Urlaub in Godric‘s Hollow war aus mehr als einem Grund überaus anregend gewesen. Jetzt wieder in dieser Position ‚gefangen‘ zu sein, bereitete ihm nun nicht mehr die gleiche Freude wie früher.  
Dass er den Heiligtümern des Todes nähergekommen war und sich mit dem Gedanken trug, seine Zukunft tatsächlich mit Gellert und ihren gemeinsamen Plänen zu verbringen, ließ ihn mehr und mehr glauben, dass seine Fähigkeiten an die Position eines Lehrers verschwendet waren.  
Da er Gellert zu Silvester gesagt hatte, dass weitere Planungen vorerst nichts nützten (und dieser Meinung war er noch immer), konnte er sich nicht einmal mit weiteren Gedankenspielen zur Übernahme der Macht aufhalten.  
Er verbrachte die Tage damit, zu unterrichten, und die Abende damit, Hausaufgaben zu kontrollieren.  
Es ödete ihn an, wie es das zuletzt in seinen letzten Wochen in Hogwarts getan hatte.  
Er hatte geglaubt, es hatte an der allzu vertrauten Umgebung gelegen. Nun ahnte er, dass es vielmehr die Tätigkeit gewesen war. Menschen etwas beizubringen, bereitete ihm Freude. Aber die Themen waren immer die gleichen und er sehnte sich nach neuen Herausforderungen.  
Leider konnte er dieses Bedürfnis kaum mit jemandem teilen, der ihn wirklich verstand.  
Gellert schien mit Beginn des neuen Halbjahres so eingespannt, wie schon zuvor und Albus, der es begrüßte, dass er die Schule auch nach dem Fund des Tarnumhanges ernst nahm, wollte ihm keine zusätzliche Zeit rauben, die dieser zum Lernen brauchen würde. Auch ahnte er, dass die zusätzliche Aufgabe bezüglich Abernathy, die er ihm gegeben hatte, zeitintensiv genug war, um zusätzlich Gellerts vollen Terminkalender zu begründen.  
Trotzdem musste Albus zugeben, dass er enttäuscht war, als Gellert ihr Treffen zwei Wochen nach Halbjahresbeginn unerwartet absagte.  
Er versuchte, sich das nicht zu Herzen zu nehmen.  
Zu Weihnachten war irgendetwas mit ihm geschehen, erkannte er. Albus vertrug Gellerts Abwesenheit noch schlechter als zuvor. Aber er wollte ihm keine Vorhaltungen machen, nur, weil er einen Abend lang keine Zeit freimachen konnte. Das käme ihm reichlich falsch vor, wenn man bedachte, dass Albus Ende des vergangenen Jahres beinahe alle Treffen mit ihm abgesagt hatte. Er hatte kein Recht, kleinlich auf jedes Treffen zu bestehen und er wollte Gellert nicht das Gefühl geben, dass der Junge nach seiner Pfeife tanzen sollte. Albus vermisste ihn. Aber das hieß nicht, dass Gellert sich dem unterordnen musste.  
So nutzte er den Abend ihres Treffens stattdessen dafür, den Tarnumhang einigen Tests zu unterziehen. Er lieh sich einen Tarnumhang von Karkaroff, verglich sie miteinander und stellte fest, dass jener von Karkaroff schon deutlich größere Abnutzungsspuren aufwies, obwohl er angeblich erst ein paar Jahrzehnte alt war. Und jener, den Albus nun besaß, würde, wenn er das Heiligtum war, bereits mehrere hundert Jahre alt sein.  
Albus vollführte einige Zauber, die ihm die Echtheit des Umhangs allesamt bestätigten.  
Das hob seine Laune. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Gellert zu erzählen, dass es sich tatsächlich um den echten Umhang handelte.

Als er einen Tag später erneut die sechste Klasse unterrichtete, fiel ihm etwas auf, das er bereits seit einigen Tagen vermehrt beobachtet hatte: Gellert schien Freunde zu finden, unter den Austauschschülern.  
Miss Picquery und ihr dunkelhaariger Begleiter, der, wie Albus nun wusste, Percival Graves hieß, hielten sich vermehrt in Gellerts Nähe auf.  
Graves setzte sich auch weiterhin in jedem Zauberkunst-Unterricht neben Gellert. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten, wenn die Aufgaben ihnen zu langweilig wurden.  
Albus hatte schon früh erkannt, dass dieser junge Mann ein ähnlich großes Potenzial aufwies, wie Miss Picquery. Vielleicht sogar ein größeres. Albus konnte sein magisches Energiefeld sehr deutlich sehen. Es war beeindruckend ausgebildet, auch, wenn es mit Gellerts und seinem eigenen nicht mithalten konnte. Aber das konnte keines.  
Sonderbarerweise löste diese Beobachtung einen seltsamen Beigeschmack in Albus aus. Etwas daran, wie die beiden zusammenhingen, gefiel ihm nicht.  
Er fragte sich, wieso er dieser sich neu entwickelnden Freundschaft so missgünstig gegenüberstand. Schließlich hatte er Gellert oft genug ermutigt, daran zu arbeiten, Beziehungen zu knüpfen. Und offensichtlich schien sich Gellert das zu Herzen zu nehmen.  
Das hätte Albus freuen sollen. Stattdessen stimmte es ihn nachdenklich und … nervös.  
Albus wusste nicht, wieso er nervös sein sollte. Er hatte von der Familie Graves gehört. Sie waren eine der großen amerikanischen Zaubererfamilien. Dass ihr jüngster Spross so talentiert war, lag also vermutlich in der Familie.  
Und obwohl die Familie einen zweifelhaften Ruf genoss – vor allem, was den Vater des Jungen betraf – so erfreute sie sich doch im Allgemeinen eines großen Ansehens. Ähnlich wie die Familien Malfoy, Black und Lestrange gehörte die Familie Graves zu jenen Reinblütern mit langem Stammbaum, die durch ihren Einfluss die Politik mitbestimmten. Es war so gesehen sehr clever von Gellert, sich mit dem Jungen anzufreunden. Ebenso wie mit seiner Freundin, die vielleicht bald als Politikerin von Bedeutung sein würde.  
Albus grübelte darüber, wieso es ihn trotz aller Vernunft und guter Gedanken störte, dass er Gellert ständig in der Nähe der beiden sah. Er kam zu keiner eindeutigen Antwort.

_*_   
_~Gellert~_

Gellert gefielen die gelegentlichen Konversationen mit Percival und Sera überraschend gut. Er verbrachte die ein oder andere Pause mit ihnen, während sie sich über die Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Durmstrang und Ilvermorny austauschten.  
Über die nächsten Tage lernte er sie immer besser kennen. Über das, was sie sagten und auch das, was sie nicht sagten. Dass Percival ein Raufbold war, der sich gern Schwächere aussuchte, um sie zu triezen – dabei allerdings sonderbarerweise nur jene auswählte, die ihm wenigstens Paroli bieten konnten. Er wollte einen Kampf, keinen geschenkten Sieg. Wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich hier zusammenzureißen, ohne die Duelle. Dass die Einzige, die ihn kontrollieren konnte, Seraphina war. Ein Wort von ihr und er wurde lammfromm. Was Gellert erst mit Unglauben beobachtet hatte, verfolgte er nun mit Faszination und Amüsement.  
Seraphina selbst war auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Mit ihr tauschte er sich zu den Themen aus, die Percival zwar aus dem Effeff beherrschte, aber die seiner Meinung nach zu öde waren. Percival fiel alles zu – so, wie es bei Gellert war – nur ruhte er sich darauf aus. Trotzdem war er vernünftig genug, nicht mehr nach dem Duellraum zu fragen und sich stattdessen beim Quidditch abzureagieren.  
Seraphina und Gellert dagegen, die durch ihre Gefühle nicht so schnell unbeherrscht wurden wie er, mochten es, Wissen anzuhäufen und zu erörtern. Gellert hatte sehr befruchtende, philosophische Unterhaltungen mit ihr, wenn sie zu dritt die Pause verbrachten oder in der Bibliothek Hausaufgaben machten, bis Percival durchgefroren vom Quidditch zurückkam.  
Dennoch klebten die beiden nicht in jeder freien Minute an ihm. Sie schienen keine großartigen, freundschaftlichen Erwartungen an ihn zu stellen und das beruhigte ihn sehr. Gellert vertrug es nicht sehr gut, wenn sich ihm andere zu sehr anbiederten oder mehr seiner Zeit einforderten als er bereit war zu geben. Offenbar waren sie in dieser Hinsicht auf einer Wellenlänge und er war oft genug allein beim Essen oder saß lesend in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin im Sechstklässler-Gemeinschaftsraum, um die Zeit mit ihnen auszugleichen.  
Und dann war da auch noch Albus, mit dem er ohnehin schon weniger Zeit verbrachte, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Ihr letztes Treffen hatte er absagen müssen, weil er den Abend gebraucht hatte, um einen langen Aufsatz in Zaubereigeschichte fertigzuschreiben.  
Gellert sah Albus viel zu selten.

Umso schwerer fiel es ihm nun, nach dem Unterricht zurückzubleiben, um ihm zu sagen, dass er auch das Treffen am Samstagabend würde absagen müssen. Er hatte gute Gründe dafür. Trotzdem hoffte er, dass Albus es ihm nicht übelnahm.  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, als alle anderen gegangen waren, und ging zu Albus‘ Pult nach vorn.  
„Hey“, sagte er und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Hast du einen Moment für mich?“  
Albus schmunzelte. „Für dich immer, Darling“, sagte er, ging um den Tisch herum, verriegelte die Tür mit einem Zauber und zog Gellert in einen Kuss.  
Gellerts Lächeln wurde wärmer, als Albus ihn mit dem typischen Kosenamen ansprach und dann in einen Kuss zog.  
Es tat ihm leid, dass er ihr nächstes Treffen würde verschieben müssen. Gerade jetzt merkte er, wie sehr er Albus vermisste. Aber vielleicht würden sie es ja auf einen anderen zeitnahen Termin legen können, statt es ganz ausfallen zu lassen.  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr“, raunte Albus ihm zu, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.  
Gellert setzte ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ist es möglich, dass wir unser Treffen am Samstag verschieben?"  
Er sah einen Moment die Enttäuschung in Albus‘ Zügen aufflammen, ehe sie wieder hinter einer gleichmütig-entspannten Fassade verschwand.  
„Möglich ist es“, sagte er langsam, zog ihn abermals näher und küsste ihm den Hals, als wollte er schon mal für den Entzug vorsorgen. „Was ist der Anlass?“  
Gellert legte seine Arme um Albus‘ Hals. Genießend lehnte er sich in die Küsse.  
„Die Siebtklässler veranstalten eine Party am Samstagabend“, sagte er. „Die Amerikaner kommen und ich bin auch eingeladen.“  
Albus nickte. „Das hört sich aufregend an“, sagte er wohlwollend. „Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß.“  
Er setzte einen weiteren Kuss auf Gellerts Lippen und sagte: „Dann werde ich Karkaroff doch zusagen. Er hatte mich gebeten, mit ihm die Nachtwache zu tauschen. Dem steht nun nichts mehr im Weg.“ Er schenkte Gellert ein verschwörerisches Lächeln. „Also macht mir keinen Ärger.“  
„Ich könnte auch …“, setzte Gellert an und fuhr Albus sanft durchs Haar. „… danach noch zu dir kommen und wir feiern zu zweit weiter.“  
Albus lachte leise und schüttelte trotzdem den Kopf. „Meine Nachtwache ist bis 2 Uhr morgens geplant, ehe mich Professor Nerida ablöst. So, wie ich euch kenne, werdet ihr schon ab Mitternacht in einem Zustand sein, dem eher mit Schlaf geholfen sein würde.“ Er küsste Gellert die Stirn.  
Gellert seufzte schwer. Dem konnte er nicht widersprechen.  
„Und das ist in Ordnung, Darling“, setzte Albus sanft hinzu. „Wenn du allerdings um 2 Uhr immer noch der Ansicht bist, dass du ein wenig feiern in Zweisamkeit verträgst, habe ich nichts dagegen.“  
Gellert schmunzelte. „Das klingt nach einem guten Deal. Wenn ich noch geradeaus laufen kann, werde ich definitiv vorbei kommen." Er küsste Albus noch einmal und machte sich dann aus der Umarmung frei. „Ich muss los. Gleich beginnt meine Stunde bei Karkaroff.“  
Albus nickte. „Vorbildlich.“ Er schenkte Gellert ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Bis später, Darling. Und viel Spaß morgen Abend.“


	24. die Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert geht auf die Party, wie angekündigt. Zwischen Percival und ihm wird es plötzlich weitaus emotionaler, als er erwartet hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear English-speaking readers:  
> Hello, darlings, it’s Jessica speaking!  
> There will be drunk talking in this chapter. To make sure that you still understand what they talk about (because I wouldn’t trust online translators with this) please find the dialogue in English at the end of the chapter.  
> Enjoy! ;)

_~Percival~_

Percival musste zugeben, dass Durmstrang durchaus etwas für sich hatte. Nicht nur die raue, direkte Art, die ihm viel besser gefiel als das scheinheilige Getue, das in Ilvermorny gern vorherrschte. Auch das Verlangen der anderen Schüler, das dem seinen gleichkam, sich messen zu wollen.  
Seither hatte er noch keine Gelegenheit für ein Duell gehabt. Seraphina hatte ihn gebeten, sich wenigstens ein bisschen bedeckt zu halten und wenn er es sich mit einer Person nicht verscherzen wollte, dann mit ihr.  
Nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Gellert derjenige war, der Zugang zu den Übungsräumen hatte, hatten sie nicht mehr lang gewartet, bis sie ihn um diesen Gefallen gebeten hatten.  
Percival hatte nicht so aussehen wollen, als würde er nur deshalb die Nähe des Jungen schätzen. Sie schienen auch so in vielen Themen auf einer Wellenlänge und hatten ähnliche Ansichten zum Schulsystem, dem Verhalten anderer Schüler und der gesellschaftlichen Vorstellung davon, was richtig und was falsch war.  
Und so begrüßte er es, dass sie ihre ungezwungene Freundschaft mehr und mehr vertieften, wann immer sie sich unerwartet über den Weg liefen.  
Dennoch achtete Percival darauf, seine Zeit hauptsächlich Seraphina zu widmen. Er wusste, dass sie gut auf sich selbst achtgeben konnte. Sie und Porpentina waren beide gefragt worden, ob sie sich wirklich sicher seien, das Angebot anzunehmen, als man ihnen das Austauschprogramm nahegelegt hatte. Beide hatten stolz und mit gestrafften Schultern genickt. Percival mochte ihrer kämpferische, unerschrockene Art. Und doch hatte er einen gewissen Beschützerinstinkt für sie entwickelt, während sie hier waren. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass der Testosterongehalt in diesem Jungeninternat deutlich höher war. Und was das für zwei seiner Freundinnen bedeutete. Sicher, sie waren beide nicht auf den Kopf oder auf den Mund gefallen. Trotzdem sagte er der Party der Siebtklässler nicht zu, weil er unbedingt mit ihnen feiern wollte – sondern, weil Sera und Tina ihn bekniet hatten und er ein Auge auf sie haben wollte. Oder zumindest auf die Typen, die sich ihnen näherten.  
Tina war, obwohl sie genauso alt war, wie er, schon immer etwas wie seine kleine Schwester gewesen. Und Sera… Sera war attraktiv, verboten intelligent, brachte ihn auf die Palme und schaffte es schon seit Wochen, sich so sehr in seine Gedanken zu stehlen, dass er schwer an etwas anderes denken konnte. Wie sollte er eine von ihnen aus den Augen lassen können?  
Als sie Samstagabend also in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Siebtklässler kamen, in dem bereits laute Musik das rege Treiben übertönte und der Geruch von Pommes und Burgern vorherrschte, seufzte Percival innerlich und erinnerte sich daran, dass er wegen der Mädchen hier war.  
Er warf einen Blick zum Buffet hin. Dort standen amerikanische Speisen direkt neben osteuropäischen. Also hatte er sich den Burger-Geruch nicht eingebildet. Nach den Wochen, die er nun schon in Durmstrang seine Mahlzeiten einnahm, hatte er nichts gegen ein typisch amerikanisches Essen einzuwenden. Es erinnerte ihn auf angenehme Weise an zu Hause. Nicht, dass er wirklich Heimweh hatte.  
Sera legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm und Percival drehte den Kopf zu ihr.  
„Sieh nur!“, sagte sie und deutete hinauf. Über ihren Köpfen schwirrten Pixies hinweg, die eine große amerikanische Flagge hielten.  
Percival hob eine Augenbraue aber er schmunzelte halbherzig, als Sera kicherte.  
„Das ist süß“, sagte Tina neben ihnen.  
„Und illegal“, setzte Sera lachend hinzu. „Nun, zumindest in Amerika. Tierwesen einzufangen und für sich zu nutzen…“  
„Andere Länder, andere Sitten“, sagte Percival versöhnlich. Sie hatten mittlerweile gelernt, dass sie nicht alles hinterfragen durften, was sie in Durmstrang erlebten. Es hatte sie gelehrt, die eigenen Traditionen und Regeln ein wenig offener und flexibler zu betrachten.  
Nicht, dass Percival Regeln nicht ohnehin recht flexibel betrachtet hätte.  
„Dort hinten gibt es Punsch“, sagte Tina und bevor Percival etwas darauf antworten konnte, war sie in der Menge der Sechst- und Siebtklässler verschwunden.  
Percival seufzte.  
„Entspann dich, Percival“, mahnte Sera ihn und strich ihm liebevoll über die Schulter. Es löste ein aufgeregtes Flattern in seinem Magen aus.  
„Du bist nicht unser Bodyguard.“  
Percival schwieg und nickte nur. Ihr entging nichts.  
„Vielleicht brauche ich einen Punsch“, sagte er. Er warf Seraphina einen Blick zu. „Möchtest du auch?“  
Seraphina schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bei dem seine Wangen warm wurden.  
„Gern“, sagte sie.

_*_   
_~Gellert~_

Gellert beobachtete die Ankunft der Amerikaner amüsiert. Oder vielmehr die Reaktion seiner Mitschüler darauf. Die zwei Mädchen waren für einige von ihnen offensichtlich interessant. Um sie machte er sich keine Sorgen. Abgesehen davon, dass er den beiden zutraute, sich selbst zu verteidigen, waren Durmstrangs Schüler gedrillt genug, um sich keine Frechheiten zu erlauben. Niemand hier wollte das zarte freundschaftliche Verhältnis zu Ilvermorny zerstören und sich den Zorn des Schulleiters zuziehen. Bevor so etwa überhaupt eintreten konnte, würden alle umstehenden Mitschüler dafür sorgen, dass der, der aus der Reihe tanzte, es bitterlich bereute. Der Ruf der Schule war ihnen heilig.  
Amüsiert sah Gellert also dabei zu, wie die Siebtklässler, die sonst selten in Kontakt mit den Schülern von Ilvermorny kamen, um die kleine Gruppe herumschwärmten. Dann ließ er noch eine weitere Weile vergehen, ehe er sich zu Percival gesellte. Sie ließen sich auf einem der Sofas nieder. Gellert hatte eine Karaffe Punsch besorgt. Und so ließen sie die Zeit vergehen, tranken und philosophierten.  
Percival hatte einen ziemlichen Zug. Entweder war das sein Stil oder sein Frust darüber, wie eingeschränkt seine Möglichkeiten hier in Ilvermorny waren, hatte noch einmal zugenommen. Dass sie sich nicht duellieren durften, schien ihm ein Ventil zu nehmen, das er zu Hause gern zum Druckabbau nutzte.  
Es war also einige Zeit später kein Wunder, dass Percival bereits deutlich angetrunkener war als Gellert.  
„Das… das wäre Chaos…“, sagte er eben mit einem ausschweifenden Kopfschütteln. „Wie Salem.“ Er schüttelte sich. „NoMaj können mit uns… uns nicht umgehen…“, lallte er, „Je-jeder Versuch… der, der sie… informieren soll, würde in Fffeuer enden.“ Er sah Gellert eindringlich an. „In Feuer und Flammen.“  
Gellert schnaubte. „Pff, was wollen sie denn machen? Feuer lassen sich löschen.“ Er grinste breit und nippte an seinem Punsch. „Oder hassdu Angst vor Scheiterhaufen?" Die Vorstellung, wie Muggel versuchen könnten, ihn oder Percival auf einem Scheiterhaufen festzubinden, fand er im Augenblick irre komisch.  
Percival stimmte in das Lachen ein und trank noch einen Schluck Punsch.  
„Quatschhh“, lallte er und stellte das Glas mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben der Couch ab. „Aber sss wäre stressisch“, setzte er hinzu, „und… Systeme würden... würden kolla-kollabie--- zusammenfallen". Er schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Sss nich gut“, setzte er hinzu.  
Gellert musste erneut kichern, auch wenn er gar nicht genau wusste wieso. „Aaaaaber ...", widersprach er und hob wichtigtuerisch einen Finger. „Wenn's dann mal eine Weile so is ... dann issses nich mehr stressig. Weil… die Muggel …. die Muggel gewöhnen sich dran." Er nickte, wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen.  
Percival fiel in sein Nicken ein.  
Dann wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum und blieb an etwas hängen. Als hätte sich ein Schalter umgelegt, änderte sich seine Stimmung. Seine dichten Augenbrauen sanken herab.  
„Isss eh egal“, murrte er, während er nach hinten sank und sich gegen das Polster lehnte. Er hatte nicht mehr die Körperbeherrschung, irgendeine Form von Körperstatik aufrecht zu erhalten und sank wie ein Schluck Wasser tiefer. „Sssera würde … würde das nich… nich wollen“, murmelte er, angelte sich das halbleere Punschglas und exte es.  
Gellert brauchte einen Moment, um Percivals plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung und Themenwechsel einzuordnen. Doch bei dem mörderischen Blick, den dieser dem 7.-Klässler sandte, der eben nah bei Sera stand und mit ihr sprach, machte es schließlich Klick.  
Das war sehr interessant.  
„Mmhm ... Vermutlich hassu recht", stimmte er zu. „Sera issehr konservativ. Und intelligent. Und hübsch.“  
Percivals Miene verfinsterte sich. „Sss weiß ich selbst“, knurrte er lallend. „Und vor allem…“, wollte er sich ereifern, doch dann verließ ihn die Entschlussfreudigkeit. „Vor allem…“, setzte er leiser hinzu, „… isssie zu gut für… für den.“ Er wies düster mit dem Kopf zu dem Siebtklässler.  
„Mmmhm", stimmte Gellert zu. „Warum seid ihr nicht zusammen?"  
Percival schwieg.  
Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Weiß nich“, murmelte er. „Habs ihr nich…. nich gesagt.“  
Gellert beobachtete ihn aufmerksam – so aufmerksam es mit dem leichten Rausch eben ging. Merlin, da war jemand offensichtlich ganz schön verschossen. Kameradschaftlich legte er seinen Arm um Percivals Schulter.  
„Keine Sorge, Percival“, beruhigte er ihn, während er nach der Karaffe griff und ihm Punsch nachschenkte, wobei ein wenig über den Glasrand schwappte. „Halász is langweilig. Sie wird … wird ihn nich mögen."

_*_   
_~Albus~_

Albus hatte die nächtliche Patrouille durchs Schloss übernommen, wie er es angekündigt hatte. Das war nicht ganz uneigennützig geschehen. Wäre er nun in seinen Räumen, würde er nur darüber nachdenken, was alles geschehen konnte. So konnte er sich währenddessen wenigstens die Beine vertreten.  
Es war albern, das wusste Albus. Noch dazu hatte er keinen Grund, Gellert zu misstrauen. Und er war weit davon entfernt, ihm etwas unterstellen zu wollen.  
Wenigstens seine Vernunft war das.  
Aber sein Kopf drehte sich nur darum, dass es Alkohol auf der Feier geben würde und dass er nicht lang raten musste, mit wem Gellert seine Zeit verbringen würde. Er mahnte sich zur Ruhe. Alkohol würde nichts ändern. Gellert würde danach immerhin zu ihm kommen. Er hatte ihm mit diesem Vorschlag bewiesen, dass zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung war und es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab.  
Also drängte Albus eisern den Gedanken fort, der in ihm aufkommen wollte: Dass Gellert so schon viel zu viel Zeit mit dem jungen Mr. Graves verbrachte und Albus sich fühlte, als wäre seine kostbare Zeit mit Gellert ersetzt worden durch weitere Zeit mit Graves.

Albus knirschte mit den Zähnen, während er die dunklen Korridore entlangtigerte, um den Frust wegzulaufen.  
Percival Graves war fähig, gutaussehend und aus einem Haus mit langer Zauberer-Blutlinie. Er war in Gellerts Alter und offensichtlich hatten sie ausreichend Gesprächsthemen, um ständig beieinander zu sein.  
Albus mahnte sich, nicht zu viel hinein zu interpretieren. Er war es schließlich gewesen, der Gellert immer wieder gesagt hatte, er solle sich um Verbündete bemühen. Und nun wurde er eifersüchtig auf den ersten, bei dem der Funke überzuspringen schien? Das war heuchlerisch.  
Albus hasste es, dass es ihn emotional so aufwühlte.  
Er schritt durch die Gänge, die allesamt leer und dunkel waren, ohne wirklich auf Geräusche zu achten. Schüler hätten an ihm vorbeischleichen können, er hätte sie vermutlich sogar ignoriert.  
Als es schließlich Mitternacht schlug und damit die Feier der Siebtklässler offiziell beendet war, machte sich Albus auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem die Party stattfand. Er widerstand dem Drang, zu apparieren, und versuchte, sich vernünftig und gesittet zu verhalten.  
Albus verlangsamte seine Schritte bewusst, um sich zur Ruhe zu mahnen, und ging aus dem Flügel, in dem er eben noch gewesen war, in den Trakt, in dem die Gemeinschaftsräume lagen. Es war ein recht weiter Weg. Albus hatte es auf die andere Seite des Schlosses verschlagen. Aber er sah keinen Sinn darin, zu hetzen. Die Jungen waren alt genug, um ihre Party selbst zu beenden. Er wollte ihnen die Gelegenheit dazu geben, ehe er seine Pflicht nachkam und noch die letzten Nachzügler in ihre Betten scheuchte.  
Als er eine halbe Stunde später schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintrat, überraschte ihn der Anblick nicht sonderlich. Das Buffett war vollkommen leergegessen, überall lagen Teller, Becher und Besteck verteilt, und Pixies trudelten mit offensichtlich müden Armen durch den Raum, eine schwere, lange, amerikanische Flagge hinter sich herziehend, deren Streifen in allen Regenbogenfarben schillerten, als hätte sie jemand verzaubert.  
Albus musste darüber fast schmunzeln.  
Er ließ den Blick schweifen. Ein Dutzend Schüler waren noch hier, verteilt auf die verschiedenen Sitzmöglichkeiten. Sie tranken, redeten und einige schliefen beinahe im Stehen oder Sitzen ein.  
Fast hätte er geglaubt, dass Gellert schon gegangen war, doch er fühlte ihn zu deutlich in diesem Raum. Sein Blick ging zur Couch, die er bis eben nicht beachtet hatte. Dort saß Gellert, den Arm um Percival gelegt, der halb gegen ihn gesunken war, und raunte ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
Albus fühlte, wie sich der sorgenvolle Knoten in seinem Magen verhärtete.  
Er blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, starrte zu der Szenerie hin und versuchte, sich irgendeinen Grund einfallen zu lassen, der rechtfertigte, wieso die beiden derart eng umschlungen beieinander saßen. Bei jedem anderen betrunkenen Teenager fände Albus das normal. Aber Gellert ging auf Distanz. Er ließ nur Leute an sich heran, die ihm etwas bedeuteten… Ehrlich gesagt hatte Albus geglaubt, er hätte dahingehend eine Sonderstellung inne.  
Offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt.  
Albus fühlte, wie die Erkenntnis ihm schmerzhaft in die Eingeweide stach. Seine Brust schnürte sich zusammen.  
Er räusperte sich.  
Als die Schüler, die ihn eben kaum mitbekommen hatten, zu ihm aufsahen, machte er eine aufscheuchende Handbewegung.  
„In die Schlafsäle mit Ihnen, die Party ist vorbei“, sagte er auffordernd an die anderen gewandt und vermied es tunlichst, in Gellerts Richtung zu sehen. Es tat zu sehr weh, ihn so zu sehen.  
„Ein wenig schneller, wenn ich bitten darf“, setzte er herrisch hinzu, weil der Schmerz sich in Wut zu verwandeln schien und ihm die Schüler zu langsam aufstanden.  
Gellert löste sich von seinem Begleiter und kam ein wenig unsicher auf die Füße. Percival folgte ihm mit einiger zeitlicher Verzögerung.  
Albus schaute wachsam dabei zu, wie die Siebtklässer im angrenzenden Schlafsaal verschwanden und warf dann einen Blick über die wenigen anderen, die noch übrig waren. Neben Gellert nur noch drei der Austauschschüler. Wie wunderbar.  
Er wandte sich der Gruppe zu. „Folgen Sie mir“, sagte er, denn er würde den kleinen, armseligen Haufen nun nicht unbeaufsichtigt durchs Schloss wandern lassen – selbst, wenn es nur ein paar Schritte waren. Die Betten der Jungen waren den Gang entlang hinter der nächsten Tür, wo auch der Gemeinschaftsraum der Sechstklässler lag. Die Mädchen hatten ein separates Zimmer bekommen, das gegenüber lag und einst für die Unterbringung von Lehrern gedacht gewesen war.  
Albus führte die kleine Prozession aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und in den dunklen Korridor, der nur spärlich von Fackeln erhellt war. Er ging zu der Tür, die zu den Mädchenzimmern führte, und schaute wachsam dabei zu, wie Tina und Sera hineingingen.  
„Gute Nacht, Professor“, murmelten sie.  
Er nickte. „Schlafen Sie gut“, sagte er schlicht, ehe er die wenigen Schritte zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Sechstklässler überwand und mit einem auffordernden Blick davor stehenblieb. „Sie sollten auch zügig ins Bett gehen“, sagte er.  
Gellert schien das Nicken für Percival zu übernehmen. Und das Sprechen.  
Er sagte: „Gute Nacht, Sir“, und schob Percival in den Schlafsaal, ehe er selbst folgte.  
Hinter ihnen schloss sich die Tür.  
Albus fühlte sich sonderbar verloren.  
Ein ekliges Gefühl.  
Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, er hatte keinen Grund für Eifersucht. Er hatte sich immer wieder gut zugeredet, wenn er Gellert in Begleitung von Graves gesehen hatte.  
Aber allmählich fragte er sich, ob er einfach die Augen vor den Zeichen verschließen wollte, die sich ihm so sehr aufdrängten?  
Vielleicht hatte seine Angst schlussendlich doch Recht?  
Er hatte es zu Silvester bereits befürchtet und hatte versucht, Gellert seine Sorgen klarzumachen. Und nun schien genau das einzutreffen, was er befürchtet hatte: Gellert hatte jemand neuen gefunden, der ihn interessierte. Jemand neuen, der auf seinem Niveau war, und dazu noch in seinem Alter. Jemanden, mit dem er reden und der ihm das Wasser reichen konnte.  
Albus schluckte gegen den bitteren Schmerz an, den er fühlte. Sein Hals hatte sich bei den Gedanken zugeschnürt und er war froh, dass ihn im dunklen Korridor niemand sah, während er sich wütend die Tränen fortwischte, die es nicht wert waren, deshalb vergossen zu werden.  
Er hatte Gellert richtig eingeschätzt. Es war richtig gewesen, den Pakt zu schließen.  
Aber Albus hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es ihm so wehtun würde, Zeuge davon zu werden, wie sich Gellert immer weiter von ihm entfernte. Wie lange würde es noch dauern, bis Gellert es selbst erkannte? Bis er einen Schlussstrich unter ihre geheime Beziehung zog und darum bat, nur noch Verbündete zu sein?  
Was konnte Albus ihm schon bieten, was Graves ihm nicht bieten konnte?  
Wenn Gellert seiner überdrüssig war, weil Graves und er einen Draht zueinander hatten, der dazu führte, dass Gellert eine Party mit ihm dem Abend mit Albus vorzog… was gab es dann noch zu begreifen? Waren das nicht der Zeichen genug?  
Albus versuchte, es mit Fassung zu tragen.  
Er mühte sich, innerlich ausgeglichen zu sein, als er am Ende seiner Schicht am Lehrerzimmer ankam und die Pflicht der Nachtwache übergab.  
Und kaum, dass er hinter der Biegung eines Korridors verschwunden war, apparierte er in seine Räume. Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu sammeln, ließ mit einem Handwedeln die Fackeln im Schlafzimmer aufflammen und war dann mehr als nur überrascht, eine deutliche Silhouette unter der Decke zu sehen.  
Albus hatte nicht mehr mit Gellert gerechnet. Der Jüngere musste sich gleich wieder aus den Schlafsälen gestohlen haben. Albus war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn heute überhaupt noch sehen wollte. Wie er ihm gegenübertreten sollte. Sollte er es direkt ansprechen? Oder später?  
Albus trat gedankenverloren an Gellert heran, der zu schlafen schien.  
Er seufzte. Traurig erkannte er, dass er das nicht konnte. Wenn Gellert ihm den Laufpass geben würde, wäre das eine Sache. Aber war es verwerflich, davor das zu nehmen, was er von ihm bekommen konnte?  
Gellert war trotz allem hier. Und Albus fragte sich zwar, was für ein Spiel der Junge spielte, zog sich aber dennoch mit einem Zauber aus und kroch dann zu ihm unter die Decke. Er löschte die Lichter, schmiegte sich an Gellerts vertraute Gestalt und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass dies alles bald der Vergangenheit angehören würde. Es machte ihn schwermütig und traurig.  
Wenn Gellert tatsächlich Gefühle für Graves entwickelt hatte und die Phase, in der er von Albus begeistert war, sich dem Ende neigte, dann brachte es nichts, ihn festhalten zu wollen. Albus wollte etwas, das bereits ein Ende fand, nicht künstlich in die Länge ziehen und dabei am Ende noch Druck ausüben.  
Er schloss die Augen, atmete Gellerts vertrauten Geruch ein, fühlte seine Wärme und biss sich auf die Zunge, um den Schmerz im Zaum zu halten.  
Gellert drehte sich in seinen Armen herum. „Hey", murmelte er halb lallend, halb verschlafen, während er seine eigenen Arme um Albus legte.  
„Hey“, murmelte Albus zurück. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen als das. Nicht nur, weil seine Stimme belegt klang. Auch, weil alles, was er sagen wollte, entweder Vorwürfe wären… oder der verzweifelte Versuch, Gellert bei sich zu halten. Albus hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er jemals von jemandem so abhängig sein würde, dass die Vorstellung, nicht mehr geliebt zu werden, ihm ein solches Loch in die Brust brannte.  
Als Gellert das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge bettete, hielt Albus den Atem an.  
„Ich bin müde ..." murmelte Gellert. „Aber der Abend war schön." Seine Stimme war undeutlich. Und Albus hatte den starken Verdacht, dass er am Ende des Satzes bereits wieder eingeschlafen war.  
Also gab er lediglich ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich. Zu mehr war er im Moment nicht in der Lage.  
Er zog Gellert näher, als dieser sich an ihn schmiegte, und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht gelang es ihm, Gellerts Nähe zu genießen, wenn er nicht über ihre Zukunft nachdachte. Wenn er einfach nur an das dachte, was er im Moment hatte. Er hatte Gellert auch vorher schon geschätzt, aber nun schwang da noch dieser verzweifelte Wunsch mit, Gellert festzuhalten.  
Albus hielt sich zurück, so gut es ihm gelang, atmete, wartete auf den Schlaf und wurde schließlich von ihm gefunden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******  
> Hello, my dear English-reading friends!  
> As promised, please find the dialogue between Percival and Gellert in English below. I didn’t write any drunk slang, since it’s not my mother tongue and some of you even have to translate it into yet another language, so this ‘sober version’ might make everything easier ;) Hopefully this is of any help.
> 
> Percival: „That… that would wreak havoc… like Salem. NoMaj can‘t… they can‘t deal with us… E-every try to … to inform them, would end in fire. In fire and flames. “  
> Gellert: „Tsk, and what do you think they’ll do about it? Fires can be extinguished. Or are you afraid of being burnt at the stake? "  
> Percival: „Rubbish. But it would be stressful and … systems would coll-colla … shatter. Isn’t good is what it is.  
> Gellert: „However ... When it stays like that for a while, … it's no longer stressful. Because muggles …muggles are getting used to things easily."  
> Percival: „Doesn’t matter anyway. Sera would …wouldn’t want … that.”  
> Gellert: „Hmm ... You’re probably right. Sera is very conservative. And intelligent. And pretty. “  
> Percival: „I know that myself. And above all…above all …she is way too good for …this guy.“  
> Gellert: „Hmmhmm. Why aren’t you two together?"  
> Percival: „Dunno. Didn’t … tell her.“  
> Gellert: „No worries, Percival. Halász is boring. She won’t … won’t like him." 
> 
> ******  
> ***  
> *
> 
> Hallo, meine Darlings!  
> Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch ^.^°  
> Zuerst die schlechte: Die kommenden 3 Wochen werde ich voraussichtlich kein weiteres Kapitel posten können.  
> Denn die gute Nachricht ist: Mein neuer Roman „Daddy’s neues Spiel“ (die Fortsetzung zu „Daddy’s kleines Geheimnis“) geht in die heiße Phase. In wenigen Wochen will ich ihn veröffentlichen. Aber davor muss noch sehr viel gemacht werden und da werde ich nicht die Zeit finden, nebenher Fanfiktions zu schreiben. Danach wird es aber wie gewohnt weitergehen!  
> Und wer up to date bleiben will, dem empfehle ich, mir auf Instagram zu folgen (jessicagraves.schreibt) oder meinen Newsletter zu abonnieren ;) https://www.jessica-graves.com/kontakt  
> Liebe Grüße, passt auf euch auf und bleibt gesund,  
> eure Jessica


End file.
